BABY SCANDAL
by Naya Hasan
Summary: Pada 1 Februari, media dan seluruh Korea dihebohkan oleh berita kehamilan Byun Baekhyun salah satu anggota girl group paling bersinar saat itu, FSGarden. Tidak ada yang tahu siapa ayah dari bayinya. Kecuali, mungkin rapper dari grup Sixey, Park Chanyeol. ChanBaek GS!
1. Prolog

**BABY SCANDAL**

Famfiction by:

Naya Hasan

.

 **C** **hanyeol/Baekhyun**

 **Genderswitch**

 **.**

 **Notes:** FF ini adalah remake dari FF lama aku dengan judul yang sama, sekarang castnya dijadiin ChanBaek karena menurut aku cocok. Enjoy reading!

.

Summary:

Pada 1 Februari, dunia diguncang oleh berita menghebohkan dari pentolan salah satu girl group paling bersinar saat ini, FSGarden. Si polos yang berjuluk Nation's Little Angel, Byun Baekhyun, dikabarkan tengah hamil! Dan tidak ada yang tahu siapa ayah bayinya.

Sementara di belahan Korea yang lain, anggota boy group yang melegenda, Sixey, sang rapper Park Chanyeol, harus berkeringat dingin karena ia mungkin tahu siapa pelakunya.

.

.

.

"There will always be a reason why you meet people. Either you need them to change your life, or you're the one who will change theirs."

-Anonymous-

.

.

 **Prologue**

 **.**

 ** _[BREAKING]_** _ **FSGARDEN BYUN BAEKHYUN TERNYATA HAMIL?!**_

 ** _(Seoul, 01/02/2019)_** _Media dihebohkan dengan isu terungkapnya bahwa Byun Baekhyun (23), salah satu personil dari kelompok yang sedang menduduki puncak kejayaan di seluruh Asia, bahkan dunia sebagai grup wanita Kpop pertama yang menduduki billboard chart, Four Seasons Garden (FSGarden) yang memulai debut pada awal tahun 2016 lalu di bawah label SM Entertainment, saat ini diberitakan tengah hamil tiga bulan. Tepat pada 1 februari, media outlet Catch-U merilis pemberitaan tersebut disertakan bukti-bukti foto seorang wanita yang dikatakan sebagai Byun Baekhyun tengah keluar dari sebuah apotik di daerah Cheongdam tidak jauh dari asrama FSGarden pada Jum'at, 14 Desember tahun lalu. Foto lain diambil pada Senin, 24 Desember dan Selasa, 8 Januari menunjukkan sosok yang mirip Byun Baekhyun ini tengah berada di ruang tungg sebuah klinik bersalin di daerah Gangnam, diperkirakan dia tengah memeriksa kandungannya._

 _Hal ini menjadi begitu menghebohkan karena image Byun Baekhyun yang dijuluki sebagai 'The Pure One'_ _dan 'Nation's Little Angel'_ _. Image polos dan pe_ _riang_ _yang ditampilkannya membuat ia begitu dicintai oleh para penggemarnya. Ditambah catatan Baekhyun sebelumnya yang bersih dari skandal apapun. Bahkan, menurut para Little Stars_ _—_ _sebutan untuk penggemar Byun Baekhyun, Baekhyun tidak pernah digosipkan terlihat hubungan asmara dengan pria manapun, baik itu dari kalangan selebritis, atau pun non-selebritis. Kehidupan pribadinya begitu tertutup._

 _"_ _Dia adalah idol yang selalu mementingkan fansnya disbanding diri sendiri, dia adalah idol yang terbaik!" kutip dari seorang Little Star._

 _Lalu apakah gosip tersebut benar? Dan jika benar bahwa Byun Baekhyun saat ini tengah mengandung tiga bulan seperti yang diberitakan, siapakah ayah dari bayi yang sedang ia kandung itu? Untuk hal tersebut,_ _baik dari Baekhyun sendiri maupun_ _agensi yang menaunginya,_ _SM entertainment_ _belum bersedia angkat bicara._

 _Untuk mengetahui kebenarannya, mari kita nantikan saja_ _konfirmasi dan_ _kelanjutan dari rumor ini. ( source)_

* * *

 **Holla! Ini baru polog. Lanjut nggak?**

 **Aku mau kalian jadi bagian dari FF ini deh. Caranya, tulis komentar kalian ala-ala Knetz, seolah-olah FSGarden dan Sixey itu memang ada dan kalian mungkin salah satu penggemarnya. Tapi untuk lebih jelasnya! Kenalan dulu yuk sama grup dua ini. Kalo mau lihat lebih jelas sama fotonya, baca di wattpad juga bisa.** **Cari aja specialnay27**

 **Meet Four Seasons Garden**

 **Debut:** 2016  
 **Agensi:** SM Entertainment  
 **Debut Song** : Haru-Haru  
 **Hits** : Seasons of Love, Bitch Girl  
 **Albums:**  
Seasons of Love (full)  
Four Seasons (mini album)  
Heaven's Garden (mini album)  
Angels & Demons (full)  
 **Fandom:  
Gardenia** (nama bunga)

 **Members:**

 **Kim Junmyeon (Suho)  
** as Leader  
Nicknames: Leader-nim, Mom, Angel/Cheonsa  
Season: **Summer  
** Nama penggemar: Angels

 **Lu Han  
** as Rapper & Lead Dancer  
Nicknames: Rusa (karena matanya yang sangat indah seperti mata rusa), Strong Woman Lu Han (karena dia manly)  
Season: **Spring  
** Nama Penggemar: Deers

 **Byun Baekhyun  
** as Main Vocalist & Main Dancer  
Nicknames: Bobohu, Gembul (karena pipinya), Byul/Bintang (karena karakternya yang seperti bintang kecil), Snowdrop  
Season: **Winter**  
Nama Penggemar: Little Stars

 **Do Kyungsoo  
** as Lead Vocalist  
Nicknames: Satan Soo, Squishy Soo (karena walaupun selalu memasang tampang galak, maknae satu ini tetap saja imut)  
Nama Penggemar: Demons

 **Manager:  
Kim Jongdae**

 **Meet SIXEY:**

 **Debut:  
Agensi:  
Fandom: Sexypie  
Members:**

 **Kris Wu  
** as Leader  
Nicknames: Dad, Chicken Antis, Kriscasso  
Line: Chicken isn't my style

 **Zhang Yizing  
** as Lead and Main vocalist  
Nicknames: Unicorn, Innocent Lay, Pervert Lay  
Line: Unicorn does exist.

 **Park Chanyeol  
** as Rapper  
Nicknames: Dorkyeol, Alchan Yeolmae, Elf, Yoda  
Line: Nice skirt, yo!

 **Kim Jongin  
** as Lead Dancer  
Nicknames: Kkamjjong, Bear, Nini  
Line: I'm a bear

 **Hwang Zitao  
** as Main dancer  
Nicknames: Suhu, Panda  
Line: I love Gucci

 **Oh Sehun  
** as Maknae  
Nicknames: Oh Brat, Maknae On Top, Yehet  
Line: Yehet, shawty imam party till the sun down

 **Manager:**

 **Kim Minseok**

 **Author's Notes:**

 **Jangan lupa, putuskan apakah kalian Gardenia atau Sexypie atau netral? Tinggalkan komentar atas berita besar ini ya, Knetz!**

 **PS: Bikinin cover dong?**


	2. Chapter 1

**BABY SCANDAL**

 **Chanyeol/Baekhyun**

 **Genderswitch**

 **.**

 **"Baekhyun hamil. Dan Chanyeol, entah bagaimana, panas dingin."**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 1**

* * *

 ** _[BREAKING] Four Season's Garden Byun Baekhyun Hamil?!_**

 ** _(Seoul, 01/02/2019) Pada awal Februari ini, situs pemberitaan Catch-U baru saja mengungkapkan berita yang sangat mencengangkan. Melalui bukti foto-foto yang mereka rilis bersama berita tersebut, mereka mengklaim FSGarden, Byun Baekhyun tengah hamil!_**

 ** _Belum ada konfirmasi resmi dari agensi yang bersangkutan. Ditemui wartawan pagi ini, gedung SM Entertainment bahkan tengah dikawal ketat oleh petugas. Saat ini, kita semua sedang menantikan kebenarannya._**

 ** _[+2.348, -789] MWO? Apakah Catch-U sedang kejar target? Ini bahkan masih awal tahun, tapi mereka sudah merilis berita omong kosong! Uri Baekhyun tidak mungkin hamil! Dia bukan tipe perempuan yang seperti itu!_**

 ** _[+1.922, -231] Catch-U pasti mengatakan omong kosong! Apakah mungkin Baekhyunee kita yang bahkan tidak tahu caranya berciuman bisa hamil. Minta maaf pada Baekhyun! #saysorrytobaekhyun_**

 ** _[+927, -12] Aku akan mencoba netral di sini. Menurutku yang dikatakan Catch-U ada benarnya. Bukankah itu normal-normal saja?_**

 ** _[+923, -482] Apa hanya aku yang merasa Baekhyun itu fake? Kalian para fans yang menganggap dia suci sadarlah! Kalian sudah dibohongi kkk. Sekarang jati dirinya terungkap, kan? Dan dia bahkan hamil tidak tahu anak siapa kkk~_**

 ** _[+898, -723] Benar~ pasti dia sudah membuka kakinya untuk salah satu petinggi agensi. Dasar murahan~_**

 ** _[+498, -21] Hentikan omong kosongmu tentang Baekhyun eonni! Lebih baik kau mati saja sana!_**

'ㅅ'

 _Blitz. Blitz._

"Manager Kim! Bagaimana pendapat anda mengenai skandal Byun Baekhyun?"

"Manager Kim! Apakah benar bahwa Baekhyun hamil?!"

"Pak Manager, tolong berikan pernyataan anda."

"Pak Manager!"

"Manager Kim!"

"MANAGER KIM!"

Pria bertopi hitam itu buru-buru melewati kerumunan wartawan yang menyorongkan _mic_ ke wajahnya, ingin secuil berita, sepatah kata apa saja darinya. Tapi tentu saja, pria itu hanya diam. Salah-salah, ini akan menjadi petaka. Ia diam-diam merutuk dalam hati pada perkiraannya yang salah. Ia pikir para wartawan itu hanya akan bergerombol di depan gedung asrama FSGarden bersama kerumunan para fans yang menggila. Namun ia lupa bahwa para pencari berita ini haus akan gosip seperti para zombie haus akan daging manusia. Bersama seorang pengawalnya, ia berlari ke arah lift dan baru bernapas lega ketika pintu tertutup, menyisakan ia dan pengawal yang kewalahan menghadang para wartawan.

Manager Kim memijit pangkal hidungnya, berharap itu dapat mengurangi migrain yang sedang ia derita.

 _Masalah apa lagi ini sebenarnya._

FSGarden baru resmi debut selama tiga tahun. Mereka tengah berada dalam puncak kejayaannya setelah desember lalu, mereka memenangkan sebuah penghargaan bergengsi di Amerika. Seiring dengan kepopuleran itu, gosip terus bertebaran. Mulai dari Junmyeon, sang _leaader_ yang dikatakan mengencani seorang _chaebol_ berusia 17 tahun lebih tua darinya, yang entah berasal darimana berita itu, Lu Han yang dituding telah melakukan operasi plastik, dan Kyungsoo yang dikatakan angkuh dan tidak sopan. Tapi tidak pernah Baekhyun. Ia bahkan diberi predikat _Nation's Little Angel_ karena wajahnya yang polos dan sifatnya yang ramah serta dermawan.

Pintu lift terbuka dengan bunyi _ding,_ menyadarkan pria yang telah mengabdikan nyaris sepuluh tahun masa mudanya bekerja di SM entertainment. Dengan langkah-langkah lebar, ia berjalan menuju unit apartemen anak-anak asuhannya dan menekan bel dengan tidak sabaran.

Pintu terbuka tidak lama kemudian, menampilkan ekspresi horor Kyungsoo dengan mata bulatnya yang hampir melompat keluar, Lu Han dan Junmyeon di belakangnya, terlihat sama beantakan. _Jadi mereka sudah membaca berita, Baguslah._

"Mana Baekhyun?" Tanpa basa-basi pria itu melangkah masuk, menemukan ketiga anggota grup itu sepertinya tengah duduk berkumpul di ruang tengah dengan televisi yang menyala. Semuanya di sana, minus orang yang sedang ia cari.

"Mana gadis itu?"

"Di kamar. Dia tidak mau membuka pintu." Lu Han menyahut.

"Kami sudah berusaha membujuknya tapi dia benar-benar tidak mau membukanya," Junmyeon menambahkan.

 _Tentu saja,_ gumam Jongdae dalam hati. Karena gadis itu tidak hanya sedang berada dalam masalah, namun masalah yang sangat besar.

"Dia benar hamil?"

Ketiga gadis itu berpandangan. Jongdae menggelengkan kepalanya, berharap kepalanya tidak segera pecah karena ia hanya punya satu, tanpa cadangan. Dengan kesabaran yang menipis, ia mengetuk—lebih tepatnya menggedor pintu kamar Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun buka pintunya! Kita harus bcara!"

Semenit berlalu. Tidak ada jawaban. Jongdae mengetuk lagi, lebih keras dari sebelumnya. "BYUN BAEKHYUN! Cepat buka pintunya!" Hardiknya.

Nyatanya, raungan seperti singa yang baru ia lontarkan membuahkan hasil saat ia mengdengar pergerakan cepat di balik pintu sebelum pintu itu mengayun terbuka. Sosok kepala perlahan mengintip pelan, dan begitu tatap mereka bertemu, Baekhyun buru-buru menunduk dalam,

Menghela napas, ia menatap Baekhyun dingin. "Ayo bicara."

Mereka duduk di sofa. Dengan tiga pasang mata lainnya menatap bergantian Jongdae dan Baekhyun, sama-sama penasaran dengan masalah sebenarnya.

"Byun Baekhyun," Kim Jongdae memulai, "kau benar hamil?!"

Lagi, pertanyaan ini terlontar untuk ke sekian kalinya. Kali ini langsung tanpa basa-basi dan dari mulut manager mereka sendiri, Kim Jongdae. Ia menatap Baekhyun dengan sangsi, tentu saja, tidak ada yang bisa memercayai kabar ini, bahkan para netizen.

Tiga tahun debut, dan empat tahun menjadi trainee, Jongdae sudah mengenal Baekhyun dengan baik. Gadis itu masih gadis polos yang sama yang ia kenal, yang disaat trainee lain sibuk menikmati liburan atau akhir pekan, ia akan sibuk latihan, Baekhyun yang akan menutup telinga setiap kali Junmyeon atau Luhan membawakan lelucon kotor. Lalu, bagaimana bisa?

Jongdae tidak ingin mempercayai berita tersebut. Namun Catch-U terkenal dengan reputasinya yang akurat. Dan sekalipun itu benar... ia masih tidak habis pikir bagaimana sang CEO membiarkan berita ini tersebar. Memang, Catch-U dan SM sedang berada dalam hubungan yang runyam, tapi tetap saja, kan? Ini terlalu pelik.

Byun Baekhyun, si _Snowdrop_ , satu-satunya bunga yang mekar di musim dingin, melambangkan kepolosan dan kesucian, seperti karakternya. Lalu tiba-tiba gadis yang dikenal polos dan bersih diberitakan hamil?! Orang tuanya bahkan nyaris jantungan mendengar itu, Baekbeom, kakak laki-laki sekaligus saudara satu-satunya Baekhyun sore tadi melalui panggilan telepon sempat mengabarkan bahwa ibunya pingsan. Jongdae berdusta dengan mengatakan bahwa berita itu tidak benar dan akan segera diurus. Well, ia tidak bisa mengambil resiko menghilangkan nyawa orang lain, kan?

Bibir Baekhyun berkeriut, sulit untuk mengatakan sesuatu. Rasanya ingin lari. Ia tidak mau menerima keadaan ini, tapi ia tidak bisa berbohong. Dengan pelan ia mengangguk, membuat Jongdae menepuk dahinya frustasi.

"Astaga! siapa yang melakukannya?!"

Sunyi kembali. Semua orang sudah menanyakan itu namun tidak pernah ada yang puas dengan jawaban Baekhyun. Sekarang pun tidak.

"Aku tidak tahu."

" _Yak_! Aku ini manager-mu, sebaiknya kau terus terang padaku agar kita bisa bersama-sama memikirkan solusinya!"

Baekhyun menggeleng, sama frustrasinya. "Aku benar-benar tidak tahu."

"Kau berkencan dengan banyak pria?"

"Dia bahkan tidak dekat dengan pria manapun, aku menjamin itu," sahut Junmyeon, Luhan mengangguk.

"Melihat adegan ciuman saja dia menutup mata!" Kyungsoo menggeleng.

"Itu benar! Dia berteriak saat melihat koleksi video porno-ku." Itu Luhan. Sejenak, setiap mata mendelik ke arahnya. Dan jika saja tidak ada masalah yang lebih besar menghadang, niscaya Manager Kim tidak akan melepaskan gadis mesum itu hidup-hidup.

Tapi masalahnya, ada bayi sekarang, dan seluruh dunia heboh karenanya.

"Lalu bagaimana bayi itu tiba-tiba ada di perutmu?!"

"Itu masalahnya," Baekhyun meringis. Gadis itu mendongak, memutuskan untuk menatap Jongdae dengan kristal di matanya yang hampir jatuh, membuat siapapun iba. "Aku benar-benar tidak tahu! Aku tidak ingat!"

Kim Jongdae mengerang putus asa. Begitupun seluruh otak lain yang ada di sana. Semua orang selain gadis itu bahkan mulai merasa tidak waras, rasanya tidak masuk akal jika tidak mempercayai seorang Byun Baekhyun, tapi lebih tidak masuk akal lagi jika gadis itu tiba-tiba hamil tanpa sebab. Hari itu juga, mereka sudah membeli ratusan pak _testpack_ dan nyaris membakar semuanya karena frustasi dengan hasilnya yang sama, positif. Mereka juga kemudian secara rahasia membawa gadis itu ke dokter specialis kandungan dan dokter itu juga mengatakan hal yang tidak bertentangan. Kesimpulannya, Baekhyun benar hamil. Dan masalah siapa yang melakukannya, hanya Baekhyun yang tahu, atau... hanya Tuhan yang tahu.

'ㅅ'

* * *

.

 **A/N: Kemaren aku bilang bakal lanjutin Paper Hearts pelan-pelan, disuruh nggak usah lanjut. Sekarang aku bikin FF baru disuruh namatin yang ada. Hadeh netijen, maunya apa coba -_-**

 **Jadi gini, aku tuh memang sibuk. Susah mau lanjutin FF yang ada karena mesti mikir keras gimana plotnya, kan itu angst tuh, butuh konsentrasi. Kenapa aku publish FF ini? Karena ini remake, cerita aslinya udah selesai, tinggal aku edit dan tambah-tambahin.**

 **Pokoknya pernah aku maksa kalian buat baca? Pernah aku maksa kalian buat review? Pernah aku minta bayaran? Nggak, kan? Jadi nggak usah ribet nyinyirin aku. Sebenarnya, aku nggak tersinggung, aku udah tahu FF aku itu nggak bagus-bagus amat, jelek mungkin. Tapi aku mikir ini untuk kebaikan kalian sendiri. Coba kalau misalnya kita ngomong yang nggak enak ke orang, terus orang itu nggak ridho? Kamu mau minta maafnya gimana? Itu ngehalangin pahala kamu loh! Jadi aku minta, mikir dua kali, tiga kali, sampai empat kali sebelum kita komentar sesuatu. Dan satu lagi, tolong, kritik atau apapun itu, jangan bersembunyi di balik nama guest ya XD**

 **Dan... Karena ini ff genrenya ringan, aku jadiin shortfic aja ya. Update InsyaAllah 2 kali seminggu. Gimana? Gimana? Baca komen kalian sendiri sebagai knetz ahahah. Pokoknya nanti ada lagi. Stay tune ya.**


	3. Chapter 2

**BABY SCANDAL**

 **Chanyeol/Baekhyun**

 **Genderswitch**

 **.**

 **"Baekhyun hamil. Dan Chanyeol, entah bagaimana, panas dingin."**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 2**

* * *

" _Hyung_ _deul_ , apa kalian sudah mendengar ini?" Heboh, Zitao menghampiri orang-orang yang sedang duduk menunggu di ruangan depan tivi dengan mata masih fokus pada ponselnya sebelum ikut menghempaskan salah satu pantatnya di celah sempit di atas sofa. Ketika ia akhirnya mengangkat wajah, tatapan pertamanya ditujukan kepada sang _leader,_ Kris, lalu Lay yang duduk di samping Kris dengan Baby—sebuah boneka domba berbulu hitam tebal, hasil negosiasi dengan para members setelah niat awalnya untuk membawa domba asli dari kampung halaman—di pangkuannya, lalu beralih kepada Jongin di sisinya, dan Sehun, si maknae yang tidak tampak peduli di sisi lain. Terakhir, Chanyeol, yang agak menyendiri di pojok dengan gitar di tangan. Semuanya balas menatap penasaran pada Zitao, bahkan Jongin yang sedang sibuk mengedit foto untuk dibagikan di laman Instagramnya menyimpan ponselnya demi lebih fokus mencoba mendengarkan kalimat yang akan keluar dari bibir si _real maknae_ —dia berselisih umur sedikit dengan Sehun, beberapa bulan lebih tua, hanya saja sifatnya yang kekanakkan lebih cocok untuk menjadi maknae dibandingkan Sehun yang kelewat cuek dan kurang ajar _—_ di kelompoknya itu. Penyebabnya, suara Zitao serius sekali, dan ia tampak cemas.

"Manager baru saja menelponku. Kurasa syuting hari ini bersama FSGarden dibatalkan."

" _Mwoya_?!" Semua orang terkejut dan berseru di saat bersamaan.

"Kenapa bisa begitu?! Ini, kan hari pertama dan pengalaman pertama kita syuting variety show bersama mereka?!" Lay cepat sekali bertanya, menyuarakan pertanyaan semua orang. Ini adalah hari pertama mereka akan syuting bersama kelompok wanita itu, dan setidaknya sejak seminggu yang lalu Lay sudah memberitahu semua orang betapa ia senang akan syuting bersama mereka. Ia sudah secara terang-terangan, bahkan di wawancara publik, mengatakan bahwa tipe wanita idealnya adalah Kim Junmyeon, leader FSGarden. Semua orang tahu ia mengidolakan wanita itu setengah mati. Bukan hal mencengangkan jika ia tampak panik melebihi orang-orang mendengar bahwa syuting yang ia nanti-nantikan tiba-tiba dibatalkan.

"Kenapa Manager Lee menelponmu dan bukannya menelponku?!" Kris menimpali, ia tampak lebih tertekan atas fakta Manager menghubungi Zitao dan bukan dirinya sementara dia adalah _leader_ di kelompok itu disamping fakta bahwa ia juga sangat menantikan untuk bisa menjalani syuting bersama FSGarden.

Beberapa bulan yang lalu, seluruh anggota Sixey, kelompoknya, yang terdari dirinya, Kris Wu, sebagai pemimpin sekaligus memegang _vocal_ , Park Chanyeol sebagai _rapper dan main vocal,_ Lay atau nama aslinya Zhang Yixing sebagai _lead vocalist_ , Kim Jongin alias Kai sebagai _lead dancer_ , Huang Zitao sebagai _main vocalist_ dan Oh Sehun sebagai _main dancer, rapper_ sekaligus _maknae_. Mereka berenam telah menandatangani kontrak untuk mengisi sebuah Variety Show dimana mereka akan mengurus urusan rumah tangga bersama keempat anggota FSGarden.

"Aku juga baru melihat beritanya. Sebaiknya kalian cek internet!" seru Zitao, melupakan pertanyaan terakhir. "Mereka sepertinya sedang dalam masalah."

"Kalian belum mendengar beritanya?!" Jongin yang sepertinya menjadi satu-satunya orang yang _up to date_ di kelompoknya yang payah itu berdecak, ia kembali mengeluarkan _iphone_ keluaran terbaru miliknya dan melakukan pencarian di _Naver_ , memperlihatkan pada yang lain begitu ia mendapati artikel yang dicari. Sebuah berita panas segera membuat semua orang di ruangan itu kaget.

"Apa? Dia hamil? Byun Baekhyun yang itu kan? Yang manis itu?" Kris heboh.

" _Nation Little Angel_ ,"tambah Zitao.

" _Uri Cheonsa_ ," Jongin merenungi.

"Siapa pria brengsek yang melakukan itu padanya?!"

Semua orang melongo menatap Yixing, pria itu menatap dengan mata melebar yang mengerikan dan tangan terkepal. Siapapun pria brengsek itu, jika ia sedang berdiri di hadapan Yixing saat ini, ia pasti sudah meleleh dengan sendirinya.

"Siapapun iblis yang melakukan itu pada adik kesayanganku yang polos, dia pasti akan berakhir di tanganku!"

Seluruh member Sixey hingga para Sexipie—penggemar Sixey—sudah tahu seperti apa hubungan Yixing dan Baekhyun, Yixing suka memperlakukan gadis itu sebagai adik kesayangannya. Ia kerap mengunggah foto mereka berdua di akun sosial miliknya, ia juga sangat protektif pada gadis itu hingga terkadang malah seperti ibu terhadap anaknya sendiri. Sebab itulah, sulit bagi para idola pria untuk mendekatinya, karena mereka harus mempertimbangkan ibu angkat Baekhyun yang lebih mengerikan daripada siluman buaya putih itu.

Dan semua orang di ruangan itu, yang notabene tidak merasa terlibat apa-apa sama sekali dengan skandal baru yang menimpa Baekhyun, bergidik ngeri cukup dengan mendengar ancaman tersebut. Bahkan Sehun yang suka berkomentar pedas dan kurang ajar dalam keadaan apapun, tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Tapi itu tidak aneh, dia memang irit bicara. Lain halnya dengan Chanyeol, si rapper bersuara dalam yang suka berisik saat main game itu anehnya semenjak tadi hanya diam mendengarkan, dan merasa... ada yang aneh dengan dirinya.

'ㅅ'

( **3 months before...)**

" _Annyeonghaseyo_ , Four Season Garden _imnida_."

" _Hello, we are Sixey._ Kalian sudah mengenal kami satu-persatu, bukan?" Kris, si ketua geng dengan bahasa Inggris dan logat Amerikanya, sesopan sekaligus senarsis mungkin mengenalkan diri serta kelompoknya pada FSGarden, kelompok wanita yang malam itu sama-sama mengisi satu acara penghargaan musik dengan mereka. Bahkan, mereka di jadwalkan mengadakan duet di akhir acara.

Mereka sedang berada di _backstage,_ Lay dengan seluruh tubuh gemetar dan lidah yang seperti dipelintir awalnya, memberanikan diri mengajak bicara sang _leader,_ Kim Junmyeon yang semua orang tahu, ia idolakan setengah mati. Sementara anggota Sixey yang lain tampak bersiap-siap di ruang _make up_ , mereka sebentar lagi akan tampil. Dari panggung, bisa terdengar riuh penonton yang histeris dan tepuk tangan membahana, salah satu kelompok terbesar dan legendaris di Korea rupanya sedang membawakan salah satu lagu mereka, Heaven.

"Tentu _,_ aku adalah penggemar berat kalian, _Oppa_!" Junmyeon tertawa hingga lesung pipinya yang mungil terlihat meski ia selalu tertawa sambil menutup mulut. Cukup feminin. Tapi yang perlu disesalkan adalah cara dia tertawa, yang meski manis, namun jumlahnya terlalu sering dan terlalu nyaring. Bahkan ia tertawa untuk hal-hal yang tidak lucu.

"Benarkah? Kau salah satu fansku?" Lay menyambar, binar-binar kebahagian secara otomatis terpancar di matanya.

"Err... sebenarnya, aku fans Chanyeol," Junmyeon bergumam tidak nyaman, sementara Lay hanya bisa menjawab dengan anggukan, tidak bisa menahan wajahnya agar tidak merona malu.

Lay buru-buru pamit kembali ke ruang rias, pura-pura minta dibenarkan dandanannya. Meninggalkan Kris, melewati Zitao dan Jongin yang semuanya cekikikan setelah menguping obrolan barusan. Ia duduk dengan cemberut di samping Chanyeol, objek yang membuat Lay dipermalukan barusan. Salah satu yang tertinggi di Sixey itu tanpa mau tahu apa-apa, terus saja sibuk keranjingan bermain game di laptopnya.

Luhan, salah satu personil dengan jumlah penggemar paling banyak FSGarden, _thanks to his deer eyes,_ melirik dari sudut matanya ketika ia berlalu melewati ruang rias Sixey untuk meminta sedikit di kantin. Diam-diam berharap, sedikit, sedikiiit saja bisa mendapat sekilas siluet sang maknae grup tersebut, Oh Sehun. Pria yang... sejujurnya, ia idolakan sejak awal debut, sebelum ia sendiri bahkan menjadi _trainee._ Tapi pintu itu tertutup rapat sekarang setelah Kris masuk, dan Sehun bahkan tidak pernah terlihat keluar dari ruang gantinya. Ah, sialan.

 _Bruk!_

Gadis itu oleng, nyaris jatuh. Ia terlalu sibuk menatap pintu ruang ganti Sixey sampai lupa memperhatikan jalan dan malah tertabrak sesuatu, atau tepatnya seseorang. Ia pasti telah jatuh dengan pantat yang mencium lantai seandainya orang itu tidak memegang pinggangnya dengan refleks. Secara sopan, Luhan melepaskan diri dengan mundur satu langkah lalu membungkuk.

"Terimakasih," gumamnya tanpa melihat siapa orang itu. Begitu ia mendongak, hal yang seharusnya sudah ia lakukan sejak awal, mendadak, dunia seolah berhenti berputar.

Sehun berdiri di depannya, memiringkan kepalanya bingung. Pasalnya, Luhan tampak jauh dari kata wajar. Dengan wajahnya yang memucat, dan tatapannya kosong.

"Kau... baik-baik saja?" Ia bertanya.

Luhan berusaha menjawab. Ia sudah berusaha. Tapi ini Sehun di hadapannya dan seluruh sistemnya mendadak tidak bisa berfungsi seperti sewajarnya! Jadi, ia hanya mengangguk setelah jeda yang lumayan. Hal yang kemudian membuat Sehun semakin bingung hingga ia, karena penasaran, menempelkan punggung tangannya di kening gadis bermata rusa itu.

"Kau sakit?"

Refleks, Luhan mundur. Ada semacam sengatan listrik ketika Sehun menyentuhnya. Dan itu... tidak baik. Itu lebih dari yang dapat Luhan terima.

"A-aku baik-baik saja!" Ia menepis tangan pria itu yang masih berada telalu dekat dengan kepalanya demi mencegah dirinya yang menempelkan dahi kembali ke sana atau apa. Ia benar-benar tidak ingin mempermalukan diri di hadapan sang idola! Untuk itu, tanpa basa-basi, Luhan segera beranjak pergi dengan langkah-langkah yang lebar.

Sehun tertinggal di sana. Bersama satu pak minuman _yakult_ dan kerutan di alisnya.

 _Kenapa gadis itu? Wajahnya aneh... Apa dia membenciku? Apa dia... salah satu antifansku?_

Membatalkan niatnya semula—karena percuma, ia tidak akan lagi bisa memasukkan apapun ke perut, tidak setelah ia bertemu Oh Sehun—gadis itu kembali ke ruangan mereka, semua anggota sedang dirias. Luhan mendudukkan diri kembali ke tempat, menatap buku di meja riasnya dan meneruskan mencoba menulis lagu. Tidak berhasil, membuatnya harus mengerang frustasi.

 _Kenapa Oh Sehun tidak mau menyingkir dari kepalaku?!_

Di kursi sebelahnya, adalah Do Kyungsoo, yang membiarkan penata rias melakukan apa saja padanya sementara ia tidur dengan cueknya, tidak peduli dengan betapa berisik keadaan sekitar. Dan di sisi lain, Byun Baekhyun sedang berbincang akrab dengan penata rambutnya sambil mengunyah berbagai makanan. Kebiasaan buruknya, suka sekali mengemil sebelum tampil untuk menekan rasa gugup, tapi yang ada malah akan membuatnya histeris sendiri karena bobot tubuhnya akan naik drastis.

Junmyeon masuk ke ruangan, dan panik segera setelah melihat kelakuan adik-adik kelompoknya itu. Mereka sebentar lagi akan tampil dan tidak ada yang sudah benar-benar siap satupun. Luhan memberinya gelar Nenek Sihir yang menjadi terkenal di kalangan fans—terimakasih untuk sifat cerewet dan mudah paniknya itu.

" _Aigoo_! D.O- _ya_! Kenapa kau malah tidur?! Astaga!"

Kan? Ia juga suka berteriak. Gadis itu sekarang sedang buru-buru mendekati Kyungsoo dan membangunkannya.

"Luhan! Kenapa kau pucat?! Unni, tolong rias wajahnya lagi! Dan astaga Byun Baekhyun! Sudah kubilang untuk berhenti makan, kan?! Kalau manager tahu, habislah!"

Junmyeon bolak-balik di ruangan, mengurut kepalanya yang sudah pusing duluan.

"Sekarang Sixey sedang tampil, sehabis ini giliran kita! Kita harus bersiap-siap!"

'ㅅ'

Chanyeol turun panggung paling akhir. Ia tidak begitu memperhatikan jalan di _backstage_ ketika ia menabrak bahu seseorang. Pelan saja. Seharusnya ia bahkan terus saja berjalan tanpa memperhatikan. Tapi sesuatu menahannya. Sesuatu yang aneh. Mungkin aroma gadis itu. Aromanya yang manis seperti _vanilla_ , sekaligus segar seperti embun. Aroma itu... tidak hanya menahannya, tapi memberinya desakan kuat untuk menoleh. Dan saat itulah ia tahu ia seharusnya menyesal telah menoleh. Karena sekarang matanya menatap punggung itu, punggung sempit yang dibalut dress putih selutut, ringan dan melambai anggun di setiap langkah yang gadis itu ambil. Rambutnya digelung namun menyisakan sedikit anak rambut di lehernya, rambut itu menari di udara. Ia menyesal, karena sekarang sulit sekali untuk mengabaikan sosok itu. Ia ingin sekali melihat wajahnya, namun punggung itu hanya menghilang di balik tirai.

"Dan sekarang kita sambut gadis-gadis cantik dan energik ini...," suara MC terdengar jauh, di sambut riuh penonton segera setelah ia mengumumkan, "Four Seasons Garden!"

Ada suara gitar, drum, piano, dan riuh penonton. Chanyeol masih terpaku di tempatnya, dan semakin tidak bisa berpindah di bait pertama lagu itu ia dengar. Suara yang jernih. Jenis suara yang langsung ia putuskan paling ia sukai. Konyol, tapi perasaannya mengatakan, suara ini adalah suara miliknya. Gadis yang sama dengan yang memiliki punggung yang ia perhatikan tadi.

Padahal ia belum melihat wajahnya.

"Di penampilan terakhir ini, kita akan berduet dengan FSGarden, menyanyikan lagu Dream-nya Suzy. Kurasa beberapa menit lagi MC akan segera memanggil nama kita. Nah, kalian sudah siap?"

Kris mengancingkan lengan jasnya dan menatap semua member bergantian. Zitao dan Jongin mengangguk bersemangat dan berteriak serta bertepuk tangan sementara yang lain menggumamkan 'hm' pelan. Di luar panggung masih riuh sekali meski acara saat itu sudah melewati klimaks dan hampir berakhir.

"Tapi... dimana mereka, Hyung?" tanya Zitao. "FSGarden?"

Semua orang mengedarkan pandang, mencari di antara banyak orang berlalu lalang, artis, kru, staf, dengan berbagai kesibukan masing-masing, namun keduanya tidak menemukan satupun dari anggota kelompok yang dimaksud. Padahal saat itu juga terdengar MC memanggil kelompok mereka dan FSGarden.

"Kurasa mereka akan sedikit terlambat. Ayo! Sebaiknya kita duluan saja."

Dan dengan itu keenam anggota Sixey berjalan lebih dulu ke panggung. Sementara Junmyeon dan ketiga member lain sibuk panik di ruang make-up, atau tepatnya Junmyeon saja yang panik sendirian, mondar-mandir ke sana kemari dan tidak bisa berpikir, karena D.O dan Luhan tidak tampak terganggu dengan fakta keterlambatan mereka itu.

"Baekhyun! Dimana Baekhyun?!"

" _Eonni_!" Orang yang dicari tampak menyembul dari bawah meja rias. "Senarku putus, bagaimana ini?!" Wajahnya yang menatap Junmyeon dari kolong meja, berkaca-kaca begitu begitu persis seperti anak anjing, membuat siapapun tidak akan tega.

Mereka, Four Seasons Garden, bukn hanya _girl group_ yang mengandalkan vokal dan menari dengan centil atau seksi seperti grup-grup wanita lain yang bertebaran sekarang. Konsep yang diusung FSGarden, yaitu gadis-gadis cantik yang pandai menyanyi, menari dan juga memainkan alat musik nyatanya dinilai unik, dengan aksi panggung mereka yang sebagian besar melibatkan masing-masing anggota memainkan instrumennya. Hal inilah yang melambungkan nama mereka bahkan hingga Amerika.

" _Aissh_ , tidak usah pakai gitar. Kau menyanyi saja bersama _Oppadeul_ , _okay_? Dan Luhan ada apa dengan pakaianmu? Cepat rapikan! Kyungsoo, jangan mencoba tidur lagi, kita sudah terlambat! _Aissh_ , ayo kita pergi sekarang! Sekarang mungkin _Oppadeul_ sudah lebih dulu naik ke panggung! _Aigoo_ , kalian membuatku darah tinggi!"

Junmyeon mengurut keningnya sambil berlari cepat ke arah panggung, diikuti Baekhyun, lalu. Luhan dan Kyungsoo yang saling berbisik di paling belakang rombongan mereka.

"Kau tahu, dia lebih cocok jadi manager kita ketimbang hanya seorang leader," bisik gadis yang berambut ikal berkuncir satu—Luhan.

"Setuju," angguk Kyungsoo.

'ㅅ'

" _Yeppeune... oneuldo eojemankeum  
Ani oneureun deo yeppeojyeonne  
Ireon mareul hal ttaemada noneun  
Mat deureun cheok neul ttan yaegireul hae."_

 _(Kau cantik seperti kemarin  
Tidak, kau lebih cantik dari kemarin  
Ketika aku mengatakan hal seperti ini  
Kau selalu mengubah topik, pura-pura tidak mendengar."_

Chanyeol mendapat bagian menyanyikan bait pertama lagu tersebut. Ia menarik napas untuk melanjutkan ke bait berikutnya saat sebuah suara menyambung. Bukan suara Lay atau Zitao, tapi ia pernah mendengar suara ini sebelumnya. Suara yang mengingatkannya pada denting lonceng. Suara gadis yang tadi.

 _"_ _Eojen neomu joheun kkumeul kkwasseo  
Jigeun malhaejugin  
Ganjireowaseo malhagi silheo  
Geuriga ireon geon malhamyeon an daendae."_

 _(Aku bermimpi indah kemarin  
Aku tidak ingin memberitahumu  
Karena aku terlalu malu  
Dan katanya, tidak baik mengatkan pada orang lain hal seperti itu)_

Chanyeol mundur selangkah dan menoleh ke sisi dimana suara tadi berasal. Ia menemukan gadis itu di sisinya. Lebih dekat dari yang ia perkirakan. Lebih mengerikan dari yang ia takutkan. Karena wajah itu manis, wajah paling manis yang pernah ia lihat, dengan mata kecil yang manis, dan bersinar, seperti ada bintang. Fatalnya, wajah itu sedang tersenyum, tipis saja, namun tak ayal menambah kecantikannya sepuluh kali lipat. Di bawah cahaya lampu sorot, rambutnya yang digelung seperti berembun, dress putihnya tampak lebih putih dan seolah memantulkan cahaya. Mungkin orang-orang benar, rumor itu benar, artikel yang pernah selewat ia baca, selentingan yang pernah sekilas ia dengar, itu semua benar. Gadis ini... seperti malaikat. Hanya saja ia tidak menampakkan sayap dan lingkaran halo-nya.

 _Dream dashin kkuji mothaneun  
Neomu gibun joheun kkum  
Naneun niga kkok geureon geo gateunde_

 _(Mimpi yang tidak mungkin kudapatkan lagi  
Ia begitu indah  
Kupikir kau hanya seperti mimpi itu)_

Beberapa saat Chanyeol tidak tahu apakah ia bernapas atau tidak, berpikir atau tidak. Apakah ia melongo di atas panggung seperti orang bodoh? Ia cukup tertolong karena bagian berikutnya dinyanyikan oleh semua orang sebelum bagian berikutnya menjadi milik Lay dan seorang anggota lain dari FSGarden yang diselingi oleh _rap_ dari Sehun. Chanyeol bahkan baru menyadari keberadaan mereka, anggota FSGarden yang lain bahkan penonton setelah sekian lama. Ia seperti mengalami cacat mental parah cukup dengan menatap gadis itu.

Chanyeol bersyukur ia bisa melanjutkan menyanyi setelah reffrain. Ia kesulitan mengalihkan tatapannya dari gadis itu, dan menemukan, bibir gadis itu mengiringinya bernyanyi. Mereka... bernyanyi bersama. Kemudian saat gadis itu melanjutkan bait Chanyeol lagi, ia kembali membeku karena gadis itu menatapnya. Sepanjang lagu yang ia nyanyikan, gadis itu terus menatapnya. Dan tersenyum samar. Sampai akhir lagu, Chanyeol nyaris tidak bisa menyadari apa-apa lagi sampai gadis itu menghilang dari pandangannya di balik panggung.

Malaikat yang ia tidak tahu namanya.

'ㅅ'

" _Cheers_ ~"

Semua bersulang. Ada banyak orang di sana, para idol beserta seluruh staf. Sebuah jamuan minum digelar tepat usai acara yang berlangsung gemilang di bar salah satu hotel bintang lima. Di antara mereka, Sixey dan member FSGarden turut serta memeriahkan perayaan itu. Botol-botol soju berserakan hampir memenuhi meja dengan gelas-gelas kosong yang terus diisi di sekitarnya.

"Semuanya, Aku dan Changmin pulang duluan."

Itu YunHo dari kelompok duo TVXQ, legenda dari setiap legend, yang membungkuk hormat dan menyalami orang-orang. Dengan sopan, ia dan Changmin segera menghilang. Berikutnya, semakin banyak orang berpamitan, namun justru semakin ramai karena semakin banyak yang tertawa dan mabuk.

" _Hyung_ , ayo pulang!"

Zitao berbisik dan menggamit lengan Kris yang duduk di sisinya, sementara Jongin bersandar di pundaknya, setengah sadar dan merengek pulang. Tetapi Lay yang sibuk bercerita tentang hewan-hewan peliharaannya yang tidak hanya meliputi kucing dan anjing tapi juga berupa domba, bebek, ular, bunglon, jangkrik dan berbagai serangga aneh pada siapa saja yang mau mendengar, terlalu banyak tertawa dan bicara hingga tidak menghiraukan bujukan adik-adik kelompoknya.

Chanyeol diam saja, hanya meminum gelas soju-nya sedikit demi sedikit. Ia yakin ia masih cukup sadar, hanya saja, fokusnya diambil oleh gadis yang duduk dua kursi di seberang sebelah kanannya itu. Gadis itu lagi.

Siapa namanya? Byun Baekhyun, kan? Benar itu, kalau tidak salah. Byun Baekhyun menerima itu dan mengucapkan terimakasih pada siapapun yang 'berbaik hati' menuangkan soju di gelasnya untuk kemudian menandaskannya dalam sekali teguk. Sesaat Chanyeol ingin berdecak. Gadis itu... bisakah ia meminumnya? Apakah ia akan mabuk seketika? Ia memperhatikan cara gadis itu minum. Tampak peminum yang baik. Dan Chanyeol cukup terkesiap menyadari gadis itu menghabiskan nyaris dua botol sendirian dalam waktu singkat. Ia bahkan terlihat senang sekali ketika gelasnya kembali diisi. Aneh. Tidak cocok.

Dalam satu kesempatan, gadis itu mungkin menyadari betapa intens tatapan Chanyeol sehingga ia menoleh, membuat Chanyeol salah tingkah dan buru-buru meminum soju-nya. Terus, dan terus. Nyaris tersedak.

Berikutnya, ia dapat menduga pasti ia sudah mabuk.

'ㅅ'

Ketika Chanyeol merasakan separuh dirinya masih cukup sadar untuk dapat bangkit ke kamar mandi dan muntah di sana, ia nyaris tidak memperhatikan orang-orang. Ia mendengar teriakan-teriakan ramai mulai berganti dengan ocehan ngawur yang mulai jarang, mungkin sebagian sudah pulang, dan sebagian lagi pasti sudah terlalu mabuk sehingga hanya tertidur di meja, seperti yang ia lakukan tadi.

Ia muntah dua kali di wastafel terdekat yang bisa ia temukan, membasuhnya benar-benar dan menatap dirinya di cermin dengan mata yang setengah terpejam. Ia teler sekali. Sampai-sampai tidak bisa berpikir di mana ia bisa menemukan _Sober Up,_ obat mengatasi _hangover_ itu. Ia baru akan keluar dari kamar mandi dan kembali ke _hyungdeul_ nya ketika seseorang keluar dari dalam toilet. Hal pertama yang melintas di pikirannya, sebelum ia menyadari bahwa ia salah memasuki toilet wanita adalah, bahwa gadis ini tidaklah asing, gadis ini familiar, meski dalam keadaannya yang sudah tidak lagi bisa menghitung satu sampai sepuluh, ia kesulitan mengingat siapa gadis itu. Hanya terasa tidak asing. Hanya terasa... seperti ia menginginkan gadis itu.

Ia masih menatapnya, karena mengalihkan tatapan dari gadis itu entah bagaimana adalah hal yang tidak terpikir oleh otaknya, memperhatikan gadis itu dalam pandangan kabur, melihatnya berjalan sempoyongan sehingga harus menyangga diri dengan berpegangan di dinding. Ia masih menancapkan pandangannya pada gadis itu termasuk saat gadis itu tiba-tiba jatuh di depan pintu. Chanyeol bersyukur bahwa refleksnya masih cukup baik sehingga ia berhasil menangkapnya, gadis itu terjatuh dalam dekapannya.

'ㅅ'

* * *

 **A/N:  
Me: This is going to be a short fic  
Also me: *posts over 3k words***

 **Gimana? Gimana? Ini udah lumayan panjang, dan Sixey udah muncul! Jadi, tolong review ya, biar lebih semangat update!**

 **Question: Kalo kalian harus jadi fans nih di ff ini, kalin mau jadi fans siapa?Sixey atau FSG? Terus, biasnya siapa? Hehehe**


	4. Chapter 3

**BABY SCANDAL**

 **Chanyeol/Baekhyun**

 **Genderswitch**

 **.**

 **"Baekhyun hamil. Dan seperti takdir, mereka bertemu. Lagi."**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 3**

* * *

Pria itu menjatuhkan diri di sofa sambil mengusak rambutnya dengan handuk yang bertengger di pundaknya. Tatapannya lurus ke depan, tapi tidak kepada televisi yang sedang ditonton Sehun di sisinya. Ingatan yang sama yang ia dapatkan hampir setiap ia usai bekerja dan menikmati _shower_ air dingin, apalagi ketika berendam, akan menyiksanya. Membuatnya frustasi jika ia mencoba berpikir menggunakan logika. Menghubungkan bahwa malam itu ia menemukan gadis itu dalam keadaan mabuk parah—dan ia memanggil pelayan hotel yang membantunya membawa gadis itu ke sebuah kamar, entah dimana, ia tidak ingat karena Chanyeol sendiri sudah hampir kehilangan keseimbangan tubuh, ia hanya berpikir untuk tidur saat itu—dengan rumor tentang kehamilan gadis itu yang sudah berjalan hamper tiga bulan. Mungkinkah... itu berhubungan dengannya? Rasanya... akan sangat kebetulan sekali. Dan ia ketakutan setengah mati setiap sampai pada kesimpulan bahwa kebetulan itu masuk akal.

"Chanyeol- _ah... Ya_ _h_ _!_ Park Chanyeol! Aku sedang bicara padamu, kau dengar tidak?"

Chanyeol baru berhasil mengakhiri masa transnya begitu Sehun mengguncang-guncang pundaknya, tampak keheranan dengan satu alis terangkat menatap Chanyeol.

" _Huh_? Kau bicara apa memangnya?" tanya Chanyeol. Ia bahkan lupa mempermasalahkan kurangnya kata ' _hyung'_ pada kalimat si maknae tidak sopan barusan.

Sehun, dan Jongin—duo-tak-terpisahkan-yang duduk di sisinya beriringan mengeluarkan desah dibuat-buat. Padahal mengulang bicara satu atau dua menit tidaklah sesusah yang diperkirakan.

Jongin mempermainkan ponselnya lagi.

"Kami bicara soal Baekhyun. Kita kan tidak mungkin mengabaikan berita itu, semua orang membahasnya, dan kita cukup mengenalnya, kan? Terutama Yixing _hyung_ karena mereka pernah menjadi trainee bersama-sama _,_ aku bertaruh media pasti sedang mengincar Yixing _hyung_ untuk dijadikan sumber bahan berita," papar pria berkulit eksotis berjuluk _dance machine_ itu, lebih ringkas dari sebelumnya.

"Aku tidak bisa menebak apa yang akan Yixing _hyung_ katakan, kau tahu kan dia bicara suka seenak perutnya saja?" Sehun menimpali. "Menurutmu dia akan mengatakan apa?... Hei, Chanyeol- _ah,_ aku masih bicara denganmu, kenapa kau melamun lagi?!"

Tersadar lagi, Chanyeol buru-buru menggeleng. "Tidak, aku tidak melamun."

"Tapi wajahmu jelas-jelas menunjukkannya," Jongin menyeringai. "Sedang melamunkan hal jorok, ya?"

"Itu sih kau," cibir Sehun. Begitu-begitu, meskipun Chanyeol punya wajah paling mesum dan tinggi yang mubazir, ia tahu siapa yang lebih mesum di antara si tiang listrik itu dan Jongin, pria yang suka ia pergoki sedang menonton adegan kimochi dengan tangan di bawah selimut.

"Aku bilang aku tidak melamun!" rapper bersuara dalam itu menangkis lagi. Lebih keras dari yang diperlukan.

"Baiklah. Baiklah. Kenapa sampai berteriak sih," Jongin cemberut.

"Tidak usah bertengkar," Kris yang entah kapan duduk di hadapan mereka menengahi, sementara matanya masih terpaku pada layar ponselnya. "Barusaja Manager _hyung_ mengirimi pesan, katanya syuting bersama FSGarden jadi dilaksanakan lusa!"

"HAH?! Yang benar?!"

Sesaat perhatian Jongin dan Sehun segera teralih dari Chanyeol, kepada sang ketua dan berita yang ia bawa. Wajah mereka secara drastis berubah menjadi campuran antusiasme dan penasaran. Dalam otaknya sudah terpatri berbagai pertanyaan yang bisa ia ajukan pada si Byun Baekhyun itu. Sementara, tiba-tiba saja dari arah dapur, terdengar tepuk gembira dan sorak sorai.

"Woohoo! Akhirnya aku bisa bertemu mereka!"

Lay, siapa lagi memangnya orang yang akan seheboh itu jika berhadapan dengan FSgarden tampak muncul dari ruang makan, menenteng setoples kacang yang ia hambur-hamburkan dengan gembira. Untung saja ia tidak berguling-guling dilantai untuk mengekspresikan kebahagiaannya.

"Yang kau maksud bertemu _dia,_ kan _hyung_?" sindir Jongin.

Tidak perlu diberitahu _dia_ itu siapa, semua orang sudah mengerti dan hanya bisa berdecak oleh sikap Lay. Dia itu... benar-benar tidak peduli dengan berita, ya? Bahkan pada teman dekatnya waktu masih menjadi trainee. Ia hanya bisa peduli pada hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan Kim Junmyeon itu. Benar-benar.

Hanya Chanyeol sendirian yang merasakan ketidaknyamanan dalam ruangan itu, dengan segera ia bangkit dan melangkahkan kaki menuju kamarnya. Tiba-tiba saja... ia ingin sekali tidur sehingga tidak usah memikirkan apa-apa.

'ㅅ'

"Makanan...baju ganti... Hm... handuk... Hei, _hyung_! Apalagi yang harus kubawa?" Zitao tampak mengemasi barang-barang milik anggota yang lain sementara para pemilik koper hanya bersantai di depan televisi setelah menabung sarapan di perut mereka.

"Kenapa membawa semua itu? Kau pikir kita akan piknik?" tegur Kris sambil tangannya menepis tangan Sehun yang mau merebut remote televisi adalah Kris Territory, daerah kekuasaan Kris, mereka terutama si maknae bangsat harus tahu itu.

"Boneka beruangku! Kau sudah memasukkannya? Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpanya," jawab Jongin. Ia selalu berkoar-koar bahwa apapun yang berbau beruang (kecuali beruang asli) adalah bagian dari dirinya, belahan jiwanya.

"Aku cemburu, kau bahkan bisa hidup baik tanpaku," Sehun mencibir, membuat yang lain hanya geleng-geleng kepala. Duo-TakTerpisahkan sekaligus Duo-Tukang- _Flirting-_ Di-Atas-Panggung yang sering dijadikan _fans_ sebagai subjek dari _fanfiction yaoi_ yang sering mereka buat dan edarkan di situs online itu memang hobi sekali bermain drama pasangan, di manapun.

Jongin meringis dan mengembalikan bungkus _snack_ keripik kentang yang baru ia pungut kembali ke atas meja. Alih-alih makan _snack_ seperti rencananya, ia mendekat pada Sehun untuk menyenggolnya pelan. "Kau bicara seolah-olah aku benar-benar bisa hidup tanpamu."

Sehun baru akan membuka mulut saat Lay lebih dulu menyelanya. "Kalian berdua, hentikan. Aku tidak mau kembali ke toilet mendengar kalian." Yang hanya ditanggapi dengan cibiran oleh Sehun dan Jongin.

Kris, sang _leader,_ hanya tertawa melihat kelakuan para member sembari diam-diam memasukkan ayam goreng entah milik siapa ke mulutnya,. Dengan tangan berminyak, ia menepuk perut Lay yang setengah bersandar setengah berbaring pada sofa. "Sudahlah. Ayo kita berangkat, aku tidak sabar ingin bertemu FSGarden. Pasti akan menyenangkan. Apalagi... cuaca hari ini sedang cerah! Iya, kan, Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol tersedak. Ia sudah berusaha tidak mendengarkan dan pura-pura sibuk meminum air mineral di depan kulkas, tapi kenapa sekarang si antifan ayam palsu itu membawa-bawa namanya?

"Eh? Ya... Hari ini cerah," jawabnya seadanya sambil tersenyum canggung.

Jongin memutar bolamatanya. "Chanyeol-ah! Kau salah minum obat?!"

Semua orang bertanya hal yang sama. Respon dari Chanyeol tadi... asal tahu saja, itu aneh sekali. Jika itu Kris Wu, maka it adalah sebuah kewajaran, pria itu entah terlalu sarkastik atau hanya sedang berusaha membangkitkan semangat (tentu saja tidak pernah berhasil) dan setiap hari mengatakan tentang hari yang cerah. Atau jika itu Lay, yang seringnya hidup di negri dongeng. Tapi ini Chanyeol, dan Chanyeol rasanya hampir tidak pernah seaneh itu. Ia hanya akan mematahkan ucapan Kris atau yang lain dengan mudah. Ia adalah ahli mengolok-olok orang secara pedas dan keras kepala. Jika satu orang mengatainya soal satu hal, ia akan mengatai orang itu sepuluh hal, sepuluh kali lebih menyakitkan. Dan Chanyeol yang ini... benar-benar aneh.

Dia tidak pernah se- _blank_ ini. Dan semua orang penasaran kenapa.

'ㅅ'

"FSGarden... FSGarden... aku benar-benar tidak sabar bertemu mereka!"

"Yak! Lay _hyung_. Bisa kau hentikan itu? Kau mengatakannya sudah ratusan kali! Telingaku sampai berasap mendengarkannya," Jongin menggerutu. Ia memperbaiki posisinya yang saat itu tengah bersandar dengan kepala ia rebahkan ke pundak Sehun. Hari itu hari pertama Sixey syuting bersama FSGarden dan semua orang tahu mereka semua bersemangat.

"Diamlah. Kau itu tidak sopan sekali pada _Hyung_!" Lay berseru lebih galak. Ia bangkit dari duduknya di jok paling belakang demi menggeplak kepala Jongin yang duduk lebih depan. "Kau mau telingamu benar-benar berasap, ya?!"

" _Hyung_! _Appo_!"

" _Hyung_! Kepalanya sakit," Sehun membela, mengelus kepala Jongin yang mendapat pukulan manis tadi. Smeentara Lay mendengus. _Dua orang ini, mereka pikir mereka kembar yang terpisah, semacamnya? Atau parahnya, suami-istri?_

"Astaga. Kalian berisik sekali!" Kris menyela galak dari barisan kursi tengah, membuat suasana mendadak hening.

"Hei, kalian. Dengarkan aku." Kim Minseok, manager Sixey berwajah super imut seperti _idol_ yang tengah menyetir menyela. Di sebelahnya, seorang VJ sudah menyalakan kameranya menyorot Sixey di bangku belakang. "VJ akan meliput kalian dalam perjalanan sebentar. Satu persatu dari kalian, sampaikan perasaan kalian saat akan bertemu FSGarden dan syuting Home Sweet Home bersama mereka."

"Aku duluan?" Lay mengacungkan tangan.

"Hyung, kau terus yang duluan!" Jongin mendebat.

Dan sebelum mereka memasuki pertengkaran babak berikutnya, Manager Kim, yang tampangnya tidak ada galak-galaknya terutama dengan perawakan mungil dan wajah balita itu, menyela dengan nada tegas dan memerintah. "Ya, kalian. Pokoknya secara bergantian. Semua orang mendapat bagian."

" _Ne_!" Semua orang menjawab serempak.

"Baiklah, mulai dari yang duduk di depan saja," ujar sang VJ. "Siap? _Camera... rolling... action!_ "

Dimulai dari Zitao yang duduk paling kanan, lalu Sehun dan Jongin, kemudian Lay. Secara bergantian mereka memberikan kesan-kesan singkat bagaimana perasaan mereka saat akan syuting bersama girlband satu itu. Hanya Lay yang mengambil sedikit lebih banyak waktu bercerita tentang kamarnya yang dipenuhi poster Kim Junmyeon.

"Perasaanku... sejujurnya sedikit gugup," Pria itu memulai gilirannya. Ia tersenyum tampak malu-malu ke arah kamera dengan lesung pipinya yang seluruh-dunia-juga-tahu-betapa memikat-nya itu. Wajahnya selalu tampak sangat tampan jika dihadapkan dengan kamera, "FSGarden adalah kelompok wanita yang sangat populer di Korea, bahkan di seluruh dunia. Mereka kesemuanya cantik dan berbakat. Dan jujur saja, ini membuatku... sedikit gugup. Aku lupa untuk berlatih bagaimana berbicara di hadapan gadis-gadis itu." Ia tertawa kecil. Dan semua orang tertawa. Semua orang kecuali Jongin, yang menatapnya dengan pandangan... jika itu digambarkan dalam sebuah manga, maka akan terlihat mata yang datar dengan garis-garis suram dan peluh di dahinya. Bagaimana bisa dia bersikap manis sekarang? Dan parahnya, survei penggemar terakhir yang membandingkan antara dirinya dengan Lay aka Zhang Yixing, dimenangkan mutlak oleh sang Pangeran China _._

Kemudian tiba giliran Chanyeol yang duduk di pojok belakang. Selama giliran yang lain, sang rapper multitalenta itu tidak mengatakan apa-apa, bahkan tidak memfokuskan matanya pada kamera. Ia tampak... melamun? Lagi-lagi. Kris menyenggolnya, yang akhirnya membuatnya tersadar dan menampakkan sedikit kepanikan.

"Apa sudah giliranku?"

"Ya. Tentu saja. Kemana saja pikiranmu?" Jongin sewot. "Sekarang bagaimana perasaanmu akan bertemu empat wanita secantik dan seimut FSGarden?"

"Aku... aku tidak tahu. Aku gugup sekali sampai tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa."

Kalimat yang singkat. Siapa yang tahu Chanyeol sedang bersungguh-sungguh saat membicarakannya? Semua orang memberinya applause dan sorakan, seorang Park Chanyeol telah berhasil membuat suatu kalimat yang manis dan terdengar tulus. Yah, memang tulus, sih. Ia benar-benar gugup, namun ini bukan dalam arti yang bagus. Ketika ia meraba dadanya, jantungnya terasa seperti hampir meledak. Bahkan semua ini terasa seperti bom waktu yang sedang memasuki detik-detik akhir.

"Bagus sekali Chanyeol. Bagus sekali kalian semua," puji manager mereka, Kim Minseok. Ia bertepuk tangan dengan sangat kencang sebelum ingat untuk kembali menyetir. "Nah, kita sudah hampir sampai. Selanjutnya mari lanjutkan syuting di dalam."

"Sudah sampai? Woaah!" Lay bersorak. Begitupula semua orang.

Terkecuali Chanyeol. Karena sebentar lagi... rasanya sebentar lagi ia seperti akan meledak.

Chanyeol tidak tahu bagaimana otaknya dapat bekerja dalam situasi seperti sekarang.

'ㅅ'

Sambutan yang diberikan para kru dan para anggota FSGarden sangatlah meriah. Selama beberapa saat, semua orang larut dalam hiruk-pikuk, saling memperkenalkan diri satu sama lain. Chanyeol menemukan dirinya tidak ingin bicara dengan siapapun, dan memilih berdiri di sudut sebelum Yixing tahu-tahu menariknya. Diseret Yixing untuk bicara dengan sekian banyak orang asing rasanya tidak terlalu menyenangkan, tapi Yixing bahkan menyeretnya ke tempat yang paling buruk, paling ingin ia hindari.

"Chanyeol- _ah_ , ini adik yang ingin sekali kutukar tambah denganmu, Bee," ujar Yixing, tidak ada waktu untuk tersinggung bagi Chanyeol. "Ayo sapa mereka!"

Chanyeol tersentak. Melihat gadis ini untuk pertama kali ketika ia baru masuk rasanya sudah berhasil merontokkan sistem pernapasannya, membawakan rasa gugup dan bersalah luar biasa yang tidak ia mengerti dari mana asalnya. Kemudian tahu-tahu gadis itu di depannya, Chanyeol tidak tahu apa ada yang lebih buruk lagi. Setelah membersihkan tenggorokannya yang terasa seakan disumbat kapas, Chanyeol membungkuk pelan dan mengulurkan tangan. "H-halo. Ch-Chanyeol _imnida._ "

Ada perasaan semacam dinilai yang menyerang Chanyeol beberapa detik setelah ia memberikan salam pada gadis itu. Ia merasa lututnya gemetar dan peluh sebesar gigi Jongin membasahi tubuhnya dibalik kemejanya yang dilapis jaket. Mungkinkah gadis itu... mengenalinya? Jika ya, apa yang kira-kira dilakukannya? Mencekik Chanyeol? Tidak, itu agak tidak masuk akal. Lebih mungkin jika ia berteriak mengadu pada Yixing dan saat itu juga Yixing akan melempar Chanyeol ke penggorengan. Ya, itu sangat mungkin terjadi.

Satu detik. Dua detik. Tiga... rasanya lebih dari seabad hanya untuk Chanyeol menunggu respon dari gadis itu yang tidak kunjung muncul. Perlu keberanian ekstra untuk coba balas menilai mimik gadis itu lebih dulu. Polos. Wajahnya tidak menampilkan kerut atau ekspresi apapun. Lalu, saat Chanyeol berkesimpulan bahwa ia bisa kencing di celana dengan situasi ini, gadis itu—Byun Baekhyun—tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangan. Senyumnya... manis. Dan ah, sial! Masih sama seperti pertama kali ia melihatnya di atas panggung.

"Aku Byun Baekhyun. Senang bertemu denganmu, Chanyeol- _ssi_!"

Senyum itu berkelebat buram. Sekeping ingatan yang terbuka. Tentang malam terkutuk itu. Astaga! _Ini tidak benar, kan? Bukan aku, kan?_ Chanyeol berusaha meyakinkan diri. Namun kenyataannya, ingatan itu justru semakin jelas. Gadis yang sama, dengan senyum yang sama, namun dalam suasana berbeda. Ruangan kala itu terasa remang. Dan tidak ada suara berisik, tidak ada suara apa-apa selain igauan yang ia keluarkan sendiri. Gadis itu juga mengigau, yeah, sambil sesekali tersenyum dan tertawa meski Chanyeol tidak ingat lagi alasannya. Yang kemudian bisa ia ingat hanya... bulu mata lentik membingkai matanya redup, kadang terpejam. Bibirnya yang basah dan bengkak. Lehernya yang dihias bercak ungu kemerahan. Dan gaunnya... tunggu! Ia memakai gaun apa? Ia... tidak memakai gaun saat itu. Tidak gaun, tidak kaus, tidak piyama. Ia... tidak memakai sehelai kain apapun...

"Otak mesum! Jangan menatapnya seperti kau akan memakannya!" Kris tahu-tahu muncul dan menggeplak kepala Chanyeol, secara tidak sengaja menarik kembali kesadaran Chanyeol. Dan sebelum rohnya Chanyeol terkumpul semua, Lay sudah mendorong dan menggeser posisi Chanyeol sebelum ia juga mengulurkan tangan. "Giliranku. Hei, Baekhyun-ssi. Kita belum bersalaman!"

Mulai detik itu, semua yang didoakan Chanyeol dalam hati hanyalah semoga ini hanya khayalannya semata, dan semoga ingatan yang sama tidak datang pada gadis itu, Baekhyun.

'ㅅ'

 ** _DIGOSIPKAN HAMIL, BYUN BAEKHYUN TETAP JALANI SYUTING BERSAMA FSGARDEN DAN SIXEY?_**

 **[10/02/2019] Meskipun tengah diterpa isu tidak menyenangkan mengenai dirinya yang dikabarkan tengah berbadan dua, yang bahkan hingga saat ini belum mendapat konfirmasi dari pihak agensi, Byun Baekhyun, vocalist dari grup wanita populer Four Season Garden terlihat sedang menjalani syuting sebuah program reality show terbaru bersama Sixey, yang dijadwalkan akan tayang minggu depan.**

 **Mengenai kasus kehamilan itu sendiri, publik masih bertanya-tanya namun Byun Baekhyun enggan ditemui oleh wartawan. Sementara pihak agensi seolah berpura-pura tidak tahu menahu mengenai kabar tersebut.**

 **Apakah benar gosip tersebut? Bagaimana program realiti terbaru yang diikuti kedua grup populer ini? Nantikan berita berikutnya.**

 **.**

'ㅅ'

.

* * *

 **A/N: Seperti biasa, komen sebagai netizen ya hehehe. Entah sebagai fans, antis, atau apapun itu. Review mengenai storynya juga ditunggu loh, kritiklah dengan bahasa yang bersahabat.**

 **Dan kalau mau ikutin info tentang cerita saya, mungkin bisa follow Instagram specialnay. Thank you :D**


	5. Chapter 4

**BABY SCANDAL**

 **Chanyeol/Baekhyun**

 **Genderswitch**

 **.**

 **"Baekhyun hamil. Dan seolah takdir berkomplot, mereka bertemu dalam Home Sweet Home."**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 4**

* * *

 ** _DIGOSIPKAN HAMIL, BYUN BAEKHYUN TETAP JALANI SYUTING BERSAMA FSGARDEN DAN SIXEY?_**

 **[10/02/2019] Meskipun tengah diterpa isu tidak menyenangkan mengenai dirinya yang dikabarkan tengah berbadan dua, yang bahkan hingga saat ini belum mendapat konfirmasi dari pihak agensi, Byun Baekhyun, vocalist dari grup wanita populer Four Season Garden terlihat sedang menjalani syuting sebuah program reality show terbaru bersama Sixey, yang dijadwalkan akan tayang minggu depan.**

 **Mengenai kasus kehamilan itu sendiri, publik masih bertanya-tanya namun Byun Baekhyun enggan ditemui oleh wartawan. Sementara pihak agensi seolah berpura-pura tidak tahu menahu mengenai kabar tersebut.**

 **Apakah benar gosip tersebut? Bagaimana program realiti terbaru yang diikuti kedua grup populer ini? Nantikan berita berikutnya.**

[+1291, -29] DASAR MEDIA JULID!  
LET BYUNBAEK ALOOONE!  
Jangan bikin program Home Sweet Home gagal tayang gara2 gosip kehamilan Baekhyun deh -_-"  
Aku fans beratnya Sixey dan FSgarden! Bias ku Sehun, Luhan dan Kris..  
Ak HunHan shipper kelas berat! Aku menanti momen2 mereka pas syuting. Aku yakin banget Kris diem2 suka Luhan...  
Wohooo.. Aku iri sama Luhan bs diperebutkan 2 pria tampan!  
Dan ByunBaek fighting yaa! Klo bener hamil jangan sampai kelelahan.. aku selalu mendukung mu apapun yang terjadi! :)

[+924, -321] wahai antifans,lihat itu! uri cheonsa tetep beraktifitas,itu artinya dia tidak hamil! mengapa kalian begitu bersemangat membuat namanya jadi buruk? dasar para manusia penuh iri dengki!

[+811, -27] Kalau Baekhyun-ssi masih menjalankan syuting berati berita hamil nya dia bohong dong?  
Baekhyun-ssi fighting!

[+797, -18]syutingnya Baekkie secara tidak langsung telah mematahkan kemungkinan hamil itu, itu adalah persepsiki meski aku fans SIXEY

[+92, -21] Sixey Oppa aku tidak sabar meliat kaliaan, Chanyeol oppa aku Merindukanmu

'ㅅ'

 _"_ _Camera... Rolling... Action!"_ PD acara itu berteriak melalui toa, dan secara bersamaan, kamera serta audio menyala sementara para kru mengambil posisi masing-masing demi menyorot para pemain di depan layar.

"Selamat sore para pemirsa yang sudah menantikan acara ini. Selamat datang dalam episode pertama variety show yang sudah ditunggu-tunggu seluruh masyarakat Korea dan mungkin dunia—"

"Dunia? Kau yakin, _hyung_?" seorang rekan—yang jauh lebih muda dengan senyum di pipinya yang agak _chubby_ _—_ menyela. Kamera menyorot wajahnya penuh dan niscaya, penonton yang akan menyaksikan acara mereka nantinya, terutama kaum ibu-ibu akan tahu siapa dia tanpa perlu diberitahu.

"Tentu saja! Kita ini 'kan terkenal—"

"Menurutku itu karena kedua grup yang bergabung bersama kita, _hyung-nim,_ " tandasnya, telak. Membuat ekspresi terserang di wajah Jaesuk. PD-nim segera berbisik pada asistennya untuk menambahkan efek agar terlihat lucu nantinya di dalam video.

"Kau ini tidak bisa melihatku bahagia sedikit saja, ya?! Apa kau dendam padaku?! Mau berkelahi?!" Jaesuk menyingsingkan lengan baju, menampakkan lengan yang minus otot, membuat rekannya segera tergelak dan menurunkan kembali lengan baju Jaesuk.

"Hyung! Hahahah berhentilah mempermalukan diri sendiri hahaha."

Lee Seunggi, aktor yang populer berkat beberapa judul drama komedi romantis yang pernah ia mainkan, dan semuanya menuai sukses besar yang melambungkan namanya.

"Yah berhentilah mengolokku!"

Dan, setelah beberapa guyonan dan lempar-melempar kata-kata pedas kemudian, yang sepertinya harus dipotong karena durasi, mereka pun memulai kembali perkenalan mereka.

"Selamat sore para pemirsa yang sudah menantikan acara ini. Selamat datang dalam episode pertama variety show yang sudah ditunggu-tunggu pemirsa dan penggemar. Bersama saya, Yoo Jaesuk sebagai pemandu acara, dan rekan saya—"

"Lee Seunggi," Seunggi berpose tampan.

"Kami berdua, dan ber—" Yoo Jaesuk mengedarkan pandang sebentar, menghitung jumah orang di belakangnya, "—bersepuluh orang ini,akan menemani dan mewarnai hari-hari kalian dengan keceriaan. Dalam variety show—" Ia memberi kode pada Seunggi sehingga mereka mengucapkan acaranya bersama-sama dengan bersemangat. "HOME SWEET HOME! Sebuah variety show dimana keenam member dari Sixey akan bergabung bersama keempat member FSGarden untuk mengurus sebuah rumah bersama-sama.

"Di belakang kita, kita menyaksikan ruang apartemen yang besar ini, yang akan digunakan selama proses syuting. Inilah rumah baru mereka. Nah, di episode pertama ini, Seunggi, pertama-tama mereka harus bekerja sama membereskannya."

Seunggi mengangguk. " _Eoh._ Seperti yang kita lihat, rumahnya berantakan sekali ya, _hyung_? Seperti habis kena bom!"

"Ya, mereka sudah bekerja keras untuk sengaja menghancurkannya, lihat, bahkan siapa yang menaruh celana dalam PD- _nim_ di atas meja?" seloroh Yoo Jaesuk, membuat seisi ruangan tertawa sejenak.

"Tapi itu pink, hyung! Kukira itu celana dalammu!" Lay menyela.

"Oh tidak," Jaesuk menyahut dengan percaya diri. "Aku yakin itu bukan punyaku. Punyaku yang berenda!"

Sekali lagi, seruangan riuh dengan tawa.

"Nah, nah," setelah berhasil mengatasi tawanya, ia membaca kartu di tangannya kemudian dengan tersenyum Seunggi melanjutkan. " _Hyung,_ dan para pemirsa, mereka akan diberi waktu empat puluh lima menit untuk membersihkan, merapikan dan mengaturnya sehingga layak terlihat sebagai sebuah rumah."

"Karena kalian ada sepuluh orang, dan kita akan membagi menjadi tiga kelompok... maka akan ada satu kelompok yang terdiri dari empat orang. Dan karena kelompok ini akan bertahan selama beberapa minggu sampai kalian sendiri nanti yang menggantinya, maka supaya adil, kita akan mengundinya, iya, kan _hyung_?"

Yoo Jaesuk menggangguk pada Seunggi. "Benar. Dan ini akan menjadi kompetisi untuk masing-masing kelompok nantinya. Kelompok yang pertama menyelesaikan tugasnya dan dalam waktu yang ditentukan, akan mendapatkan hadiah."

"Apa hadiahnya, _hyung_?" Seunggi menggoda.

"Hadiahnya menarik sekali, Seunggi- _ya._ Seandainya aku tidak dibayar sebagai MC, aku pasti sudah ikut berkompetisi. Hadiah yang disediakan adalah voucher menginap dua hari satu malam di Hotel berbintang lima di tambah hadiah emas!"

"Woaaaa!" Semua orang bertepuk tangan antusias. Beberapa telinga bahkan berdiri, tergiur dengan hadiah yang ditawarkan.

"Untuk yang kalah, atau yang tidak bisa menyelesaikan pekerjaan dengan benar dalam waktu yang ditentukan tadi, mereka akan mendapat hukuman! Apa itu? kita lihat saja. Haha. Yang jelas kalian akan merasa kapok karena kalah."

"Sekarang, mari kita membagi kelompok!"

Seunggi lalu mengambil dan menaruh di atas meja sebuah kotak menyerupai akuarium, hanya satu bagian yang dibuat transparan sehingga kamera dapat menangkap isinya sedangkan para peserta tidak karena tiga bagian lainnya tertutup alas hitam.

Setelah semua orang sepakat tentang _ladies first,_ atau para gadis akan mengambil bolanya lebih dulu, para member FSGarden pun mulai berbaris, dengan Kim Junmyeon yang mengambil kesempatan pertama.

"Aku gugup sekali," ujarnya, memasukkan tangannya ke dalam kotak namun segera menariknya kembali tanpa hasil.

"Junmyeon-ah~ tidak ada yang perlu kau takutkan. Kau bukannya sedang memilh jenis hukuman mati." Seunggi tampak kesal dibuat-buat, sehingga semua orang terbahak.

"Baiklah. Baiklah," jawab gadis itu, masih kesulitan meredakan senyumannya. Ia akhirnya dengan mantap mengambil salah satu bola dan mengepalnya erat, lalu dengan dramatis membukanya hingga menunjukkan bahwa dia mendapatkan bola berwarna biru.

"Woaaah. Jadi bola biru, ya. Berarti Junmyeon akan menjadi group biru. Tinggal menunggu anggotamu, ya," ujar Jaesuk. "Nah, sekarang giliran member yang cantik ini, yang kemarin sempat menghebohkan media karena—ugh!"

Yoo Jaesuk tersedak dan meringis sekaligus, pasalnya, Seunggi menginjak kakinya. Jaesuk sudah akan melancarkan protes, namun segera sadar bahwa memang ada yang salah dengan ucapannya. Seharusnya ia tidak membawa-bawa gosip itu, kan? Melihat wajah tidak nyaman Baekhyun sekarang, ia jadi tidak tega.

"Baiklah, silahkan Byun Baekhyun. Giliranmu."

Baekhyun maju selangkah menghampiri kotak. Tangannya dimasukkan dan tampak mengaduk-aduk bola di dalam sana sebelum beberapa detik kemudian dengan cepat ia mengambil satu bola dan memperlihatkannya pada semua orang.

"Merah! Aku suka merah," komentar Seunggi.

"Kami tidak bertanya," balas Kyungsoo yang berdiri di sisinya, membuat semua orang tertawa lagi. Semua anggota dan penggemar tahu bahwa si maknae bisa kejam kadang dengan ucapannya, candaan yang ia ucapkan dengan wajah super tenang dan _imut_ miliknya. Namun Seunggi tidak tahu dan itu membuatnya mencengkeram dada dengan erat karena kaget. Senyuman sabit Sehun berikutnya membuat pria itu akhirnya mampu bernapas lega.

"Astaga D.O- _sshi,_ kau kejam juga."

"Itu masih belum seberapa, _Oppa,"_ Junmyeon terkekeh. Kami terutama Baekhyun setiap hari menjadi korban D.O. Seseorang tolong panggil 911?"

Ucapan yang dikatakan Junmyeon dengan tawa itu membuat suasana hening sejenak, lalu Seunggi tertawa canggung sementara anggota yang lain harus mengernyit malu. Junmyeon seharusnya terlarang dari percobaan membuat guyonan apapun.

"Baiklah kita lanjutkan agar tidak membuang waktu!" Jaesuk segera mencairkan suasana. "Lalu Xi Luhan, si mungil kita. Ayo sini jangan malu-malu."

"Xi Luhan dan Oh Sehun," Seunggi berkomentar. Ia melirik Sehun yang berdiri di samping Luhan, hanya terpisah jarak satu meter. "Ayo berdiri lebih dekat! Kemarin aku melihat thread, _hyung._ Ternyata mereka adalah pasangan yang sangat populer di kalangan penggemar. Mereka menyebutnya HunHan. HunHan ship!"

Luhan menoleh, melepaskan bola merah yang tadi dipegangnya di dalam kotak. Sekarang wajahnya yang memerah, yang ia harap tidak disadari siapapun. " _S-ship_ apa _Oppa?_ "

"Memangnya kau tidak tahu? Para penggemar sangat menginginkan kalian bersama. Sehun... dan Luhan... HunHan. Aku tidak tahu kenapa, tapi menurutku kalian sangat cocok!"

Sehun tersedak. Sementara Luhan... matanya mencari sekitar, berusaha menemukan pintu kemana saja dan menghilang ke kutub utara sekarang juga.

"Kau itu sedang bicara apa, sih, Seunggi-ya? _Threaad thread_ apa?" Jaesuk menimbrung.

"Hyung, kau itu sangat tidak anak muda sekali. Pokoknya, aku sering melihat foto edit dan fanfiction tentang mereka!"

 _Plak!_ Sebuah geplakan mendarat di kepala aktor muda itu, terimakasih banyak untuk Yoo Jaesuk. "Itu kan hanya pemikiran penggemar saja! Kau tidak lihat memangnya wajah Sehun dan Luhan jadi merah begitu?"

"Tidak!" kedua orang yang dibicarakan secara bersamaan menjawab, menimbulkan decakan dan cengiran dari orang sekitar.

"Eii kalian yakin tidak ada ssesuatu di antara kalian?" giliran Jaesuk yang menggoda, tidak tahan melihat ekspresi malu-malu kedua idola muda tersebut. Seandainya ini tayang nantinya, pasti akan dibuatkan garis-garis merah muda di kedua pipi HunHan yang akan membuat para penggemar _ship_ mereka melonjak kegirangan.

"Aku jadi mengambil bolanya tidak, nih?"

Luhan menyela kesal dan salah tingkah, kemudian memasukkan kembali tangannya ke kotak. Kali ini ia tidak memilih bola yang sama. Bola yang ia keluarkan kemudian adalah kuning.

Kyungsoo tidak menyita banyak waktu untuk mengambil bola, tahu-tahu, ia sudah memegang bola biru di tangannya.

"Berarti kelompok biru akan terdiri dari dua orang gadis, ya." Seunggi berkomentar "Wah, berarti akan ada satu pria di sana nanti. Beruntung sekali, ya."

Para annggota grup pria yang mendengar soal berada di antara dua gadis cantik seketika berbinar. Untuk berada di antara gadis gadis secantik Junmyeon dan D.O, mereka sampai berebut dan saling sikut untuk bisa mengambil bola duluan.

"Aku duluan! Aku duluan!" seru Yixing sambil berusaha menyingkirkan Jongin yang seolah sengaja menghalangi jalannya. Terlambat, karena Kris sudah lebih dulu berdiri di depan kotak dengan tangan di dalam sana.

"Kris _hyung_. Kau kan sudah tampan, dan kau lebih tua dariku. Jadi kau harus mengalah, _huh_? Aku duluan!" Jongin merengek.

"Tidak bisa. Aku tidak mengenal kata saudara jika menyangkut hal seperti ini."

"Yah! Yah! Kalian tentukan dengan gunting batu kertas saja!" Jaesuk menyeka peluh, setelah berhasil mencegah pertumpahan darah di ruangan itu.

Maka setelah beberapa ronde pertempuran gunting-batu-kertas yang sengit, Zhang Yizing keluar sebagai pemenang. Pria tampan asal China itu memasukkan tangannya ke kotak berharap ia mendapatkan kelompok yang sama dengan Junmyeon. Ia menggenggam setiap bola dan memejamkan mata rapat-rapat, seolah ia memiliki kekuatan supranatural untuk mendeteksi warna benda hanya dengan memegang dan tanpa melihatnya. Ia tahu itu tidak akan berhasil saat ia tampak membuka mata dengan putus asa.

"Jaesuk _hyung_ , bolehkah aku mendapat dispensasi? Biarkan aku melongok ke dalam untuk mencari bola biru!"

"Mana boleh begitu," Jaesuk menyahut dan seolah bisa membaca pikiran Yixing, ia melanjutkan. "Kalau Junmyeon memang takdirmu, kau pasti akan mendapatkan bola birunya, Lay- _ya,_ "

Lay meringis, namun ia kembali memasukkan tangannya dan komat-kamit berdoa. Tangannya gemetar saat ia mengeluarkan kepalan tangannya. Lalu membukanya pelan. Di sana adalah bola merah. Merah! Yup, MERAH! Lay baru disadarkan bahwa dia gagal.

"Tunggu! Tunggu! Ini hanya percobaan. Aku akan memasukkan ini kembali dan mengambil—"

"Minggir, Hyung!" Jongin mencegatnya. Kemudian dengan tampang diganteng-gantengkan dan di _cool-cool_ kan, Jongin mengambil bolanya. Ia mendapat bola kuning. Seharusnya bagus karena kelompok kuning akan terdiri dari empat orang. Tapi di situ ada Luhan... dan Sehun. Dan ia tidak tahu apakah ia akan menjadi obat nyamuk dalam hubungan ini atau justru _SeKai_ ship lah yang menang,

Selanjutnya adalah Kris. Cukup menegangkan saat Kris mengeluarkan bola, karena ia berusaha membuat penonton tegang dengan gerak slow motionnya. Lalu, telapak tangannya terbuka, memampangkan bola... biru. Lay tersedak seketika. Sama seperti Junmyeon.

"Itu... yak! Kris _hyung_! Ayo bertukar!" Lay berseru.

"Mana boleh begitu, _Hyung_?" Jongin yang protes.

"Boleh saja. Ayo bertukar Kris _hyung._ Kau kan sudah tampan—"

"Aku tidak mau bertukar. Maaf, Yixing _._ " Kris tersenyum (sok) sopan yang tetap saja bagi Lay menyebalkan. Tampang Kris bagaimanapun ekspresinya sudah menyebalkan, dan hal itu hanya akan berubah jika saja ia mau bertukar bola.

"Dengan terpilihnya Kris berarti kelompok biru sudah lengkap, ya?" kata Seunggi, dan disetujui dalam bentuk anggukan oleh Jaesuk.

"Dan Lay-ssi, kau terima kenyataan saja, _huh_?" Mereka tertawa.

"Kau tidak senang satu kelompok denganku, _Oppa_?" Lay menengok ke samping, pada Byun Baekhyun yang sedang menatapnya dengan mata kecilnya yang seperti anak anjing. Baekhyun manis sekali, kalau bukan karena ingin sekali bersama Junmyeon, ia pasti tidak akan keberatan sama sekali satu kelompok dengan gadis ini.

"Bukan begitu! Aku senang sekali bekerja sama denganmu, Baekhyun- _ssi_."

"Aku minta maaf kau jadi tidak bersama Junmyeon _Eonni._ Tapi aku akan bekerja keras, _Oppa_!"

"Sekarang giliran Chanyeol," kata Seunggi lagi, mengalihkan perhatian semua orang dari drama patah hati Lay. Mendengar namanya disebut, ini mengagetkan Chanyeol, ia lagi-lagi menghilangkah jiwnya entah kemana sehingga kembali tidak menyadari saat sudah tiba gilirannya.

Ia berjalan ke kotak dan berusaha terlihat senatural mungkin.

"Jadi tersisa hanya doa bola, ya, Seunggi- _ssi_?" Jaesuk berbicara.

"Iya, _Hyung_. Jika dia mendapatkan bola kuning maka dia akan menjadi bagian kelompok kuning bersama Luhan, Jongin dan Sehun. Jika dia mendapat bola merah, maka ia akan bergabung bersama Lay dan Baekhyun. Sementara Tao, sabar menunggu sisanya, ya."

Seketika, Chanyeol merasa tertohok. Jika ia mendapatkan bola merah... berarti selama syuting ia akan terus berdekatan dengan gadis itu, dengan resiko semua ingatan akan mengganggunya, atau gadis itu akan menyadari lalu mendadak menuduhnya di depan semua orang. Tidak, jantungnya akan menjadi tidak sehat jika berada dekat-dekat gadis itu. Kalau begitu ia harus mendapatkan bola kuning, kan? Persetanlah kalau ia harus bergabung dengan Duo Aneh Menyebalkan. Ia harus mendapat bola kuning, bagaimana pun caranya.

Chanyeol memilih salah satu bola dengan penuh doa dalam hatinya. Ia mengeluarkan tangannya, dan mendadak merasa tidak sanggup melihat isinya.

"Ayo buka, Chanyeol- _ah._ "

Chanyeol tidak bisa. Sampai akhirnya Seunggi maju dan memaksa Chanyeol membuka kepalan tangannya. Adegan ini membuat semua orang tertawa, terkecuali Chanyeol. Ia terjatuh dengan terengah-engah setelah bergulat dan dikalahkan Seunggi. Sekarang tangannya yang berada di tangan Seunggi terpaksa terbuka. Hasilnya? _Siapkah kau melihatnya, Chanyeol_? Chanyeol memejamkan mata, namun tak mungkin selamanya. Ketika ia membukanya lagi, ia melihat bola... merah.

Astaga! Merah?! Tidak! Tidak! Berarti... ia akan bersama gadis itu. Chanyeol melirik ke arah Baekhyun, gadis itu tampak sedang sibuk melihat ke arah Seunggi. Dan mendadak ia merasakan perasaan yang sama saat pertama melihat gadis itu meski hanya punggungnya. Ia tampak seperti tanpa dosa dengan tawanya yang tidak dipaksakan. Bagaimana mungkin gadis sebaik itu bisa membuat skandal kehamilan? _Dan bagaimana mungkin aku_? Pikir Chanyeol. _Bagaimana mungkin AKU yang melakukannya_?

"Sudah ditentukan. Berarti Chanyeol menjadi anggota ketiga dari kelompok merah. Kelompok biru juga sudah lengkap. Berarti," Jaesuk memasukkan tangannya ke dalam kotak, mengambil satu-satunya bola yang tersisa di sana. "Zitao-ssi, ini bola kuningmu," ujarnya seraya melemparnya pada Zitao yang sudah berdiri di ujung.

"Jadi kelompok merah terdiri dari Lay, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Kelompok biru ada Kris, Junmyeon, dan Kyungsoo. Sedangkan kelompok kuning ada Luhan, Jongin, Zitao dan Sehun."

Sebagian besar orang tampak puas dengan hasil tersebut. Hanya Lay yang terang-terangan masih memasang tampang sebal, matanya seperti laser yang menyorot Kris penuh ketidaksukaan, yang sayangnya diabaikan saja oleh pria jangkung itu. Dan Chanyeol yang diam seolah udara di ruangan itu bersuhu minus seratus derajat celcius sehingga membekukannya seketika. Baekhyun berdiri di sisinya, mungkin itu alasannya. Ketika Chanyeol mencoba melihat apa yang sedang gadis itu lakukan, ia juga sedang melihat ke arah Chanyeol. Gadis itu memerangkap Chanyeol dalam tatapannya yang tidak bisa Chanyeol artikan.

Buruk. Buruk sekali. Apa yang sudah ia lakukan pada gadis ini, sebenarnya?

'ㅅ'

 **A/N: Maaf lama ;; Itu komentar Knetznya dari review kalian ya, moga suka hehe. Reviewnya please?**


	6. Chapter 4 12 Bonus

**BABY SCANDAL**

 **Chanyeol/Baekhyun**

 **Genderswitch**

 **.**

 **"Baekhyun hamil. Dan seolah takdir berkomplot, mereka bertemu dalam Home Sweet Home."**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 4 1/2**

Chanyeol menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin kamar mandi rumah itu. Syuting hari ini berjalan dengan lancar. Dengan candaan Jaesuk, Seunggi dan para anggota kedua grup dari waktu ke waktu, membuat waktu berjam-jam tidak terasa berjalan lama, hanya tinggal penutupan. Chanyeol, sebisa mungkin menjaga jarak gadis itu, sebisa mungkin ikut tertawa dan melontarkan sedikit lelucon garing agar tidak terlihat mencurigakan. Dan ketika gadis itu ikut tertawa bersamanya, perasaan bersalah itu kembali.

Bermain dalam sebuah variety show, satu rumah bersama gadis itu... seharusnya ia tidak pernah menyetujui dan menandatangani kontrak itu. Terkutuklah Kim Minseok sang manager _hyung_! Terkutuklah stasiun tivi yang mengadakannya! Terkutuklah bola merah itu dan segala takdir yang mempermainkannya!

Chanyeol membilas mukanya sekali lagi hingga basah sampai ke rambutnya bagian depan dan tidak segera meraih handuk untuk membuatnya kering. Ia sedang berusaha mengingat-ingat setiap serpihan teka-teki di otaknya. Yah, ingatan itu datang lagi dalam bentuk _puzzle-puzzle_ yang tidak jelas. Chanyeol merasa bahwa ia pernah menghadapai keadaan hampir seperti ini, berdiri di depan wastafel setelah berkumur-kumur dan membersihkan muka, dengan seluruh kesadaran yang hampir diuapkan seratus persen oleh alkohol sialan. Ia terhuyung-huyung, menarik seorang gadis—gadis itu—yang sudah teler di sisi _toilet bowl_ dan sudah tidak bisa berdiri sendiri. Usahanya hanya membuatnya jatuh menimpa gadis itu. Dan selanjutnya buram.

Lalu keping ingatan lainnya adalah ketika Chanyeol tahu-tahu sudah kembali ke kamar mandi, dalam keadaan tanpa memakai apa-apa. Ia membasuh wajahnya, hanya wajah, dan itupun belum benar-benar berhasil membuatnya sadar. Untunglah ia masih sempat berpikir untuk mencari pakaiannya yang tercecer sepanjang kamar hingga kamar mandi dan memakainya sebelum keluar ruangan yang tidak dikenalnya itu. Ia tidak sempat memeriksa ada siapa lagi di ruangan itu, siapa seseorang di balik selimut yang sebelumnya ia bagi bersama itu. Yang Chanyeol berikutnya ingat adalah bahwa ia menekan nomor panggilan managernya lalu tahu-tahu ia sudah terbaring di dormnya sendiri, mendapat omelan berjam-jam karena mabuk dan bahkan tertidur di lorong hotel.

Ingin rasanya Chanyeol membenturkan kepalanya sendiri ke tembok agar ia bisa mengingat semuanya, atau melupakan mereka sama sekali, bukannya kebingungan dan frustasi seperti orang gila. Byun Baekhyun... Byun Baekhyun... kenapa ia harus pernah bertemu dengan gadis itu? Kenapa bertemu dengan gadis itu membuatnya merasa menjadi orang paling brengsek sedunia?!

"Chanyeol- _ssi_. Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

Chanyeol nyaris terlonjak dan terjatuh saking kagetnya. Pertama karena suara itu begitu tiba-tiba—Chanyeol tidak menyadari kapan seseorang ini masuk melalui pintu kamar mandi yang tertutup—dan kedua, karena orang itu adalah Byun Baekhyun, orang yang paling ingin ia hindari sepanjang hidupnya.

Kamar mandi. Kembali berdua dengan gadis itu di kamar mandi bukanlah sesuatu yang bijak.

"A-aku..."

"Ayo! Syuting akan segera mulai!" Dengan itu Baekhyun menarik Chanyeol agar segera keluar.

Sekarang Chanyeol menyadarinya. Sekarang, semuanya agak lebih masuk akal. Karena kulit gadis itu begitu halus saat menyentuh kulitnya. Itu mungkin membuatnya hilang akal.

Lalu, sekali lagi, Baekhyun menoleh dan terlihatlah senyumnya. Seketika Chanyeol merasa kacau. Ia harus tahu kebenarannya.

"Baekhyun- _ssi,_ boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"Ya?"

"Kau... di malam kita mengisi acara bersama... malam ketika kita semua minum bersama.."

Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya, menanti pertanyaan Chanyeol yang keluar terlalu lambat dari bibirnya. Namun sebelum Chanyeol menyelesaikan pertanyaannya dan mendapat kepastian yang ia inginkan, tahu-tahu Lay masuk ke kamar mandi.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan? Ayo! Semua orang sudah menunggu kita!"

'ㅅ'

 **BAEKHYUN SUNGGUHAN HAMIL?!**

 _(Seoul, 19/02/2019). Berita panas mengenai isu skandal kehamilan personel kelompok wanita FSGarden, Byun Baekhyun, yang selama ini masih samar-samar karena pihak yang bersangkutan tidak bersedia memberikan keterangan, hari ini akhirnya menemukan titik terang. Melalui sebuah wawancara ekslusif, Choi Youngwan, CEO dari salah satu agensi musik terbesar Korea, SM Entertainment memberikan pernyataannya yang mengejutkan media._

 _Choi Youngwan secara tidak terduga membenarkan soal kehamilan Byun Baekhyun yang sudah berjalan lebih dari dua bulan. Mengenai ini, pihak manajemen mengatakan bahwa FSGarden masih akan terus berjalan dan Byun Baekhyun masih berstatus sebagai anggotanya._

 _"_ _Setelah berbicara serius dengan Byun Baekhyun, kami menemukan bahwa berita tersebut benar adanya. Meskipun begitu, kami tidak ingin mengambil keputusan saat ini, Byun Baekhyun dan FSGarden akan menghentikan promosi untuk sementara waktu dan hanya akan menjalani kontrak yang tidak bisa dibatalkan sampai kami menemukan jalan keluar yang tepat," ungkapnya kepada media._

 _Agensi SM berharap, bahwa penggemar masih setia mendukung FSGarden karena mereka sedang berada di masa sulit. Namun ketika ditanya tentang siapakah pria yang terlibat dengan skandal ini, pihak manajemen masih belum bisa memberikan keterangan. Byun Baekhyun sendiri juga menolak memberikan keterangan setelah wartawan menemuinya dalam syuting variety show yang dibintanginya bersama Sixey; Home Sweet Home._

 _Hingga berita ini dirilis, netizen masih terus sibuk menebak-nebak tentang siapakah ayah bayi tersebut dan bagaimanakah nasib karir Baekhyun selanjutnya. Semua ini belum menemukan kejelasan. [ ]_

'ㅅ'

* * *

 **A/N: Saking sibuknya baru sempet update TT Dan aku mau minta maaf karena kemaren salah potong! Jadi ini adalah chapter 4 1/2, pendek iya. Aku mau minta komennya sebagai Knetz ya, kalo bisa sejulit-julitnya lol.**


	7. Chapter 5

**BABY SCANDAL**

 **Chanyeol/Baekhyun**

 **Genderswitch**

 **.**

 **"Baekhyun hamil. Dan seolah takdir berkomplot, mereka bertemu dalam Home Sweet Home."**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER** **5**

 ** _(Seoul, 19/02/2019). Berita panas mengenai isu skandal kehamilan personel kelompok wanita FSGarden, Byun Baekhyun, yang selama ini masih samar-samar karena pihak yang bersangkutan tidak bersedia memberikan keterangan, hari ini akhirnya menemukan titik terang. Melalui sebuah wawancara ekslusif, Choi Youngwan, CEO dari salah satu agensi musik terbesar Korea, SM Entertainment memberikan pernyataannya yang mengejutkan media._**

 ** _Choi Youngwan secara tidak terduga membenarkan soal kehamilan Byun Baekhyun yang sudah berjalan lebih dari dua bulan. Mengenai ini, pihak manajemen mengatakan bahwa FSGarden masih akan terus berjalan dan Byun Baekhyun masih berstatus sebagai anggotanya._**

 ** _"_ _Setelah berbicara serius dengan Byun Baekhyun, kami menemukan bahwa berita tersebut benar adanya. Meskipun begitu, kami tidak ingin mengambil keputusan saat ini, Byun Baekhyun dan FSGarden akan menghentikan promosi untuk sementara waktu dan hanya akan menjalani kontrak yang tidak bisa dibatalkan sampai kami menemukan jalan keluar yang tepat," ungkapnya kepada media._**

 ** _Agensi SM berharap, bahwa penggemar masih setia mendukung FSGarden karena mereka sedang berada di masa sulit. Namun ketika ditanya tentang siapakah pria yang terlibat dengan skandal ini, pihak manajemen masih belum bisa memberikan keterangan. Byun Baekhyun sendiri juga menolak memberikan keterangan setelah wartawan menemuinya dalam syuting variety show yang dibintanginya bersama Sixey; Home Sweet Home._**

 ** _Hingga berita ini dirilis, netizen masih terus sibuk menebak-nebak tentang siapakah ayah bayi tersebut dan bagaimanakah nasib karir Baekhyun selanjutnya. Semua ini belum menemukan kejelasan. [ ]_**

[+2.069, -921] Aku benar-benar kecewa! Aku tau itu hakmu untuk memiliki bayi dengan lelaki manapun yang kau suka. Tapi sebagai public figure,seharusnya kau bisa memikirkan perasaan kami para fansmu, jangan egois!  
Aku telah meluangkan banyak waktuku hanya untuk melawan para antis yang menjelekkan namamu, tapi ini yang kudapatkan! Kurasa mereka benar, kau itu fake!  
Aku tidak sudi jadi fansmu lagi!  
Oh ia satu lagi, Apa jangan-jangan ayah bayimu itu salah satu pria tua petinggi di agensimu? kalau benar itu sungguh menjijikan, membuka paha hanya untuk setumpuk uang, cih.

[+1.211, -231] Hmmm munafik sekali si Byun itu. Wajah menipu segalanya

[+921, - 479] MATI SAJA KAU BYUN BAEKHYUN! ENYAHLAH!

[+833, - 228] Ya tuhan Ya tuhan siapa yang sudah membuat Baekhyun kami hamil, uri Baekhyunee aku selalu mendukungmu!

[+92, -9] Well., aku gak nyangka ceo nya ngungkapin Berita itu., ok mari kita susun puzzle itu biar jelas

[+11, -0] Aku akan selalu bersamamu Baekki, tentu dengan semua member~ tapi tolong kurangi jadwalmu untuk si baby yaa...  
Aku harap ada hunhan scene di variety ini...

[+9, -0] Aku menyukai baekhyun sebagai penyanyi dan hatinya sangat lembut, tapi kenapa kau harus hamil, kau publik figur tentang hidupmu itu memang urusanmu tapi kau sudah memutuskan untuk menjadi contoh masyarakat korea, kau hamil di tengah-tengah namamu menjadi pusat perhatian dunia, sungguh kau mengecewan warga korea yg mencintaimu bagaimana kalau kau mati saya byun b*ch baekhyun!

'ㅅ'

 **"** Itu pasti aku," gumam Chanyeol. Ia segera mengangkat kepalanya dari dalam _bathtube_ dengan tersengal-sengal.

"Itu pasti aku."

Chanyeol benci mandi, benci kamar mandi. Karena ketika ia di kamar mandi, ingatan-ingatan yang berusaha ia tolak itu justru bermunculan satu persatu, memperjelas segalanya.

"Bagaimana aku bisa melakukannya?! Aissh! Membayangkan pun tidak pernah!"

Lagi, Chanyeol menjambak rambutnya, seolah rambutnya lah yang telah melakukan semua dosa sialan itu. Ya, dosa. Ia mengingatnya sekarang, semua kesalahan-kesalahannya pada gadis itu. Bagaimana ia akan menghadapi gadis itu nanti? Bagaimana ia akan menghadapi Baekhyun nanti?

"Chanyeol-ah! Cepatlah! Kau sudah hampir satu jam di kamar mandi! Dan kami sudah tua di sini karena mengantri!" Terdengar gedoran tidak sabar untuk ke sekian kalinya di pintu. Itu suara Kris.

"Aissh, kalian memang sudah tua dari sananya," jawab Chanyeol dalam gumaman tanpa sadar. Untungnya, jawaban itu cukup pelan hingga tidak terdengar melewati pintu yang terkunci.

"Chanyeol- _ah_! _Palli_! Aku sudah hampir—" Lay terdengar memelas, lalu suaranya terpotong oleh suara kentut yang keras, dan "k-keluar," ujarnya tanpa daya. Chanyeol bisa menebak pria itu memegangi perutnya dengan wajah menderita, sementara semua orang ribut karena kentutnya dan terjadilah pengeroyokan massa.

Chanyeol mengeluarkan diri dari _bathtube_ dan berdiri di depan cermin, menatap postur dirinya yang telanjang dada. Busa-busa kecil mulai pecah dan memudar dari tubuhnya, menampakkan jenjang enam kotak di bagian perut yang ia bangun lewat berbulan-bulan keranjingan di _gym._ Air menetes-netes dari rambutnya, melewati otot-ototnya, menuruni _happy trail_ miliknya hingga terserap handuk yang ia sematkan di pinggang. Ia membiarkannya. Pikirannya terbang jauh pada pikiran tentang gadis itu. Bagaimana cara dia tersenyum. Bagaimana dia begitu ramah pada semua orang. Bagaimana dia membangun _image_ yang baik selama bertahun-tahun, membuat orang tuanya bangga dan semua orang mencintainya. Lalu tiba-tiba saja semuanya harus lenyap. Gadis itu harus dicaci sendirian. Hanya karena... hanya karena perbuatan tubuh bodoh ini.

"Kau brengsek, Park Chanyeol," gumamnya di depan cermin.

Sepanjang syuting dua hari lalu. Gadis itu tampak baik-baik saja, tampak ceria, dan yang jelas, ia tidak tampak tertekan melihat Chanyeol. Ia pasti tidak mengingatnya, jika tidak, ia pasti akan membunuh Chanyeol saat itu juga.

Chanyeol menghantamkan pelan kepalanya ke cermin beberapa kali, berharap dengan begitu masalah besar ini akan ada jalan keluarnya, berharap masalah ini menghilang begitu saja.

"Bagaimana kau bisa sebrengsek itu, Chanyeol- _ah_?"

Hari ini, mereka akan syuting kembali. Dan Chanyeol belum bisa memutuskan apa yang akan ia katakan nantinya. Haruskah ia... mengaku?

"Aigoo! Chanyeol! BUKA PINTUNYA ATAU KUDOBRAK, HAH?!" Lay tampak tidak sabar. Lalu sebuah kentut keras kembali menutup kalimatnya.

'ㅅ'

"—bersama kami dalam episode kedua variety show terbaru kami, Home Sweet Home! Bersama kami, FSGarden, Sixey, dan—"

Yoo Jaesuk dan Lee Seunggi tampak menampilkan wajah seceria mungkin sebagai sambutan pembuka acara itu. Beberapa kru masih tampak sibuk di belakang layar sedang yang lainnya mengawasi monitor di samping kamera. Sementara para pemain; FSGarden dan keenam anggota Sixey duduk di sebuah sofa besar berwarna merah dengan beberapa tambahan sofa _single._ Semuanya memasang wajah seantusias mungkin. Kira-kira. Entahlah. Chanyeol tidak bisa memperhatikan mereka semuanya, juga tidak lagi mendengar apasaja yang dibicarakan Jaesuk bersama Lee Seunggi keparat itu serta tanggapan beberapa member. Otaknya dipenuhi Byun Baekhyun, dan masalah yang anehnya masih saja menjadi isu publik, makanan hangat netizen. Mereka seolah berpesta, berlomba-lomba saling mencaci meski mereka tidak tahu kejadian yang sebenarnya.

Ada sebuah blog bahkan yang menggosipkan Baekhyun hamil dengan kakak kandungnya sendiri. Yang benar saja! Saking gadis itu tidak pernah terlihat dekat dengan siapapun kecuali sang kakak, Byun Baekbeom.

"Dan sebelum memulai kegiatan menyenangkan kita hari ini, kami akan mengumumkan bahwa akan ada kejutan untuk kalian!" ujar Lee Seunggi bersemangat.

"Apa itu?" Jaesuk menatap kamera seolah sedang menatap penonton di rumah. Ia berpandangan dengan Seunggi sebelum sama-sama meneriakkan "Bintang Tamu!"

"Bintang Tamu?!" Lay paling cepat dan paling nyaring merespon. "Perempuan atau laki-laki?!"

"Sayang sekali, laki-laki," jawab Yoo Jaesuk dalam nada prihatin, namun terkekeh.

"Tidak apa. Aku suka laki-laki," Lay menjawab dengan wajah polos dan senyum cerah. Yang lain berpandangan.

"Ohh... baiklah," Jaesuk menggeser duduk sedikit menjauhi Lay. "Tepatnya tiga laki-laki. Siapakah mereka?"

"Sebagai petunjuk, ini adalah kelompok band legendaris yang terkenal karena dance-nya yang kompak dan lagu-lagu yang hits pada masa kalian masih menjadi trainee."

" _Mwo_? Siapa?" alis Junmyeon mengerut. Luhan heboh berbisik-bisik pada Kyungsoo yang tidak tampak menaruh minat.

"Sebaiknya kita langsung saja umumkan, Seunggi- _ya._ "

" _Ne, Hyung._ "

Beberapa kru telah menyiapkan tiga buah kotak setinggi dua meter dengan kertas di depannya. Siapapun tidak bisa melihat ke dalam selain bayangan tiga orang laki-laki di masing-masing kotak. Ketika semua orang melongok dan tidak sabar, kotak mulai menyala warna warni, musik di mainkan, dan... Bang! Dalam hitungan ketiga kotak dirobek dari dalam. Berdirilah tiga orang pria dengan cengiran lebar di sana.

"SHINee!" Yoo Jaesuk dan Seunggi berseru berbarengan. "Minho, Key dan Taemin!"

Ketiga orang itu keluar dari _box_ sambil melambai, membungkuk, bertepuk tangan seperti semua orang, dan masih menyengir.

"Apa kabar? Selamat datang, SHINee!" sambut Seunggi. Mereka bersalaman dan memeluk kedua MC sebelum menyapa peserta Home Sweet Home satu persatu dengan gaya kasual.

"Woah kalian tambah tampan saja," Jaesuk berbasa-basi, yang dibalas Seunggi dengan celetukan "Kau saja yang tambah jelek, _Hyung_."

Keduanya berakhir dengan adu jotos.

"Tidakkah kalian penasaran kenapa kami mendatangkan tiga member SHINee ke sini?"

"Kenapa?" beberapa menanggapi.

"Hanya tiga orang karena Onew sedang wajib militer, iya, kan?" ujarnya seraya menatap Minho meminta konfirmasi, yang dijawab dengan anggukan oleh pria tinggi itu. "Dan karena mereka akan berpartisipasi dan bermain bersama kalian! Tiga orang untuk tiga kelompok!"

'ㅅ'

Jadi malam itu semua orang menyesaki dapur. Padahal dapur itu cukup luas dan sudah di atur sedemikian rupa sehingga muat untuk tiga set kompor. Tiga set kompor, dan tiga belas tukang masak yang delapan puluh persennya tidak mengerti apa-apa tentang caranya sekedar merebus air. Belum lagi para kru yang terpaksa berjejal di ambang dapur (ada yang harus berdiri di kamar mandi). Dan kadang, saat berlari ke kulkas untuk mengambil bahan makanan, tak jarang para pemain harus berebut dan bersenggolan.

Mereka tidak punya waktu banyak. Ini adalah lomba yang kemenangannya harus mutlak diusahakan, karena kalah adalah momok menakutkan. Ini bukan lagi masalah gengsi, tapi hukuman yang dijanjikan Yoo Jaesuk dan Lee Seunggi tidak terdengar seperti main-main.

Sudah diputuskan bahwa Taemin ikut bermain dalam kelompok Chanyeol, semua orang berusaha menjauhkannya dari komplotan kriminalnya, Jongin dan Sehun (di kalangan fans, mereka, terutama Taemin dan Kai sudah terkenal sebagai teman yang sangat akrab, sekaligus _partner in crime)_ guna menghindari dapur meledak atau semacamnya.

"Kita harus berbagi tugas," kata Lay berusaha bijak. "Dua orang bertugas memasak dan dua orang berbelanja. Chanyeol- _ah,_ kau dan Baekhyun akan memasak, aku dan Taemin akan—"

"Kenapa aku?!" Chanyeol menggigit bibir. Reaksi penolakannya agak terlalu cepat dan keras. Namun ia tahu ia tidak akan sanggup berdekatan dengan gadis itu dalam waktu dekat. "Aku... aku ikut denganmu saja, _Hyung_!" ujarnya dan segera mengambil tempat di sisi Lay, meninggalkan posisinya yang tadinya lebih dekat dengan Baekhyun.

Entahlah bagaimana tanggapan gadis itu, Baekhyun tidak mengatakan apa-apa, hanya menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Mau tidak mau, rasa bersalah yang baru menyerang Chanyeol, padahal rasa bersalah yang lama saja masih menghantuinya. Astaga, kenapa ia begitu banyak berdosa pada Byun Baekhyun?!

"Baiklah, Baekhyun- _ssi_! Ayo kita tunjukkan bakat kita!" Seru Taemin, keceriaannya menghapus suasana canggung yang sesaat tercipta. "Cepatlah, _Hyungdeul_!" bentaknya galak begitu berpaling pada Lay dan Chanyeol. Lay sempat bertanya-tanya kemana hilangnya senyuman lebar yang ia tunjukkan pada Baekhyun tadi? Mudah sekali berubah. "Waktu kita tidak banyak! Cepat kalian membeli kentang, lobak, dan apa-apa yang tidak ada di kulkas!"

" _Arra_!" Lay balas membentak sengit. "Kami pergi!"

'ㅅ'

Kamera mengikuti pergerakan Seunggi yang berkeliling dapur untuk mewawancarai setiap peserta. Setelah berbincang sebentar dengan Zitao, ia sekarang berada di area dapur milik kelompok merah, menyorongkan mic-nya pada Baekhyun yang sedang memotong sayuran.

"Baekhyun- _ssi._ Kau sendirian saja?"

Baekhyun menoleh dan tersenyum lebar. " _Ne._ Lay _Oppa_ dan Chanyeol- _ssi_ sedang berbelanja."

"Oh. Waktunya tidak banyak lagi. Kau harus cepat, Baekhyun-ya _._ "

"Iya. Aku sudah membuat kaldunya, nanti tinggal memberikan tambahan. Kau mau mencobanya?"

"Boleh?"

Seunggi menaruh mikenya dan menyambut tangan Baekhyun yang mengulurkan sendok. Sendok itu terlalu kecil sehingga Seunggi memegangi tangan Baekhyun sambil mencobanya. "Euhm... enak. Enak sekali! Kau juga bisa dipertimbangkan sebagai calon istri yang baik, Baekhyun- _ssi._ "

Keduanya tertawa kecil.

Detik yang sama, Chanyeol melempar sayuran belanjanya tanpa seorang pun menyadari. Ia kelelahan setelah belanja kilat dan berlari ke sini dari minimarket di ujung gang. Dan apa yang ia dapatkan? Pemandangan buruk. Buruk sekali.

"Setelah hamil anakku... Aku baru meninggalkannya sebentar dan dia sudah menempel dengan pria lain?" Chanyeol bergumam, tanpa sadar tangannya mengepal dan seandainya tatapan dapat membunuh, niscaya Seunggi sudah menjadi mayat sekarang. "Apa dia lupa kejadian malam itu? Aissh, dia memang lupa."

"Kau bilang apa, Myung?" Lay, yang sekarang berdiri di sisi pria itu memergokinya bicara sendiri.

"Tidak," balas Chanyeol dingin. "Cepatlah, waktu kita tidak banyak."

"Aku tahu," Lay terpancing emosi, ia berjalan lebih dulu dalam langkah-langkah lebar. "Kenapa semua orang membentakku, sih? Aku lebih tua dari mereka!"

Di belakang Lay, Chanyeol mengambil langkah-langkah lebar pula. Ia segera mengambil tempat di antara Baekhyun dan Seunggi, memaksa pria itu mundur sedikit.

"Kau sedang apa, Chanyeol- _ssi_?" Baekhyun bertanya.

"Euhm... pisau. Aku mencari pisau," ujarnya sambil celingukan dan mengorek-ngorek kompor. Perasaan marah, salah tingkah semua bercampur menjadi satu. Dan adakah yang menyadari bahwa ia baru saja mencari pisau dari sela-sela kompor?

Seunggi membiarkannya, ia berjalan ke sisi Baekhyun yang lain. "Apa lagi yang akan kau tambahkan pada kaldumu, Baekhyun- _ssi_?"

"Oh, aku perlu memotong wortel dan memasukkan—"

"Astaga. Dimana aku menaruh kentang tadi?" Sekarang Chanyeol sibuk mengorek-ngorek tempat di antara Baekhyun dan Seunggi lagi. Ketika Seunggi berpindah, tidak berapa lama kemudian Chanyeol menengahi, dengan tujuan yang tidak pernah jelas. Sampai akhirnya... alarm menyala keras, waktunya habis.

'ㅅ'

"Jadi sudah diputuskan, pemenangnya adalah Kelompok Biru! Selamat untuk Kelompok Biru!"

Sekali lagi mereka bersorak, masih sama hebohnya dengan ketika pertama kali diumumkan tadi. Semua pria lain mendelik sebal pada Kris yang berbangga sekali dengan kemenangannya. Hanya sikap Junmyeon yang membungkuk ke segala arah, mengucapkan terimakasih pada semua orang dan menyemangati kelompok lain yang membuat Lay berhasil menahan diri.

"Selanjutnya, yah, kita sudah tahu hasilnya ya, _Hyung_?" tanya Seunggi pada Jaesuk.

 _"_ _Ne._ Meskipun masakan mereka tidak jelas namanya dan bentuknya. Tapi mie dan sup yang mereka sajikan benar-benar tidak kalah enak. Selamat kepada Kelompok Kuning!"

"Dan... maaf kepada Kelompok Merah. Kalian terlambat menyelesaikan masakannya sehingga tidak jadi apa-apa."

Sekarang Lay mengarahkan tatapan sangarnya kembali ke Chanyeol. "Aissh, ini gara-gara kau!"

Chanyeol diam saja, sadar benar bahwa Lay benar. Sedari tadi ia hanya sibuk berusaha menjauhkan Seunggi sehingga tidak melakukan satu tugas pun dengan benar. Tapi apalah gunanya saling menyalahkan, pada akhirnya hukuman tetap harus dijalani, suka maupun tidak. Saat semua orang bisa pulang, mereka, empat orang yang kalah dan beberapa kru yang kurang beruntung tinggal semalaman untuk menjalankan hukuman pagi-pagi buta berikutnya.

Di pagi yang dingin itu, dengan mengenakan mantel tebal—dan itupun terasa tidak cukup—mereka yang tertinggal berdiri berbaris bersama para MC. Ada empat buah sepeda di depan mereka, yang artinya, setiap orang dibekali satu sepeda.

"Baiklah," kata Jaesuk yang menyembunyikan wajah di balik topi rajutnya. "Kita mulai hukumannya sekarang, ya. Kalian harus mengantarkan susu mengikuti rute yang ada di tangan kalian. Oke?"

"Oke!" jawab Lay, Taemin, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol berbarengan, bersemangat dipaksakan.

"Selamat bertugas!"

Lay meluncur lebih dulu, diiringi Taemin—yang anehnya—begitu bersemangat. Baekhyun adalah urutan berikutnya, ia mengayuh sepedanya dengan ringan, berusaha menikmati udara pagi yang menyakitkan hidung, namun sangat menyegarkan.

Chanyeol mengekori di belakangnya.

"Baekhyun- _ssi_ ," sapanya ketika mereka telah jauh meninggalkan lokasi syuting dan jarak di antara mereka sekarang relatif dekat. Ia memiliki rute awal yang sama dengan Baekhyun sebelum di tikungan berikutnya harus mengambil jalan yang berbeda.

Chanyeol mengayuh sepedanya sehingga sejajar dengan Baekhyun yang menepi. Gang itu tidak terlalu lebar dan masih terlalu gelap bagi seseorang untuk melakukan aktivitas olahraga atau apapun. Kesimpulannya, tidak ada orang. Gang itu sangat sepi dan hanya ada satu kamera yang seingat Chanyeol mengikutinya, Chanyeol menengok ke belakang, melihat Vjnya dan VJ miik Baekhyun yang bersepeda berboncengan dengan kru lain sambil membawa kamera itu tertinggal agak jauh di belakang.

"Ada apa?" Baekhyun menoleh,

Otomatis, Chanyeol menggaruk punggung lehernya. Kenapa juga ia tadi memanggil Baekhyun padahal ia tidak tahu apa yang ingin ia bicarakan? "T-tidak. Kau... apa kau lelah? Maksudku... semua orang kurang tidur dan mendapat hukuman pagi-pagi sekali."

"Oh," Baekhyun tersenyum, manis. Chanyeol mendadak merasa seperti melihat gadis dengan dress putih yang bernyanyi di panggung waktu itu, dengan rambutnya yang seperti berembun—sekarang benar-benar berembun. Gadis yang sama. "Aku baik-baik saja. Ini cukup menyenangkan."

"Bagaimana...," Chanyeol menengok lagi ke belakang, memastikan jarak mereka masih cukup jauh agar pembicaraan apapun tak terdengar. "Bagaimana dengan kandunganmu?"

Baekhyun terbelalak. Tangannya otomatis menarik rem kuat-kuat sehingga dirinya sekali lagi hampir terjatuh ke depan karena momentum. Ia menatap Chanyeol yang juga berhenti mendadak di sisinya. Dari cara gadis itu menatapnya, Chanyeol sadar pertanyaannya barusan salah. Namun pertanyaan itulah yang paling mengganggu benaknya, yang paling ingin ia ketahui jawabannya.

"Baik-baik saja," jawab Baekhyun datar.

"Sudah—," Chanyeol tahu suaranya bergetar, namun ia terus bicara. "—berapa lama?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

" _Huh_?"

"Apa maksudmu bertanya seperti itu?"

" _Anni._ Aku... aku hanya bertanya," jawab Chanyeol gugup, ia menginjak pedal sepeda, bersiap akan mengayuhnya namun mengurungkan niatnya. Merasa dirinya begitu brengsek.

Ia menatap Baekhyun dalam-dalam, berusaha menguatkan hatinya sendiri. Ia tidak bisa... terus membiarkan gadis itu sendirian menghadapi masalah sebesar ini.

"Kau benar-benar tidak tahu siapa ayahnya?"

Hening. Baekhyun balas mrenatap Chanyeol, namun bibirnya terkunci rapat. Selama beberapa waktu, tidak ada suara di antara mereka. Sampai akhirnya Chanyeol berdeham.

"Malam itu... mungkin kau tidak ingat. Kau mabuk. Malam itu... euhmm... aku..."

 _Bicaralah Park Chanyeol idiot_! Benak Chanyeol menjerit, namun otak dan lidahnya kaku. Seluruh tubuh Chanyeol berkeringat dingin meski saat itu cuaca tidak berpotensi sama sekali menimbulkan keringat. Ia masih menatap Baekhyun, menatap kedalaman mata cokelat gelap itu, ia tidak bisa mengartikannya.

"Aku tahu siapa ayahnya," sela Baekhyun. Kalimat itu membuat Chanyeol tersedak.

"S-siapa?"

"Kau."

Jika ada yang lebih buruk dari tersedak udara, Chanyeol tengah mengalaminya sekarang.

"Aku ingat, Chanyeol- _ssi._ Sejak awal, aku ingat semuanya."

* * *

 **A/N: Ini ditulis lima tahun yang lalu, maaf tulisannya receh. Dan untuk wolfandeer, maaf komentarnya di chapter lalu nggak bisa dimasukkan, tapi aku makasih banget! Dan semuanya juga, thanks to all of you, yang udah baca dan review. See you soon!**


	8. Chapter 6

**BABY SCANDAL**

 **Chanyeol/Baekhyun**

 **Genderswitch**

 **.**

 **"Baekhyun hamil. Dan seolah takdir berkomplot, mereka bertemu dalam Home Sweet Home."**

 **Chapter** **6**

 **.**

"Kau. Kau adalah ayah dari bayi itu."

Perkataan itu diucapkan Baekhyun dengan begitu tenang, terlalu tenang sampai terdengar seolah bercanda. Namun air tenang bukan berarti tidak menyimpan buaya bersamanya. Siapa menyangka, akibat yang timbul dari kalimat sederhananya benar-benar parah. Chanyeol tersedak oleh udara yang ia hirup, tapi bahkan masih belum bisa melakukan gerakan apa-apa. Mulutnya membuka, tapi otaknya masih belum tahu harus mengatakan apa. Rasanya ia tidak bisa percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar barusan, sekaligus tidak bisa menyangkalnya.

Hingga waktu berlalu dengan merayap lambat, detik-detik yang terasa seperti membunuh bagi Chanyeol.

"K-kau... ingat?" Akhirnya ia berhasil mengucapkan sesuatu. Meskipun segera setelah mendengar suaranya sendiri, Chanyeol merasa perlu mengutuk diri sendiri. Ia terkejut, memang, tapi ia terdengar begitu terkejut, begitu pengecut. Seolah-olah dia tidak pernah menginginkan gadis itu untuk mengigatnya.

Tetap saja, ekspresi Baekhyun datar tanpa bisa terbaca. Baekhyun membenarkan setang sepedanya yang miring dan menyeimbangkan tubuhnya di atas sepeda dengan ujung sepatu pink bergaris putih miliknya.

"Yah. Awalnya... aku juga tidak begitu ingat, jadi aku tidak bisa memutuskan bahwa itu kau. Tapi saat aku melihatmu lagi saat itu, melihat cara kau bicara dan tersenyum, bahkan hanya dengan melihat gerakan lenganmu, aku menjadi benar-benar ingat." Baekhyun mengambil jeda untuk menghela napas. "Kau... pasti tidak ingat, ya," gumamnya, terdengar nada kecewa yang gagal ia sembunyikan.

"A-aku..." Chanyeol meneguk ludah. Astaga! Apa yang harus ia katakan? —ralat, apa yang harus ia rasakan? Ia bahkan tidak bisa memutuskan harus menanggapinya bagaimana. Di satu sisi, ia sempat berharap bahwa ia dan gadis itu benar-benar melupakannya, lalu entah dengan cara apa, masalah pelik ini selesai begitu saja, meskipun yeah, ia tahu itu nyaris mustahil. Di lain pihak, ada rasa senang yang aneh memenuhi dadanya hanya dengan fakta bahwa gadis itu mengingatnya, bahwa Chanyeol tidak dilupakan, setelah apa yang mereka lakukan.

Namun kembali, Chanyeol masih belum bisa membuat keputusan. Harus bagaimana mengakuinya? Harus bagaimana lagi? Apa yang akan ia lakukan selanjutnya?! Mereka sama-sama idol, karena itu masalah ini menjadi sepuluh kali lipat lebih besar. Seharusnya... ia tidak melangkah terlalu jauh. Seharusnya ia tidak mabuk—tidak, seharusnya ia tidak minum sama sekali malam itu.

"Aku... K-kita..."

Chanyeol mengalihkan tatap, mencoba mencari kata-kata semenjak kamus di otaknya menguap. Ia menoleh ke samping dan hampir terjengkang dari sepeda saat menemukan VJ-nya sudah ada di belakang.

"Yak! Apa yang kau lakukan di situ?!" ujarnya panik.

"Aku baru sampai. Kalian cepat sekali sih," jawab Jae Hyung, VJ berusia empat puluhan yang sebelum menjadi VJ, ia juga cukup sering tampil di televisi meski tidak ada yang mengenalnya, hanya sebagai _stuntman,_ jurnalis, dan terakhir figuran dalam sebuah variety show komedi yang ratingnya tidak cukup bagus. Pria dengan wajah agak humoris itu menatap Chanyeol bingung, merasa bahwa Chanyeol barusaja menatapnya seakan baru bertemu hantu. "Ada apa? Dan kenapa kalian berhenti?"

"Tidak. Tidak apa-apa, Paman!" Baekhyun mengambil alih menjawab. "Ayo Chanyeol-ssi, masih banyak botol susu yang harus kita antarkan."

Sampai gadis itu meluncur dan menghilang di tikungan, Chanyeol masih hampir tidak bisa menutup mulutnya. Gadis itu... punya ketenangan yang luar biasa. Siapapun tidak bisa menebak apa yang sedang dipikirkannya. Dan semua orang percaya saja saat ia bilang ia tidak tahu siapa ayah dari bayinya? Mendadak Chanyeol merasa dibodohi. Sama seperti semua orang, ia juga berpikir gadis itu begitu polos, dan polos identik dengan otak udang. Tapi dia... seperti jalan gang sempit yang sekarang Chanyeol lalui. Tampak sederhana dan tidak berbahaya, tapi kau tidak pernah tahu apa yang akan kau temui di balik setiap tikungannya. Ia... tidak tertebak.

'ㅅ'

"Sampai jumpa semuanya!" Yixing—yang sengaja bermalam bersama Kris untuk menemani _rapper_ mereka yang malang—melambai pada seluruh kru yang masih tertinggal lewat kaca jendela mobil.

Setelah menyelesaikan hukumannya, Chanyeol akhirnya bisa pulang. Tadinya, jauh-jauh waktu sebelum hukuman dimulai, ia berencana untuk tidur di kasurnya sendiri begitu semuanya selesai, tapi setelah pembicaraannya dengan Baekhyun tadi, segala yang ia inginkan hanyalah lenyap dari dunia ini. Setidaknya untuk sementara. Ia perlu waktu untuk berpikir.

Mobil mulai bergerak pelan meninggalkan halaman apartemen lokasi syuting. Chanyeol melihat dari kaca spionnya, ke arah mobil anggota FSGarden, dimana Baekhyun tampak kesulitan masuk karena dihadang banyak sekali wartawan. Apa ia selalu seperti itu? Syuting sebelumnya yang Chanyeol ingat bahkan ada lebih banyak wartawan menunggu, menyudutkannya agar memberikan konfirmasi. Tapi gadis itu begitu tegar dan sanggup tetap diam tanpa berkomentar apa-apa. Bahkan dengan semua yang tertulis di internet, tentang betapa kasarnya komentar netizen. Semuanya hampir tidak masuk akal. Bagaimana bisa selama ini ia bertahan sendirian? Tanpa pria berengsek yang seharusnya disalahkan. Oke, dan sialnya pria itu ternyata adalah dirinya.

Masih melalui spion, Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun akhirnya bisa masuk dengan mobil dengan bantuan petugas keamanan. Tanpa sadar, Chanyeol menghela napas lega. Gadis itu... punya sisi lain yang kuat, dingin, dan misterius. Gadis yang... aneh, tapi menarik.

"Yixing _hyung_? Kau... dekat sekali ya, dengan FS Garden?"

Yixing menoleh, keningnya berkerut karena heran. "Dengan Baekhyun, ya. Kami akrab sejak menjadi DJ radio bersama. Meski kepribadiannya agak berbeda denganku, tapi dia anak yang mudah dekat dan disayangi orang lain. Kenapa memangnya?"

"Dekat sekali sampai kau sering menelponnya?"

"Tidak sesering itu juga. Kadang-kadang, saat aku tidak begitu sibuk, kami menggunakan _video call._ "

"Berarti kau menyimpan nomornya ya, _hyung_?"

Kerutan Yixing bertambah. "Sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau tanyakan, sih?!"

Chanyeol otomatis menutup mulutnya. " _Anniya._ Bukan apa-apa, _hyung._ "

"Ck," Yixing menyilangkan kaki. "Kau aneh sekali belakangan ini. Seolah kaulah pria yang bertanggung jawab atas _baby scandal_ yang dialami Baekhyun saat ini."

Yixing tertawa. Chanyeol tahu Yixing hanya mengarang dan bercanda. Tapi itu tetap berefek sangat buruk padanya. Mendadak Chanyeol merasakan tubuhnya panas dingin. Sampai kapan ia akan bertahan dengan rahasia ini? Harus merasa akan mati setiap ada yang mengorek sedikit saja tentangnya dan skandal bayi itu. Rahasia sebesar ini, ia tidak tahu seberapa lama bisa menanggungnya. Mungkin... tidak akan lama.

'ㅅ'

Yixing sebenarnya ingin bertanya perihal keanehan Chanyeol, dan ia seharusnya memang mempertanyakannya, namun ia tidak melakukannya, tidak sempat. Setelah selesai syuting pagi itu, anak itu yang biasanya langsung tidur seharian ketika tidak ada jadwal lain siang itu seperti sekarang, malah memepet Yixing di sofa, ikut menikmati drama yang Yixing tonton. Tidak sampai di situ, ketika Yixing masuk ke kamar untuk istirahat pun, anak itu justru mengiringinya, tidak keberatan membaca majalah kecantikan dan _fanfiction_ dengan Yixing dan Chanyeol sebagai pasangan—kendati Chanyeol membuat gelagat antara geli dan ingin muntah saat membacanya.

Puncak dari segala keanehan adalah ketika siang menjelang sore itu, Yixing yang belum makan siang mengeluh soal ingin makan ramyeon, dan... segera setelah itu, Chanyeol kabur dan kembali dengan semangkuk besar ramyeon yang ditambah berbagai sayuran dan sosis, membuat Yixing ternganga melihatnya. Melihat Chanyeol memasak saja adalah keajaiban. Melihat ia memasak sesuatu dengan benar adalah keajaiban maha besar. Dan melihat Chanyeol, memasak sesuatu yang benar untuknya, khusus untuk Yixing seorang, adalah sesuatu yang tidak lagi dapat terdefinisikan.

"Ayo _hyung,_ dimakan. Selagi panas," kata Chanyeol dengan senyum lebar yang tampak aneh di wajahnya.

Yixing mengernyit, ingin sekali bertanya, tapi Chanyeol terus memaksanya hingga ia memakan dua-tiga suap lebih dulu. Rasanya agak aneh tapi lumayan, benar-benar lumayan jika mengingat siapa yang memasak.

Yixing menenggak segelas air putih, lalu sebelum Chanyeol merepetnya lagi, ia segera membuka suara, "Chanyeol- _ah,_ apa maksudmu dengan semua ini?" tanyanya tajam.

Sesaat, Chanyeol kehilangan kata-kata, tampak jelas bahwa ia salah tingkah saat berusaha mencari kebohongan yang masuk akal. Oh, Yixing sudah bisa menduganya. Penggemar nomor satu _unicorn_ itu tersenyum—menyeringai.

"Kau pikir aku bodoh, _ya_?" ujarnya tanpa meninggalkan senyumnya yang sekarang tampak berbahaya.

Chanyeol menahan napas. Jadi kedoknya hampir terbongkar?

"Jangan-jangan kau...," Yixing menggantung kalimatnya. Menimbang-nimbang apakah yang ia pikirkan itu benar? Bagaimana mungkin... bagaimana mungkin Chanyeol jadi seperti ini karena habis membaca _fanfiction_ tadi? Oh, itu kan hanya _fanfiction_? Tapi kenapa anak itu mendadak jadi seperhatian dan semanis ini padanya?

Namun sebelum Yixing sempat membuat semuanya jelas, mulas yang amat mendadak menyerang perutnya. Rasanya seperti isi perutnya diblender. Tanpa dapat berpikir, pria itu segera berlari ke toilet, dan di sana ia merenungkan apa yang kira-kira Chanyeol masukkan tadi ke dalam ramyeonnya.

Inilah waktunya!

Chanyeol menyeringai. Akhirnya! Ia sudah menempel Yixing sesiangan ini, berpura-pura sibuk memainkan _game_ di ponsel atau menonton TV sambil matanya tidak bisa lepas dari sosok pria itu, bahkan sampai rela membaca majalah dan _fanfiction_ yang benar-benar... aneh, seaneh Yixing. Chanyeol sedang mengintai kesempatan, dan barusaja, Yixing pergi ke kamar mandi. Waktunya tidak banyak! Chanyeol segera membuka ponsel Yixing, dengan tangan gemetar dan panik mencari-cari nomor ponsel di dalam sana. Ia terus mencari-cari daftar kontak sampai akhirnya—

"Dapat!"

—ia menemukannya. Chanyeol segera menyalin nomor itu ke ponselnya, menyimpannya dengan nama yang sama dengan yang ada di ponsel Yixing; Byun Baekhyun.

'ㅅ'

Grand Park di distrik Gwangjin yang memuat arena bermain keluarga, kebun binatang, taman hiburan dan banyak lagi, sudah tutup di malam selarut itu. Namun taman kecil dengan rumput hijau, pepohonan yang tertata yang diselingi bangku-bangku kayu dan lampu taman di sana masih menyala dan akan menyala sepanjang malam. Taman itu sepi saja, terlalu sepi hingga Baekhyun mulai meragukan keputusannya. Gadis itu terus menggigit bibir, berpikir kenapa ia mau-maunya datang untuk sesuatu yang tidak jelas? Untuk sebuah pesan asing yang memintanya bertemu seorang diri di tempat itu. walaupun ia menguasai judo tingkat empat, namun berjalan sendirian malam-malam dengan banyaknya potensi kejahatan dan banyaknya wartawan di luar sana bukanlah sesuatu yang sepatutnya ia lakukan. Namun anehnya, perasaannya mengatakan untuk datang, apapun yang terjadi.

Ia memandang berkeliling hingga nyaris putus asa sebelum menemukannya. Seorang pria dalam balutan jaket, serta memakai topi yang diturunkan hingga melindungi wajahnya. Baekhyun pelan-pelan mendekat. Beberapa langkah dari pria itu, ia berhenti, merasa mengenalinya.

"Chanyeol- _ssi_?"

Pria itu—Chanyeol—mengangkat kepalanya, dan berdiri dengan kikuk. Seketika Baekhyun langsung bisa melihat wajahnya yang menyunggingkan senyum canggung. Yang dibalas Baekhyun dengan nyaris sama canggungnya. Gadis itu berjalan pelan mendekat sementara Chanyeol mencengkeram erat satu bungkusan di tangannya. Ketika gadis itu akhirnya duduk di sampingnya, barulah Chanyeol menyerahkan bungkusan itu.

"A-aku tadi melewati penjual jeruk. Kupikir... kau mungkin akan menyukainya."

Chanyeol sadar ia menahan napas menunggu jawaban Baekhyun. Bagaimana kalau gadis itu menganggapnya aneh? Penolakan di saat seperti ini akan semakin membunuh keberanian yang susah payah ia bangun. Namun di luar segala prediksi buruknya, gadis itu segera menyambutnya dan tersenyum.

"Kebetulan sekali. Dari tadi aku sangat menginginkannya."

"Benarkah?"

"Hm!" jawab Baekhyun antusias, tanpa sadar tangannya mengusap perut. "Dia yang menginginkannya."

Sesaat, keduanya membeku, menyadari betapa anehnya atmosfir yang tercipta. Topik tentang bayi diangkat lebih cepat dari yang direncanakan, dan keduanya sama-sama tidak siap. Baekhyun segera menurunkan tangannya, membenarkan mantelnya, sementara Chanyeol coba berdeham untuk menetralkan kerongkongannya.

"Soal bayi itu...," Chanyeol memulai, setelah sekian menit dalam keheningan yang menyiksa. "Aku berjanji akan—"

"Jangan khawatir," potong Baekhyun cepat. "Aku akan mengurusnya sendiri, kau tidak perlu khawatir soal karirmu."

Chanyeol membuka mulutnya, tampak terperangah. _Apa dia... apa dia tampak seberengsek itu di mata gadis ini?_ "Tidak. Bukan itu. Bayi itu..., aku akan—aku harus bertanggung jawab atasnya!"

Baekhyun terdiam. Chanyeol merasakan, gadis itu sedang mengamatinya, menilainya..

Udara semakin dingin, malam-malam di penghujung musim dingin seperti sekarang bisa saja mebekukan keduanya, namun tak ada yang sempat memperhatikan hal tersebut, ketegagan yang berada di antara mereka terlalu kuat. Akhirnya, Baekhyun mengulurkan kedua kakinya dan meletakkan ujung tumit bootsnya di atas tanah. Ia mendesah keras, sebelum kembali menatap Chanyeol dan tersenyum—mungkin hanya pikiran Chanyeol—tapi sesaat ia merasa senyum gadis itu begitu keibuan.

"Ini salahku. Dan karirmu lebih bagus daripada karirku, Chanyeol- _ssi_. Kau berada di dunia hiburan ini lebih lama dariku, perjuanganmu lebih berat dariku. Bagaimana bisa aku menyeretmu? Kau tahu, kan, skandal ini bisa menghancurkan semua jerih payah kita bertahun-tahun dalam sekejap? Aku bisa saja menggugurkan bayi ini, tapi aku tidak ingin. Ini salahku, kau tidak perlu terlibat."

Chanyeol mengerjap, hampir-hampir tidak memercayai pendengarannya. Dan mendadak, begitu tidak memercayai dirinya sendiri. Bagaimana bisa gadis itu begitu memikirkannya sementara ia beberapa waktu ini hanya berpikir untuk dirinya sendiri? Mungkin para Gardenia, khususnya para Little Stars benar, bahwa gadis ini bukan manusia. Dia malaikat.

Berusaha menjauhkan rasa malunya untuk sementara, Chanyeol menatap mata Baekhyun dalam-dalam.

"Kau tahu, Baekhyun- _ssi_? Seharusnya aku yang mengatakan itu. Ini semua salahku, tapi aku menyeretmu dan malah melimpahkan semuanya padamu. Aku, pria keparat yang dengan kurang ajarnya membuatmu begini. Aku bahkan merasa terlalu kurang ajar seandainya mengatakan aku tidak sengaja. Bagaimana mungkin... kau masih memikirkan tentang karirku?"

Gadis itu mengalihkan pandang setelah bertatapan beberapa saat, sehingga Chanyeol harus menangkup kedua pundaknya demi mendapatkan manik mata cokelat itu lagi. Gadis itu lagi-lagi tersenyum. Senyuman manis yang sama dengan yang di panggung waktu itu, senyum pertama yang membuat Chanyeol jatuh hati dalam hitungan detik. Senyuman manis yang masih sama dengan saat mereka minum bersama, saat ia menemukan gadis itu di kamar mandi, dan saat gadis itu berada di atas kasur. Senyuman yang membuat Chanyeol jauh lebih cepat kehilangan akal sehat dibandingkan alkohol. Mungkinkah... bukan mabuk yang membuat semuanya terjadi. Tapi magnet pada diri gadis itu sendiri?

Chanyeol hampir saja kehilangan akal sehatnya lagi, jika saja gadis itu tidak segera membuang pandang. Baekhyun tampak sibuk memperhatikan tanah yang ia korek-korek dengan ujung sepatunya, sementara Chanyeol, tidak bisa berhenti menatapnya.

"Ini salahku. Benar-benar salahku," gumamnya parau, hampir terdengar seperti ingin menangis. "Aku menguasai judo, sebenarnya. Aku bisa mematahkan rusukmu dengan mudah untuk membela diri jika aku mau. Dan waktu itu... kupikir aku tidak mabuk terlalu parah. Aku memang hampir tidak bisa berdiri dan bicara tidak jelas, tapi aku masih mengenalimu, aku masih bisa mengingatmu, mengingat semuanya...," ia berhenti. Secara tiba-tiba menatap Chanyeol dengan matanya yang... yah, hampir ada kristal di sana. Terlihat ia sedang mempertaruhkan seluruh harga dirinya demi mengakui itu semua.

"Seharusnya aku bisa menendangmu atau apa dan melarikan diri. Seharusnya aku bisa, tapi... tapi aku juga tidak tahu kenapa aku tidak bisa melakukannya. Maafkan aku."

Selama beberapa saat, Chanyeol kehilangan kata-kata. Bahkan jika ia diberi waktu dan kamus kosakata, ia pikir ia tetap tidak akan bisa mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

Dengan reaksi Chanyeol itu, Baekhyun berdiri, menggenggam erat bungkusan jeruk di tangannya. "Ku-kupikir aku harus pulang. Junmyeon eonni akan mencariku. Kau tetap tidak perlu khawatir, dan maaf, aku benar-benar minta maaf. Aku akan bertanggung jawab atas semuanya sendiri," ujarnya terbata-bata. Lalu mengacungkan bungkusan jeruknya. "Terimakasih untuk ini!"

Sambil membungkuk, gadis itu segera berbalik dan melangkah pergi. Ia hampir saja lari seandainya tidak ada Chanyeol yang memblokir segala pergerakannya. Pria itu memeluk punggungnya tiba-tiba.

"Kita belum selesai, Baekhyun-ssi," bisiknya. "Bolehkah aku memanggilmu... Baekhyun saja?"

Baekhyun tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Chanyeol merasakan tubuh ramping gadis itu menengang dalam dekapannya, membuatnya ingin menyeringai saja. Seandainya situasinya tidak sesulit ini.

"Bayi itu... bukan bayimu saja. Itu bayiku juga. Jadi kau tidak boleh menguasainya sendiri. Aku akan mempertanggung jawabkannya, kau suka atau tidak. Aku hanya... perlu waktu. Tolong beri aku waktu untuk memberitahu mereka, semua orang. Sampai saat itu datang, tolong jangan berpikir banyak, jangan tertekan, jangan sakit, jangan lelah. Tolong—" Chanyeol memindahkan tangannya, dari pinggang gadis itu, menuju perutnya. Ia mengusap daerah di sana dengan jarinya, selembut yang ia bisa. "—rawat dirimu dan bayiku saat aku tidak bisa melihatmu."

Chanyeol mengistirahatkan dagunya di pundak gadis itu, merasa mabuk oleh aroma rambut dan lehernya, merasa seperti akan mati oleh degup jantungnya selama menunggu. Beberapa detik yang terasa seperti berjam-jam menunggu tanggapan Baekhyun.

"Aku tahu," balas Baekhyun dalam bisikan yang sama. Ada senyuman terasa dari caranya bicara.

Chanyeol memutar tubuh gadis itu dan tersenyum padanya. Sekarang perasaannya jauh lebih baik, seperti ada beban berat yang diangkat dari pundaknya. Seharusnya ia membicarakan ini sudah sejak lama.

Gadis itu tersenyum tipis dan menunduk dengan kesan malu-malu. Chanyeol semakin menyesal, seharusnya ia membicarakan ini sejak awal. Senyum gadis itu sekarang sungguh melegakan.

"Di sini dingin. Ayo, aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

Sesaat, Baekhyun masih mempertahankan posisinya. Ia menatap Chanyeol dengan tidak yakin. "Bagaimana kalau wartawan atau siapapun melihat?"

Chanyeol melihat sekitarnya. Lalu ia memasangkan masker Baekhyun dan membenarkan tudung _hoodie_ gadis itu, sebelum ia menurunkan topinya sendiri serendah-rendahnya.

"Jangan khawatir! Begini tidak akan ada yang tahu."

Mereka berjalan bergandengan, selayaknya pasangan pada umumnya. Tidak saling bicara, hanya berpegangan tangan dan itu terasa cukup. Hal yang tidak mungkin terlalu normal adalah ketika ia terpaksa melepaskan Baekhyun sebelum mobil yang ia kemudikan pelan mencapai apartemen gadis itu. Bagaimanapun, semua ini hanya mereka berdua yang tahu. Baekhyun meyakinkannya bahwa tidak ada seorang pun—bahkan member kelompoknya—mengetahui ini. Ini adalah rahasia antara mereka berdua—atau mungkin bertiga, dengan bayinya.

"Pulang dan tidurlah," ujar Chanyeol. Merasa terkejut dengan ucapannya sendiri. Tapi nalurinya memang menginginkan gadis itu untuk tidur. Ia tampak lelah, dan ia sedang mengandung, anak Chanyeol pula!

"Hm," Baekhyun mengangguk. Wajahnya menunjukkan seolah ia sedang merona, atau memang merona? Hanya karena suasana terlalu remang makanya semua itu tidak terlihat. "Besok kita harus syuting. Bersemangatlah!"

"Asal kau tidak terus-terusan dekat dengan Lee Seunggi saja."

Baekhyun terkekeh, menyandangkan tas kecilnya di bahu dan bersiap untuk keluar dari mobil.

"Baekhyun?" panggil Chanyeol lagi. Menahan lengan Baekhyun agar gadis itu tidak bisa pergi kemana-mana. "Aku serius. Jangan dekat-dekat dengan Lee Seunggi, _eoh_?"

Gadis itu tekekeh lagi, lebih hebat dari sebelumnya. Sambil mengelus perutnya yang masih rata, ia bergumam pada makhluk di dalamnya. "Ayahmu... pencemburu, ya?" katanya sebelum kembali menatap Chanyeol. "Selamat malam."

Ketika Chanyeol sadar apa yang telah terjadi dan berusaha untuk balas mengatakan 'selamat malam', gadis itu telah keluar dari mobil dan telah berjalan menuju gedung apartemen. Satu-satunya yang dapat pria itu lakukan hanya tersenyum dan melambai pada punggung sempitnya.

Seperti mimpi. Ini... melegakan.

'ㅅ'

 **A/N: Terimakasih semua dukungan dan komentarnya pada FF abal ini. Dan oh, maaf kalau lagi nggak ada berita aku nggak bisa memuat komentar-komentar netizen, maaf ya yang udah komen begitu :'(**


	9. Chapter 7

**BABY SCANDAL**

 **Chanyeol/Baekhyun**

 **Genderswitch**

 **.**

 **"Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berada dalam garis yang berbeda. Tapi satu saat, garis itu bersinggungan, dan bayi itu hadir, menjadi skandal besar, dan awal segalanya."**

 **.**

 **Chapter 7**

 **.**

Kamis, Chanyeol sudah melihat jadwalnya untuk ke sekian puluh kali sehingga ia yakin bahwa hari inilah syuting variety shownya bersama FSGarden akan kembali dilakukan. Untuk pertama kalinya, setelah tadi malam, ia mengalami fase tidur paling nyenyak setelah sekian lama. Untuk pertama kalinya, setelah ia bangun tidur, ia merasa bersemangat. Pertama kalinya ia ingin cepat-cepat selesai mandi dan berpakaian. Pertama kalinya ia benar-benar bisa menyenangi variety show ini. Tanpa tekanan. Tanpa rasa bersalah yang membuatnya berharap memiliki cincin Mordor seperti dalam Lord of The Ring yang memungkinkannya menghilang setiap waktu.

"Ada apa denganmu, Chanyeol- _ah_?" Jongin mengerutkan alis sewaktu mereka bermobil menuju lokasi syuting. Kebetulan, hari itu Jongin duduk di tengah, di antara Chanyeol dan Zitao.

Chanyeol hanya menoleh dan memasang tampang sok tidak tahu senatural mungkin, sambil otaknya berpikir keras untuk menemukan solusi bagaimana agar ia tidak tampak salah tingkah.

"Kemarin-kemarin kau tampak aneh, hyung" ujar Jongin lagi. "Kemarin-kemarin kau seperti orang linglung kebanyakan hutang. Tapi hari ini... kau lebih aneh. Kau tersenyum-senyum sendiri dari tadi."

Zitao mengangguk-angguk membenarkan, dan yang lain menjadi tertarik.

" _A-anniya_ ," tampik Chanyeol. Ah, ternyata ia begitu jelas?!

"Ah, itu benar!" Lay menimpali dengan semangat bicaranya yang, seperti biasa, menggebu-gebu. "Syuting sebelumnya wajahmu menunjukkan seolah ada seseorang yang akan membunuhmu di lokasi syuting. Aneh sekali, sebenarnya. Aku mau tanya soal itu, tapi selalu lupa. Tapi kenapa hari ini kau berubah?! Kemarin kau makan apa, _huh_?!"

"Woaaah, jangan-jangan ada yang kau sembunyikan, Chanyeol- _ah_?" Kris bahkan ikut antusias. Dan pertanyaannya jelas menusuk Chanyeol dengan begitu tepatnya.

"A-aku," Chanyeol meneguk ludah, berusaha memeras otak guna memikirkan jawaban terbaik untuk menyanggah semua tudingan para member. "Tidak! Mana mungkin aku seperti itu," tawanya, sumbang, aneh. Member lain justru semakin menaruh tatapan prasangka padanya.

"Aissh, sudahlah. Bisakah kalian tidak berisik sebentar saja? Aku sedang tidak dalam _mood_ menyukai sesuatu yang ramai hari ini." Interupsi Sehun mendiamkan semuanya, si maknae itu menutup wajahnya kembali dengan topi dan seperti yang para fans bilang, _maknae on top,_ tentu saja tidak ada yang berani mengusik Oh Sehun setelahnya. Dan secara tidak langsung, hal itu menyelamatkan kelangsungan hidup Chanyeol.

"Lagipula kalau memang Chanyeol menyembunyikan sesuatu, lama-lama kebenarannya juga akan terungkap. Tidak ada bangkai yang bisa disembunyikan," gumam Sehun lagi di balik topi, memadamkan segala harapan Chanyeol.

'ㅅ'

"Hari ini kita akan kedatangan bintang tamu lagi!" kata Seunggi. Jaesuk mengangguk. "Hari ini kita akan bertabur bintang tamu yang... kami berjanji, akan membuat kalian tidak bisa diam."

"Kira-kira siapa?" tanya Jaesuk. Jelas berusaha menggoda para member Sixey dan FSGarden yang berbisik-bisik penasaran. Bertanya-tanya apakah mereka kedatangan _idol_ lagi? Siapa?

"Baiklah, kita hitung satu sampai tiga," kata Jaesuk, "dan kita sambut sama-sama..."

Bisa dibilang, semua orang menahan napas detik itu, ketika pintu di kamar mandi yang terletak persis di samping ruang tamu terbuka. Setiap kepala berspekulasi, ada yang dengan wajar, seperti Sehun dan Zitao yang saling berbisik, yang tidak terlalu menaruh perhatian, semacam Luhan dan utamanya Kyungsoo, sampai yang memiliki semangat membara.

 _Kuharap ini adalah SISTAR, atau SNSD, atau A-PINK. Oh, siapapun lah, asalkan mereka cantik._ Hati Lay berharap-harap cemas, pikiran serupa bisa terbaca di benak Jongin yang memasang tampang polos dengan mulut sedikit terbuka meihat ke tirai.

Junmyeon (mungkin satu-satunya yang) bersemangat sekali menanti Seo In Guk atau pria-pria tampan semacamnya. _Oh, So Ji Sub juga tidak apa-apa. Bahkan cowok-cowok imut semacam idol rookie seperti Daniel dan Guanlin juga tidak masalah sama sekali!_

Namun semua orang, tidak pernah memikirkan kemungkinan tamu yang satu ini. FSGarden dan Sixey sama-sama melongo sesaat sebelum tertawa menyambut tamu mereka. Anak-anak kecil berumur rata-rata balita itu berlarian keluar pada mereka, tidak hanya satu-dua anak, tapi totalnya sembilan. Ada sembilan anak balita, laki-laki dan perempuan tanpa orang tua.

"Apa maksudnya ini?" tanya Kyungsoo, ia berhasil menunjukkan wajah bingung meski dengan tampang datarnya.

"Iya, kenapa ada banyak sekali anak-anak?" Kris menimpali.

Seketika komentar-komentar meluncur, dan kebanyakan adalah komentar positif semacam "betapa lucunya," dan "imutnyaaa...".

Ada tiga lingkaran besar hulahup dengan berbagai warna; pink, biru dan kuning di tengah-tengah ruangan. Seunggi membawa anak-anak itu bersamanya di sisi kiri ruangan sementara Jaesuk maju untuk memberikan aba-aba. Anak-anak itu diminta untuk berdiri di lingkaran hulahup yang diinginkannya. Setiap hulahup hanya muat untuk tiga orang, jadi yang tidak mendapat tempat harus pindah ke tempat yang kosong sehingga didapatkan tiga anak di setiap hulahup.

"Kalian pasti sudah bisa menebak misi kali ini," kata Yoo Jaesuk di tengah anak-anak yang berteriak ribut dan gumam setiap anggota. "Kita memiliki sembilan orang anak yang sudah terbagi menjadi tiga kelompok; kuning untuk kelompok kuning, pink untuk kelompok merah, dan biru untuk kelompok biru. Selama beberapa jam selanjutnya, kalian akan mengurus anak-anak ini. Kelompok yang mengerjakan tugas paling baik dan paling disenangi anak-anak ini adalah pemenangnya. Dan yang kalah...," Jaesuk melirik Seunggi yang segera menyambung ucapannya. "Untuk tim yang kalah, kami juga telah menyediakan popok ukuran dewasa dan dot besar. Kalian semua harus bersiap-siap karena di akhir acara akan ada salah satu tim yang akan mengenakannya dan naik bus ke Apgujeong untuk membeli susu dan popok lebih banyak."

"APA?!" Hampir semuanya terkesiap. _Popok dan dot? Yang benar saja! Bahkan orang gila tidak akan memakainya._ Lama-lama acara ini makin dirasa menyeramkan saja. Semua orang membulatkan tekad untuk menang. Terutama ketika Seunggi mengiming-imingi mereka.

"Oh ya. Akan ada keuntungan besar untuk pemenangnya nanti."

Jaesuk menimpali. "Keuntungan yang sangat besar. Yaitu waktu tambahan untuk misi berikutnya, dan—" ia melemparkannya pada Seunggi.

"Dan kelompok yang menang bisa menukar salah satu anggota timnya dengan anggota tim yang lain."

Semua orang, secara otomatis menyorakkan 'woaaa' dan bertepuk tangan.

"Berarti aku bisa menukar anak tidak berguna ini?" kata Jongin dengan nada candaan, menunjuk persis ke hidung Luhan, gadis itu mendelik marah padanya.

"Yak! Siapa yang kau sebut tidak berguna?" tawa Yoo Jaesuk. "Kau bisa menukarnya, tapi kau harus menang dulu."

"—awas saja kalau kau berniat menukarku," Jongin berbisik pada Sehun di sela kedua MC yang mencoba menjelaskan misi mereka seolah ia dapat membaca pikiran pria itu.

"Nah, _kajja,_ kita masuk ke tugas pertama!" kata Seunggi sambil tidak bisa menahan senyumnya. "Tugas pertama kalian adalah—"

Di saat bersamaan segera beberapa orang berlari terburu-buru ke tengah ruangan dan menumpuk beberapa selimut tebal di sana.

"—Bayi-bayi ini suka ngompol," kata Seunggi lagi. "Tugas kalian adalah membersihkan selimut-selimut kotor ini, dan harus kering sebelum mereka semua pergi tidur siang."

"Mwo?" Lay menyela. "Tapi itu kan artinya kita hanya punya beberapa jam sebelum tidur siang? dan selimut itu tebal-tebal."

"Itu tugas kalian," Jaesuk menjawab. "Bagaimanapun caranya, selimut itu harus kering sebelum jam satu siang, saat anak-anak pergi tidur."

" _Ne._ Tugas pertama, mencuci selimut," Seunggi menambahkan dan Jaesuk segera bergabung, di antara gumam protes para peserta Home sweet Home, bersamaan mereka meneriakkan, "DIMULAI!"

Lalu terdengar bunyi alarm yang keras yang menghitung mundur lima jam lamanya, waktu akan berakhir sekitar pukul satu siang. Masing-masing kelompok segera bekerja sama mengangkut selimut bagian mereka sambil mencari masing-masing tempat mencuci yang telah di sediakan dengan lambang HSH, dan letak mereka cukup tersembunyi itu, beberapa saat sebelum setiap tim memutuskan mengirim satu utusan. Kedua MC juga sudah menerangkan bahwa di masing-masing tempat, nantinya akan ada satu pancuran air, dua buah baskom besar, dan deterjen, namun tidak ada jemuran.

"Jaesuk _hyung_!" Jongin mengangkat tangannya ingin bertanya, seolah ia sedang berada di sekolah.

Yoo Jaesuk mendekat. "Ya?"

"Di sini tidak ada jemuran, bagaimana kami akan menjemurnya?"

Pertanyaan yang kemudian disadari semua orang.

"Itulah tantangannya. Kalian harus berlomba lebih dulu mencari tempat mencuci dan mencuci secepat mungkin hingga bersih agar bisa segera menjalankan tugas berikutnya yaitu mencari tempat terbaik untuk menjemur. Kalian harus berebut tempat untuk menjemur karena tidak banyak yang tersedia."

"Apa?" Kris dan Jongin terperanjat bersamaan, Chanyeol hanya memasang tampang bodoh.

"Jadi cepatlah!"

Detik itu juga terjadi kepanikan besar. Para peserta berlari ke sana kemari, berbaur dengana anak-anak yang juga berlarian bersama teman-temannya, mengejar bola-bola mainan dan entah apa lagi. Ada bahan tertawaan ketika Lay tidak sengaja menginjak salah satu bola mainan dan tergelincir, jatuh berdebam di lantai dengan tidak elitnya hingga membuat seluruh kru terbahak. Sialnya lagi, adegan itu sempat terekam kamera sehingga hampir bisa dipastikan akan ada ekslusif tayangan itu di tivi nantinya, dengan efek _slow motion_ yang super dramatis. Ada juga ketika seorang anak berusia tiga tahun di kelompok Jongin, Zitao, Luhan dan Sehun merengek ingin buang air besar. Masalahnya tidak ada satupun yang tahu cara mengurus balita di kelompok itu, bahkan tidak juga satu-satunya anggota perempuan, Luhan yang lebih suka menyebut dirinya manly. Maka dengan alasan bahwa ia sedang sangat sibuk mencuci dan tidak ingin konsentrasi mencucinya pecah, Luhan menolak mentah-mentah ide mengurus anak itu dan dengan kurang ajar melimpahkan semuanya pada Jongin, begitu pun dengan Sehun yang dari awal tidak tampak begitu bersahabat pada Jongin—mereka mungkin bertengkar lagi semalam, bahkan Zitao yang tampak paling tidak sibuk (pekerjaan Zitao dari tadi hanya menonton air bersih mengalir dari keran saja) juga menyerahkannya pada Jongin. Keempat orang itu melakukan gunting-batu-kertas dan segala macam cara untuk saling melemparkan beban. Namun pada akhirnya mereka melakukannya bersama-sama, meskipun paling banyak Jongin yang terpaksa bekerja. Mereka melakukannya dengan benar, untungnya, walau tidak bisa mencegah diri memperlihatkan tampak jijik luar biasa saat kamera merekamnya.

'ㅅ'

Kelompok merah menemukan pancuran air berlabel acara Home Sweet Home di luar gedung apartemen mereka, sekitar sepuluh meter jauhnya. Cuaca di luar cukup dingin kala itu, dan sedikit berangin, membuat Baekhyun harus merapatkan selimut-selimut dalam pelukannya agar lebih hangat. Chanyeol mengekor di belakangnya tanpa suara, sementara Lay kelelahan sendiri membawa ember-ember yang berhasil mereka rebut dari kelompok kuning.

"Yak! Kau tidak membantu _hyung_ sama sekali?!" Omel Lay padanya.

Segera, Chanyeol mengambil ember-ember itu dan berlari mendahului Baekhyun. Ia mengelarkan ember-ember bersusun menghadap satu-satunya pancuran air di sana sebelum membantu Baekhyun menumpuk cucian di salah satu baskom. Chanyeol merasa bodoh karena tidak tahu harus melakukan apa, ia tidak pernah mencuci sebelumnya. Akhirnya ketika Baekhyun mulai menginjak-injak selimut di baskom, Chanyeol bergerak.

"Biar aku yang melakukannya, kau keluarlah." Ada kepanikan dalam suaranya.

"Tidak apa. Aku saja."

Chanyeol tidak beranjak pergi. Justru, ia segera masuk ke baskom besar itu, mengambil celah dan merapatkan diri bersama Baekhyun di dalam sana. Gadis itu membiarkan Chanyeol sambil menatap cucian-cucian di bawah kakinya, menyembunyikan senyum aneh dan semburat di pipinya. Ia terlalu fokus mencuci, atau sebenarnya, menyibukkan diri sampai-sampai nyaris terpeleset oleh kakinya sendiri. Untungnya, Chanyeol ada di sana, memegangi lengannya dan menahannya dalam posisi itu dalam waktu yang sedikit lebih panjang dari yang diperlukan.

"Hati-hati. Kau harus menjaga dirimu dan bayi ki—"

"Hei, apa yang kalian lakukan?!" sela Lay. Membuat kedua orang itu kaget dan refleks saling menjauhkan diri.

" _Anni_ ," Chanyeol memutar otak, mencoba memikirkan satu alasan masuk akal. "Aku... tidak tahu cara mencuci selimut yang benar."

Lay memukul kepalanya dan mencibir. "Memangnya apa yang kau tahu dengan benar? Memasak ramen saja sudah membuat kami keracunan!"

 _"_ _Hyung_!"

"Apa?!" Lay menatapnya galak. "Cepat selesaikan saja pekerjaanmu agar kita bisa menang dan aku bisa menukarmu dengan Kim Junmyeon!"

" _HYUNG_!"

'ㅅ'

"Oppa."

Lay barusaja naik ke atap bangunan dengan keringat mengucur di seluruh tubuhnya. Ia segera menaruh bak cucian di lantai dan meluruskan tubuh. Rasanya tulang punggungnya akan patah membawa satu baskom penuh selimut-selimut berat itu. Chanyeol benar-benar tidak bisa di andalkan, anak itu meminta istirahat sebentar karena sudah kelelahan setelah mencari dan menemukan tempat jemuran tersembunyi ini. Ia berjanji akan membawa baskom kedua berisi selimut-selimut lainnya segera setelah sepuluh menit. Entahlah. Anak itu memang payah karena pekerjaannya hanya bermain game saja.

Tadinya sampai di atap sudah membuat semangatnya kembali. Setidaknya, tangga yang menyiksa sudah ia lalui dan hanya tinggal menjemur saja. Namun sekarang ia harus menerima fakta pahit bahwa jemuran yang susah payah ia dapatkan itu sudah dikuasai oleh Kyungsoo. Tidak banyak tempat tersisa. Dan gadis itu sekarang hanya perlu menjemur selimut terakhirnya dan kelompoknya akan menang. Astaga, padahal ia sudah benar-benar berusaha keras sejak tadi!

"Oppa!" serunya lagi, sekarang berlari menuju Lay, meninggalkan jemurannya.

"Haaah. Aku sudah tahu kalian akan menang. Biarkan aku istirahat sebentar," ujar Lay seraya duduk berselonjor di lantai. Pasrah.

"Belum," jawab Kyungsoo. Sekarang ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk Lay dan melirik VJ yang tidak bosan-bosannya mengikuti mereka. "Masih ada sisa tempat. Kau bisa menjemur selimutmu di ruang kosong di sampingku."

Kyungsoo berjongkok di samping Lay, sengaja mendekatkan diri saat ia berbisik dalam suara rendah. "Oppa, apa kau ingin menang? Aku bisa membantumu dengan satu syarat."

"A..apa itu?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum miring.

'ㅅ'

 **A/N: I feel bad, like really. Tadinya aku post cerita ini karena sayang, kan. Udah aku edit dan sekian lama terpendam di laptop nggak ada yang baca. Tapi ternyata, ya begitulah. FFnya cringe banget. Dan aku nggak punya waktu buat edit banyak-banyak.  
Tapi, aku akan tetep post sampai akhir! Semoga ini cukup menghibur untuk kalian ya. Kritik dan saran selalu diharapkan.**

 **Komentarnya! Kalian ceritanya jadi pemirsa abis nontonin episode kali ini ya, wkwk**

 **Selamat hari libur!**


	10. Chapter 8

**BABY SCANDAL**

 **Chanyeol/Baekhyun**

 **Genderswitch**

 **.**

 **"Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berada dalam garis yang berbeda. Tapi satu saat, garis itu bersinggungan, dan bayi itu hadir, menjadi skandal besar, dan awal segalanya."**

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

* * *

Rupanya, dalam satu jam terakhir, atap adalah menjadi arena perang karena menjadi lahan rebutan. Masalahnya, hanya tempat itu yang paling potensial agar mereka bisa menjemur selimut hingga kering.

Tim Zitao, tidak mau kalah. Setelah putus harapan menjemur di atas pohon-pohon di sekitar apartemen, mereka dengan liciknya memutuskan menjarah tempat yang sudah diklaim kelompok lainnya. Dengan cara sangat tidak elegan mereka memutuskan mengirim mata-mata bernama Kim Jongin dengan misi menerbangkan selimut-selimut lain agar jatuh, kotor, dan dianggap tidak sah. Jongin juga membawa satu selimut bersamanya untuk dikeringkan ditempat orang.

Ketika pria itu datang ke atap dengan tampang paling lugu yang ia punya, ia melihat kelompok Lay maupun kelompok Kris sibuk dengan mencoba berbagai cara mengeringkan efektif. Mereka memerasnya ujung-ujung dengan seluruh tenaga setiap waktu, mengipasinya, hingga menyalakan api di bawahnya. Chanyeol bahkan dengan (entah ini bisa dikatakan demikian) kreatifnya menyapu lantai atap dan berhasil menggelar empat selimut sekaligus di sana. Menurut hematnya, permukaan yang lebar seperti itu akan mempercepat proses penguapan sehingga jemuran bisa lebih cepat kering, Lay hanya mengangguk saja.

Namun, itu bukan berarti mereka bisa tenang dan menunggu hingga selimut kering. Karena kedatangan mara bahaya bernama Kim Jongin yang di susul kroni-kroninya, terjadiah perang besar itu. Baik kelompok merah maupun kelompok biru berusaha mati-matian mempertahankan daerah mereka dan mengusir kelompok kuning. Sempat beberapa kali terjadi semacam acara piknik, gelar dan gulung selimut secara bergantian, dengan keributan dan huru-hara. Yang berakhir pada... seluruh peserta nyaris bergelimpangan tanpa daya karena panas dan lelah berebut.

Tim kuning, dengan beruntungnya, berhasil merebut spot tim merah sehingga mereka harus kembali berkelahi (Luhan dan Kyungsoo yang notabene adalah teman sekamar yang melakukannya, saling tarik menarik kedua selimut) dengan hasil akhir... kedua selimut jatuh. Tepat di belakang gedung apartemen yang merupakan tanah berlumpur. Dan waktunya setengah jam lagi habis!

"Yak! Kau ini! Cepat ganti selimutnya!" omel Zitao sebelum dapat berpikir, saat semua orang masih terpana dengan apa yang terjadi.

Luhan, gadis berkuncir samping itu merengut dan mengusap kedua lengannya yang memerah gara-gara Kyungsoo. Ia sudah merasa akan menangis karena perjuangannya sia-sia sebelum akhirnya sesuatu melintas di otaknya yang sempat ia kira brilian.

"Tenang, _Oppa_! Aku punya ide!"

'ㅅ'

Jam telah menunjukkan pukul satu siang ketika semua orang telah berkumpul dan Jaesuk beserta Seunggi berada di tengah-tengah mereka. Semua orang sibuk bergumam lelah dan menyeka biji-biji keringat sebesar jagung di pelipis dan seluruh tubuh mereka.

"Waktu telah habis! Sekarang anak-anak ini harus di tidurkan. Dan selimut harus sudah kering. Bagaimana hasilnya?" Jaesuk mengedarkan pandangannya pada seluruh member, pada wajah-wajah penat mereka.

"Untuk mengetahuinya, kita akan menghitung selimut-selimut yang sudah kalian keringkan," jelas Seunggi.

Segera, di depan mereka, beberapa kru menyusun bak-bak berwarna merah, kuning, dan biru, berisi selimut-selimut berwarna merah, kuning, dan biru pula.

Penjurian di lakukan cukup cepat. Tim kuning menjadi putus harapan sejak hampir semua selimut mereka divonis belum kering, Luhan kembali dengan ajaib membawa selimut ataupun tidak bukan lagi masalah. Sementara tim merah dan biru bersaing ketat hanya dengan selisih satu angka. Seluruh selimut mereka kering, hanya saja... tim biru kehilangan satu selimut.

" _Mianhae,_ " gumam Kyungsoo. Bagaimanapun, ia yang harusnya mempertahankan selimut itu dari Luhan.

Seperti selayaknya Kim Junmyeon, sang leader FSGarden itu hanya tersenyum dan menepuk pundak maknae-nya " _Anniyo,_ kau sudah berusaha keras!"

"Jadi sudah jelas," suara keras Jaesuk menyela segenap bisik-bisik yang ada. "Pemenangnya adalah..." Ia tidak perlu berhenti, seharusnya, karena semua orang sudah tahu. "TIM... MERAAAH!"

Tim merah bertepuk tangan gembira. Saking gembiranya, Baekhyun melompat dan memeluk Chanyeol sekilas. Hanya sekilas. Benar-benar sebentar. Begitu menyadari keadaan, mereka segera bersikap seolah tak ada yang terjadi dan berharap tidak ada yang memperhatikan. Semua orang lebih fokus tertawa pada _celebration_ yang dilakukan Lay dengan menggoyang-goyangkan pantat ke kamera.

'ㅅ'

Setelah terjebak macet yang tidak ia perhitungkan sebelumnya, Luhan yang pada akhirnya sampai di asramanya langsung bergerak naik ke kamarnya, mengacak-acak lemarinya sendiri demi menemukan selimut. Tapi tidak ada.

Dia pikir idenya ini luar biasa, ia ingat FSGarden punya selimut kering yang persis sama seperti selimut yang digunakan di acara tadi. Ia mengambil selimutnya sendiri, dan bergerak ke tempat tidur Kyungsoo, menyeringai. Apa yang ia cari terlipat rapi di ujung kasur Kyungsoo, _roommate_ nya.

"Kyungie _,_ aku pinjam selimutmu, ya?" tanyanya pada bantal Kyungsoo.

"Ambil saja, Luhan unnie _,_ " jawabnya sendiri, mencoba menirukan suara gadis itu..

" _Gomawo_!"

Tanpa berpikir panjang Luhan segera menyambar selimut itu untuk membawanya. Namun sesuatu terjatuh dari balik lipatan selimut, menghentikan langkah Luhan. Selembar kertas foto dalam keadaan terbalik di lantai. Karena penasaran, dan karena orang yang bersangkutan sendiri tidak ada, tentu saja Luhan tidak akan bisa menahan rasa penasaran. Buru-buru ia mengambil benda itu.

Yang selanjutnya terjadi adalah... ia ternganga, melihat foto siapa yang sedang di pegangnya.

"Chanyeol? Untuk apa Kyungsoo menyimpan foto Park Chanyeol?"

'ㅅ'

"Jadi... apa kalian ingin menukar anggota?" tanya Jaesuk, setelah tadi dengan dramatisnya mengumumkan siapa pemenangnya.

"Huh?" Lay tersentak dari lamunannya.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol di sisinya, merasa perlu berdiskusi dengan pria itu dan Lay. Dia ingin menang, tentu saja, tapi ide untuk berpisah dengan timnya yang sekarang, dan berpisah dengan Chanyeol, rasanya... tidak menyenangkan. Meskipun hampir sepanjang acara ia tidak dan tidak ingin berbicara dengan Chanyeol, tapi... ada yang terasa tidak benar dengan ide berpisah itu. Sayangnya, sebelum ia bisa menyatakan penolakan, Lay lebih dulu bicara.

"Ya. Kami akan melakukannya."

"Aaah," Jaesuk dan Seunggi mengangguk, begitu juga beberapa orang lain. Sebagian sudah bisa menduga bahwa Lay ingin ke kelompok yang lain, tapi belakangan ia tampak baik-baik saja dengan kelompoknya.

"Karena aku ingin sekali satu kelompok dengan Junmyeon, jadi...,"

Sebenarnya ia sudah agak kehilangan minat untuk bertukar posisi, ia sudah nyaman dengan kelompoknya, dan bisa melihat Junmyeon setiap saat rasanya juga cukup, ia kan hanya fans. Lagipula, kalau pun harus bertukar, ia ingin sekali itu dengan Kris, menyingkirkan pria itu dari Junmyeon rasanya seperti sebuah keharusan. Namun apa boleh buat, ia sudah membuat perjanjian dengan Kyungsoo.

 _"_ _Aku bisa membantumu dengan satu syarat,"_ gumaman gadis itu masih menari-nari di kepala Lay.

 _"_ _A..apa itu?"_

 _Kyungsoo tersenyum miring. Kemudian dengan suara rendah, Lay meyakini ia mendengarnya dengan jelas."Aku ingin satu keompok dengan Chanyeol Oppa."_

 _"_ _Huh?B-baik."_

 _Dan Kyungsoo memenuhi ucapannya. Ia sengaja kalah, ia sengaja membuat timnya kalah dengan menjemur selimutnya di tempat yang rawan, dan berusaha mencegah Junmyeon merebut selimut dari Luhan dengan melakukannya lebih. Dan... sebenarnya Kyungsoo sudah benar-benar memegangi kedua selimut itu setelah merebutnya dari Luhan. Tapi... ia hanya pura-pura menjatuhkannya._

"Aku akan bertukar dengan Kyungsoo!"

Ada kekagetan di mata semua orang, harusnya Lay menyingkirkan Kris, namun ia justru keluar dari kelompok untuk bertukar dengan Kyungsoo, sementara sepanjang sesi anak itu terlihat cukup berguna juga, kecuali saat ia lalai hingga selimut terbang.

"Baiklah, Kyungsoo-ssi, kau sekarang menjadi anggota kelompok merah, dan Lay-ssi sekarang resmi menjadi anggota kelompok biru!" Seunggi berseru bersemangat hingga memancing tepuk tangan semua orang.

"Benar sekali Seunggi- _ya,_ " timpal Jaesuk. "Nah, kalian berdua bisa bertukar tempat sekarang. Dan kita akan menjelaskan tugas berikutnya."

Tidak banyak suara yang dikeluarkan, Lay dan Kyungsoo bertukar posisi dengan canggung. Lay, seperti yang diharapkan, tersenyum lebar pada Junmyeon, dan mengurangi kelebaran itu saat matanya bertemu Kris. Sementara Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk dan bergumam singkat pada Chanyeol, "mohon bimbingannya," sebelum berdiri di sisi pria jangkung itu dan itu pun sudah lebih dari keajaiban.

"Sekarang kita perlu memberi tahu misi berikutnya, Seunggi- _ya,_ "

" _Ne,_ silahkan, _hyung,_ " Seunggi mengembalikannya pada Jaesuk yang tampak membersihkan tenggorokan.

"Baiklah, misi berikutnya adalah," ia melirik Seunggi untuk mengucapkannya bersama-sama, "menidurkan anak-anak!"

'ㅅ'

Acara menidurkan anak kedengarannya mudah, namun prakteknya sama sekali berbeda. Ini membuat siapapun yang tidak tahan mental akan menjadi frustasi menghadapi berbagai watak anak yang rata-rata bandel itu.

Kelompok kuning contohnya, meskipun Luhan sudah kembali, ia tidak membawa pengaruh apa-apa. Mereka hampir bisa dipastikan kalah dari awal karena sibuk bertengkar dan saling menyalahkan. Meskipun di akhir acara mereka membuat takjub semua orang dengan anak-anak yang tertidur pulas, yang ternyata semua itu hanya rekayasa. Anak-anak pura-pura tidur karena takut pada tatapan mengancam Sehun.

"Oppa, aku tidak bisa melakukan ini,"

Chanyeol menoleh ke sisinya, menemukan Kyungsoo di sana, duduk dalam posisi yang lebih dekat dari yang membuatnya nyaman. Terlebih karena ia dapat merasakannya, tatapan Baekhyun pada mereka.

"Kenapa, Kyungsoo?"

"Bayi ini," Kyungsoo menunjuk balita dua tahun di tangannya, tampak tidak nyaman, dan lebih tidak nyaman dengan balita itu yang meronta-ronta ingin kabur. "Bagaimana aku bisa menidurkannya?"

"Bukannya itu Jaekyung? Jaekyung-ah, kesini sama _hyung._ "

Baekhyun yang mencuri tatap pada kedua orang itu terpaksa memalingkan wajah ketika Chanyeol mendekat pada Kyungsoo untuk mengambil Jaekyung. Wajah mereka dekat sekali, dan... mereka terlihat cocok. Tertawa bersama seperti itu ketika Chanyeol tidak sengaja menyundul Jaekyung dengan kepalanya dan menyebabkan si bocah merenggut kasar rambut pria itu. Orang-orang tertawa, namun Baekhyun entah bagaimana tidak bisa mengimbangi orang-orang. Tanpa sadar ia mengusap perutnya.

 _Perasaan tidak nyaman ini, apa sebenarnya?_

"Nuna, kau kenapa?"

Salah satu anak paling hiperaktif, Heejun, melompat ke pangkuan Baekhyun, membuat gadis itu refleks menangkapnya.

"Tidak apa-apa, ayo tidur!"

"Tidak mau! Aku masih ingin bermain! Ayo nuna main denganku!"

"Kita main, tapi kau harus tidur dulu, bagaimana? Anak yang rajin tidur siang itu disayangi Santa, loh, dan nanti akan dapat banyak hadiah."

Ruangan terus gaduh selama setengah jam pertama.

Tidak ada yang bisa melakukannya dengan benar, kecuali Junmyeon yang setiap hari memang menjadi ibu bagi anggota FSGarden lainnya. Dan.. Baekhyun, si calon ibu. Mereka melakukannya dengan benar, menceritakan mereka dongeng, menyanyikan mereka lagu, menepuk-nepuk pantat mereka lembut... membuat para pria ternganga sekaligus terpesona.

Termasuk Chanyeol. Ia hanya menatap gadis itu, yang sibuk menidurkan anak terakhir dari kelompok mereka, Heejun si pembangkang. Ia benar-benar membuat Chanyeol maupun Kyungsoo gila. Tapi bersama Baekhyun, anak itu tenang, matanya mulai setengah mengatup. Gadis itu menghentikan nyanyiannya pelan-pelan serta tepukannya begitu merasa yakin Hee Jun sudah tertidur cukup pulas. Ia mulai berbaring di antara anak-anak itu. kelelahan. Kelopak matanya mengatup beberapa saat, kemudian terpaksa membuka lagi, menyadari bahwa ia diperhatikan. Oleh seorang pria yang berbaring di sebelah Hee Jun, dan pria itu bernama Park Chanyeol.

Chanyeol berbaring menyamping menghadap Baekhyun dengan kepala disangga oleh lengannya. Tersenyum tanpa henti. Formasi berbaring mereka saat itu adalah seorang anak, lalu Baekhyun, seorang anak bernama Hee Jun, Chanyeol, seorang anak lagi, kemudian Kyungsoo.

"Baek? Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya sedikit dan mengedarkan pandang ia mendapati Chanyeol melongokkan kepalanya juga, memanggil namanya dalam bisikan yang Baekhyun berani bersumpah, itu terdengar menyeramkan.

"Ada apa?" tanya gadis pelan, turut merendahkan suaranya karena saat ini mereka berada di antara anak-anak. Habislah jika satu saja terbangun, mereka akan kalah dalam misi.

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum. " _Jallhaesso_ (kerja bagus) _,_ " bisiknya _"_ Calon Eom—" Yeah, dan ia baru ingat akan keberadaan Kyungsoo. Ia segera menegok dan menemukan gadis itu berbaring dengan mata tertutup. Berpikir gadis itu sudah tidur.

"Benar-benar kerja bagus," bisiknya lagi, kembali menatap Baekhyun.

"Kau tahu ada kamera di atas sana?" liriknya pada pintu.

"Aku tahu," bisik Chanyeol lagi, sebelum dengan sengaja sedikit mengeraskan suaranya, "HARI INI MELELAHKAN YA, BAEKHYUN-SSI _?_ "

Ia mengedip sekali pada gadis itu. "karena itu kita saling berbisik."

"Ada Kyungsoo."

"Dia tidur."

"Aku juga ingin tidur sebentar."

"Aissh, aku ingin bertanya sesuatu!" Chanyeol membekap mulutnya, sepertinya ia bicara makin keras saja.

Byun Baekhyun, gadis itu mengurungkan niat tidur sebentarnya dan memaksakan diri menatap Chanyeol dengan penuh tanda tanya. "Ada apa?"

Chanyeol menggaruk pundaknya. Setengah menyesali kenapa ia bertanya. Setengahnya lagi menyesali dirinya yang mendadak menderita cacat mental hanya dengan memikirkan pertanyaan yang ingin ia ajukan. "Malam ini... Malam ini..." ia tersedak. "Malam ini... kau ada jadwal tidak?"

Beberapa detik saat menunggu Baekhyun mencerna pertanyaannya dan memikirkan jawabannya menyebabkan rasa terbakar bagi Chanyeol sehingga ia nyaris bersorak saat gadis itu menggeleng.

"Kalau begitu...," tersedak lagi. "Kalau kita menang... aku ingin mentraktirmu makan malam. Hanya kau dan aku."

Baekhyun menipiskan bibir, tampak berpikir. "Terdengar seperti ajakan kencan."

Detik itu juga, Chanyeol berdeham dan mengalihkan pandangannya sementara Baekhyun memilih meneliti atap-atap, setengah berharap ada spiderman atau apapun yang mengalihkan perhatian mereka dari situasi konyol saat ini.

"Ya... itu jika... kita menang misi kali ini," kata Chanyeol lagi, dalam suara agak serak, dengan mata yang juga menatap langit-langit.

"Baiklah. Hanya jika kita menang hari ini."

Entah bagaimana, Chanyeol dapat merasakan gadis itu tersenyum, yang langsung terbukti ketika ia mencoba mengangkat kepala kembali sedikit, mencoba mendapatkan pemandangan gadis itu lagi. Sebagai tambahan, dengan satu lengan menyangga tubuh, gadis itu mengulurkan lengan satunya dan mengacungkan kelingkingnya pada Chanyeol. Menawarkannya _pinky promise,_ yang disambut Chanyeol malu-malu.

"Channie?" Panngilan kecil itu menahan detak jantung Chanyeol. Dia suka. Sangat suka.

"Hm?"

"Sampai jumpa nanti malam."

Seketika, lengan Chanyeol yang menyangga tubuh Chanyeol goyah dan membuatnya terjatuh hingga berseru dan menyenggol Hee Jun. Hal yang segera membuat pria itu panik menidurkan bocah setan itu kembali dalam berbagai cara, menepuk-nepuk pantat, mengelus rambut, hingga bernyanyi.

Baekhyun mengulum senyum memandanginya.

 _Seperti... seorang calon ayah yang baik._

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for all the support. Talk to me or follow any preview of my fics on my instagram ID: specialnay**

* * *

 **Next Episode: [Pann]** _Apakah hanya aku? Tapi aku melihat Chanyeol Oppa dan Baekhyun Eonni terlihat semakin dekat belakangan ini?_

[Coba kalian tanggapin pann ini ya!]


	11. Chapter 9

**BABY SCANDAL**

 **Chanyeol/Baekhyun**

 **Genderswitch**

 **.**

 **"Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berada dalam garis yang berbeda. Tapi satu saat, garis itu bersinggungan, dan bayi itu hadir, menjadi skandal besar, dan awal segalanya."**

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

* * *

Jika biasanya suasana asrama FSGarden begitu berisik oleh Baekhyun yang ribut mencari barang-barang, Luhan yang menyetel musik terlalu kencang, atau Junmyeon yang berceramah—berteriak—panjang pendek di sana sini, maka hari ini, anehnya, asrama begitu hening. Dan keheningan tiba-tiba yang tidak terasa wajar itu justru lebih menakutkan. Hanya ada denting sendok dan garpu yang beradu dengan piring tatkala setiap orang sibuk menyendok _omurice_ masing-masing. Sesekali, ada mata yang saling lirik atau mencuri tatap ke sekeliling, namun tak ada yang mengeluarkan suara.

"Semalam... kau kemana?" Sampai akhirnya Junmyeon yang memecahkan bongkahan keheningan pagi itu. Suaranya sebenarnya pelan saja, namun berkat kesunyian yang kental, dan ketegangan tak kasat mata di udara, teguran itu terasa begitu keras sampai mengagetkan.

Baekhyun tahu-tahu tersedak. Mengetahui dengan pasti bahwa pertanyaan itu ditujukan untuknya, dengan mata Junmyeon yang menatapnya tajam meskipun ia tidak membalasnya dan malah pura-pura tidak melihat. Gadis itu terbatuk-batuk sebelum meraih segelas air mineral dan kemudian, pelan-pelan memberanikan diri menghadapi mata sang leader.

"Oh, aku... aku mencari _jajjangmyeon._ Dan... dan tidak ketemu. Makanya aku pulang larut."

Baekhyun membuat alasan, tentu saja. Ia bukannya amnesia, ia masih ingat kemana ia tadi malam, dan itu bukanlah kedai _jajjangmyeon_ seperti yang ia katakan ketika Luhan mempertanyakan kemana ia mau pergi. Ia pergi untuk bertemu pria itu.

.

 _Sender: Park Chanyeol_

 _Text: Aku akan berangkat sekarang. Kutunggu di Grand Park Gwangjin, ya? Dan hati-hati di jalan :)_

 _Itu pesan yang sepertinya dikirimkan pria itu beberapa saat sebelum Baekhyun berangkat dari apartemennya. Ketika ia sampai di tempat perjanjian mereka, ia tidak segera dapat menemukan sosoknya dimanapun. Setengah jam. Setengah jam yang ia habiskan untuk berdiri menunggu dan celingak-celinguk seperti orang linglung sebelum memutuskan untuk mengetik cepat membalas pesan pria itu._

 _To: Park Chanyeol_

 _Text: Sudah sampai di sini. Kau di ma_ _—_

 _Sebelum ia berhasil menyelesaikannya, seseorang membekapnya dari belakang. Dengan panik, Baekhyun meronta dan mencoba berteriak. Kemudian ingatan tentang beladiri yang ia pelajari membuatnya segera menyikut rusuk pria itu keras, membuat orang itu tersentak mundur._

 _Chanyeol memegangi perutnya dengan lemas. Hampir saja selangkangannya juga terancam bahaya besar seandainya saja Baekhyun tidak menoleh dan segera mengenali pria itu sebagai Chanyeol, atau terlambat mengenali dan malah menendang area vitalnya lebih dulu. Benar-benar. Chanyeol harus bersyukur._

 _"_ _Chanyeol-ssi! A-aku benar-benar tidak sengaja."_

 _Chanyeol tersenyum konyol, tatapannya masih nanar, tapi gadis itu tampak panik dan ia tidak boleh membiarkannya. Lagipula ia tidak ingin terihat selemah itu, disikut seorang gadis hingga jatuh begini saja sudah aib besar._

 _"_ _Tidak apa, aku... baik-baik saja," ujarnya, sebisa mungkin menghilangkan ringis sakit dari suaranya._

 _"_ _Benarkah? Kukira kau tadi orang jahat. Kau sangat mengejutkanku, tahu?!"_

 _Lagi, gadis itu merengut sebentar. Chanyeol keheranan bagaimana ia bertingkah seimut itu segera setelah membuat seseorang hampir dilarikan ke rumah sakit karena tulang yang remuk?_

 _"_ _Aku hanya ingin memberimu kejutan."_

 _Sedetik setelah mengatakannya, Chanyeol segera menyesalinya. Pasalnya, Baekhyun sekarang menatapnya nyaris tanpa kedip. Ada sesuatu di matanya yang membuatnya tampak malu-malu, namun menggemaskan. Membuat Chanyeol terpaksa mengacak rambut belakangnya, hanya mencari sebuah kegiatan untuk dilakukan tanpa sadar._

 _"_ _Ah, aku juga membawakanmu apel."_

 _Pria tinggi bertopi hitam yang hampir menutupi wajah namun tidak berhasil menutupi telinga lebarnya itu meraih sekantong apel dari dalam tas ransel yang ia bawa, menyerahkannya langsung pada gadis itu. Namun Baekhyun hanya melongo setelah menerimanya._

 _"_ _Ada apa?"_

 _"_ _Hanya berpikir... ini luar biasa. Aku barusaja berpikir aku menginginkannya, dan kau memberikannya. Aku sangat senang!"_

 _Mereka duduk di sebuah bangku panjang di bawah lampu taman bergaya vintage, paling jauh dari bangku-bangku lainnya. Baekhyun mengambil apel berwarna paling merah dengan kegirangan yang ia sendiri tidak mengerti dan tengah menggigitnya ketika Chanyeol menggigit bagian lainnya, dari apel yang sama. Membuat wajah mereka berdekatan, tatap berbenturan dan bibir mereka hanya berjarak sebuah apel kecil. Baekhyun mengerjap lambat dan menatap pria itu untuk detik yang panjang, masih tidak bisa menormalkan diri._

 _"_ _Hanya ingin memastikan kau tidak memakan apel beracun," kata pria itu mencoba beralasan. Namun senyum miring di wajahnya mengkhianati itu._

 _._

Tanpa dapat dicegah, rona merah yang sama dengan malam itu kembali menghiasi pipi gembul Baekhyun pagi ini. Itu terlalu... memalukan. Meskipun anehnya, mengingatnya hanya membuat gadis itu ingin tersenyum sendiri.

"Baekhyunnie," Junmyeon menggeram, menyadarkan Baekhyun dari lamunannya. "Kau tahu itu sangat berbahaya, kan? Seharusnya kau minta temani Manager Kim atau aku atau siapa untuk menemanimu!"

Di bawah tatapan penuh perintah gadis tertua di kelompoknya itu, Baekhyun tidak bisa membantah, hanya memandangi makanannya dan menggumamkan maat yang hampir tidak bisa didengar siapapun, bahkan dirinya sendiri. Namun tak pelak, itu membuat Junmyeon melunak. Baekhyun tidak lagi merasakan tatapan tajam menghujamnya.

Karena, tatapan yang hampir serupa berpindah pada Kyungsoo sekarang.

"Dan kau, Kyungie. Kemana saja kau semalam?"

Gadis itu menghentikan gerakan tangannya yang sedang berusaha menyendok sosis di atas nasi gorengnya dengan tidak nyaman. Ia mengambil jeda untuk minum jusnya sebelum akhirnya balas menatap Junmyeon.

"Bertemu teman," jawabnya singkat.

"Sampai selarut itu?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk tak kentara. "Hm. Ada urusan yang cukup... penting, katanya."

"Urusan apa?" Junmyeon menaikkan satu alisnya.

Sementara Kyungsoo segera menurunkan kembali sendok dan garpunya dalam gerakan yang terlalu kentara, hingga menimbulkan denting keras di atas piring. Matanya menunjukkan ketidaksukaan. Yah, memang sih tidak akan ada yang menyukai Junmyeon saat dia berada dalam keadaan seperti ini. Cerewet dan suka bertanya serta mencoba melindungi adik-adiknya mungkin wajar. Tapi kadang ia juga sedikit... _bossy._ Atau setidaknya itulah yang Kyungsoo rasakan.

"Itu masalah pribadi, dan aku tidak ingin membahasnya."

Gadis itu, tanpa basa-basi lagi segera beranjak dari kursinya untuk berjalan cepat menuju kamarnya, tanpa menoleh-noleh lagi, membuat Junmyeon ikut-ikutan mendengus sebal bahkan ketika ia menenggak jus jeruknya. Hampir saja ia mati tersedak karena itu.

"Dia... kenapa?" Baekhyun bertanya dalam nada berusaha berbisik pada Luhan yang makan persis di seberangnya. Anak itu berlagak paling manis dengan diam saja sepagian ini.

Luhan menggaruk rambutnya dan mengendikkan bahu. "Semalam setelah kau pergi, tidak lama ia juga keluar, ada urusan dengan Manager Kim, katanya."

"Manager Kim?"

"Hm" Luhan mengangguk sebagai ganti kata ' _ya'_ atau apapun sejak mulutnya begitu penuh untuk dapat bicara tanpa membuatnya menyemburkan nasi ke muka orang lain. Perlu waktu baginya untuk bisa menelan semua itu. "Yah, kau tahulah. Tapi aku sih, curiga. Jangan-jangan dia punya pacar! Kau tahu kan sudah berapa kali Kyungsoo mendapat nomor ponsel nyasar di _sandwich_ nya setiap ada acara musik?" Luhan mencibir sebentar. "Dia selalu membuangnya, tapi siapa tahu, kan? Kalau aku sih pasti kucoba dulu, siapa tahu dia idol populer, tamp—Aww!"

Ada tiga hal yang Luhan lakukan sekaligus segera setelahnya: meringis, mengusap-usap kepalanya dan memelototi Junmyeon yang sudah dengan kejam memukulnya.

"Habiskan makanmu baru bicara!"

"Yah, _eonnie_! Kau sendiri makan sambil bicara!"

'ㅅ'

Huang Zitao, di dalam mobil bersama para anggota lainnya yang sebagian jatuh tertidur, kecuali dirinya, Jongin dan Chanyeol—Kris tertidur dengan mulut terbuka, Lay dengan damai dan tersenyum-senyum sendiri dalam tidurnya, dan Sehun dengan kepala menyandar di pundak Jongin. Zitao bukan Sehun yang sudah pasti akan mengambil foto leader mereka dalam wajah sejelek itu atau Jongin yang akan mencolek upil Yixing diam-diam. Ia tidak begitu peduli apa yang mereka lakukan, sebenarnya. Matanya hanya fokus pada layar _ipad_ nya yang sedang menyiarkan sebuah acara televisi tentang rekomendasi salon-salon terbaik di dunia. Ia sedang berencana untuk pergi ke salon segera dan memperbaharui gaya rambutnya agar lebih anti-mainstream saat tahu-tahu, Jongin berteriak dan melompat padanya.

"Tao! Tao! Taaaaooo! Aku lupa!" Jongin merangsek maju,mengabaikan kepala Sehun yang jatuh ke punggungnya dan tanpa permisi merebut ponsel Zitao, membuat seketika pria itu berteriak dan melotot padanya.

"Yah Hyung!"

Tapi Jongin, tidak terlalu mengambil pusing. "Panda _,_ kau lupa? Hari ini siaran acara Home Sweet Home kita di TV!"

Di detik yang sama setelah Jongin dengan sok pintar mengucapkannya, tangannya sudah menemukan channel yang ia cari, yang saat itu tepat menampilkan pembukaan variety show Home Sweet Home. Kehebohan itu, segera membangunkan anggota lain yang sedang tertidur. Juga, menarik minat Chanyeol yang dari tadi menatap kaca jendela seolah baru pertama melihatnya.

"Woaaa, itu aku!" komentar Jongin. "Aku terlihat tampan di sini."

"Tampan kepalamu!" Zitao mencibir.

Terjadi keributan yang sudah hampir membuat semua orang terbiasa saat semuanya berebut agar bisa memiliki akses pandang paling baik pada layar ponsel yang tidak cukup besar.

Hanya Chanyeol yang mengalihkan pandangannya. Melihat wajah gadis itu sekilas membuatnya teringat pada orang yang sama, dan seketika, ada rasa rindu yang asing yang menyelinap dalam benaknya. Ia mengambil ponselnya dan mulai mengetik pesan untuk gadis itu.

 _Kau... baik-baik saja_?

 _Sent._ Chanyeol menatap ponselnya dan tidak bergeming dari situ selama beberapa saat. Mempertanyakan kalimat aneh macam apa yang sudah ia kirim. Apakah terlalu jelas? Apakah akan menakuti gadis itu? Kenapa ia belum membalas juga? Kenapa ia belum membalas juga?!

Piiip. Satu menit—yang terasa seperti satu abad—kemudian, ponsel pria itu bergegas, menampilkan balasan yang ia tunggu-tunggu. Chanyeol nyaris melompat menerimanya, kaget, dan... oke, dia cukup senang karena Baekhyun segera membalas.

 _Hm. Aku baik-baik saja. Kau_?

Chanyeol terdiam. Ia kembali bertanya-tanya. Kenapa ia menjadi bersemangat?

 _Aku juga. Bagaimana kandungan_ _—_

Tunggu! pertanyaan macam itu?! Chanyeol segera menghapus bagian 'bagaimana kandungan' dan mulai memikirkan yang lebih tidak kentara.

 _Aku juga. Kau... sehat-sehat saja, kan_?

"Kau sedang apa, Yeol?" Kris melongok dari belakang, membuat Chanyeol cepat-cepat menyembunyikan ponselnya.

"Yak, _Hyung_! Jangan mengintip sembarangan."

"Memangnya kau sedang mengirim pesan pada siapa?" Lay ikut dalam pembicaraan. Ketika ia bicara lagi, matanya berkilat jahil. "Jangan-jangan kau punya pacar, ya?"

" _Mwo_? Pacar apa?!"

Semoga suaranya tidak terdengar gugup lagi. Semoga terdengar normal. Semoga Lay, Kris dan siapapun tidak curiga. Semoga mereka cepat berhenti mengajaknya bicara. Aissh.

Setelah kedua orang itu kembali mengalihkan pandang pada _ipad_ yang sedang digandrungi semua orang dalam mobil (kecuali sopir) itu, Chanyeol kembali meraih ponselnya.

 _Aku juga. Jaga dirimu baik-baik, huh_? Ketik Chanyeol, mengirimnya, lalu memasukkan kembali ponselnya dengan hati puas. Setidaknya, gadis itu sampai saat ini masih baik-baik saja.

Ia harus memikirkan solusi untuk skandal ini. Segera. Ia tidak mungkin memendamnya terlalu lama.

 _"_ _Hyung_! _Hyung_! Aku menemukan banyak komentar netizen soal acara kalian!" Sehun membuka ponselnya sendiri dan menunjukkan 'banyak komentar' yang ia maksud. Keberisikan bertambah, mengganggu Chanyeol. Ini menyebalkan karena ia tidak punya gagasan apapun, tapi ia tahu ia harus menemukannya segera. Solusi untuk masalah pelik ini.

"Apa mereka bilang aku sangat tampan di variety show itu?" Jongin mengangkat dagu dengan percaya diri, namun Lay menyikutnya.

"Kebohongan macam apa itu? Kalau ada komentar yang demikian," Lay menyipitkan mata, menunjuk Jongin dan Sehun bergantian, "pasti salah satu dari kalian pelakunya."

"Yang benar saja _Hyung_! Masyarakat Perancis sangat mengidolakanku. Katanya aku lebih indah dari menara Eiffel"

"Yasudah, pindah sana ke Perancis!"

"Ay, berisik sekali," untuk pertama kali dalam keributan itu, Kris bergumam, dan itu cukup ampuh membungkam banyak mulut. "Lihat, Yeol. Ada yang berkomentar soal kau dan Baekhyun!"

Chanyeol tersedak udara. Ia menoleh pada Kris dengan mata nyaris meloncat dari kantungnya. "Apa?!"

Dengan senyum lebar, Kris memberikan ponselnya—ponsel Sehun, maksudnya.

Dari sekian lumayan banyak komentar, Kris menunjuk pada sebuah komentar, yang memiliki sebuah kaitan pada forum diskusi di internet. Sebuah Pann.

 _[PANN] Apakah hanya aku? Tapi aku melihat Chanyeol Oppa dan Baekhyun Eonni terlihat semakin dekat belakangan ini._

Yang segera disambut oleh kucuran komentar-komentar balasan lainnya.

 _[+112, - 22] Aku juga melihatnya. Meskipun mereka tidak menunjukkannya dengan jelas, tapi aku melihat beberapa kali mereka bertatapan. Aku bisa mengambil capture gambarnya._

 _[+98, -13] Kau benar, interaksi mereka juga manis. Tapi aku menunggu sebaek jangan pasangkan oppa kami dengan eonni munafik kalian! Jangan coba-coba mengotori nama oppa kami!_

 _Apa si Byun itu mencoba menggoda Chanyeol oppa? Enyahlah Byun Beakhyun kau sungguh menjijikan. Dan C_ _hanyeol... dia terlihat seperti sedang melakukan pendekatan ke baekhyun. Apa chanyeol tidak mengetahui skandal kehamilan si Byun? bukankah beritanya mengemparkan negeri ini. Apa jangan-jangan chanyeol itu ...? Ah sudahlah aku tidak mau cari gara-gara sama fansnya_

 _[+88, -12] Omooo apa ini ada kaitannya dengan skandal Byun Baekhyun yang hamil itu?_

 _[_ _+42, -9] S_ epertinya chanyeol memang terlihat dekat dengan Baekhyun, apa mungkin Chanyeol ayah dari bayinya Baekhyun?

 _[+79, - 9] Tidak mungkin! Tidak mungkin Chanyeol Oppa yang menghamilinya. Tolong jaga mulutmu sebelum kurobek!_

 _[_ _+12, -1] Kau ini buta atau apa? Chanyeol oppa memang selalu ramah pada semua orang,tidak hanya pada si Baekhyun itu. Lagi pula Chanyeol oppa milik semua orang,dia tidak akan mudah berkencan dengan sembarangan perempuan._

Dan segenap komentar miring dan tegak lurus itu terus berlanjut hingga semakin memanas. Chanyeol mengembalikan ponsel itu pada Kris, tidak sanggup untuk melanjutkan. Kepalanya mendadak pening seolah ratusan lebah tiba-tiba memutuskan membuat sarang di sana.

"Komentarnya benar-benar tidak masuk akal," ujar Chanyeol, menekan dalam-dalam rasa gugupnya.

Kris tertawa singkat. "Netizen itu benar-benar selalu berlebihan, ya. Lucu sekali," komentarnya. "Tapi Yeol," ia menatap Chanyeol—yang sekarang memasang wajah aneh dan tidak bisa menjadi lebih santai—dengan satu alis terangkat, "apa benar kau dekat dengan Byun Baekhyun?"

"A-apa maksudmu, _Hyung_! Dia... dia teman satu kelompokku. Hanya sebatas itu."

"Benarkah?"

"Benar! Dan aku mau tidur!"

Ia tahu ia tidak akan pernah bisa tidur meskipun ia mencoba, namun Chanyeol tetap memalingkan wajah dan mengistirahatkan dahinya di kaca jendela mobil.

Gadis itu, ia ingin melihatnya. Ia ingin melihat gadis itu baik-baik saja. Ia berharap bisa tertidur, dan saat bangun kembali... skandal ini tidak pernah ada.

.

* * *

 **A/N:** Aku sampai pada poin dimana aku nangis sebelum berangkat kerja saking nggak pengennya. Aku ngerasa nggak adil dan udah kayak budak. Saking sibuknya napas aja susah.

Dan duka mendalam untuk korban di New Zealand, mereka semua benar-benar awesome people. Contoh muslim yang sebenarnya.

PS: Maaf komentar untuk pann aku saring karena ada cukup banyak heuheu tapi makasih banyak atas dukungan dan reviewnya!


	12. Chapter 10

**BABY SCANDAL**

 **Chanyeol/Baekhyun**

 **Genderswitch**

 **.**

 **"Baekhyun hamil. Dan Chanyeol berada dalam masalah besar."**

* * *

 **Chapter 1** **0**

* * *

.

Berapa kalipun ia tidur, ketika bangun, masalah itu tidak pernah hilang. Dan tidak pernah ada jawaban tentang apa yang harus dilakukannya, hingga minggu-minggu berlalu. Membuat frustasi seorang Park Chanyeol. Di tambah, jadwalnya yang begitu padat tidak memungkinkannya untuk menemui Baekhyun, entah bagaimana ia merasa... melihat gadis itu berarti penting. Seolah, dengan melihat gadis itu saja, sebagian beban tak kasat mata yang memenuhinya dapat lenyap. Oke, katakanlah, ia merindukan gadis itu. Dan beberapa pesan singkat yang saling mereka kirim sebelum tidur benar-benar tidak cukup untuk mengatasi semua itu.

Sekarang ia punya dua masalah: skandal, dan perasaannya pada gadis itu.

"Ini tidak mungkin... Aku jadi sakit perut." Chanyeol mendengar Jongin yang berdiri tepat di sampingnya berbisik tidak percaya.

Biasanya, keadaan itu hanya menggoda Chanyeol untuk semakin memperparah keadaan salah satu anggota _maknae line_ di grupnya, karena itu menyenangkan dan merupakan bagian dari hobinya: mengerjai para member. Tapi kali ini tidak bisa. Tidak sekarang. Tidak dengan skandal besar yang mati-matian ia sembunyikan. Karena ia sendiri menjadi sakit perut oleh keadaan. Rasanya ingin kabur.

Tamu mereka kali itu adalah tiga _charismatic Jung_ yang bercahaya sepanjang hari: Jung Yonghwa dari CNBlue, penyanyi solo dan anggota grup wanita legendaris, Jessica Jung, dan adiknya Krystal Jung dari grup f(x). Dua wanita cantik dan satu pria tampan, dan sialnya salah satu di antara mereka adalah seseorang yang kehadirannya dalam radius lima puluh meter saja sanggup membuat perut seorang Kim Jongin bergolak hebat. Ya, gadis itu, mantannya, Krystal Jung.

"Krystal, dan Jongin, kalian sebelumnya sudah akrab, kan?"

Sejenak, suasana menegang ketika mereka memperkenalkan para tamu hari itu dan mengaitkannya pada Jongin. Buru-buru Jaesuk menyikut lengan Seunggi.

"Jadi hari ini kita kedatangan keluarga Jung ya," ujarnya ceria sambil mengarahkan tatap kemudian pada satu-satunya tamu pria di hari itu. "Kau ini margamu juga Jung, apa kau kakak tertua mereka?"

"Oh, bukan," Yonghwa tersenyum, menampilkan gigi gingsul yang sudah menjadi _brand-_ nya. "Aku adalah ayah mereka!"

Ada tawa dan kekehan yang pecah oleh kelakar Yonghwa, dengan semangat, _leader_ dari kelompok beranggotakan empat orang itu melanjutkan. "Jadi, kalau kalian ingin mendekati mereka, kalian harus meminta ijinku dulu."

"Apakah aku diijinkan?" Seunggi menggubris cepat.

"Apakah Yoona tidak cukup bagimu? Mau melirik temannya juga?"

Seketika Seunggi tertohok dan semua orang tertawa.

"Hari ini kita mendapat tema yang sangat menarik, Seunggi, semuanya." Ada jeda yang diciptakan pria setengah baya, pembawa acara favorit semua orang itu ketika ia mengedarkan pandang pada setiap mata, meninggalkan rasa penasaran di udara. "Kalian pernah mendengar tentang We Got Married? Atau Speed Dating?"

"Nah!" Seunggi menyentak tiba-tiba. "Tema kita hari ini adalah... Speed Marriage! Yang merupakan perpaduan dari keduanya. Untuk itu, Jaesuk hyung akan menjabarkan,"

Dan bla bla bla bla bla bla. Jaesuk memulai penjelasan panjangnya, yang sesekali diinterupsi oleh beberapa orang, atau beberapa sorakan. Seketika Chanyeol mengerti dengan sakit perut yang Jongin rasakan.

Setiap kelompok telah mendapat satu tambahan anggota, tim biru bersama Krystal, tim kuning bersama Jessica, dan Yonghwa bersama timnya, tim merah. Setelah Zitao yang harus absen kali itu karena sakit—ia menderita demam sejak sore kemarin setelah kembali dari mengikuti acara sebuah produk kecantikan yang mensponsori mereka di Jepang, Kris dan Jongin sampai menemaninya semalaman—semuanya pas. Satu tim membentuk dua pasangan. Pasangan. Ya, kali ini adalah permainan pasangan. Kris dengan Junmyeon, Lay dengan Krystal, Luhan dengan Sehun, Jessica dengan Jongin. Dan tentu saja, takdir harus berkomplot. Ia harus berpasangan dengan... Baekhyun. Dengan Byun Baekhyun.

"Tema kali ini romantis sekali, ya, _Hyung_?" komentar Seunggi. "Aktifitas pasangan pengantin baru di Home Sweet Home."

"Apa maksudmu dengan aktifitas pasangan pengantin baru, Seunggi- _ya_? Itu tidak usah dipertanyakan lagi."

Beberapa saat, mereka tenggelam dalam tawa, tentu saja, hanya mereka yang paham maksud Jaesuk.

Dalam permainan pertama, setiap pasangan akan memilih secara acak sebuah kertas berisi sebuah misi permainan untuk mereka jalankan. Jika mereka berhasil, maka pasangan itu akan masuk ke ronde kedua, dan jika kalah mereka tersingkir. Tim yang kedua pasangannya sudah kalah, otomatis tereliminasi dari permainan. Dan sebagai pembuka, adalah Kris-Junmyeon yang mendapat misi 'Olahraga Pasangan di Pagi Hari'. Olahraga ini mengharuskan Kris menggendong Junmyeon sambil berdiri dan berjongkok sebanyak tiga puluh kali dalam satu menit sambil mengucapkan 'Saranghae' setiap ia berdiri. Dan, seperti keajaiban, Kris berhasil i percobaan pertama, hal yang, menurut Sixey, mustahil Jongin dapat lakukan—dan pria yang disebut lalu mengamuk. Ia bahkan menutupnya dengan manis, mengatakan 'Saranghae, Myeonnie'. Yang tentu saja, membuat semua orang kerusuhan.

Pasangan selanjutnya adalah Yonghwa dan Kyungsoo. Mereka mendapat misi 'Saling Membersihkan Pasangan'. Dalam waktu satu menit, pasangan ini harus sudah saling membersihkan muka pasangannya, mencuci rambutnya, menggosokkan gigi, dan Yonghwa juga diharuskan menganyam rambut Kyungsoo sebagai penutup. Mereka gagal setelah Yonghwa tidak berhasil menyelesaikan anyamannya tepat waktu.

Yang berikutnya adalah Jongin dan Jessica. Merupakan teman yang cukup dekat dalam kehidupan sehari-hari, pekerjaan dua orang itu hanya bertengkar semenjak terpilih menjadi partner. Mereka mendapat 'Suapan Pasangan' yaitu saling menyuapi sepiring penuh makanan super pedas dan harus menghabiskannya dalam waktu satu menit. Mereka saling menyuapi dengan cara paling tidak romantis yang pernah ada. Berkali-kali Jessica nyaris menyuapi Jongin di hidungnya, membuat pria itu belepotan hingga tidak bosan berteriak 'berhati-hatilah!". Namun pada akhirnya, mereka gagal karena tidak sempat menghabiskan suapan terakhir saat tanda waktu habis berbunyi dan harus berlarian ke kamar mandi karena...

"WAJAHKU PANAS SEKALI!" Jongin berteriak dari kamar mandi.

Dan sekarang, sekarang adalah gilirannya. Ia dan Baekhyun. Jantungnya langsung mencelos setelah membuka amplop yang telah ia pilih. 'Pepero Kiss, permainan yang terkenal yang melibatkan biskuit panjang yang akan digigit pasangan dari ujung ke ujung itu. Lalu memakannya pelan-pelan hingga menyisakan remah kecil, dengan catatan tidak boleh menggunakan tangan. Hanya dengan mengetahui ia harus menjalankan misi itu sudah membuat Chanyeol merona hebat. Ini hampir seperti melakukan adegan ciuman.

"Yak! Kenapa mukamu merah sekali, Chanyeol- _ah._ Cepat lakukan saja," dorong Lay penuh semangat.

"Woaa wajahmu benar-benar memerah!" Kris menimpali dengan riang gembira.

"YAK! SIAPA YANG MEMERAH!" Kali ini Chanyeol menyahut, dengan semangat, tapi tidak riang gembira.

Di hadapannya, Baekhyun nyaris sama merahnya. Gadis itu tersenyum malu-malu dan perlu begitu banyak tenaga bagi Chanyeol agar tidak kehilangan kontrol diri. Benar-benar imut!

Setelah sekian waktu yang terus ia ulur-ulur, Chanyeol akhirnya menghela napas panjang dan menyiapkan diri. Ia memberikan ujung biskuit yang berlumur cokelat itu pada Baekhyun, membiarkan gadis itu menggigitnya lebih dulu. Mereka menggigitnya pelan-pelan, nyaris tidak bergerak. Wajahnya menjadi terlalu merah ketika jarak mereka semakin dekat. Hasilnya, ia melepaskan gigitannya dan biskuit masih tersisa cukup panjang. Sementara mereka harus menyisakan paling sedikit satu senti meter dalam waktu satu menit.

"Aissh. Masih ada waktu Chanyeol- _ah,_ coba lagi, cepat!" Tidak peduli Chanyeol bukan lagi rekan satu timnnya, Lay tetap menjadi orang paling bersemangat sebagai pendukung Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengambil lagi batang kedua. Mungkin, ini kesempatan terakhirnya sebelum waktu habis. Ia harus bisa melakukannya.

Haruskah ia memejamkan mata? Karena melihat wajah itu, melihat figur itu, akan selalu memecahkan konsentrasinya. Mata bulat itu, kelopak mata itu, hidung itu, pipi itu, dan terutama bibir itu... ia tidak bisa berada di dekat-dekat mereka tanpa merasa tersedak.

Baiklah, ia mencoba berkonsentrasi pada biskuit saja. Namun kilas pikiran lain memenuhi otaknya kembali.

Ini tentang gadis yang berdiri di sebelah Baekhyun, Kyungsoo. Pembicaraan mereka sebelumnya, saat gadis itu mendatangi gedung SM demi menemuinya, dan apa yang ia sampaikan. Ia tidak mungkin melupakannya. Menambah kuota masalah di kepalanya.

 ** _[Flashback]_**

 _"_ _Oppa!"_

 _Chanyeol menoleh setelah sebelumnya celingukan di lobi, segera menemukan gadis itu tengah melambai padanya. Gadis yang setengah jam lalu mengiriminya pesan (dan Chanyeol tidak punya ide darimana gadis itu mendapatkan nomor ponselnya) untuk menanyakan keberadaannya. Ketika Chanyeol mengatakan ia ada di dekat gedung SM karena ada suatu urusan, gadis itu mengatakan bahwa ia akan segera datang._

 _"_ _Kyungsoo-ssi, annyeong!" Chanyeol memberi satu anggukan selamat datang padanya. Yang dibalas gadis itu dengan anggukan yang sama._

 _"_ _Omong-omong, ada apa kau kesini?"_

 _"_ _Aku ingin bicara padamu," kata gadis itu seraya menyodorkan sebuah bungkusan berisi dumpling._

 _"_ _Tentang apa?" Chanyeol bertanya cukup lama setelahnya. Ketika itu, mereka sudah duduk di sudut kafe kecil di seberang gedung SM, jauh dari telinga orang-orang._

 _Kyungsoo menatapnya nyaris datar, dan tersenyum nyaris sama datarnya._

 _"_ _Aku menyukaimu."_

 _Rahang Chanyeol jatuh. Selama beberapa saat, ia tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa atau melakukan apa-apa, selain menatap keheranan pada Kyungsoo. Apa yang ia dengar tadi? Sekalipun itu sunguh-sungguh, bukankah gadis ini terlalu langsung dan tiba-tiba?_

 _"_ _Ya?"_

 _"_ _Aku menyukaimu."_

 _"_ _Yah, apa kau terbentur?!" Chanyeol mengulurkan tangan, meraba kening gadis itu. Tidak panas. Dan ia yakin ini juga bukan mimpi. Tapi situasi macam ini... terlalu aneh._

 _"_ _Sebenarnya apa yang kau inginkan?"_

 _"_ _Kau menyukai Baekhyun eonni, kan?"_

 _Chanyeol tidak menjawab, ia tersedak udara._

 _"_ _Aku melihat kau menyukainya. Tapi apapun itu, hentikanlah. Kau tahu kan skandal yang Eonni alami? Itu tidak main-main. Maksudku... kalau kau terus bersikap diam-diam perhatian padanya dan mengiringinya dengan matamu kemanapun, orang-orang juga akan menyadarinya dan melibatkanmu dalam skandal Eonni. Sekarang mereka sudah mulai berpikir begitu, dan... kau bisa membersihkan namamu dengan mulai menyukaiku."_

 _"_ _Apa?"_

 _"_ _Aku bisa membantumu. Kau akan keluar dari dugaan-dugaan tidak masuk akal itu. Kita bisa membuat skandal baru. Kau... mengerti maksudku?"_

 _Chanyeol mengangguk, entah terlihat atau tidak. Karena tiba-tiba saja, ia merasa seperti tidak bisa berpikir. Seseorang menawarinya sebuah jalan keluar dari segala penyebab migrainnya selama ini sekarang, tapi konsekuensinya, itu membuat ia harus menyerahkan segala beban di pundak Baekhyun dan mengenang diri sebagai seolah pengecut berengsek seumur hidup._

 _Ia ingin sekali masalah ini selesai, atau tidak pernah ada sama sekali. Cara ini terasa tidak benar, tapi... mungkin itu satu-satunya jalan._

Chanyeol menghela napas dan membuka mata. Sedikit lagi. Biskuitnya, tinggal sedikit lagi jarak antara ia dan Baekhyun. Gadis itu terus memakannya pelan-pelan.

 _Chanyeol tahu maksudnya. Ia mencondongkan tubuh, mendekatkan wajahnya pada Kyungsoo, bermaksud mengecup gadis itu. Ada kamera yang gadis itu bawa, ia yakin. Dan mungkin... ini memang satu-satunya jalan..._

 _Dan gerakannya berhenti begitu saja, dengan bibir keduanya yang hanya berjarak satu inchi._

 _"_ _Tidak,"bisiknya._

 _Jika itu satu-satunya jalan, ia bahkan tidak boleh mengambilnya. Ia harus menemukan jalan keluar lain, dan membawa Baekhyun bersamanya. Gadis itu telah banyak menderita hanya untuknya, karena ia, Park berengsek Chanyeol._

 _Chanyeol menarik diri dan saat itulah ia melihat seseorang datang. Seorang laki-laki yang ia rasa pernah ia lihat._

 _"_ _Kyungsoo! Aissh, kau kemana saja aku mencarimu!" serunya setengah frustasi._

 _Oh, Chanyeol mengingatnya sekarang. Dia Kim Jongdae, manager FSGarden. Ia cukup populer di internet karena di anggap tampan. Tampan? Tsk._

 _Ia segera menarik Kyungsoo dan membungkuk hormat sekilas pada Chanyeol._

 _"_ _Kau melakukannya, huh?" tanyanya, menatap fokus apa Kyungsoo seolah Chanyeol hanya hiasan dinding. "Aku kan sudah bilang aku hanya bercanda, kau tidak perlu melakukannya."_

 _"_ _Oppa, apa yang kau—"_

 _"_ _Sudah kubilang kau tidak perlu serius melakukan 'dare' ini."_

 _"_ _Dare?" Chanyeol mengangkat alisnya, menarik perhatian Jongdae._

 _Pria itu mengangguk pada membungkuk pada Chanyeol. "Maafkan aku, ini salahku. Aku merasa seperti anak kecil sudah bermain Truth or Dare seperti itu. Maafkan anak ini juga," katanya._

 _Dan sebelum Kyungsoo dapat berkata apa-apa lebih lanjut, pra itu sudah menarik tangannya, menyeretnya pulang tanpa berpamitan pada Chanyeol. Pada Chanyeol yang menatap mereka tidak percaya. Tidak mungkin itu hanya permainan._

Baekhyun berusaha memiringkan kepalanya, agar memudahkan akses baginya untuk memakan biskuit itu. Namun, Chanyeol mencengkeram kedua pundaknya. Ia menggeleng tidak kentara.

 _Diamlah. Aku saja. Biar aku yang berusaha,_ katanya lewat tatapan mereka.

Dengan itu Baekhyun diam. Chanyeol lah yang bergerak, memiringkan kepalanya dan pelan-pelan menggigit biskuitnya. Ketika jarak mereka sudah begitu dekat, ia memindahkan tangannya ke belakang kepala gadis itu, menariknya mendekat, dan... membiarkan bibir mereka menyatu sampai remah terakhir jatuh ke lantai.

Ia hampir tidak peduli lagi dengan remah itu. Ia hanya ingin terperangkap dalam momen ini sedikit lebih lama lagi.

* * *

 **BERCIUMAN DI HOME SWEET HOME, CHANYEOL & BAEKHYUN MENAIKKAN RATING. APAKAH ITU SUNGGUHAN?**

Selepas episode ke-5 variety show yang banyak digandrungi remaja dan para penggemar Sixey (Sexypie) maupun FSGarden (Gardenia), banyak komentar berdatangan dari para netizen. Kebanyakan membahas mengenai _kissing scene_ yang dilakoni Sixey's Chanyeol dan FS Garden's Byun Baekhyun dalam permainan 'biskuit panjang' dalam episode bertema pasangan beberapa waktu lalu. Kebanyakan netizen berpendapat bahwa adegan itu tampak seperti nyata dan mereka melakukan ciuman sesungguhnya, yang mengagetkan para penggemar. Ada pula yang berpendapat bahwa itu hanya kebetulan. Pendapat lain mengatakan itu adalah acara yang diatur untuk membuat skandal dan menaikkan rating.

Seperti dilansir, rating acara itu menjadi peringkat nomor satu, mencapai hampir tiga puluh dua persen rating dalam episode tersebut. Tidak mengherankan, mengingat popularitas skandal kehamilan Byun Baekhyun yang masih menjadi pertanyaan banyak orang hingga saat ini, dan Park Chanyeol yang sepi dari gosip percintaan cenderung membuat penasaran publik.

Jadi, apakah itu sungguhan, kebetulan atau hanya untuk menaikkan rating? []

* * *

 **A/N: Salah! Seharusnya Jongdae dan Jongin tukeran peran, aku benar-benar lupa soal ini.**

 **Seperti biasa, komen sebagai netizen hahaha. Dan review ceritanya juga okay? Thank you!**


	13. Chapter 11

**Chanyeol/Baekhyun**

 **Genderswitch**

 **.**

 **"Baekhyun hamil. Dan Chanyeol berada dalam masalah besar."**

* * *

 **Chapter 11**

* * *

.

 **BERCIUMAN DI HOME SWEET HOME, CHANYEOL & BAEKHYUN MENAIKKAN RATING. APAKAH ITU SUNGGUHAN?**

Selepas episode ke-5 variety show yang banyak digandrungi remaja dan para penggemar Sixey (Sexypie) maupun FSGarden (Gardenia), banyak komentar berdatangan dari para netizen. Kebanyakan membahas mengenai _kissing scene_ yang dilakoni Sixey's Chanyeol dan FS Garden's Byun Baekhyun dalam permainan 'biskuit panjang' dalam episode bertema pasangan beberapa waktu lalu. Kebanyakan netizen berpendapat bahwa adegan itu tampak seperti nyata dan mereka melakukan ciuman sesungguhnya, yang mengagetkan para penggemar. Ada pula yang berpendapat bahwa itu hanya kebetulan. Pendapat lain mengatakan itu adalah acara yang diatur untuk membuat skandal dan menaikkan rating.

Seperti dilansir, rating acara itu menjadi peringkat nomor satu, mencapai hampir tiga puluh dua persen rating dalam episode tersebut. Tidak mengherankan, mengingat popularitas skandal kehamilan Byun Baekhyun yang masih menjadi pertanyaan banyak orang hingga saat ini, dan Park Chanyeol yang sepi dari gosip percintaan cenderung membuat penasaran publik.

Jadi, apakah itu sungguhan, kebetulan atau hanya untuk menaikkan rating? []

—

 **[+1.223, -214]** Aku berteriak saat menonton Home Sweet Home dan menemukan adegan ChanBaek yang seperti kissing scene! Ah, mereka benar berciuman, kan? Pepero sticknya sampai tidak terlihat. Perasaanku saja kah? Ada yang berbeda dengan mereka berdua. ㅋㅋㅋㅋ~

[ **+993, -49]** Aish tidak bisakah semua orang berhenti membicarakan Chanyeol oppa dan si baekhyun itu? sudah jelas Pepero kiss hanya settingan agar mendongkrak rating! seandainya pasangan lain yang mendapatkan tantangan ini,mereka juga pasti akan melakukan hal yang sama! stop menghubungkan Chanyeol oppa dengan si gadis murahan itu! aku tidak rela!

[ **+224, -23]** Chanyeol mencium baekhyun? manisnya aku berharap mereka akan berkencan sungguhanㅋㅋㅋㅋ

[ **+92,-1]** Omo, mereka berciuman?! Kapal ku berlayar juga akhirnya... Aku 101% jamin baby yang dikandung si Baekhyun punya Chanyeol. Mereka memang udah punya hubungan ternyata...

[ **+89, -2] T** idak, tidak. Jelas sekali itu hanya settingan. Semua sudah diatur oleh pd-nim.  
Aku sebagai fans baekhyun eonni sangat tidak setuju jika dia dekat dengan Chanyeol. Aku pikir Baekhyun bisa dapat lelaki yg lebih baik dari Chanyeol. Yg bisa melindungi dia.  
Lihatlah, Chanyeol itu tidak terlihat seperti orang yg bertanggung jawab. Aku berani bertaruh, dia bahkan tidal bisa membedakan kanan dan kiri.

[ **+23, -0]** Kau tidak waras ya? Bisa-bisanya masih membela gadis busuk itu...

Chanyeol tidak bisa menjelaskan perasaannya saat membaca komentar-komentar itu—yang ia temukan di salah satu laman dimana kau bisa menonton _streaming_ acara variety show, Home Sweet Home secara resmi. Bahkan, cukup dengan membaca komentar positif beberapa penggemar yang mendukung ia dan Baekhyun, dan mengingat kembali kejadian beberapa hari lalu, sanggup membuat wajahnya terasa panas. Ia merasa cukup nekat, dan merasa lega segera setelah melihat banyaknya komentar positif yang muncul. Memang, akan selalu ada yang menyukainya dan menyalahkan Baekhyun serta kehamilannya (dan Chanyeol bersumpah ingin mencekik siapapun yang telah berkomentar demikian), mengatakan gadis itu rendahan, pencari sensasi, dan berbagai kata kotor kerabatnya. Serta, akan selalu ada beberapa netizen tajam yang berasumsi menghubungkan kejadian itu dengan skandal kehamilan Baekhyun. Bisa saja mereka sudah berhubungan sejak lama dan Chanyeol yang menghamilinya, kata mereka. Dan untuk komentar jenis itu, Chanyeol tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain tertohok. Mereka berbicara kenyataan, kan? Sementara ia masih kerap mempertanyakan dimana keberaniannya untuk mengungkapkan segalanya ke publik.

Untuk sementara... boleh, kan, ia bernapas?

Menggoda gadis itu rasanya menyenangkan, dan itu hampir di luar kesadarannya. Menatap gadis itu, hanya membuatnya ingin merengkuhnya, menyentil hidung gadis itu dengan hidungnya, menciumnya, mengecap bibirnya..., yeah, seperti yang terjadi beberapa hari lalu.

"Kenapa kau tersenyum?"

Chanyeol terkesiap, mendongak dan menemukan Baekhyun tengah berusaha mengintip ke apa yang ada di ponselnya. Kedatangan gadis itu sendiri adalah hal yang lebih mengejutkan bagi Chanyeol, terutama... penampilannya.

Gadis itu memakai jins biru, _tank top_ putih longgar yang dilapis sweter putih berkancing, jam tangan putih, dan kaca mata hitam berbingkai warna pink. Ia... cantik, tentu saja, membuat Chanyeol tidak dapat berkata-kata selama dua detik. Tapi... ada yang salah. Ini sangat berbeda dengan apa yang dipakai Chanyeol: pakaian berlapis-lapis dan mantel hitam tebal yang berbulu di bagian leher. Keduanya sama-sama menatap pakaian masing-masing dengan tampang bodoh.

"Kau tahu kita akan kemana?"

Baekhyun menggeleng, segera merasa bersalah atas ketidak-tahuannya. "Kau tidak bilang mau mengajakku kemana. Kukira kita akan ke pantai."

Chanyeol tertawa atas reaksi gadis itu. Sambil mengulum tawanya—yang sebenarnya justru membuat Baekhyun makin kesal—pria itu melepaskan mantelnya dan menyampirkannya hati-hati ke tubuh Baekhyun, menutup resletingnya sampai batas dada, dan memasangkan tutup kepalanya ke atas kepala Baekhyun. Selanjutnya ia menyimpan ponselnya dan menggunakan tangannya yang kini bebas untuk menggenggam telapak tangan Baekhyun. Menariknya pelan.

"Ayo!"

"K-kemana?!"

"Yang jelas bukan ke pantai."

'ㅅ'

Sekarang Baekhyun tahu bahwa ia hampir saja salah kostum setelah berdiri di sana dengan jaket tebal melapisi tubuh, penutup telinga dan sarung tangan tebal bersamanya. Kalau tidak, ia mungkin akan mati membeku dalam satu jam ke depan.

Dengan sebuah mobil yang dikemudikan Chanyeol sendiri, tanpa supir, mereka berdua pergi ke Jisan, dan Baekhyun segera takjub oleh arena olahraga es yang ditawarkan. Seperti... surga untuk bermain ski dan _ice-skating_.

"Kau suka?" tanya Chanyeol yang berdiri tepat di sampingnya. Ada kepulan uap dari mulutnya yang tampak jelas ketika pria itu bicara.

Baekhyun mengangguk antusias. "Hm, tapi aku..." jedanya, tampak tersipu sembari menggigit-gigit bibirnya gugup, membuat Chanyeol mati-matian menahan diri untuk tidak mencubit pipinya karena gemas. "Aku tidak cukup pandai bermain _ice-skating_ maupun ski."

Chanyeol menggenggam tangannya. "Tidak masalah, aku akan mengajarimu."

Mungkin, Chanyeol perlu menyelaraskan pengertian mengajari yang ia pahami dengan yang Baekhyun dan kebanyakan orang pahami. Jelas-jelas ia mengatakan 'mengajari' meski faktanya ia lebih banyak 'diajari'. Baekhyun memang tidak terlalu pandai meluncur dengan sepatu _skate_ nya membelah bidang es yang licin, namun Chanyeol, jauh lebih tidak pandai lagi. Pria itu terlalu sering terjatuh daripada bergerak mulus dan sesekali harus berpegangan pada Baekhyun untuk mencegah dirinya kembali jatuh memalukan.

Baekhyun tertawa menyaksikan kelakuan pria itu saat Chanyeol kembali jatuh untuk ke sekian kalinya, sekali itu dengan wajah lebih dulu mengecup salju di tanah. Dengan satu tangan menutupi mulutnya, satu tangannya yang lain mengulurkan tawaran bantuan pada Chanyeol. Pria itu mendengus pelan, wajahnya—entah karena cuaca, karena malu, atau karena keduanya—memerah, membuat Baekhyun mati-matian menahan gelak.

"Woaaa, kau sangat mahir bermain _ice-skating,_ ya?" sindir gadis itu.

Chanyeol mencibir. "Itu hanya karena aku sudah lama tidak bermain."

"Oh, ya?" Baekhyun menaikkan alisnya, mencoba bermain-main yang sukses membuat Chanyeol mencubit hidungnya gemas, menghentikan gadis itu seketika.

"Ayo bermain lagi!" Baekhyun meluncurkan kakinya, sehingga tubuhnya ikut tergerak, membawa serta Chanyeol yang tangannya masih menggenggam Baekhyun erat tanpa Chanyeol duga, membuat pria itu tersentak panik. Satu hiburan lain, bagi Baekhyun.

"Y-yah! YAHHH!"

Namun Baekhyun tidak mendengarkan protesnya, hanya sibuk tertawa. Sampai Chanyeol harus memaksanya berhenti dengan caranya sendiri. Ia memanjangkan tangannya hingga mendarat di pinggang gadis itu, kemudian bertahan di bagian itu dengan kedua tangannya, memeluk gadis itu dari belakang. Cara yang terlalu efektif jika hanya agar gadis itu berhenti, Baekhyun bahkan terpaku, terutama ketika tercium olehnya wangi maskulin dari parfum yang Chanyeol pakai, ketika napas pria itu menggelitik celah di bagian atas lehernya yang tidak mendapat perlindungan, dan puncaknya ketika Chanyeol mengistirahatkan dagunya di lekukan pundak gadis itu.

"Y-yah! Chanyeol- _ssi_!" ganti gadis itu yang panik. Bagaimana tidak? Ini kan tempat umum.

"Hmm?" tanya Chanyeol tanpa dosa, terkesan sangat menikmati posisinya sekarang yang jauh lebih hangat.

"Kalau ada yang mengenali kita bagaimana?!"

"Ssst, bisakah kau berhenti memikirkan orang lain? Lagipula aku bukan hanya sedang berusaha melindungi kau dan aku." Chanyeol mengeratkan pelukannya dan mengulurkan tangannya lebih-lebih, mendekap perut gadis itu. "Aku sedang berusaha menghangatkan bayi kita."

Ada rona merah yang tidak bisa pipi Baekhyun tolak, datang dengan sangat cepatnya, membuyarkan keteraturan detak jantungnya. Ia tidak bisa lagi melakukan apa-apa saat Chanyeol memutar tubuhnya hingga menghadap pria itu. Sambil menyeringai—yang mulai terbiasa Baekhyun lihat—pria itu mendekatkan wajahnya, dan... percayalah, yang terjadi tidak persis seperti yang Chanyeol bayangkan.

Seorang anak kecil yang tampaknya tidak lebih pandai dari Chanyeol dalam bermain _ice-skating_ meluncur terlalu cepat dan menabrak mereka, membuat mereka bertiga sama-sama terjatuh. Dalam refleksnya, Chanyeol sukses melindungi Baekhyun dan bayi mereka dalam pelukannya, tapi tidak berhasil melindungi punggungnya sendiri dari dingin dan kerasnya permukaan es.

Seorang gadis yang tampak seperti kakak anak itu segera datang diikuti seorang gadis lainnya. Salah satunya membangunkan anak itu dan yang lainnya memutuskan untuk membantu Baekhyun. Chanyeol sendiri, harus bersusah payah membuat dirinya bisa berdiri di atas sepatu beralas runcing itu.

"Oh, maafkan aku!"

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Chanyeol menghampiri Baekhyun, setengah panik, memeriksa apakah gadis itu benar baik-baik saja, lalu menepuk-nepuk salju di celana dan mantelnya.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf! Tolong maafkan aku!" Gadis yang membangunkan anak itu membungkuk berkali-kali pada Chanyeol kemudian pada Baekhyun, dan menghentikan gerakannya selama beberapa saat.

Angin yang berhembus pelan meniup rambut panjang Baekhyun, sementara ia sendiri sibuk memasang kembali penutup kepala dan syal yang melilit lehernya.

Gadis tadi tidak mengalihkan tatap dari setiap pergerakannya. "Bukankah kau... Byun Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun terpaku mendengar ucapan gadis itu, lupa, bahwa sekarang dirinya bisa dikenali. Dan Chanyeol, yang sama kagetnya, menoleh pada gadis itu, mengakibatkan keterkejutan serupa pada gadis itu dan temannya.

"Dan kau... Park Chanyeol?!" serunya tidak percaya. Mereka berdua menutupi mulut sambil diam-diam menjeritkan kata ' _daebak!'_. Keempatnya terjebak dalam keheningan yang menegangkan sebelum akhirnya gadis pertama bicara lagi, menyuarakan kesimpulan sepihaknya. "Ya ampun! Kalian berdua berkencan?!"

Tanpa sempat Chanyeol atau siapapun mencegah, teman gadis itu sudah mengambil foto mereka berdua.

"Yah!" Chanyeol, refleks memprotes. Ia maju selangkah mendekati gadis yang secara defensif menyembunyikan kamera di balik punggungnya itu.

Park Chanyeol, _rapper_ grup Sixey memiliki wajah tampan yang ramah dan _babyface_ , semua orang tahu itu. Tapi ada saat-saat seperti dalam pemotretan, akting, atau di bandara, ketika ia menunjukkan raut wajah tidak bersahabat dan tatapan mata yang begitu menusuk. Dan gadis itu merasakannya sekarang. Namun, di luar dugaan, Chanyeol bicara dengan lembut.

"Kumohon, hapus foto itu."

Kedua gadis itu berpandangan. Oke, tentu saja mereka tidak bisa menghapusnya semudah itu. Ini berita besar. Sekali lagi, BERITA BESAR. Mereka bisa menguploadnya dan menjadi terkenal, atau, jika butuh uang mereka bisa menjualnya pada tabloid gosip, atau justru memamfaatkannya untuk mendapat sejumlah uang dari agensi masing-masing. Atau apapun.

Chanyeol menghela napas lelah, ia menengok pada Baekhyun sebelum menatap dua gadis itu satu persatu. "Baiklah, kalian boleh menyimpannya. Tapi, kumohon, jaga itu sebagai rahasia, _huh_?"

'ㅅ'

"Menurutmu... tidak apa?" Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya. Pertanyaan yang sama sudah ia ulang dua kali sebelumnya, dan ia masih menanyakannya lagi.

Pertama, ketika masih menoleh cemas pada dua fans yang meninggalkan mereka di arena _ice skating._ Kedua, ketika mereka bermain ski menuruni lereng. Dan sekarang, ketika mereka berada di atas ketinggian sekian meter, duduk berdua di atas kereta gantung yang membawa mereka menyusuri lereng dari udara, gadis itu masih tampak sama cemasnya.

Chanyeol meletakkan jemari di kening yang berkerut itu, mengusapnya pelan agar tidak berkerut lagi. Ia tersenyum, kemudian menggenggam tangan gadis itu erat.

"Jangan khawatir _,_ " jawab pria itu. Ada sesuatu yang kuat dalam suaranya yang mampu meyakinkan Baekhyun bahwa semuanya memang akan baik-baik saja. Membuatnya merasa aman.

"Lagipula," kata Chanyeol lagi. Memiringkan tubuhnya sedikit, guna dapat berhadapan dengan Baekhyun. Menatap gadis itu lurus-lurus. "Lagipula cepat atau lambat publik akan tahu. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja, Baekhyun _._ "

Ia merapikan sebagian rambut gadis itu yang tertiup angin dan menempel di pipi Baekhyun, menyusupkannya ke belakang telinga gadis itu. Juga, merapikan penutup telinganya.

Sekali lagi, ia menatap gadis itu lama.

"Semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Aku berjanji."

Dan gadis itu mengangguk. Tersenyum. Percaya sepenuhnya apa yang dikatakan Chanyeol. Bahwa esok, segalanya akan baik-baik saja. Sekalipun tidak, ia masih memiliki pria ini di sampingnya, dan segalanya tetap akan terasa baik-baik saja. Selagi ia masih bisa merasakan hangat genggaman Chanyeol di telapak tangannya, segalanya akan baik-baik saja.

"Kau tahu arti Four Season Garden?" tanya gadis itu tiba-tiba, mencetuskan nama kelompoknya.

Chanyeol mengernyit. "Taman empat musim?"

"Hm. Taman bunga, sebenarnya. Aku, mewakili bunga musim dingin, _snowdrop_. Apa kau tahu bunga itu? Ia melambangkan _harapan_. Bentuknya putih, dan sangat kecil. Hingga, kau mungkin tidak menyadarinya dengan melihat sekilas. Tapi, saat bunga lain tidak dapat tumbuh dengan baik di musim dingin, ia adalah satu-satunya bunga yang mekar di tengah salju. Karena itu ia di sebut _snowdrop._ "

Chanyeol mengangguk tak kentara. Mengamati gadis itu. Merasa... kagum. Ia menyukai cara gadis itu bicara, membuatnya dapat melihat _snowdrop_ dalam pantulan mata gadis itu.

"Ia pasti bunga yang kuat."

"Ya. Meskipun ia berumur pendek. _Snowdrop_ satu-satunya yang tak akan kalah oleh salju yang membekukan. Dia bersinar sendirian, di atas tumpukan salju yang dingin itu. Kau harus melihatnya, dia sangat cantik, mengagumkan, Chanyeol- _ah._ "

"Persis seperti kau," gumam Chanyeol.

Lagi, Chanyeol melihatnya masih dapat tersenyum, masih sama cerahnya seperti matahari pagi. _Snowdrop,_ siapa yang memberikannya lambang itu? Ia harus berterimakasih. Namun jika Chanyeol disuruh memberikan satu gambaran tentangnya, mungkin ia akan menyebut malaikat. Karena ia bisa melihat gadis itu mekar di tengah salju yang beku. Karena ia melihat... lingkaran halo tak kasat mata di atas kepalanya.

Gadis itu meremas jemari Chanyeol yang menggenggamnya erat, sebelah tangannya yang lain beristirahat di dada Chanyeol kala sebuah ciuman hangat melayang, menjatuhi bibirnya yang membiru karena udara dingin.

 _Segalanya akan baik-baik saja,_ ulangnya dalam hati.

'ㅅ'

 **A/N: Fast update! Seneng nggak?** 'ㅅ' **Moga kalian nggak bosan mengikuti cerita ini sampai akhir ya TT bentar lagi tamat kok.**

 **Sebenarnya aku sangat nggak sabar pengen cepet-cepet publish cerita ini sampai akhir! Aku pengen publish FF remake baru TT tapi aku tahu kalian pasti marah karena aku nggak ngurusin Paper Hearts dulu ;;**

 **FYI, Paper Hearts adalah kesayangan aku, tapi nggak mudah untuk nulis cerita itu sesuai mood yang aku ingin di cerita...**

 **PS: I changed my DP with snowdrop picture. Kalo penasaran snowdrop itu kayak apa, klik aja profilku.**


	14. Chapter 12

**Chanyeol/Baekhyun**

 **Genderswitch**

 **.**

 **"Baekhyun hamil. Dan Chanyeol berharap, semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Segera."**

* * *

 **Chapter 12**

* * *

.

Begitu Yoora keluar dari kamarnya setelah setengah jam menunggu yang menyiksa, dan berjalan ke ruang makan dalam balutan dress ringan berwarna biru malam yang melekat pas di tubuh, rambut yang tertata dan make up sempurna di wajah, acara makan bersama itu baru dapat dimulai. Chanyeol sempat mengernyit, dalam hati mempertanyakan kenapa untuk sebuah cara makan malam ia perlu berdandan habis-habisan namun urung ia lakukan. Melirik pria yang duduk di sampingnya, Chanyeol tahu alasannya.

Setelah Ayah mereka, mengatakan 'Ayo makan', barulah, mereka semua mulai makan. Memang agak resmi, karena seluruh keluarga Park hari itu dikumpulkan, termasuk Park Chanyeol di antara sibuknya kegiatan sebagai bintang _idol hallyu_ yang memiliki setumpuk jadwal, menyanyi di sana menyanyi di sini, syuting reality show dan menjadi peran penudukung dalam sebuah drama terbaru. Park Yoora, sebenarnya, juga tidak kalah sibuknya, mengingat karirnya sebagai penyiar berita di TV, dan pernikahan yang perlu ia siapkan. Belum lagi jadwal tamu mereka yang tergolong padat. Siapa yang tidak kenal Jo In Suk? Yeah, aktor populer itu.

Jauh-jauh hari sudah, mereka berdua diwajibkan untuk meluangkan waktu malam ini. Demi sebuah makan malam keluarga yang belakangan sudah jarang sekali—mengingat sibuknya jadwal anak-anak—dengan agenda utama membahas soal rencana pernikahan anak tertua di keluarga itu, Park Yoora.

Segera, Chanyeol menyumpit lebih dulu satu udang paling besar yang dari tadi ia incar, sebelum diambil lebih dulu oleh orang lain.

"Apa kalian berdua sudah memiliki pilihan tanggalnya?" tanya Kim Hana, ibu Chanyeol, memulai pembicaraan.

Yoora yang duduk di seberang Chanyeol, di antara ayahnya dan In Suk, berdeham. Ia menyelesaikan kunyahannya yang memang sedikit dan meneguk air putih.

" _Ne, Eomma._ Kami ingin pernikahan di bulan Mei atau Juni, akhir musim semi atau awal musim panas, jadi bunga-bunga masih mekar dan cuacanya hangat. Jadi itu sekitar tiga atau empat bulan lagi."

"Lama sekali?!" Chanyeol menyela, dan terkejut sendiri atas apa yang ia komentarkan.

"Tentu saja seperti itu, Chanyeol- _ah,_ " Yoora menaikkan nada suaranya demi membela diri. "Kalau menikah dadakan, orang-orang akan berpikir bahwa aku sudah hamil lebih dulu!"

Chanyeol tersedak. Ia terbatuk dan menekan-nekan dadanya, sebelum ibunya segera menyodorkan pada anak itu segelas air putih.

"Kau ini," Yoora menatap prihatin adiknya satu-satunya. "Sudah besar tapi makan masih tidak hati-hati sekali."

Sementara Chanyeol hanya sibuk menenangkan diri sebelum memprotes kembali, menyuarakan apa yang membuatnya gelisah. "Memangnya kenapa kalau hamil? Bukankah itu satu hal yang bagus? Kenapa orang-orang suka ribut sendiri mengurusi orang lain yang jelas-jelas bukan urusan mereka?!"

Mungkin Chanyeol bisa protes lebih banyak, seandainya Yoora tidak keburu menggeplak kepalanya.

"Apa yang bagus dari hamil di luar nikah?! Itu memalukan, kau tahu?! Kalau aku mengalaminya, aku mungkin depresi, dan jika pacarku tidak mau bertanggung jawab, aku mungkin sudah bunuh diri. Kau bukan wanita jadi kau tidak akan mengerti."

Chanyeol pasti sudah tersedak jika saja saat ini ia mengunyah sesuatu. Sayangnya, semua makanan sudah habis ia telan, hingga ia tidak punya alasan untuk tersedak meski ia merasa begitu.

"Semengerikan itu, _Noona_?"

"Lebih mengerikan dari yang kau bayangkan."

Tapi gadis itu terlihat kuat. Ataukah... ia hanya berpura-pura kuat? Sama seperti kebanyakan bunga, mereka rapuh. _Snowdrop_ sekalipun, jika diinjak... ia akan hancur. Dan Chanyeol bahkan mungkin sudah menjatuhkannya hingga ke dasar. Gadis itu terlihat masih bersinar, tapi cahaya matahari pagi pun... bisa saja tidak dapat muncul jika mendung terus-menerus menghalanginya.

Baekhyun... bisa bertahan sampai kapan?

"Omong-omong, Eomma mengikuti beritanya," ibunya Chanyeol tiba-tiba berkata antusias. "Gadis itu, yang menyanyi berkelompok sepertimu! Siapa namanya? Byun- Byun... Byun Baekhyun! Ya! Aku dengar dia hamil? Bukankah dia masih sangat muda?"

Bahkan Yoora pun tercekat, dan selama sesaat ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Ah, itu hanya gosip, Eomma. Aku sendiri pernah membacakan beritanya. Tapi, tidak ada bukti konkrit atau konfirmasi apapun soal itu."

"Benarkah? Memang sayang sekali jika dia seperti itu. Awalnya Eomma sangat menyukainya karena wajahnya sangat manis. Tapi sekarang... entahlah. Dan Chanyeol- _ah,_ kau kan syuting bersamanya, mungkin dari sekarang kau tidak usah terlalu banyak bergaul dengannya."

"T-tapi, _Eomma._ Kita syuting bersama, dan... dan dia sangat baik—"

"Kalau dia gadis baik kenapa dia sampai punya skandal sebesar itu?! Kenapa dia sampai hamil dan tidak diketahui siapa ayah bayinya?! _Eomma_ hanya tidak ingin kau terlibat gosip aneh-aneh, itu saja."

"Oh, ya," ujar ibunya lagi, tidak menunggu respon Chanyeol untuk segera mengalihkan pandang dan topik kembali pada Yoora dan Insuk yang sedari tadi hanya terdiam kikuk. "Apa kau sudah memesan gaun pengantin?"

"Belum. Tapi _Oppa_ dan aku berencana—"

Chanyeol tidak mendengar(kan) lagi lanjutannya. Pikirannya sibuk berpetualang. Kusut. Kacau. Yang membayangi otaknya hanya gadis itu, serta rasa bersalahnya yang berkembang cepat.

 _Maaf, aku tidak tahu kau sesulit ini._

"Eomma," sela Chanyeol tiba-tiba, menginterupsi obrolan ibunya dengan Yoora soal pesta, atau pembicaraan pelan Insuk dan calon ayah mertua yang justru membahas soal pertandingan bola semalam. Semua orang sekarang menatap Chanyeol dengan tanda tanya, menunggu kalimat selanjutnya. Wajah pria itu serius sekali. "Bagaimana... bagaimana jika aku menikah juga?"

Berganti, seluruh anggota keluarga selain Chanyeol yang tersedak. Ayah Chanyeol, adalah orang pertama yang menormalkan diri dan menatap Chanyeol lekat.

"Kau... sudah punya pacar?"

"Ada seorang gadis. Dan... aku ingin menikahinya."

"Siapa?"

Ada jeda. Dan Chanyeol tahu mengapa. Semua orang menunggu. Ingin tahu siapa. Dan ia sendiripun penasaran, bagaimana cara ia mengucapkannya, bagaimana akan terdengarnya, bagaimana... reaksi orang-orang. Namun di atas segalanya, ia bertanya-tanya, bisakah ia sekedar mengucapkan namanya?

"Dia... ah, kalian akan mengetahuinya segera."

'ㅅ'

Baekhyun muntah-muntah lagi pagi itu sesaat setelah ia menyendok menu sarapannya untuk kali kedua. Kali ini, ia mengambil waktu lebih lama di kamar mandi, terdengar menderita oleh muntahannya itu sehingga Junmyeon harus menyusul ke kamar mandi untuk memastikannya baik-baik saja. Dengan telaten, gadis paling senior di kelompoknya itu memijat tengkuknya dan menepuk-nepuk punggungnya. Ia menemani gadis itu hingga Baekhyun mengeluarkan segala yang tersisa di perutnya dan tidak punya kekuatan lagi.

Baekhyun tersandar membelakangi wastafel.

"Itu...," tatapannya mengarah ke perut Baekhyun, "usianya sudah menginjak tiga bulan, kan? Kau tidak bisa seperti ini selamanya, Baek. Perutmu sudah mulai terlihat buncit dan akan semakin terlihat jelas nanti. Kita tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk menutupinya, Baek."

Baekhyun tahu ia tidak merasa nyaman sama sekali atas topik pembicaraan ini. Selalu. Ia menduga pasti suatu saat Junmyeon akan mengoreknya lagi, namun ia selalu merasa tidak siap, terutama ketika kedua mata sang leader menatap tajam dan lurus kepadanya.

"Benar kau tidak tahu siapa ayahnya? Baekhyun, aku ini _eonni_ mu. Kau harus jujur padaku."

Dan dari semuanya, pertanyaan inilah yang paling ia benci. Bagaimana ia akan menjawabnya? Haruskah ia mengatakannya? Bahwa pria itu adalah Chanyeol. Bahkan Chanyeollah yang melakukannya.

Gadis itu menggeleng. "Aku tidak tahu, _Eonni_."

"Kau bohong, kan?

Junmyeon menelitinya, dan Baekhyun yakin Junmyeon dapat mengetahuinya dengan jelas ketika ia sedang berbohong atau tidak. Ia menundukkan pandang hingga Junmyeon menghembuskan napas berat, menyerah.

"Aku yakin kau punya alasan sendiri kenapa kau menutupinya. Tapi, dengarkan aku, Baek. Kau tidak bisa menyimpannya selamanya. Perutmu akan terus membesar seperti bebanmu. Kau tidak bisa menanggung semuanya sendiri. Kau. Harus. Meminta. Pertanggung. Jawaban. Pria. Itu."

Tidak ada sanggahan jenis apapun yang meluncur dari mulut Baekhyun. Ia tahu Junmyeon benar. Tapi di lain pihak ia tahu itu juga sulit untuk Chanyeol. Semuanya akan berdampak bukan hanya untuk diri Chanyeol saja, tapi juga para anggota Sixey lainnya, dan para penggemar yang telah setia mengikuti grup itu dalam jangka waktu yang tidak sebentar. Haruskah ia begitu egois? Demi dirinya sendiri ia ingin mengorbankan semua orang?

Melihat kebimbangan di mata gadis itu, Junmyeon menepuk pundaknya.

"Pasti ini pilihan sulit bagimu. Pasti ada pihak yang dikorbankan. Tapi menutupi kebenaran hanya akan memperburuk masalah. Pikirkan dengan hati-hati, Baekhyun- _ah,_ kau tahu kami menyayangimu, kan?"

Gadis itu hanya mengangguk dan dengan matanya, mengiringi kepergian Junmyeon yang mulai beranjak keluar dari kamar mandi.

Mual sudah mulai meninggalkannya. Tapi ada tohokan yang masih bersemayam. Ia tahu Junmyeon benar. Ia tahu ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan bayinya selamanya, perutnya bahkan sudah mulai membesar. Ia mungkin... harus bicara dengan Chanyeol.

Gadis itu menggigit bibir.

'ㅅ'

"Ponselmu terus bergetar dari tadi, mau kuangkatkan?" Yixing menegur Chanyeol yang baru kembali dari toilet, dengan matanya masih belum mau lepas dari layar _ipad_ nya sendiri.

Chanyeol melongokkan kepala melewati Yixing, melihat kepada layar ponselnya yang masih menyala dan bergetar. Sesaat kemudian, ia nyaris saja tersandung kaki Yixing karena terburu-buru ingin menggapai ponselnya. Hal yang justru menarik perhatian Yixing melebihi ponsel dan akun instagramnya.

"Tidak _, Hyung_! Tidak perlu," kata Chanyeol sambil nyengir aneh dan segera membawa ponselnya ke tempat yang lebih sepi, di luar gedung. Udara dingin di luar gedung rasanya jauh-jauh lebih aman ketimbang terpergok Yixing siapa yang sedang menelponnya. Dan untunglah, hanya ada Yixing di sana, tanpa ada member lain yang biasanya jauh lebih usil, seperti duo kembar sial, Jongin-Sehun. Hanya ada mereka berdua, Yixing dan Chanyeol, yang melakukan kegiatan mereka sebagai _host_ dalam sebuah acara penghargaan musik yang disiarkan _live_ oleh salah satu stasiun televisi.

"Hm.. Hai?" sapanya senormal mungkin setelah membersihkan tenggorokannya dan menekan tombol jawab. Otomatis, layar ponselnya memampangkan figur seorang gadis dengan rambut basah habis mandi, handuk masih menggantung di lehernya. Sesaat, Chanyeol mencuri kesempatan untuk meneguk salivanya.

" _Oppa,_ " sahut suara di seberang sana. Suara yang ia sudah mulai terbiasa dengannya. Suara yang otomatis membuat Chanyeol tersenyum.

" _Ne,_ ini aku. Apa kau makan dengan baik?"

"Tentu saja." Chanyeol bisa melihat gadis itu tersenyum, memenuhi layar ponselnya. Senyumnya menyilaukan hingga sesaat Chanyeol merasa pandangannya kabur. Aura cerah mengelilinginya.

"P-perutmu?"

Baekhyun tersenyum lagi, meski tidak terlalu lebar. "Dia juga baik."

Ada hening sesaat sementara Baekhyun sibuk menatap lantai di bawah kakinya sebelum mengibaskan rambut dan menatap Chanyeol kembali. Wajahnya serius dan cenderung pias. Chanyeol jadi bertanya-tanya, apa gadis itu benar sudah makan? Apa dia sakit? Yang Chanyeol tahu dari hasil penjelajahan tengah malam di internet, wanita hamil cenderung susah makan. Sama sekali bukan kabar yang menyenangkan.

Chanyeol ingin menanyakannya sekali lagi, tapi gadis itu lebih dulu bicara.

" _Oppa,_ ada sesuatu yang ingin kubicarakan."

Jeda. Cara gadis itu menyampaikan, dengan suaranya yang bergetar gugup dan matanya yang menghindari tatapan Chanyeol, ada sesuatu yang menahan Chanyeol. Memintanya untuk sama seriusnya.

"Ya? Apa itu... penting?"

Hanya anggukan sebagai jawaban. Tampang bodoh di wajah Chanyeol bertambah.

"Baekhyun _._ A-aku sebentar lagi harus membawakan acara live." Dia tahu pembicaraan ini akan makan waktu. Entah bagaimana, ia merasa bisa menebaknya. "Setelah itu kita bicara, _hm_? Ada satu hal juga yang ingin kukatakan padamu. Nanti."

"Hm," Baekhyun mengangguk, lalu tersenyum. "Aku akan menunggu. Kututup dulu, ya?"

"Tunggu!"

Baekhyun tidak jadi menjauhkan ponsel dari jarak yang bisa menangkap wajahnya.

"Ya?"

"Sore ini siarannya _live_. Kau bisa... menontonnya?"

Gadis itu mengangguk, hampir seperti ingin tertawa geli. "Hm. Aku akan menontonmu."

Sambungan itu terputus tak lama setelahnya, dengan masih meninggalkan sisa-sisa senyum yang tak mau luntur di bibir Chanyeol, setelah permintaannya tadi. Hanya pikiran tentang pembicaraan serius yang akan mereka lakukan setelah ini yang menghapus senyum itu.

Ia sudah memutuskan. Mereka tidak bisa selamanya seperti ini. Ia ingin mengakuinya, pada publik. Agar mereka berhenti menyalahkan dan menghujat gadisnya, agar semua kesalahan ditimpakan padanya saja. Agar... beban itu rontok, beban menyembunyikan segalanya.

Ia masih tidak dapat berpikir bagaimana reaksi managernya, Kim Minseok, bagaimana reaksi CEO agensinya, bagaimana reaksi anggota Sixey yang lain, dan bagaimana... tanggapan orang tuanya. Hal paling buruk mungkin saja terjadi. Tapi mungkin lebih baik, daripada hal itu terungkap oleh orang lain. Redaksinya mungkin akan berbeda, dan Chanyeol tidak punya kesempatan untuk menjelaskan. Ia hanya harus berani, karena cepat atau lambat, bau busuk pasti akan tercium juga, kan?

Untuk itu, ia perlu mendiskusikannya dengan Baekhyun dulu, kemudian bicara dengan managernya, mungkin. Entahlah.

Sebentar lagi. Ia akan melakukannya sebentar lagi.

'ㅅ'

"Kau tampak senang?" tegur Junmyeon. Gadis itu sesaat mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Baekhyun ke isi kulkas dan mengambil sekotak susu, menuangnya ke dua buah gelas dan berjalan ke arah Baekhyun.

Ia menyerahkan satu gelas susu untuk Baekhyun dan satu lagi untuknya sendiri setelah duduk di sofa di sisi gadis itu.

" _Gomawo, Eonni,_ " jawab Baekhyun tanpa melepaskan tatapannya dari televisi. Membuat Junmyeon turut menonton dengan penasaran.

"Apa ada drama Seo In Guk?!"

"Issh, _Eonni._ Kenapa di kepalamu hanya ada Seo In Guk?"

"Karena dia tampan," jawab Junmyeon nyengir, ia barusaja menyandarkan punggungnya ke sofa sebelum akhirnya terduduk tegak lagi begitu melihat Chanyeol.

"Oh, itu Yixing! Dan Chanyeol!"

"Mana? Oh, iya, benar, itu mereka." Baekhyun menyahut dan pura-pura terkejut. Akan aneh kan jika Junmyeon tahu daritadi Baekhyun menonton Chanyeol. Sekarang ia juga harus pura-pura penasaran.

Hanya saja, itu tidak bertahan lama. Junmyeon yang memegang remote tivi segera memindah _channel_ tidak sampai lima menit kemudian.

" _Waeyo, Eonni_? Kenapa dipindah?" tanya Baekhyun, berusaha terdengar penasaran biasa, bukannya penasaran dan merasa sebal.

"Aku ingin melihat apakah ada drama Seo In Guk di saluran lain."

Baekhyun memutar bolamata tak kentara, tentu saja, tanpa berharap ketahuan wanita paling cerewet yang pernah ia kenal selain ibunya itu. Rasanya, ia ingin mencekik sesuatu sekarang karena kesal. Dan setelah tiga kali mengulangi saluran-saluran televisi yang sama dan Junmyeon belum menghentikannya pada satu saluran tertentu, Baekhyun menyerah. Ia sudah berdiri, bermaksud tidur atau melakukan apapun di kamarnya ketika Junmyeon kedengarannya seperti menonton berita.

Sambil meminum susunya, gadis itu berjalan pelan, tersaruk-saruk menuju kamar yang ia tempati bersama Junmyeon.

"... dan kali ini media kembali berhasil menguak satu skandal di kalangan selebriti."

 _Deg._ Langkah Baekhyun otomatis terhenti. Entah dengan perintah siapa, jantungnya tiba-tiba berdegup cepat. Tubuhnya membeku detik itu, tidak memberinya kesempatan untuk menoleh.

"Dan selebriti, yang kali ini kedapatan sedang berkencan, melalui foto-foto yang berhasil didapatkan, kali ini adalah salah satu personil dari kelompok yang eksistensinya sudah mendunia, Sixey."

Entah dengan dorongan apa, Baekhyun berhasil menoleh bahkan tanpa menyadari usahanya. Di sana, di layar televisi, ia melihat foto Chanyeol.

'ㅅ'

* * *

 **A/N: Uwoo fast update again! Thank you for all the reviews! Seneng kalian menikmatinya.**


	15. Chapter 13

**Chanyeol/Baekhyun**

 **Genderswitch**

 **.**

 **"Baekhyun hamil. Dan Chanyeol berharap, semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Segera."**

* * *

 **Chapter 13**

* * *

.

Acara barusaja selesai. Chanyeol sedang mengeringkan wajahnya dengan handuk setelah tadi kepanasan dan mencucinya segera saat melihat beberapa anggota Sixey yang datang ke acaranya. Jongin, Sehun, dan Zitao datang ke tempat kerjanya yang tidak ada hubungannya dengan mereka? Cukup aneh, mengingat Lay yang berulang-ulang menyuruh mereka untuk datang namun selalu mendapat seribu satu alasan tidak logis. Namun tiba-tiba saja mereka muncul, lebih aneh terutama jika meneliti lagi makna dibalik sikap mereka yang mendadak cengengesan begitu bertemu Chanyeol.

"Apa? Apa... ada yang salah dengan wajahku?" tanya Chanyeol keheranan.

Zitao tersenyum, sangat-sangat lebar, beberapa saat sebelum ia berlari pada Chanyeol untuk memeluknya erat. Jongin dan Sehun tak mau ketinggalan. Mereka berempat sekarang berpelukan selayaknya Teletubbies, dengan Chanyeol yang masih tidak mengerti kenapa mereka harus melakukannya.

" _Chukkahae,_ Chanyeol _hyung_! Kenapa kau tidak bilang-bilang kalau kau sudah punya pacar?!"

Chanyeol, tadinya ikut tersenyum dengan kebahagiaan _maknae line_ yang masih belum jelas. Namun dengan segera senyum itu memudar, digantikan wajah bingung setengah panik.

"A-apa?! Kau bilang apa?!"

Jongin menonjok bahunya ringan. "Masih berpura-pura! Kalau _Dispatch_ tidak membongkarnya, kami bahkan tidak tahu. Kalian terlihat biasa sekali di Home Sweet Home."

"APA?!"

"Kurasa kalian cocok? Selamat!" Sehun menimpali

Chanyeol memucat, paniknya menjadi-jadi.

"Kau belum membaca beritanya?" Melihat raut tegang di wajah Chanyeol, Zitao bertanya, memperlihatkan sebuah berita di ponselnya. "Bagaimanapun, selamat, Chanyeol _hyung_!"

Sang _rapper_ meraih ponsel Zitao cepat. Namun, tetap perlu waktu bagi Chanyeol untuk menenangkan diri dan menyiapkan jantung. Ia sudah ketahuan. Ia sudah ketahuan. IA BENAR-BENAR SUDAH KETAHUAN. Tidak ada celah lagi untuk sembunyi atau lari. Satu-satunya jalan hanya... menghadapinya. Apapun itu.

Dan sekarang ia tiba-tiba merasa siap. Untuk mengakui pada dunia bahwa ialah pria berengsek itu, yang kebetulan... akan segera menjadi ayah.

Chanyeol membuka mata dan mulai mengintip. Berita itu rilis sekitar setengah jam yang lalu, saat Chanyeol masih membawakan acara. Namun kemudian, kepala berita yang tercetak dengan huruf besar dan tebal di sana membuatnya terperangah, berikut foto-foto bukti yang tertera. Pening menyergap Chanyeol seketika. Pandangannya mengabur.

A-apaan ini?

Berita itu berjudul "Sixey's CHANYEOL dan FSGarden KYUNGSOO BERKENCAN" dan dibawahnya memuat foto-foto waktu itu, sore waktu Chanyeol bicara berdua bersama Kyungsoo, dalam pose yang... yah, itu memang terlalu dekat. Terutama di foto kedua, sudut pandang pengambilan foto begitu pas hingga terlihat seolah Chanyeol sedang mencium gadis itu.

Tidak. Ini... rasanya mustahil.

Kenapa beritanya seperti ini?

"Tadinya aku sempat curiga kau dekat dengan Baekhyun, ternyata dengan Kyungsoo," komentar Jongin lagi.

Lagi, Chanyeol merasa seakan dipukul tepat di kepalanya oleh godam besar tak kasat mata. Baekhyun. Bagaimana dengan Baekhyun?!

Chanyeol segera menyerahkan ponsel entah pada siapa (bahkan ia tak sadar apakah ia benar-benar menyerahkan atau justru melemparnya). Kakinya sendiri, tanpa mempedulikan apapun lagi, dengan cepat berlari menuju pintu keluar. Ia harus cepat menemui Baekhyun! Byun Baekhyun. Tidak. Bagaimana dengan Baekhyun sekarang? Ini sama sekali tidak sesuai dengan apa yang ia perkirakan. Ini.. melenceng jauh dari keinginannya. Dengan janji Chanyeol pada gadis itu.

Namun, begitu Chanyeol keluar dari gedung, ada banyak—terlalu banyak wartawan menunggunya, menghalangi setiap pergerakannya.

"Chanyeol-ah, benarkah kau selama ini berkencan dengan Kyungsoo?"

"Chanyeol-ah, berikan kami konfirmasi!"

"Chanyeol-ah, sudah berapa lama kalian berkencan?!"

Ia hanya ingin kabur. Ia hanya ingin bertemu Baekhyun. Hanya gadis itu. Dan tanpa berkata apa-apa, dengan susah payah Chanyeol menembus kerumunan, masuk ke mobilnya, dan hanya memikirkan satu orang saat mulai menjalankan mobil. Byun Baekhyun.

'ㅅ'

"Berengsek!"

Chanyeol menatap nanar kumpulan wartawan di belakangnya melalui kaca spion. Sangat sulit baginya untuk melepaskan diri dari mereka. Untunglah ia berhasil kabur dengan mobil van milik sang manager meskipun dengan susah payah. Semua yang memenuhi pikirannya sekarang hanya Baekhyun dan kemungkinan gadis itu sudah melihat beritanya. Sial! Kenapa ia bahkan tadi menyuruh gadis itu menonton tivi?

Ia memarkirkan mobil di seberang apartemen gadis itu setelah mengemudi gila-gilaan, merutukinya beberapa saat kemudian tatkala melihat beberapa van terparkir di depan apartemen yang merupakan asrama FSGarden. Banyak wartawan mengerubungi apartemen itu. Yeah, apartemen itu memang hampir tidak pernah sepi semenjak skandal yang melibatkan Baekhyun, sekarang anggota lainnya terlibat skandal lain, para wartawan itu tentu tidak akan menyia-nyiakannya, siapa yang bisa menebak misalnya mereka mendapat dua nyamuk dalam sekali tepuk?

Ini tidak memungkinkannya untuk masuk. Jelas, skandal itu akan semakin besar jika tiba-tiba saja ia menampakkan diri di sini, seolah mengajak orang-orang berpikir benar tentang kesalah pahaman itu.

Chanyeol meraih ponselnya, mencoba menghubungi kembali nomor yang sudah puluhan kali coba ia panggil selama perjalanan kemari. Mati. Sambungan itu sekarang mati, setelah sebelumnya Baekhyun membiarkan ponselnya terus berdering tanpa dijawab. Sekarang dmatikan. Artinya... gadis itu memang tidak ingin bicara dengannya.

Chanyeol mendesah. Sembilan puluh sembilan persen ia yakin gadis itu sudah melihatnya, dan sisa satu persennya, bahwa gadis itu benar-benar melihatnya. Chanyeol membuka menu pesan pada ponselnya, memutuskan untuk mengirim pesan singkat.

"Apa kau melihat berita?"

Tidak ada balasan hingga menit-menit berlalu. Dan itu tidak biasa. Gadis itu biasanya tidak membutuhkan waktu lebih dari lima menit untuk membalas.

"Kau pasti melihatnya. Itu tidak benar." Chanyeol mengetik lagi. Ia mengusap wajahnya dengan telapak tangan, merasa panas dingin dalam kecemasan menunggu balasan.

Dan satu pesan singkat pun dari gadis itu masih belum mampir di ponselnya. Membuat pikiran Chanyeol semakin kacau. Rasanya akan jauh lebih baik jika gadis itu memakinya ketimbang mengabaikannya seperti ini.

"Baekhyun.."

"Kau marah?"

"Aku minta maaf."

Dan... Chanyeol tidak pernah mendapat balasan meski hanya salah satu di antaranya

'ㅅ'

 **A/N: Iyaaa selamat yang tebakannya benar! Sekarang silahkan pukulin authornya rame-rame. Wkwk.**

 **Huhu ini singkat, tapi update selanjutnya bakal agak panjang dan...ini warning yah, ini nggak akan berjalan seperti yang kalian harapkan. Kalian mungkin akan membenci Chanyeol dan authornya... Pokoknya, siapin hati. And have a faith in me TT**

 **PS: Makasih banyak komen-komennya. Pengen balesin satu-satu tapi belum ada waktu. Ini aja update sambil ngawas ulangan di kelas *digampar***


	16. Chapter 14

**Chanyeol/Baekhyun**

 **Genderswitch**

 **.**

 **WARNING: Nggak suka, nggak usah baca, sesimpel itu.**

* * *

 **Chapter 14**

* * *

.

"Hey, lihat, lihat, _hyung_!" Zitao mendudukkan diri di celah sempit antara Jongin dan Sehun, membuat kedua orang itu menggerutu karena kenyamanan mereka yang tergusur.

"Lihat, ini saat kita baru debut. Kau jelek sekali ya waktu itu."

"Yah! Kau tidak melihat wajahmu sendiri? Kau terlihat seperti karakter di Dragon Balls hahahaha!"

"Lihat wajahmu sendiri! Kau seperti om-om mesum!"

Dengan singkat, terjadi baku hantam di antara Jongin dan Zitao, bersama Sehun di antara mereka. Chanyeol menoleh pada keributan itu dan menggeleng pelan, tersenyum.

"Lihat-lihat!" Zitao berseru lagi, membalik halaman di album foto yang ia bawa. "Ini award pertama kita!"

"Dan ini Daesang pertama," Jongin menimpali, bibirnya mengulas senyum lebar.

Ada banyak kenangan yang ditukar kemudian. Chanyeol mendengarkan, dan mengingat semuanya seperti hal itu baru terjadi kemarin. Tahun-tahun sulit saat trainee bersama anggota lainnya. Panggung debut pertama mereka... ia ingat semua orang menangis di _backstage._ Kemenangan pertama... jumpa fans, konser... momen-momen mereka dan penggemar... momen-momen semua anggota...

Ia ingat, Jongin terlahir untuk menjadi seorang penari, ia bercerita bahwa panggung dan tarian adalah impiannya, adalah hidupnya, dan ia tidak akan bisa membayangkan kehidupan lain yang tidak melibatkan dirinya menari di atas panggung.

Zitao pernah dibully. Ia tidak pernah benar-benar punya seorang teman, hingga ia bergabung menjadi trainee dan debut. Ia mendapat banyak cinta dan dukungan dari semua orang. Dan Chanyeol tahu, panggung ini, dan Sixey, adalah rumah bagi Zitao.

Sehun memulai trainee dari usia yang sangat muda. Ia tumbuh di sini, hidup di sini. Ia tidak tahu banyak soal kehidupan luar. Hyungnya di Sixey adalah keluarganya, tumpuannya.

Kris melewati masa _trainee_ yang paling lama. Ia pergi dari China, jauh dari keluarganya. Masa debut mereka bahkan belum mencapai separuh dari masa traineenya. Ia belum dapat menebus semua pengorbanan itu. Ia telah berjuang sangat keras untuk semua orang... lebih kerasa dari semua orang.

Begitupun dengan Lay yang mengatakan, selalu mengatakan, bahwa Sixey dan Sexypie adalah hidupnya, dan dia ingin semuanya seperti itu sampai akhir.

Ia sendiri punya impian, dan ini adalah impiannya. Tapi ia tidak ingin, tidak pernah ingin egois menghancurkan mimpi semua orang demi kepentingannya sendiri. Ia punya impian lain sekarang... untuk hidup bahagia, bersama seorang gadis. Byun Baekhyun.

Tapi... sanggupkah ia menghancurkan mimpi teman-temannya? Mematahkan hati para penggemarnya?

Ia bejad, ia tahu. Dan ia akan dengan sukarela segera mengakuinya. Tapi... apa yang akan terjadi dengan Sixey berikutnya, kalau begitu?

'ㅅ'

Lepas dari segala rumor yang menerpa para pemainnya, syuting Home Sweet Home esok harinya tetap dilaksanakan seperti biasa. Awalnya Chanyeol berpikir bahwa ia bisa menggunakan kesempatan ini setidaknya untuk bicara dengan Baekhyun, meskipun akan banyak orang... yeah, ia akan mencari kesempatan untuk dapat bicara dengannya. Itu satu-satunya cara, satu-satunya kesempatan yang ia punya. Namun kenyataannya berbeda.

" _Joesonghamnida,_ " Baekhyun masuk dan menyela, tepat setelah semua orang menunggu lima belas menit dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk memulai syuting tanpa gadis itu. Jaesuk yang baru akan membuka mulutnya, akhirnya terpaksa menelan kembali seluruh kata-kata pembuka yang ia susun di otak.

"Maaf aku terlambat, ada sesuatu yang harus kukerjakan jadi aku pergi lebih dulu dan ban mobilku terkena paku saat dalam perjalanan ke sini. Sekali lagi, maafkan aku." Gadis itu membungkuk berkali-kali pada hampir setiap orang.

Kecuali pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tahu ban mobil bermasalah atau apalah itu bukan alasan sebenarnya. Karena gadis itu menghindari tatapannya meski Chanyeol tidak memindahkan tatapannya sesenti pun dari gadis itu, yang artinya ada yang gadis itu sembunyikan; gadis itu ingin menghindarinya.

"Bertemu kembali bersama kami dalam acara Home Sweet Home!" Dia memulai dengan antusias, dengan segera memperbaiki suasana bersama _partner in crime-_ nya, Lee Seunggi.

"Tamu kali ini," Jaesuk kembai berbicara, "aku memastikan, akan mampu membuat hidung para wanita di seluruh Korea ini berdarah-darah," katanya bersemangat.

"Mereka akan menonjokmu?" Seunggi menyahut.

"Yah! Tentu saja bukan itu maksudku! Maksudku, mereka ini sangat-sangat tampan dan merupakan idola para wanita di seluruh Korea!"

"Sungguh?" Junmyeon yang berdiri agak kebelakang memajukan kepalanya, berusaha menengok pada pembawa acara, sekalian mencari-cari siapa kira-kira bintang tamu yang dimaksud. "Aku juga?"

"Aku hampir dapat memastikannya!"

"Benar!" Seunggi ikut ambil bagian. "Ah _hyung._ Tidakkah menurutmu PD- _nim_ sedikit kejam? Maksudku, mereka seharusnya memasukkanku juga sebagai daftar bintang tamu kali ini, aku kan juga sudah membintangi banyak drama, _hyung_."

"Tutup mulutmu dan lakukan saja tugasmu sebagai MC kalau kau masih ingin dibayar sehabis acara ini!"

Lalu ada tawa sejenak dari semua orang—ralat, hampir semua orang.

"Nah, kalian sudah penasaran kan siapa bintang tamunya? Mari kita sambut saja. Bintang tamu, silahkan masuk!"

Lalu, seperti ada bunga-bunga berterbaran di bawah sinar neon yang terang saat orang-orang itu masuk satu persatu. Kamera menyorot dari ujung sepatu mereka yang modis dan _manly,_ lalu ke kaki mereka yang panjang namun berisi, ke tubuh mereka yang tegap, dan terakhir, wajah tampan bersinar yang sedang tersenyum. Hampir dapat dipastikan, hidung setiap wanita yang menonton sedang berdarah-darah. Ada tiga tamu hari itu. Yang pertama masuk adalah aktor dengan senyum sangat memikat, Seo In Guk. Junmyeon hampir pingsan detik itu juga. Kemudian ada aktor muda tampan yang sedang naik daun, Cha Eun Woo, ini semakin membuat Junmyeon kehabisan napas. Dan terakhir, orang yang Chanyeol kenal lebih dari sekedar sesama pelakon dunia seni. Itu calon kakak iparnya sendiri, Jo In Suk.

"Halo~ Selamat datang. Aku penggemar kalian!" sapa Junmyeon tanpa tahu malu, menyalami mereka dan mulai kehilangan akal sehat, ia mendadak menjadi seperti bocah labil. Gadis itu tidak peduli, dan bahkan tidak menyadari pelototan Lay dan Kris yang memelototinya sampai mata mereka setengah keluar dari kantungnya.

"In Guk-ssi! In Suk-ssi! Dan Eunwoo-ya~ Bisakah kita foto bersama? Oh, aku ingin foto berdua bersama In Guk dulu~" rengeknya, tahu-tahu sudah menempel ketat pada lengan berotot Seo In Guk.

"Padahal dia kan aktris juga. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana jika suatu hari dia ditawari sebuah drama dengan Seo In Guk sebagai pemeran utamanya,"decak Luhan pelan. "Dia mungkin gila segera setelah menandatangani kontrak."

Sementara, sama seperti Baekhyun yang diam tanpa mengatakan apa-apa kecuali saat ditanya, dan sesekali tersenyum palsu ke kamera atau pada lelucon yang ia untuk saat ini tidak bisa menangkap dimana letak lucunya, Chanyeol melakukannya juga. Hanya beberapa kali ia mencoba mencuri kesempatan untuk berada di dekat gadis itu, memojokkannya, dan bertanya padanya. Kesempatan itu tidak pernah ada karena Baekhyun juga selalu mencari cara untuk kabur darinya.

Gadis itu menganggapnya hanya udara, bersikap seolah-olah Chanyeol tidak ada. Yang Chanyeol baru tahu, wajah manis itu, wajah yang membuatnya jatuh cinta saat pertama kali menatapnya itu, nyatanya dapat mempertahankan wajah dingin tanpa ekspresi pada Chanyeol untuk waktu yang lama, tanpa terpengaruh apa-apa, bahkan saat mereka harus kembali bekerja sama sebagai satu tim.

"Baekhyun _,_ ayo kita bicara. Sekali saja." Chanyeol menggunakan kesempatan terakhirnya. Ia diam-diam merapat ke belakang Baekhyun pada misi tim terakhir dan berbisik sambil membelakangi gadis itu.

Ia tidak bisa menatap wajahnya, dan gadis itu diam saja, tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

"Baekhyun _..."_

Ketika Chanyeol berbalik, gadis itu sudah kembali meninggalkannya. Membuat frustasi.

 _Maafkan aku._ Chanyeol mengukir nyaris tanpa sadar di lobak yang mereka gunakan dalam permainan sementara tak seorang pun mengajaknya bicara, Baekhyun sibuk bekerja bersama rekan timnya yang lain, Seo In Guk. Dan sekali lagi, ia, Park Chanyeol, hanyalah udara di sekitar gadis itu.

Rasanya aneh. Meskipun gadis itu berada di sekitarnya, dalam jarak yang bisa tangannya capai, ia tetap tidak bisa menjangkaunya, tidak dapat mengunci tatapannya. Meskipun ia tahu gadis itu dapat mendengarnya, tapi ia juga tahu gadis itu sedang menutup kedua telinganya rapat-rapat untuk Chanyeol. Dan ia mulai kehabisan akal harus melakukan apa. Kenyataan itu membuat gumpalan rasa bersalah di perut Chanyeol semakin membengkak.

'ㅅ'

Hingga syuting berakhir, Chanyeol tidak menemukan cara agar bisa bicara dengannya. Sekarang, ia harus dikejutkan lagi dengan sosok Ibunya yang segera memunculkan wajah hanya beberapa saat setelah syuting selesai, tepatnya, saat Chanyeol barusaja keluar dari kamar mandi yang digunakannya untuk mencuci wajah.

"Chanyeol- _ah,_ kau sudah selesai?" tanya Hana dengan sumringah.

"Eomma. Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" memilih untuk tidak menjawab, Chanyeol justru melempar pertanyaan lain yang lebih mendesak seraya menarik Ibunya ke sudut. Dan saat itulah ia menyadarinya. Seseorang mengikuti mereka. Seseorang yang dari tadi berdiri di sisi Ibunya. Seseorang yang ia kenal, namun tidak ia harapkan.

"Kyungsoo, kau sedang apa?" tanyanya, beralih pada gadis itu. Gadis itu hanya memutar bolamata dan menatapnya skeptis, sama dinginnya dengan cara Chanyeol menatapnya.

Hanya ibunya yang kemudian menyela dengan bersemangat dan mata berbinar.

"Chanyeol- _ah_! Eomma sudah menonton beritanya. Jadi ini, gadis yang ingin kau kenalkan waktu itu? Kenapa kau tidak bilang sebelumnya, _huh_? Kau tahu? Ayahnya Kyungsoo ini teman dekat sekaligus rekan bisnis Ayahmu. Ayah dan Ibu sangat setuju sekali jika kalian nanti menikah!"

"Bibi!"

"Eomma!"

Chanyeol menatap Kyungsoo dan ibunya bergantian, lalu menatap sekelilingnya. Mendadak, ia merasakan pening menusuk kepalanya. Bagaimana mungkin situasi semacam ini dapat terjadi di kehidupannya? Ada terlalu banyak benang kusut yang melilitnya, dan terasa semakin sulit untuk dilepas.

"Pokoknya Ibu tidak mau tahu. Kalian tidak boleh sampai berpisah. Mengerti?"

 _Ini tidak seperti itu_! Chanyeol ingin meneriakkannya, alih-alih hanya menatap putus asa pada ibunya. Ada terlalu banyak orang di ruangan itu dan ia tidak mau membuat masalah besar tanpa berpikir yang akan disesalinya nanti. Chanyeol memijat keningnya, pusing semakin menjadi-jadi di kepala.

"Eomma, bisa aku bicara dengan Kyungsoo sebentar?"

Wanita itu mengangguk dan tersenyum antusias, namun tidak bergerak kemana-mana.

"Maksudku, berdua saja."

"O-oh. Baiklah," angguk Hana, mengerling sesaat sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan Chanyeol berdua saja dengan gadis berambut panjang lurus itu, seperti permintaannya.

Sebentar setelah ibunya pergi, Chanyeol menarik Kyungsoo ke sudut yang lebih tidak ramai, hanya ada beberapa sound sistem yang teronggok di sudut, dan sesekali beberapa orang yang berseliweran di kejauhan.

"Apa maksudmu melakukan semua ini?!" seru Chanyeol seketika. Amarahnya sudah naik hingga ke kepala. Ia menghempaskan pergelangan gadis itu yang tadi ia tarik dengan agak terlalu keras hingga terdengar erang kesakitan dari bibir Kyungsoo. Sedikit menyesal, namun ia tidak berminat meminta maaf.

Kali ini, gadis di depannya ini sudah benar-benar keterlaluan.

Kyungsoo memutar bolamata, mendengus, untuk kemudian melipat tangan di dada dengan sama marahnya.

"Melakukan apa? Aku tidak melakukan apapun!"

"Berita itu. Kau yang melakukannya, kan?"

Sekali lagi, Kyungsoo mendengus yang dibarengi dengan sebuah seringai tidak percaya. Ia memejamkan mata, menarik napas kuat-kuat lalu menghembuskannya sepelan mungkin, memilih berusaha menenangkan dirinya dibanding bertindak ceroboh dan meneriaki pria di depannya itu.

"Dengar," Kyungsoo mendesisi dibalik geraman gigi-gigi yang ia rapatkan, baru saja ia membuka matanya. Setelah merasa bisa mengontrol diri, ia melanjutkan dengan suara rendah penuh tekanan. "Aku memang menyukaimu. Tapi aku bukan gadis seperti itu!"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Berita itu... Aku juga tidak tahu sampai ibumu datang padaku dengan wajah sumringah, oke!"

"Lalu siapa?"

"Mana aku tahu?! Lagipula, aku juga salah satu korban di sini. Kenapa kau menyalahkanku?!"

Chanyeol membuang napasnya. Ia ingat, hidupnya sebelum ini hampir selalu monoton. Selain debut waktu itu, tidak ada hal yang terlalu penting dalam hidupnya. Waktu debut pun, ia tidak memerlukan waktu lama seperti yang lain untuk menjalani masa pelatihan, tidak seperti para idola lainnya yang harus menunggu bertahun-tahun hingga putus asa. Bisa dibilang, semuanya terbiasa berjalan mudah untuknya. Sampai skandal itu datang, terus menerus, begitu rumit dan pelik, menjungkirbalikkan dunianya seketika.

"Kita adakan konferensi pers segera," putus Chanyeol, setelah berpikir selama beberapa saat.

"Kau pikir semudah itu?! Orang akan berpikir kita mempermainkan mereka, kita penipu. Dan pengiklan akan menghapus kontrakku. Manajemen mungkin juga akan marah dan mengeluarkan sangsi berat! Kau tidak memikirkannya?!"

"Apa kau hanya memikirkan dirimu sendiri?" Nada Chanyeol meninggi, membuat Kyungsoo terlonjak kebelakang. "Kenapa kau egois sekali?! Kau tidak memikirkan perasaan Baekhyun?!"

Sedikit terkejut dengan ucapan pria itu, Kyungsoo menatapnya tajam, penuh selidik.

"Kenapa perasaannya sangat penting? Apa hubungannya dengan semua ini, memang?"

Chanyeol kehilangan kata-kata. Selama sesaat, ia kesulitan memilah kata-kata untuk bicara, bahkan kesulitan untuk menemukan alasan.

"Tunggu," Kyungsoo mengangkat satu alisnya. Menatap Chanyeol berbahaya. Satu-persatu, benang kusut yang terjadi mulai terurai di kepalanya. "Aku tahu kau dekat dengan Baekhyun _eonni,_ aku tahu kau menyukainya. Tapi setelah kupikir lagi... hubungan kalian tidak sesederhana itu, kan? _Oppa,_ kau... apa kau ternyata Ayah dari janin itu? Kau pria brengsek yang menghancurkan masa depan Baekhyun eonni?!"

Tidak ada respon suara. Ia ingin menjawab pertanyaan itu dengan bangga, tapi menemukan lidahnya mendadak kelu. Chanyeol seolah mati rasa dan membeku di tempat.

"Jadi benar?"

"Tidak! Bukan! Maksudku—" Chanyeol tercekat. Tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Setengah menyesal dengan sanggahan yang ia ucapkan, tapi juga tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk menghapusnya.

Kemudian, seolah semua kejutan ini belum cukup. Ia melihat Baekhyun, berdiri tidak begitu jauh dari tempatnya. Yang membuatnya segera limbung adalah... tatap terluka gadis itu.

'ㅅ'

"Sekali lagi!"

Choi Ji Kwon, seorang koreografer yang terkenal di bidang industri musik Korea karena kreatifitasnya yang patut diacungi sepuluh jempol dan ketegasannya yang tidak main-main, berteriak di depan anak-anak bimbingannya. Tidak peduli bahwa mereka adalah gadis-gadis cantik yang meluluhkan hati para pria di luar sana. Juga tidak peduli dengan fakta bahwa mereka sudah menjalani latihan berat ini, terus menerus melakukan koreografi yang sama selama dua setengah jam tanpa henti. Semua orang sudah bermandi keringat. Namun, Ji Kwon belum puas karena masih selalu ada kesalahan-kesalahan kecil yang tertangkap matanya. Entah itu ketidak seiramaan gerakan, gerakan yang kurang lugas seperti yang diharapkan, dan hal-hal kecil lainnya.

Dan yang paling banyak melakukan kesalahan itu adalah Baekhyun, yang otomatis membuatnya mendapat pelototan paling tajam.

"Byun Baekhyun! Gerakanmu terlambat. Ulang sekali lagi!"

Serentak, semua orang mengeluh. Bahkan Baekhyun hanya bisa menunduk dan tidak berani menatap yang lain, ia sudah merasa bersalah dan tidak ingin lagi disalahkan meskipun hanya lewat tatapan mata. Gara-gara dia, mereka harus mengulangi lagi gerakan tarian itu dan tidak tahu kapan dapat berhenti.

"Pelatih, ijinkan kami istrahat sebentar," rengek Luhan, meskipun gerakan _dance_ nya selalu mengesankan dan ia memiliki vocal yang stabil, soal stamina ia adalah yang paling payah. Gadis itu segera terduduk di lantai dan tidak berniat bangkit.

Namun Choi Ji Kwon juga sama keras kepalanya. Ia melirik arlojinya dan menggeleng.

"Kalau begitu lakukan sekali lagi jika ingin istirahat. Kita tidak punya banyak waktu. Dua hari lagi kalian akan ada konser lagi di Seoul dan Jepang."

Ada gumaman-gumaman tidak jelas serta tidak menyenangkan mengiringi. Tapi pelatih Choi tidak melonggarkan peraturannya sama sekali.

Musik kembali mengalun, para member FSGarden kembali ke posisi mereka masing-masing dan menari dengan segenap kemampuan mereka seiring musik yang menghentak, berharap kali ini gerakan mereka sudah benar sehingga mereka bisa bebas.

Baekhyun berkonsentrasi pada gerakan kakinya yang dari tadi selalu salah. Ia berusaha menepis jauh-jauh pikirannya yang lain. Masalah hebat yang selama ini merubungnya, ancaman tentang masa depannya sendiri. Soal Chanyeol... ia tidak ingin membawa-bawa pria itu dan menghancurkan karirnya, tapi entah bagaimana... rasanya begitu sakit harus menderita sendirian, harus memikul semuanya sendirian.

"Aargh!"

Otomatis, gadis itu menghentikan setiap geerakannya begitu merasakan nyeri kram yang hebat. Baekhyun terjatuh duduk sambil memegangi bagian samping perutnya, tempat dimana nyeri itu berasal, sementara yang lain segera mengerubunginya dengan panik.

"Baekhyun-ya! Kau kenapa?!" Junmyeon dengan cekatan memegangi pundak gadis itu, siap menyokongnya untuk berdiri.

Baekhyun menggeleng. "Aku tidak apa-apa."

"Kau pucat. Apa kau sakit?" bahkan pelatih Choi yang tadi memasang tampak kejam padanya sekarang luluh, pria itu menyapukan punggung tangan di kening Baekhyun yang penuh keringat. "Kita ke dokter, ya?"

" _Anni.._ mungkin... aku hanya perlu istirahat."

"Baiklah. Kalian harus istirahat. Latihannya kita lanjutkan besok. Pastikan kalian makan dengan teratur dan istirahat dengan benar."

'ㅅ'

"Kau sudah baikan?"

Seperti biasa, Junmyeon yang bersikap keibuan—atau mirip ibu-ibu—masuk ke kamar yang ia bagi bersama Baekhyun dengan baki berisi setangkup roti dan segelas susu di tangannya. Setelah menghabiskan waktu dari sore kemarin hingga malamnya untuk istirahat, Junmyeon masih tidak membiarkan gadis itu beranjak dari kasurnya pagi ini.

"Aku sudah tidak apa-apa, _Eonni,_ " jawab Baekhyun, menyibakkan selimut yang tadi menutupi kakinya, lalu mengubah posisi duduk ke tepian. Junmyeon segera menegurnya dengan pelototan, sebelum ia menyodorkan gelas susu dan piring roti yang ia bawa.

"Makanlah. Kau tidak boleh sampai telat makan. Kau harus jaga kesehatan, huh? Aku khawatir sekali dengan bayimu."

"Hm. Gomawo, Eonni."

Gadis itu hanya menunduk menatap perutnya. Kemarin, perutnya sakit sekali, dan ia sempat takut. Mungkin Junmyeon benar, ia mungkin perlu memeriksakannya ke dokter. Yeah, ia harus mencari waktu, mungkin setelah semua latihan dan konser itu, ia harus segera memeriksakannya setelah itu.

"Eonni! Eonni!"

Luhan merangsek masuk ke dalam kamar, tidak merasa perlu untuk mengetuknya lebih dulu.

"Ya? Kenapa kau lari-lari? Apa kau menemukan Seo In Guk?" tanya Junmyeon, menatap Luhan yang tersengal, hampir seperti habis berlari jauh.

"Seo In Guk pantatku," dengusnya. "Aku tadi dari kantor CEO, hanya untuk mencari Manager Kim. Tapi CEO sepertinya... CEO berpesan padaku untuk memanggilmu, Eonni." Tatapannya tidak tertuju pada Junmyeon, tapi mengarah tepat pada Baekhyun yang segera menunjukkan tampang bingung.

"Aku?"

"Hm. CEO bilang ingin bicara padamu."

'ㅅ'

Baekhyun mendorong pintu besar itu pelan setelah mengetuknya sebanyak dua kali dan mendengar seseorang menggumamkan "masuklah" dari dalam.

Sepanjang perjalanan ke tempat itu, ia sudah menautkan jari-jarinya dengan cemas. Perasaannya mengatakan hal buruk akan terjadi. Sejak kemarin, ia selalu merasakannya. Sekarang, setelah berdiri di depan kantor CEO SM danberhasil membuka pintunya sedikit, ia dihantui kecemasan yang luar biasa, yang mengharuskan jantungnya bekerja keras dan cepat, keringat bermnculan di keningnya sementara kakinya lemas.

Gadis itu melongokkan kepalanya lebih dulu, mencari di ruangan yang luas itu sampai akhirnya ia menemukan sosok CEO mereka sedang menatap padanya.

"Oh, kau. Baekhyun. Masuklah."

Bahkan udara terasa tidak nyaman saat Baekhyun berhati-hati meletakkan pantatnya di kursi. Kursi itu serasa menelannya di bawah tatapan CEO mereka yang terkenal cukup keras. Yah, dunio industri Kpop memang selalu keras, kan?

"A-anda memanggil saya? Ada... apa, _Sajang-nim_?"

Kim Yoo Hwan, selaku CEO SM Entertainment menutup dan membereskan beberapa dokumen yang berserak di mejanya. Ia menyingkirkannya ke tepi meja untuk kemudian meletakkan kedua tangannya dengan bebas di meja itu. Perhatiannya sekarang terfokus pada Baekhyun. Pria berusia sekitar akhir empat puluhan itu berdeham sebentar, dan berikutnya Baekhyun tahu ini adalah pembicaraan yang serius. Benar-benar serius.

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmuu."

"Ya?

"Ini soal kehamilanmu itu."

Otomatis, Baekhyun menunduk melihat perutnya, tiba-tiba saja merasa benar-benar khawatir.

"Begini. Semua orang di seluruh negri ini sepertinya sudah tahu soal skandal kehamilanmu yang tidak terduga itu. Dan akan sangat sulit untuk menyangkalnya, masyarakat tidak akan begitu saja percaya."

Yoo Hwan sekarang berdiri dari kursinya. Pria itu menatap jendela dan mulai berjalan bolak-balik, terlihat jelas bahwa ia sedang berusaha mempertimbangkan sesuatu. Ia tampak begitu hati-hati dalam memilih kalimat yang akan ia sampaikan.

"Beberapa waktu lalu, aku sudah berunding dengan manager kalian. Kami sudah... mencoba berbagai upaya, termasuk pengalihan issue untuk menenggelamkan masalah ini. Tapi, tentu saja itu akan sulit mengingat kehamilanmu yang akan semakin membesar. Managermu, Jongdae terus mencoba meyakinkanku bahwa kehamilanmu itu tidak akan merugikan perusahaan. Malah, akan berdampak pada semakin populernya kalian dan melonjaknya pembelian album FSGarden jika kita menanganinya dengan cara yang tepat, dengan lebih bebas dan terbuka seperti artis internasional lainnya."

Sesaat, Baekhyun merasa ia bisa bernapas. Meskipun kata-kata itu terdengar tidak adil dan menyakitinya, ia merasa... hal seperti itu akan lebih baik. Jauh lebih baik dari apa yang bisa ia bayangkan beberapa waktu ini.

"Tapi...," dan kata laknat _tapi_ itu muncul. Membuat jantung Baekhyun berdetak dua kali—tidak, empat kali lebih cepat dari sebelumnya.

"Tapi aku sudah berpikir banyak dan hal itu akan sulit. Kau tahu bagaimana sempitnya pemikiran masyarakat kita. Dan kau tahu sendiri bahwa FSGarden akan meluncurkan album baru lagi akhir tahun ini. Dan _image_ yang akan ditampilkan adalah malaikat suci, seperti embun pada bunga-bunga taman di pagi hari yang berkabut. Untuk itu kau membutuhkan _image_ polos, dan bersih dari skandal. Dan skandal yang kau timbulkan kali ini... jelas tidak bisa ditolerir."

 _Tes._ Bahkan tanpa menyadarinya, tahu-tahu setetes airmata menuruni pipi gadis itu, jatuh begitu saja ke pipinya. Ia tidak mengatakan apa-apa, tidak berani, bahkan... ia merasa tidak ingin memikirkannya. Ini seperti... pukulan keras bertubi-tubi.

"Kau... mengerti maksudku?" Kim Yoo Hwan duduk kembali ke kursinya, menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan yang sulit dibaca.

Baekhyun mengangguk pelan, nyaris tidak kuasa melakukannya. Ia merasakan suaranya bergetar ketika ia akhirnya membuka mulut. "Aku... harus keluar dari kelompok ini, kan?"

"Benar. Sebelum album berikutnya diproduksi, SM akan memutuskan kontrak denganmu."

Tertawa saja sulit, namun untuk menangis rasanya konyol, dan ia tidak ingin melakukannya. Tapi yang terjadi adalah ia memaksakan senyum, namun airmata justru kian tumpah di pipinya. Gadis itu buru-buru mengusapnya. Ia tidak ingin terlihat menyedihkan.

"B-baiklah. Saya mengerti. Kalau tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan lagi, saya akan pamit keluar."

Dengan terus menunduk, menyembunyikan airmatanya, Baekhyun membungkuk. Ia ingin segera keluar dari kantor itu dan menghirup udara. Namun ssebelum mencapai pintu, ia menoleh, mengangkat wajahnya demi menatap Kim Yoo Hwan. Sekali lagi, gadis itu membungkuk.

"Ijinkan saya mengucapkan terimakasih, karena sudah diberi kesempatan untuk bersama FSGarden selama ini."

Yoo Hwan membalas tatapannya lama. Ada sepercik simpati dan tidak rela.

"Kau tahu, kau adalah salah satu idola paling berbakat dan terbaik yang pernah kami miliki, Baekhyun- _ah."_

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry tadinya mau post lebih cepet tapi tiba-tiba kerjaan numpuk. Dan jujur, upset banget sama beberapa komen. Gini, kalau kalian nggak suka cerita saya, oke, wajar. Kalau kalian mau marah, boleh. Tapi tolong, jangan pake topeng 'Guest'**

 **Itu bikin saya parno jangan-jangan mereka ngomong baik-baik di depan tapi menghujat atas nama Guest. Kalau mau hujat, tunjukin diri, at least. Kalo gini saya kan jadi mikir lagi yang tadinya mau terus publish FF di FFN, tapi sering banget diginiin.**

 **Dan ini nggak bakal sad ending, cuma banyak konflik dan angst.**


	17. Chapter 15

**Chanyeol/Baekhyun**

 **Genderswitch**

 **.**

 **"Baekhyun hamil. Dan Chanyeol berharap, semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Segera."**

* * *

 **Chapter 1** **5**

* * *

.

"Akui sekarang..."

"Jangan."

"Akui sekarang..."

"Jangan..."

Chanyeol sedang sibuk meletakkan wajahnya di atas meja, sambil tangannya menimang-nimang gelas di atas meja yang sama. Memutar-mutarnya ke kiri dan kanan, menciptakan sedikit gelombang pada air putih di dalamnya.

Beberapa saat, pria itu mengangkat wajahnya. Masih menatap gelombang dalam gelas, dan masih tampak sama kacaunya dengan sebelumnya. Ia sedang berada di rumah ibunya sekarang, dan bahkan beberapa wartawan sempat mengejar sampai ke sini. Mau tak mau, ia harus menemui mereka sebentar lagi. Yang artinya, ia harus segera membuat keputusan. Itu membuatnya sakit kepala hebat.

Antara ia harus mengambil tindakan, mengakuinya sekarang juga, membersihkan semuanya dengan resiko apapun, atau... menundanya lagi, berpikir lagi, mencari jalan yang tidak kunjung ditemukan itu lagi. Ia tidak ingin Baekhyun menderita lebih lama. Tapi ia tahu, akan banyak orang harus menderita karenanya jika ia mengungkapkannya, ibunya, kakaknya, Kyungsoo, Sixey... bahkan dirinya dan Baekhyun sendiri. Entah bagaimana masyarakat akan memperlakukan keduanya setelah ini. Mungkin mereka akan dibuang dari pergaulan?

"Akui sekarang... Jangan... Akui sekarang..."

"Chanyeol- _ah,_ wartawan-wartawan itu sudah menunggu di luar. Kenapa kau masih di sini?" Chanyeol nyaris melempar gelas di tangannya mendengar seruan ibunya. Mendadak, rasanya gugupnya bertambah seribu kali lipat.

"Mereka sudah masuk?"

"Hm. Eomma menyuruh mereka masuk," jawab ibunya dengan tampang cerah, seperti biasa, meski tidak bisa secerah kemarin karena wajah wanita itu sedikit agak pucat sekarang. "Omong-omong, wawancara apa memangnya? Kau mau mengumumkan secara publik hubunganmu dengan Kyungsoo, ya?" tanyanya jahil.

"Eomma~" Chanyeol merengek. Kenapa ibunya mendukung sekali, sih, dengan perempuan itu? Bukannya ia membenci Kyungsoo, tapi... ia hanya tidak menginginkannya. Tidak ada lagi perempuan yang bisa ia sebut cantik setelah ia bertemu Baekhyun. Dan lagi, ini bukan sekedar soal ingin dan tidak ingin, ada tanggung jawab besar yang ia pikul.

"Eomma, kau sakit?" Setengah mengalihkan pembicaraan, setengahnya Chanyeol bertanya sungguh-sungguh.

"Tidak _._ Hanya... biasalah, darah tinggi kumat."

"Eomma harus istirahat, _huh_? Aku akan menemui mereka."

Chanyeol bangkit, mendudukkan ibunya di kursi yang tadi ia tempat sementara ia sendiri berjalan memutari meja dan terus meninggalkan dapur. Menuju ruang tamu. Tempat wartawan yang katanya ingin melakukan wawancara eksklusif dengannya.

"Maaf membuat kalian menunggu. Bisa kita mulai sekarang?"

"Ya," wartawan wanita itu menyiapkan catatan kecil di tangannya, sementara yang lain, sibuk merekam.

"Sebelumnya kami sangat senang sekali anda bersedia untuk diwawancarai ekslusif—"

"Sebenarnya ada yang ingin kukatakan."

"Ya? Apa itu?" tanyanya, tampak tertarik.

"Apa ini mengenai hubunganmu dengan FSGarden Kyungsoo?" tanyanya lagi setelah bermenit berlalu dan Chanyeol tidak kunjung mengatakan apa-apa.

"Hmm, yeah," gumam Chanyeol serak, hampir tidak dapat mengatakan suaranya. "Kami... tidak memiliki hubungan apa-apa."

Wanita itu menaikkan alisnya, jelas merasa tidak puas. Chanyeol seolah... menahan sesuatu di mulutnya.

"Ada lagi yang ingin kau katakan?"

 _Ada. Jelas ada._ Ia harus mengatakannya, lalu _Eomma,, Hyungdeul, Zitao, Jongin, Sehun... Kyungsoo..._ bagaimana dengan orang-orang itu? Semuanya berkelebat di pikiran Chanyeol.

"Tidak ada." Kata itu mengejutkannya.

"Baiklah. Tapi bagaimana dengan bukti foto yang didapatkan? Kalian seperti akan berciuman dalam foto itu," wartawan itu berusaha mengorek lagi, kembali pada gosip semula.

Namun Chanyeol tidak menjawab.

"Bagaimana cara kau menyangkalnya? Apakah ini hanya karena kalian ingin menutupi? Bagaimana pendapat orang tuamu? Yang kudengar orangtuamu dan orang tua Kyungsoo bersahabat—"

Dan serentetan pertanyaan lain. Chanyeol tidak mendengarnya. Apalagi menjawab. Ia berdiri dengan tiba-tiba, kemudian berbalik tanpa aba-aba, meninggalkan para wartawan itu dalam keterpanaan.

'ㅅ'

Luhan menatap layar ponselnya dengan begitu fokus. Terlalu fokus hingga matanya tampak seolah mau keluar dari tempatnya, dan hingga ia tidak menyadari mata lain yang sedang ikut mengintip dari belakang bahunya.

Dalam sekali sentakan, Kyungsoo merebut ponsel itu, yang mengakibatkan pada hampir ikut tercabutnya roh Luhan dari raganya.

"Ketahuan!" seru Kyungsoo.

"A-Apa? Kembalikan!"

"Apa maksudnya semua ini? Bisa jelaskan padaku?" Kyungsoo mengangkat alisnya menggoda sambil mengetuk-ngetukkan ujung sepatu. Ia memampangkan pada gadis itu apa yang mengisi layar ponselnya. Foto seorang pria, tersenyum lebar, memperlihatkan rahang tegas yang sempurna, yang entah bagaimana... berhasil menjatuhkannya. Pria yang ia kagumi setengah mati. Yang membuatnya kesulitan bernapas setiap kali pria itu berada dalam jarak terlalu dekat.

"Kenapa kau menyimpan foto Oh Sehun di ponselmu?" tanyanya lebih jelas.

"A-apa maksudmu?! A-aku menyimpan foto semua pria di ponselku!"

Dengan kegugupan yang berusaha ia atasi, Luhan tampak alami saat merebut kembali ponselnya dan menunjukkan pada Kyungsoo foto-foto berbagai jenis pria terkenal dari industri hiburan Korea, dari idol hingga aktor. Dari Park Jung Soo, Lee Chun Ji, Byun Baek Hyun, Park Chan Yeol, Kim Myung Soo, Lee Jong Hyun, Kang Min Hyuk, Kim Jae Joong, Seo In Guk—

"Ya! Ya! Ya! Kenapa foto calon suamiku ada di situ?!" Junmyeon, tahu-tahu ikut bicara—berteriak, tepatnya. Ia menunjuk-nunjuk Seo In Guk seolah baru diberitahu, seseorang telah membunuhnya.

"Aku juga menyukainya. Relakan saja, pelit sekali."

"Tidak mau! Jangan dia! Kenapa kau tidak mengidolakan _eonni-_ mu ini saja?!"

"Pffft Dibayarpun aku tidak mau!"

Nyaris tawuran, lagi. Kalau saja mereka tidak segera sadar ada seseorang yang menonton, dengan tatapan yang terasa tidak biasa.

"Baekhyunnie, kenapa melihatku seperti itu?" Luhan buka suara, menatap Baekhyun yang tampaknya sedari tadi hanya memperhatikan tanpa mengatakan apa-apa.

"Ah, _anniya,_ " jawab gadis itu serak, setelah susah payah membawa suaranya naik ke permukaan, seolah... sesuatu telah mengubur kemampuan verbalnya dalam-dalam.

Rasanya berat, karena Baekhyun harus memberitahu sendiri pada teman-temannya bahwa ia akan segera meninggalkan kelompok dimana mereka sudah nyaris empat tahun bersama-sama, lima tahun dan lebih jika dihitung bersama _trainee,_ saling mendukung satu sama lain. Ia tidak akan melupakan satu detil kecil pun.

Dan tiba-tiba ia harus pergi. Akan seperti apa pendapat mereka? Sedih kah? Atau... marah? Karena ini kesalahan yang ia buat, yang seberapa banyak pun ia menyesalinya, ia tidak akan mampu mengembalikannya.

Meskipun sebenarnya, ia sama sekali tidak merasa menyesal. Memiliki bayi itu—Baekhyun tanpa sadar mengelus perutnya—awalnya ia merasa benci dan tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Tapi ia sudah melihatnya lewat USG meski hanya satu kali, bayi itu sangat kecil, kecil sekali, hanya sebesar ibu jari, dan tampak rapuh. Ia tumbuh bersamanya, ia sudah menjadi bagian dari diri Baekhyun dan ia tidak berniat lagi melepaskan. Ia ingin menjaganya, apapun resikonya.

"Aku hanya...," Baekhyun bicara kembali, "bersyukur sekali memiliki kalian."

"Issh, kau bicara apa. Seperti kau akan mati esok," komentar Junmyeon sambil tertawa. "Dengar, tapi kau tidak boleh mati besok karena sebentar lagi kita akan merilis album baru, dan aku... akan segera memiliki keponakan."

"Keponakan apanya?" Baekhyun bersemu merah.

Hanya Luhan yang tampak ribut. "Dan aku akan jadi _ahjumma_?! TIDAAAAKKKK! Aku masih terlalu imut untuk dipanggil _ahjumma_!"

"Imut bokongmu!"

Hingga akhirnya tawa mereka harus diputus dengan persiapan konser, mungkin hanya Kyungsoo, yang tidak bisa mengalihkan tatapannya dari gadis itu. Seolah ia baru pertama kali melihatnya... atau terakhir.

'ㅅ'

 _Niga neomu joheun namja-ya ja ja ja ja-ya!_

 _Saranghae saranghae-ya~_

 _Yeongweonhie saranghandago~ Oh baby-ya_![1]

Lagu itu dinyanyikan dengan irama yang menghentak, diringi instrument yang sempurna, riuh tepuk tangan, dan sorak sorai penonton. Siapa yang tidak tahu lagu _Joheun Namja_ atau Good Boy di Korea bahkan Asia hingga seluruh dunia? Sama halnya seperti Sorry-Sorry milik Super Junior, Gee milik Girl's Generaation atau That Girl-nya Sixey, Good Boy adalah hits yang membawa nama FSGarden melambung tinggi setelah menduduki posisi pertama di chart-chart musik Korea Selatan dan Jepang selama lebih dari lima minggu berturut turut dan berhasil memenangkan salah satu penghargaan dalam Daesang Music Awards tahun 2016 lalu, atau sekitar dua tahun setelah debut awal mereka.

Lagu wajib yang akan dinyanyikan di luar kepala oleh setiap Gardenia.

Tidak mengherankan jika lagu ini merupakan salah satu lagu paling di nanti di setiap konser, dan ditaruh di belakang, sebagai penutup yang mengesankan. Lagu _up-beat_ yang menuntut semangat penuh tak peduli meski kau sudah bermandi keringat bercampur darah sekalipun.

Sama seperti yang lainnya, dan sama seperti latihan keras mereka sebelumnya, Baekhyun berusaha bergerak dengan tepat, bersemangat, dan lincah meskipun mereka sudah hampir membawakan dua album penuh lagu, sudah dua jam mereka menyanyi dan menari seperti ini. Semuanya hanyalah soal stamina. Dan biasanya, Baekhyun selalu berhasil. Ia biasanya adalah anggota yang dapat menyimpan stamina paling baik. Ia biasanya dapat selalu tersenyum ceria meski sudah kelelahan dan yang lain siap pingsan. Biasanya. Namun kali ini sepertinya tidak. Gadis itu mengikuti gerakan, namun jelas tidak fokus. Hanya karena ia harus menahan mati-matian sakit perut yang mendadak menyerangnya. Ia harus tetap tersenyum. Ia harus bertahan baik-baik saja, atau setidaknya tampak begitu sampai lagu berakhir. Karena begitulah seorang idola di atas panggung. Ia tidak boleh membuat para pendukungnya cemas dan kecewa.

Sampai akhirnya, ia berada di batas maksimal. Sakit itu ternyata tak tertahankan olehnya.

Seluruh penonton terkesiap, beberapa menjerit. Anggota FSGarden yang lain sama terkejutnya, sementara musik masih menghentak selama beberapa waktu saat Baekhyun tiba-tiba jatuh pingsan di atas panggung.

'ㅅ'

 _Ia tidak tahu secara langsung. Ia bukan orang yang pertama diberitahu._ Kenyataan bahwa ia mengetahui kabar Baekhyun yang berada di rumah sakit setelah melihat kepanikan Yixing, fakta bahwa tidak ada orang lain yang tahu bagaimana hubungan mereka, membuat Chanyeol kesal pada dirinya sendiri. Terlebih dengan kenyataan yang baru ia sadari, bahwa ia tidak bisa melindungi gadis itu. ternyata ia masih pria brengsek yang sama. Yang berjanji namun tidak melakukan apa-apa.

"Hyung, apa kau akan ke rumah sakit sekarang?" tanyanya, berusaha menekan rasa paniknya namun gagal.

Dan Yixing sudah terlalu panik untuk menyadari apapun.

"Hm. Kudengar kondisinya tidak cukup baik. aku harus ke sana sekarang."

"Kalau begitu aku ikut denganmu!"

"Aku juga."

"Aku juga," timpal beberapa yang lain.

Tidak ada yang terlalu waspada untuk mempetanyakan kenapa Chanyeol sefrustasi itu selama perjalanan bermobil mereka menuju rumah sakit. Dan Chanyeol pun sama sekali tidak peduli. Ia hanya ingin gadis itu dan bayinya baik-baik saja, setelahnya, masalah lain apapun tidak akan lagi berarti. Ia tahu gadis itu kuat, tapi mengapa... perasaannya benar-benar tidak nyaman?

Ia yang pertama melompat turun begitu sampai di parkiran rumah sakit, berlari panik mencoba menemukan ruangan tempat gadis itu dirawat, di susul Yixing, Jongin, Zitao, Kris dan Sehun yang saat itu ikut. Ia berhenti beberapa meter sebelum mencapai ruang Emergency. Seorang wanita duduk di bangku tunggu dan sedang menangis sementara seorang remaja laki-laki berusaha menenangkan wanita yang sepertinya ibunya laki-laki, tampak berusia sekitar akhir empat puluh atau awal lima puluhan berbicara pada seorang dokter.

"Anda keluarga dari pasien bernama Byun Baekhyun?"

"Hm. Saya ayahnya. Bagaimana keadaannya?"

"Dia baik-baik saja, tapi... bayinya tidak berhasil diselamatkan."

Lalu Chanyeol tidak lagi dapat mendengar apa-apa. Rasanya seperti hantaman godam besar tepat di kepalanya. Membuat kakinya lemas seketika dan napasnya sesak.

Telinganya... bercanda, kan? Apa dokter tadi bilang? Bayinya... bayi gadis itu dan bayi Chanyeol... meninggal? Ia sudah kehilangan bayinya?

Ini tidak mungkin...

"Chanyeol- _ah_?" Kris menangkap lengan Chanyeol yang hampir jatuh, ia tampak cemas sekaligus heran, begitupun yang lain.

"Tidak, hyung," bisiknya pelan. Terlalu pelan. "Bayiku... tidak mungkin..."

* * *

 **A/N: 2 atau 3 chap lagi tamat. Dan aku mau post FF baru yay! HunHan, fantasy, dan ChanBaek, tapi aku pengen settingnya tetep Norwegia seperti original storynya. Genrenya masih romance dan masih ada angst-nya, kalau mau baca pantengin deh, kalo nggak juga nggak papa sih daripada kalian makan hati bacanya.**

 **Dan yang mau nyinyir, go suck a dick!**


	18. Chapter 16

**Chanyeol/Baekhyun**

 **Genderswitch**

 **.**

 **"Dan skandal itu, adalah satu-satunya benang merah di antara kita."**

* * *

 **Chapter 1** **6**

* * *

.

Tidak ada yang bicara selama beberapa saat. Semua orang seolah sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing, dengan ucapan belasungkawa yang tidak mereka sampaikan secara verbal, dengan kesedihan yang menggantung di udara.

"Dia pasti kelelahan karena terlalu banyak latihan," lirih Junmyeon pada akhirnya. Suara serak karena menangis miliknya menjadi yang pertama memecahkan kebekuan yang tidak nyaman di antara mereka. Ia menggigit bibirnya dan mendudukkan diri di salah satu bangku tunggu. Yixing duduk di sampingnya bersama Luhan, sementara yang lain berdiri mengelilingi mereka. Keluarga Baekhyun sedang berada di dalam, di ruangan Baekhyun dirawat, dan mereka harus menunggu karena jumlah pengunjung yang dibatasi.

"Aku bodoh sekali. Sebagai _leader_ seharusnya aku lebih memperhatikan dan menjaganya." Airmata dengan cepat mengalir dari pipi gadis itu, yang berusaha ia sergah dengah lengan , berdiri di sampingnya, dengan segera memberikannya sapu tangan yang diambil gadis itu tanpa penolakan.

"Pasti berat jadi Baekhyun. Dia harus kehilangan bayinya. Dan bahkan... bahkan kita masih belum tahu siapa ayahnya," isaknya, tidak berusaha menahan diri. "Aku tidak tahu bagaimana dia akan bertahan. Aku membenci manajemenku sendiri untuk ini, tapi aku lebih benci pria berengsek -ku terlalu baik untuk menghadapi masalah semengerikan ini!"

Semua orang—hampir semua—saling pandang dalam diam. Diam-diam menyetujui ucapan Junmyeon, yang meskipun terdengar kejam, mereka tahu ia benar. Tidak ada seorang pun yang dapat membayangkan jika hal serupa terjadi pada mereka. Industri musik, terutama Kpop itu tidak mudah, mereka tahu itu dengan pasti. Buatlah kesalahan sedikit saja, dan kau akan hancur lunak sampai ke tulang-tulang.

"Mungkin ada hal positif dari semua ini," Yixing bergumam pelan setelah lagi, kesunyian yang tidak menyenangkan mengisi jeda di antara pembicaraan mereka.

Semua orang berganti menatap pria itu sekarang. Yixing tahu kenapa, dan sebagian dirinya pun terasa ingin memukulkan kepalanya sendiri ke dinding karena telah mengucapkan hal semacam itu. Ia sayang Baekhyun. Gadis itu sudah seperti adik baginya. Hal positif, ia bilang? Ia hampir tidak bisa menyebutkan apapun hal mengerikan yang berhubungan dengan gadis kesayangannya itu adalah sesuatu yang positif. Tapi ia punya alasan, tentu saja.

"Setidaknya dia mungkin saja tidak jadi dikeluarkan dari kelompok," ujarnya, telah mendengar semua cerita soal rencana keluarnya Baekhyun dari kelompok yang dikatakan oleh Manager Kim beberapa saat lalu. Manager Kim mendongak dan menatap Yixing lebih lekat dari sebelumnya, mengerti maksud Yixing, dan hampir bisa menebak apa yang akan dikatakan pria berambut cokelat terang itu selanjutnya. "Dan publik yang tadi mencaci-makinya mungkin akan berhenti dan menjadi bersimpati. Tapi tetap saja ini adalah hal berat."

Lalu, semua orang seolah larut dalam keheningan. Seolah keheningan dan mereka tidak isa dipisahkan. Tidak ada lagi yang bicara, masing-masing menyadari bahwa diam saja cukup untuk menujukkan perasaan mereka.

Chanyeol berdiri di tempatnya, di pojokan, di belakang yang lain. Cukup dekat untuk dijangkau, namun cukup jauh sekedar untuk mengasingkan diri. Mengepalkan tangan, ia merasakan keinginan kuat di seluruh sendi tubuhnya untuk kabur sejenak, lalu menghempaskan kepalanya ke rel kereta, atau berteriak dan menangis kencang. Rasanya itu lebih baik ketimbang ditenggelamkan oleh rasa bersalah seperti sekarang. Dan ia masih tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Bahkan jika ia menangis dan bersujud pada semua orang... bayi itu tak akan kemali. Bayi _nya_ tak akan pernah kembali.

Fakta yang membuat sebagian besar dirinya mati rasa. Lumpuh.

Derit pelan pintu kamar di samping mereka yang tiba-tiba memenuhi pendengaran menjadi berkali lipat terdengar leih keras. Orang tua Baekhyun dan seorang pemuda seumuran mereka, Byun Baekbeom memaksakan diri tersenyum pada semua orang. Terlihat canggung dengan bagaimana sembabnya wajah mereka.

"Kurasa... kalian juga perlu melihatnya. _Noona_ sudah sadar."

Gilanya, Chanyeol harus berpura-pura tetap waras saat semua alasan agar ia masih waras itu satu persatu meninggalkannya. Chanyeol masih diam di tempatnya saat semua orang beralih ke pintu, beberapa masuk lebih dulu. Ia diam, melalui kaca sempit yang membatasi ruangan, ia dapat melihat Baekhyun terbaring di dalam sana. Mengingatkannya pada Baekhyun saat ia pertama melihatnya, begitu ceria, begitu polos, begitu bersinar... Dan hari ini semua itu lenyap. Hanya ada gadis itu yang tampak begitu rapuh dan pucat. Dan semua itu salah _nya_.

Chanyeol menggeleng. Tidak... tentu saja tidak bisa. Ia tidak bia menemuinya lagi. Ia tidak pantas menemuinya. Ia... tidak akan pernah bisa menampakkan dirinya di depan gadis itu lagi.

'ㅅ'

Baekhyun melihat sekelilingnya. Orang-orang terus berdatangan, dan gerombolan yang terakhir barusaja keluar. Baekbeom, kakaknya, dan orang tuanya mungkin akan kembali segera. Namun saat ini ia sendirian. Dan tubuhnya terasa kebas.

Satu kenyataan memukulnya telak di kepala beberapa saat lalu. Ketika ia sadar dan pikiran tentang bayinya adalah yang pertama kali memenuhi benaknya. Bercampur dengan satu perasaan gelisah yang ia tidak tahu darimana asalnya. Seolah... sesuatu yang buruk telah terjadi, hanya tinggal menunggu waktu sampai ia tahu.

Dan ia mengetahuinya lebih cepat dari yang dirinya atau siapapun duga.

" _Ae...gi_ _ **[1]**_?" Karena kata itu yang pertama kali ia ucapkan, dengan suara serak yang tidak ia kenali.

Lalu serta merta, airmata di pipi Ibunya yang sempat mengering, kembali mengucur. Deras. Detik itu, bahkan sebelum siapapun memberitahunya. Ia sudah mengetahui kebenarannya. _Bayi itu sudah tidak bersamanya._

Awalnya tidak terasa apa-apa. Ia pikir akan sakit. Tapi yang terasa justru kebas. Menyadari bayi yang sudah bersamanya selama hampir tiga bulan, sekarang tidak ada. Rasanya paling tidak sama seperti—kalau tidak lebih mengerikan dari seseorang mengatakan bahwa hidupnya akan berakhir bersebentar lagi. Kemudian mengetahui bahwa... ayah bayi itu bahkan tidak datang. Chanyeol tidak datang. Tidak pernah, meskipun Baekhyun menunggu. Pria itu... tidak peduli untuk sekedar datang.

Ia berharap ia dapat merasakan sakit. Karena tidak merasakan apa-apa... terdengar lebih menyedihkan untuknya. Ia ingin sakit yang parah. Ia ingin... bisa menangis.

Tapi Chanyeol sudah membuat keputusan yang benar, Baekhyun tahu itu. Ia meyakinkan diri sebaik mungkin bahwa itu yang terbaik bagi mereka berdua. Kembali seperti semula. Bersikap saling tidak mengenal. Karena... sudah tidak ada lagi penghubung di antara mereka. Keduanya bebas sekarang. Semuanya akan kembali sama saja dengan beberapa bulan lalu, sebelum ia bertemu Chanyeol. Semua orang meyakinkannya begitu. Bahwa ia masih dapat menyanyi, bahwa ia masih dapat berdiri bersama anggota lainnya. Bukti itu telah menghilang, skandal itu lenyap begitu saja. Agensi dapat membersihkan namanya, dan semuanya akan kembali seperti semula.

Seperti tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa.

Mungkin.

Kecuali... ada perasaan sakit yang muncul pelan-pelan dan mendadak berubah tidak tertahankan di dalam hatinya yang tidak bisa ia bohongi. Dan airmata yang detik itu mulai menuruni wajahnya, tidak bisa ia hentikan. Itu, adalah hal yang membedakan dulu dan sekarang.

'ㅅ'

Kim Jongdae hampir saja terlompat dari kursinya dan memuntahkan roti isi yang ia makan begitu pintu apartemen kecilnya dibuka dengan tingkat energi berlebihan. Ia yakin tadi ia ingat untuk mengunci pintu setelah menaruh sepatu di rak dan menggantung mantelnya—sebelum akhirnya beranjak ke dapur dan memutuskan memakan apa yang ada di kulkas sambil menonton televisi di ruang tengah—ia orang yang cukup teratur untuk melakukan hal-hal seperti itu.

Lagipula jika itu pencuri, suara berisik yang ditimbulkan terlalu mencolok. Namun Jongdae tetap berusaha waspada. Meskipun kemudian pikirannya berakhir pada satu kemungkinan: hanya ada satu orang di dunia ini yang memegang kunci apartemennya selain dirinya sendiri.

Dan sebelum Jongdae menyebutkan namanya dalam hati, orang yang dimaksud sudah tahu-tahu muncul di depannya. Langkahnya terburu-buru, napasnya sedikit tersengal dan matanya melebar dengan sorot mematikan. Ia berdiri di depan Jongdae dan menahan napas pria itu. Kadang, Jongdae merasa lebih baik jika ia tidak pernah tahu bagaimana jika Kyungsoo sedang marah, sehingga ia tidak perlu merasa se-terancam seperti saat ini.

"Kyung? Ada apa malam-malam kau ke sini?" tanyanya, memalsukan sebuah tawa garing dengan percobaan yang payah. Itu tidak membantu sama sekali.

Sebagai balasan, Kyungsoo hanya menatapnya dengan lebih mengerikan. Sambil menghela napas cepat dan menyedekapkan tangan,ia berkata dengan tidak sabar. **"** Beritahu aku dengan jujur." Gadis itu menyipitkan mata dan menekankan setiap kata yang keluar dari mulutnya. "Kau, kan, yang melakukannya?"

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?" Jongdae menaikkan alis dan meletakkan kembali roti di tangannya ke atas meja.

"Kau tahu apa."

"Jangan bertele-tele, Kyungsoo. Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau yang bertele-tele." Kyungsoo menurunkan tangannya yang bersidekap dan menghela napas. Astaga, ini menguras energinya. Ia menatap Jongdae dalam-dalam dengan kedua matanya yang tajam. Sesaat setelahnya, tatapan itu beralih pada tumpukan majalah di bawah meja. Ia membongkarnya asal-asalan, mengeluarkan salah satu yang ia cari dan mengacungkannya di depan hidung Jongdae. "Gosip antara Chanyeol dan aku. Foto kami berdua. Dispatch. Ini hasil perbuatanmu, kan?"

Tatapan Jongdae menggelap. Untuk sesaat, ia terpaku pada tatapan gadis itu, mengabaikan nama Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo yang menjadi _headline_ di sampul majalah. Ia membuka mulut dan menutupnya kembali tanpa mengatakan apa-apa, sampai akhirnya berdecak dan menurunkan pandangannya. Namun, ia tidak menyangkal.

"Kupikir itu yang kau inginkan."

"Apa?" Kyungsoo menatap tak percaya, sebelum menggeleng, menyembunyikan rasa terhinanya. "Well, ia tidak menyukainya. Ia mendampratku dan mengatakan ia sangat terganggu dengan berita itu. Seolah... seolah aku ini gadis jalang yang mati-matian menginginkannya! Yang benar saja! Aku tidak seperti itu! Bahkan ketika di Home Sweet Home, aku tidak meminta bertukar posisi dengan Baekhyun eonni padahal aku melihat mereka dekat, aku hanya bertukar dengan Lay Oppa supaya aku juga bisa dekat dengan Chanyeol. Aissh."

"Karena itu, aku melakukan hal benar, kan? Ia sekarang dikejar-kejar wartawan dan tidak bisa begitu saja mengabaikannmu, ia pantas mendapatkannya."

"Manager Kim!"

"Kusarankan mulai sekarang kau berhenti saja menyukainya—"

"Jangan coba-coba mencampuri urusan pribadiku—"

"—karena menurutku dia bukan pria yang layak—"

"Oppa!"

Jongdae menelan kembali setiap kata yang hampir keluar. Ia berdiri, menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan hampir tidak percaya, namun kesulitan untuk tidak menunjukkan rasa senangnya. "Apa kau bilang tadi?"

" _Oppa...,_ " ulang Kyungsoo parau dan lirih, bibirnya menipis. Ekspresinya menunjukkan seakan-akan kata itu sangat janggal untuk keluar dari bibirnya, dan memang kenyataannya begitu. Ia selalu beranggapan panggilan Oppa itu menjijikkan, jadi ia tidak mau repot-repot menyebut kata terlarang itu meski demi kesopanan.

Ia tidak pernah memanggil Jongdae dengan sebutan Oppa kecuali dulu, itupun terpaksa karena ada sesuatu yang sangat penting yang ia minta. Jadi, satu kata itu berhasil mengejutkan Jongdae dan dirinya sekaligus. Terutama dengan tambahan nada putus asa yang terkandung di dalamnya.

" _Oppa_ , kau membuatku jadi orang paling kejam sedunia." Kyungsoo mendongak demi mempertemukan tatapannya dengan Jongdae. Tatapan itu leih mengejutkan Jongdae dari apapun, bahkan dari sekedar ia yang tahu-tahu mendobrak masuk. Karena Jongdae menemukan luka di sana. Kyungsoo adalah gadis yang _tomboy,_ kuat, keras kepala, dan benci dengan hal-hal berbau cengeng. Mata yang terluka dan seorang Kyungsoo benar-benar bukan pasangan serasi, dan Jongdae benar-benar tidak ingat melihatnya.

"Baekhyun _eonni_ mengandung anaknya," lanjutnya pelan, kesulitan memilah kata-kata. Nadanya rendah, lalu pelan-pelan meninggi. "Anak yang ada di perut Baekhyun _eonni_ itu anak pria brengsek itu, kau tahu? Dan aku dikabarkan berkencan dengannya. Bisa kau bayangkan perasaan _Eonni_? Sekarang ia bahkan keguguran. Aku harus bagaimana, _Oppa_? Aku tidak bisa mengembalikan bayinya. Aku bahkan... aku bahkan tidak bisa sekedar mengatakan apa-apa. Mengatakan bahwa ini salahku. Mengatakan kebenarannya! Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Aku terlalu pengecut, _Oppa_. Aku jahat. Aku—" Airmata mulai mengalir di pipi Kyungsoo saat ia memukul dada Jongdae, melimpahkan segala perasaan marahnya pada pria itu, seperti yang selalu ia lakukan sejak kecil. Dan seperti selalu, pria itu hanya diam merasakannya. Ia menatap langit-langit dan menolak untuk menatap Kyungsoo. Bahkan melihat saja Kyungsoo yang dalam keadaan sekarang saja ia hampir tidak bisa. Ia ingat gadis itu tidak pernah menangis. Ia tidak menangis saat jatuh dari sepeda atau jatuh saat memanjat pohon di depan rumahnya. Ia hanya menangis saat ibunya meninggal, dan saat ini.

Kyungsoo yang sekarang tampak begitu lemah. Tidak seperti Kyungsoonya.

Dan salah satu yang menyebabkan gadis itu menangis adalah... dirinya. Ia pantas dipukul. Jadi ia diam saja dan merasakannya. Tapi gadis itu terus menangis dan Jongdae tidak dapat lagi menahan diri untuk tidak memeluknya.

"Maaf _,_ Oppa memang Kakak Sepupu yang buruk, kan? _Oppa_ hanya tidak ingin kau diperlakukan tidak adil. _Oppa_ akan menebus kesalahan _Oppa,_ huh? _Oppa_ akan melakukan segalanya. Apa saja. Biar Oppa yang melakukannya untukmu. Oppa berjanji."

'ㅅ'

* * *

 **A/N: Pasti makin sebel ya sama Chanyeol- anyway jika berkenan, cek ff baru aku, The Dawn.**


	19. Chapter 17

**A/N: Haahahha maaf prank April mop-nya! Iya Baby Scandal belum tamat dan akhirnya nggak gitu kok. Tadinya aku mau post ini nanti-nanti, soalnya aku nggak mau tamat cepet-cepet :(  
2 chap lagi guys!  
But... okay. Enjoy reading!**

* * *

 **Chanyeol/Baekhyun**

 **Genderswitch**

 **.**

 **"Dan skandal itu, adalah satu-satunya benang merah di antara kita."**

* * *

 **Chapter 17**

* * *

.

Chanyeol mengosongkan jadwalnya tanpa ijin dan mengunci dirinya di kamarnya, bukan kamar di asramanya (karena ia tidak bisa berhadapan dengan member lain yang sudah ia bohongi), melainkan kamarnya yang dahulu selagi ia masih tinggal di rumah ibunya. Ya, sekarang ia melarikan diri ke rumahnya, seperti kebiasaannya ketika sedang ada masalah dengan kariernya, manajemen, atau dengan anggota yang lain. Ia juga mematikan ponselnya dan menolak panggilan apapun yang ditujukan ke telpon rumah untuk mencarinya. Beralasan pada keluarganya bahwa ia sedang sakit dan sedang tidak ingin bicara dengan siapapun. Ia memang sakit, atau setidaknya memang tampak seperti itu dengan wajah pucatnya sebagai akibat dari ketidakberminatannya sama sekali untuk makan. Kenyataannya, ia tahu ia hanya sedang mencoba mengasingkan diri dari dunia sekitar. Mencoba... lari. _Pengecut_! Ia memaki dirinya sendiri ribuan kali.

Jika bukan karena pengecut seperti dirinya... Jika bukan karena kepengecutannya... Bayi itu... mungkin masih ada. Ia masih bisa membayangkan satu hari nanti bayi itu lahir, cantik, mungil. Chanyeol bisa menebak-nebak bagian apa pada dirinya yang ada pada anak itu. Chanyeol mungkin bisa menggendongnya. Memberikannya nama. Bernyanyi untuknya. Bermain dengannya. Melihatnya tumbuh...

 _Sial_! Ia mengacak kepalanya lagi dan melempar bantal di pangkuannya ke pintu. Mungkin sebaiknya ia meneruskan saja sikap pengecut itu. Diam. Dia tidak memiliki hubungan apa-apa dengan Baekhyun, dan bayi yang sudah tidak ada itu. Ia bisa kembali hidup normal. Ia harusnya tertawa.

Tapi kenyataannya ia merasakan sakit di sebagian besar dirinya.

"Chanyeol- _ah,_ kau kenapa? Bunyi berisik apa itu?"

Pintu terbuka, menampakkan seorang wanita setengah baya yang sangat Chanyeol kenali. Wanita berwajah ramah itu melihat bantal yang robek di dekat kakinya, mengambilnya dan bergerak ke arah Chanyeol. Ia meletakkan bantal itu di atas kasur sementara dirinya duduk di pinggiran kasur, menghadap Chanyeol. Ia meletakkan punggung tangannya di kening Chanyeol. Hangat, tapi bukan demam, dan ia sudah tahu sejak awal.

Hana, Ibu Chanyeol, menghela napas. "Kau bertingkah aneh belakangan, Chanyeol- _ah._ Managermu bahkan terus menelpon ke sini karena kau bolos dari jadwalmu. Ada masalah apa sebenarnya?"

Chanyeol tidak segera menjawab. Tidak punya ide untuk dikatakan meski banyak yang ingin ia ceritakan. Menanggung beban itu sendiri... tidaklah mudah. Tanpa seseorang yang bisa memberitahunya tentang apa yang harus ia lakukan. "Eomma, apa kau sangat menyukai Kyungsoo?" Dari segala pertanyaan, kalimat itu yang berhasil meluncur dari ujung lidahnya.

"Suka," Ibunya mengangguk seraya mengamati Chanyeol, keheranan kenapa Chanyeol tiba-tiba bertanya demikian. Jelas-jelas, di depannya Chanyeol selalu bertingkah seolah ia tidak menyukai gadis itu, dan sorot matanya saat menatap Kyungsoo membenarkan itu. Hana hanya berpura-pura tidak melihatnya, dan tidak ingin berusaha membahas, kenapa media mengabarkan bahwa mereka berkencan. "Sebenarnya," tambahnya kemudian, sambil memamerkan senyum keibuannya, "siapapun gadis yang kau bawa kemari dan kau perkenalkan, Eomma akan menyukainya. Kau tahu kenapa?"

Ada jeda. Chanyeol tidak tahu jawabannya.

"Bukan tentang gadisnya. Asal kau bahagia, Ibu juga akan ikut bahagia. Tapi poin pentingnya adalah, dengan kau membawa seorang gadis ke sini untuk kau nikahi, artinya... anak ibu sudah belajar dan tahu tentang arti tanggung jawab. Itu yang paling penting, Chanyeol- _ah._ "

"Tanggung jawab?" Chanyeol tersedak.

Hana mengangguk, tangannya sekarang beristirahat di pundak Chanyeol, menepuk-nepuknya pelan. "Hanya pria sejati yang tahu apa itu tanggung jawab."

Itu seperti hantaman telak. Sengatan menyakitkan. Chanyeol tidak tahu kenapa, tapi ia merasa seakan Ibunya telah berhasil menembus dinding yang tidak bisa ditembus siapapun. Menerawangnya. Mengungkap rahasia-rahasia buruknya namun masih tersenyum. Membuatnya merasa seperti anak kecil yang tertangkap basah berbuat salah.

"Eomma. Bagaimana... bagaimana jika aku tidak sebaik yang Eomma perkirakan? Bagaimana jika aku... membuat kesalahan? Kesalahan besar."

"Kau bicara apa?" Hana merapikan rambut Chanyeol yang berantakan. "Jika kau melakukan suatu kesalahan, akan selalu ada kesempatan untuk memperbaikinya. Mamfaatkan kesempatan itu."

Chanyeol tidak mengatakannya secara langsung, soal bayi itu, mungkin belum. Tapi pembicaraan singkat mereka berarti lebih banyak. Ada jawaban-jawaban yang selama ini pria itu cari dan ia temukan sekarang.

Ia mengulurkan lengannya untuk memeluk sang ibu. Erat. Menenggelamkan wajahnya di pundak wanita itu. " _Mianhae_ , _Eomma._ "

Dan usapan lembut Kim Hana di punggungnya menjadi semacam penghibur bagi pria itu.

Ia telah berbuat kesalahan besar, itu benar. Dan terlambat atau tidak, sekarang ia harus memperbaikinya.

'ㅅ'

Gosip tidak berhenti sampai berita keguguran Baekhyun saja. Sebuah _fansite_ merilis artikel yang menarik perhatian banyak orang. Artikel itu diawali dengan foto-foto di sebuah kawasan bermain ski. Foto Baekhyun FSGarden, dengan—secara mengejutkan—Sixey Chanyeol.

 _Fansite_ itu menyatakan tidak benar berita tentang kencan Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo. Chanyeol tidak mengencani Kyungsoo melainkan Baekhyun. Terbukti dengan terungkapnya foto-foto _dating_ rahasia mereka.

"Baekhyun tampak cemas. Dan Chanyeol meminta kami untuk tidak menyebarkan foto-foto ini," kata narasumber di artikel tersebut."Namun kupikir ini sudah keterlaluan. Aku melihat mereka berpegangan tangan dengan mesra bahkan sempat berciuman dari kejauhan. Tidak mungkin mereka tidak memiliki hubungan apa-apa. Aku memiliki dugaan kuat bahwa Chanyeol terlibat dalam skandal kehamilan Baekhyun, hanya saja mereka berusaha menutupinya. Dan tiba-tiba saja Chanyeol digosipkan dengan anggota FSGarden yang lain, aku tidak tahu mereka benar-benar berkencan atau hanya kesalahpahaman. Tapi sebagai wanita, aku mengerti perasaan Baekhyun dan aku tidak terima. Apalagi sekarang Baekhyun keguguran. Jadi aku mengungkapkan kebenarannya."

Beberapa foto lain seperti satu pasangan yang terlihat bersama di malam hari di kawasan dekat apartemen letak asrama FSGarden, yang terlihat seperti mereka turut mendukung dugaan bahwa ada hubungan antara Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

Banyak tanggapan dari netizen dan juga media lainnya mengenai berita tersebut. Ada yang menanggapi dengan positif dengan menyatakan bahwa kemungkinan itu mungkin saja dan masuk akal, ada juga yang menyangkalnya mati-matian. Penggemar Chanyeol, terutama, tentu saja tidak terima atas penyataan tersebut.

"Aku tidak menyangka Chanyeol orang yang seperti itu. Maksudku, apa dia benar laki-laki? Jika benar dia yang melakukannya, kenapa ia tidak bertanggung jawab? Ia bahkan tidak pernah terlihat mengunjungi Baekhyun yang terbaring di Rumah Sakit."

"Jika berita itu benar, dia pasti segera tamat. Aku benci sekali!"

"Dia tidak pantas menjadi seorang _idol_."

"Chanyeol Oppa tidak mungkin berbuat seperti itu! Dia pria yang baik dan bertanggung jawab. Tidak mungkin dia sampai menghamili gadis itu apalagi sampai tidak mengakuinya. Kalian yang menulis berita ini dan mengatakan hal tidak benar tentangnya, pergi saja ke neraka!"

Tersebut merupakan beberapa komentar netizen. Komentar itu tak pernah bisa dihitung, terus bermunculan di berbagai jejaring sosial, media, bahkan dari mulut ke mulut.

Dan Chanyeol bahkan tidak bisa bermimpi untuk hidup tenang. Para wartawan itu menyerbu ke rumahnya seperti kawanan lebah yang sedang mengamuk. Namun ketika wartawan itu berdatangan, ia sudah tak lagi di sana. Ia terperangkap di sini, di ruang wakil CEO agensinya, bersama sang manager, Kim Minseok dan Kris, _leader_ dari kelompoknya yang duduk di samping Chanyeol.

Ia memilih tidak menatap Kris, sebisa mungkin menghindarinya. Chanyeol tahu pasti bahwa pemimpin di kelompoknya itu adalah salah satu orang yang paling kecewa padanya, dan pada dirinya sendiri. Meskipun yang dilakukan Kris hanya menepuk-nepuk pelan pundaknya seolah mengatakan ia mendukung apapun yang akan Chanyeol lakukan, itu justru lebih memberatkan bagi Chanyeol.

" _Well,_ Park Chanyeol. kau barusaja memulai debut solomu sebagai rapper dan sekarang kau membuat skandal besar," Sang wakil CEO berbicara, lebih kepada diri sendiri dalam nada sarkastik. Ia tidak bisa lebih kasar lagi, ia sudah berteriak-teriak beberapa menit lalu.

Chanyeol tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Kesalahan bulat-bulat dilakukan olehnya dan ia tidak punya alasan untuk membela diri.

"Dan apa yang kau lakukan Minseok- _ssi_ , Kris- _ssi_? Anggotamu berbuat hal seperti itu dan kau bilang kau tidak tahu-menahu?! Bukankah kalian sebagai manager dan ketua serta yang lebih dewasa lebih mengontrol mereka?!"

Minseok membeku dengan mata hanya menatap ubin, sementara Kris terlihat lebih berani dengan berdiri dan segera membungkuk dalam. "Maafkan saya. Ini benar-benar kesalahan saya. Mohon maafkan Chanyeol, ini semua kesalahan saya."

Mengepalkan tinjunya di atas lengan kursi, Chanyeol menahan diri untuk tidak bangkit dan memukul dirinya sendiri. Lihat, berapa banyak kesalahan yang sudah ia buat? Berapa banyak sudah orang yang ia sakiti?

Tapi tetap saja, semua yang bisa ia lakukan hanya diam.

Mengusap wajahnya, sang wakil CEO menatap Kris cukup lama dengan tatapan menimbang, sebelum akhirnya kembali beralih menatap Chanyeol. Dengan dagu terangkat dan suara berat penuh perintah, ia melanjutkan bicara. "Baik _._ Berterimakasihlah karena aku akan mengatur ini."

"Apa?" Chanyeol dan Kris bertanya nyaris bersamaan. Keduanya menduga akan mendapat kecaman demi kecaman lagi, atau kemungkinan terburuknya, sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan berkurangnya personil Sixey. Tapi pria itu mengatakan hal yang sepertinya berbeda.

"Bersyukurlah karena kau baru debut solo, albummu laku keras, kau memiliki penggemar terbanyak, kau emas di perusahaan ini dan ayahmu orang yang cukup berpengaruh, Park Chanyeol. Jika tidak begitu, aku menjamin aku sudah mendampratmu sekarang juga. Tapi karena semua alasan itu, kita bisa mengaturnya. Bahkan jika... gosip itu benar, dan mereka memperkarakanmu, kita akan mengaturnya agar kau bebas dan bersih. Ide tentang berkencan dengan Kyungsoo dan bukan Baekhyun itu cukup bagus. Aku punya koneksi yang baik dengan Kyungsoo dan Manager mereka. Biar aku yang akan melobi gadis itu."

"T-tapi _sajang-nim_ _,_ i-itu kan i-il—" Minseok terbata-bata dan memuncratkan air ke sana kemari dari mulutnya saat ia mencoba bicara, yang tidak bisa ia selesaikan. Keberaniannya kembali menguap.

Tidak ada tanggapan yang keluar dari bibir Chanyeol. Bukan karena ia setuju. Tapi karena ia... tidak dapat mencerna kalimat itu di otaknya. Terlalu kompleks. Terlalu tidak dapat diterima akal sehatnya. Ini... tidak... adil, kan?

Lalu kesimpulan yang diberikan sang wakil CEO membuat Chanyeol membeku di tempatnya.

"Nah, sekarang kau hanya perlu menemui wartawan di luar dan mengatakan bahwa semua berita itu tidak benar. Kau tidak mengenal gadis bernama Byun Baekhyun itu sama sekali."

 **'ㅅ'**

 **Eaaaa makin nyebelin ceritanya.**

 **PS: Yang mau ninggalin komen sebagai Knetz, dipersilahkan!**

 **PSS: Aku ada wawancara kerja besok. Do'ain ya biar lancar dan keterima. Amiiiinnn.**


	20. Chapter 18

**Chanyeol/Baekhyun**

 **Genderswitch**

 **.**

 **"Bayi itu, ada tidaknya... akan selalu menjadi benang merah di antara kita."**

* * *

 **Chapter 18**

* * *

.

Hanya memerlukan waktu dua hari untuk mengundang seluruh wartawan dalam sebuah konferensi pers dan apa yang mereka perintahkan pada Chanyeol untuk 'menyiapkan diri'. Seluruh pertanyaan sudah dikronologiskan dan jawabannya telah diaturkan untuk membersihkan nama sang _rapper_ dari skandal. Chanyeol hanya perlu menghafalnya, dan menjawab senatural mungkin.

Dan Chanyeol melakukannya.

Ia tidak tahu kenapa ia mempersiapkan diri atau kenapa ia, pada hari ini, hanya beberapa menit sebelum konferensi di mulai, berdiri di sini. Di depan ruang konferensi sambil memegangi _handle_ pintu. Selama dua hari, ia melakukannya seperti robot. Hatinya terus berteriak bahwa bukan ini yang ia inginkan atau yang harus ia lakukan, tapi ia hampir tidak mendengarnya, ia hanya melakukannya.

"Kau pasti takut." Seseorang bergumam di sampingnya. Chanyeol menoleh, mendapati Kyungsoo, gadis yang direncanakan akan bekerja sama dengannya dalam semua ketidak-masuk-akalan ini, tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan mencemooh.

" _Huh_?"

"Aku bisa melihat tanganmu gemetar."

Mengikuti komando tidak langsung Kyungsoo, Chanyeol menatap tangannya sendiri, dan segera menariknya ke sisi tubuh sebelum bisa memastikan apakah ia benar gemetar atau hanya olok-olok Kyungsoo saja. Ia tahu Kyungsoo benar: ia takut. Takut sekali.

"Lalu kenapa kau di sini?" Chanyeol balik bertanya. Ia memutar tubuhnya, sekiranya dapat berhadapan langsung dengan tubuh ramping Kyungsoo.

" _Huh_?" Kyungsoo membeo kebingungan pertama Chanyeol.

"Kenapa kau mau mendukung semua omong kosong ini?"

Tidak ada jawaban langsung dari Kyungsoo, karena Manager Chanyeol telah masuk di antara mereka, mendorong pintu dan bertanya, "kenapa kalian masih belum masuk? Acara segera dimulai!" yang membuat keduanya tidak bisa apa-apa selain mengekor masuk untuk menempati tempat duduk yang telah di sediakan. Ketika Chanyeol mendudukkan diri di salah satu kursi dingin dari barisan empat buah kursi yang ada, ia menyadari ada terlalu banyak kursi di depannya untuk ditempati para wartawan nanti. Terlalu banyak rasanya untuk bisa ia tangani dengan benar.

"Aku... mungkin tidak akan bekerja sama denganmu, Chanyeol- _ssi._ "

Chanyeol menoleh pada Kyungsoo. Gadis itu menyambung pembicaraan mereka yang tadi. Dan anehnya, kalimat gadis itu tidak mengejutkannya sama sekali.

 _"_ Aku tidak peduli lagi dengan karirmu, nama ayahmu atau apapun itu," lanjut Kyungsoo. "Aku mungkin akan mengatakan kebenarannya. Jadi bersiaplah."

"Yah, kumohon lakukan," Kyungsoo terkejut pada tanggapan Chanyeol. Manik matanya bergegas mencari tatapan Chanyeol, dan yang ia temukan hanya sepasang mata sayu berkantung yang menatap tanpa harapan meja di depannya. Tidak seperti Chanyeol yang dulu-dulu. "Karena selama ini aku tak pernah bisa mengatakannya. Aku terlalu takut. Jadi kumohon... bantu aku."

Ada nada putus asa dalam suara Chanyeol yang membuat Kyungsoo ingin menamparnya, sekaligus memeluknya. Pria manja berbadan raksasa ini. Seolah... ia hampir kehabisan napas untuk hidup, dan harus bergantung pada orang lain—dalam kasus ini, pada Kyungsoo—agar bernapas untuknya. Agar menyokongnya.

Kyungsoo membuka mulut untuk mengatakan sesuatu, yang segera ia lupakan tepat ketika kerumunan wartawan telah dipersilahkan masuk, menduduki jajaran bangku kosong di depan ia dan Chanyeol. Ada banyak sekali wartawan yang datang hingga tidak menyisakan kursi kosong. Sebagian malah, terpaksa berdiri di belakang. Mereka semua menatap dua idol itu seolah mereka adalah orang paling berdosa sedunia, atau hanya perasaannya saja. Yang jelas, ia di sini, hanya bersana si pengecut payah Park Chanyeol. Hanya berdua. Tanpa _manager_ nya yang biasanya selalu ada. Mendadak Kyungsoo merasakan rasa gugup mencengkeram paru-parunya hingga menyulitkannya untuk menghirup udara.

"Baiklah. Langsung kita mulai saja," kata Manager Chanyeol, Kim Jongdae yang berdiri di depan, menghadap semua hadirin. "Tujuan para rekan wartawan dikumpulkan di tempat ini adalah untuk konferensi pers. Dimana pihak yang terlibat, Chanyeol, Kyungsoo, dan dalam hal ini Baekhyun tidak dapat berhadir karena masih dirawat di rumah sakit. Saya kira dua orang ini akan mampu memberikan jawaban dari pertanyaan-pertanyaan kalian skealigus memberikan klarifikasi tentang apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Baiklah, silahkan kepada yang ingin bertanya lebih dahulu."

Ada beberapa tangan berlomba untuk bertanya. Kyungsoo menatap Chanyeol di sisinya, yang berpura-pura memasang wajah tanpa ekspresi. Sementara tangannya gemetar hebat. Hampir sama seperti tangannya. _Ugh,_ berengsek! Ia tidak suka situasi ini. Bahkan ia bukan pemain utama, tapi situasi ini benar-benar... berlebihan. Mungkin dengan cara ini ia bisa mengerti bagaimana seandainya berada di posisi Chanyeol?

"Saudara Park Chanyeol. Apakah anda cukup dekat dengan Byun Baekhyun."

Chanyeol diam menatap mereka. Tampak seperti... kehilangan akal, kehilangan bagian dari dirinya. Ia menatap para wartawan seperti orang idiot.

"Apakah anda berkencan dengan Byun Baekhyun sebelumnya?"

"Park Chanyeol. Sebenarnya kau berkencan dengan Byun Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, atau keduanya?"

"Park Chanyeol, tolong jawab kami."

Suara mereka ribut, berdengung di telinga Chanyeol. Namun hampir tak satupun bisa otaknya proses.

"Kyungsoo- _ssi._ Apa benar kau berkencan dengan Park Chanyeol?"

" _Huh_?" Kyungsoo ikut tergagap hampir sama bodohnya dengan Chanyeol. Para wartawan itu sekarang beralih menatap antusias padanya. Mereka mengincarnya seperti komplotan _hyena_ kelaparan.

"Apakah terjadi cinta segitiga di antara kalian?"

"Uh? Itu... tidak. Bukan seperti itu."

"Lalu bagaimana? Bisa anda jelaskan? Apakah anda memang berkencan dengan Park Chanyeol, atau itu Byun Baekhyun?"

Kyungsoo melirik Chanyeol. Pria itu tampak bisa lumpuh kapan saja. Dan semarah-marahnya ia pada kepengecutannya, ia tidak bisa untuk tidak mengasihani pria itu, entah bagaimana. Setidaknya ia harus berbicara lancar, menuruti skenario ini.

Berkali-kali meminta maaf pada Baekhyun dalam hatinya sebelum membuka mulut, Kyungsoo membuka bibirnya yang gemetar.

"Yeah. Itu aku. Aku yang berkencan dengan—"

"Aku yang menghamilinya."

Serentak, dengungan itu berhenti mendadak. Meninggalkan suasana yang teramat sunyi di ruangan luas itu. semua orang menatap Chanyeol, meragukan apa yang barusan mereka dengan karena suara Chanyeol tercampur dengan suara riuh lainnya.

"Byun Baekhyun..., "Chanyeol mengulang, memperjelas. "Benar aku pernah berkencan dengannya. Dan benar, aku yang menghamilinya. Aku... aku adalah ayah dari bayi itu, dan bayi itu adalah darah dagingku."

Sunyi itu kian menjadi-jadi, sebelum bisik-bisik amat pelan mulai terdengar. Semua orang masih mengantisipasi kalimat selanjutnya. Sementara Kyungsoo menatap Chanyeol dengan mata melotot tak percaya. Apalagi managernya, dan semua orang di belakang layar. Ini jelas berbanding terbalik dengan skenario yang mereka buat.

"Semua ini salahku. Semuanya. Jika saja malam itu aku tidak mabuk, dan kebetulan bertemu dengannya... Byun Baekhyun pasti masih baik-baik saja sampai sekarang. Seandainya saja aku tidak pernah masuk ke hidupnya dengan cara yang seperti ini, ia tidak perlu menderita seperti sekarang. Kami... awalnya hanyalah dua orang yang tidak saling mengenal. Kemudian bayi itu hadir begitu saja. Bayi itu... yang membuatku mulai mengenalnya. Bayi itu yang mendekatkan kami. Bayi itu juga yang... membuatku jatuh cinta padanya, Byun Baekhyun. Tapi aku hanyalah pria berengsek yang tidak pantas bahkan untuk meminta maaf padanya. Aku memberikan semua beban ini untuk ia tanggung sendiri. Dan kemudian, karena kesalahanku... bayi itu lepas dari genggaman kami."

Sebulir airmata mengalih dari pelupuk mata Chanyeol. Ia bahkan mungkin tidak menyadarinya. Ia meneruskan dengan suara gemetar. Menatap kamera yang saat itu meliputnya dalam sebuah siaran langsung.

"Baekhyun _._ Apa yang harus kukatakan? Aku ingin minta maaf... tapi aku tahu aku sudah tidak termaafkan."

Dua bulir airmata. Chanyeol mulai merasakan gangguan pada pernapasannya.

"Aku berjanji, dan selalu berjanji untuk bertanggung jawab, kan? Aku ingin menepatinya, Baekhyun _._ Aku pasti akan menepatinya. Ada.. atau tidaknya bayi itu. Bagiku, bayi itu—bayi... kita, akan selalu ada, dia akan selalu hidup dan menjadi benang merah kita berdua.

"Baekhyun _..._ Aku ingin menikahimu. Apapun keadaannya. Aku ingin menjadi ayah yang baik, suami yang baik. Dan itu denganmu."

Ia menyeka airmata dan mungkin cairan di hidungnya dengan tidak tahu malu. Lalu tertawa sendiri, menyadari betapa konyolnya ia—ucapannya tadi.

"Aku tahu, aku benar-benar tidak tahu diri. Tapi aku benar-benar ingin menikahimu dan menjadi ayah yang legal untuk bayi kita. Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Aku... aku mencintaimu."

'ㅅ'

"Berengsek!"

Yixing meninju Chanyeol tepat di wajah tepat setelah pria itu—sebagai orang terakhir yang meninggalkan ruangan—keluar dan menampakkan dirinya di balik pintu ruang konferensi. Tindakan itu membuat kaget semua orang di sekitar, termasuk manager mereka, dan anggota Sixey yang lain, beruntung, tidak ada wartawan yang masih tinggal yang dapat menjadikan hal ini bulan-bulanan gosip mereka berminggu-minggu.

Chanyeol terjatuh, segera setelah pukulan keras itu bersarang di rahang kirinya, membuatnya terhuyung ke belakang dan tidak sempat berpegangan pada apapun. Rasa sakit yang parah di wajah menyusul kemudian.

"Apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada Baekhyunku huh?!" Yixing membabi buta ke arah Chanyeol, menarik kerah bajunya. Dan selanjutnya, satu pukulan yang sama di tulang pipi kanannya.

Beberapa orang berusaha menjauhkan Yixing dari usahanya terus memukul Chanyeol. Setidaknya ada dua orang, Kris dan Sehun yang memeganginya erat, mencegah Yixing memukul Chanyeol lebih jauh. Bagaimanapun, pria itu sudah terkapar di lantai tanpa bisa bangkit.

Jongin yang kemudian membantunya bangkit duduk. Chanyeol hanya diam pasrah, mengelap darah di sudut bibirnya yang pecah dan tidak menujukkan tanda-tanda untuk melawan.

"Dia itu gadis yang sangat manis!" Satu pukulan di hidung.

"Dia juga sangat rajin dan bekerja keras!" Satu pukulan kembali di rahang kanan.

"Dia sangat ceria!" Kali ini mata kanan.

"Dia polos!" Mata kiri, hampir. Kris memegangi lengan Yixing dengan kuat, memaksanya berdiri dan menjauh dari Chanyeol yang hampir tidak sadarkan diri.

Hal itu memberi waktu bagi Chanyeol untuk memulihkan diri barang sebentar. Ia berusaha duduk semampunya, dengan dadanya yang terasa terbakar, ia masih membuat semua orang terkejut dengan ucapannya.

"Biarkan saja, _hyung,_ "gumamnya pada Kris dan yang lain. "Lepaskan Yixing _hyung,_ aku memang pantas dipukul. Aku pantas menerimanya."

Semua orang, tentu saja, tersentak dengan kalimat itu. Kris mengendorkan pegangannya, yang berarti kesempatan lolos bagi Yixing yang segera menyerang Chanyeol kembali dengan pukulan-pukulan di wajahnya. Kali ini, tidak ada seorang pun yang menghentikannya. Tidak juga Chanyeol. Atau Kyungsoo yang diam saja di sisi Chanyeol, bahkan setelah Yixing bosan dan meninggalkannya, diikuti yang lain.

Kyungsoo mendecih, tidak tahu harus merasa marah atau kasihan. "Tsk. Kau memang pantas mendapatkannya, Chanyeol-ssi _,"_ gumamnya lirih pada akhirnya sambil mengulurkan sapu tangannya untuk menyeka darah di wajah Chanyeol.

 **'ㅅ'**

* * *

 **A/N: Hmm jadi iya, sih, Chanyeol itu memang karakternya pengecut. Karena masuk akal aja menurutku, dan cocok aja sama Chanyeol. Menurut aku itu realistis di dunia per-idolan. Tapi, moga abis ini nggak benci Chanyeol lagi ya.**


	21. Chapter 19

**Chanyeol/Baekhyun**

 **Genderswitch**

 **.**

 **"Bayi itu, ada tidaknya... akan selalu menjadi benang merah di antara kita."**

* * *

 **Chapter 19**

* * *

.

 **"Byun Baekhyun..., benar aku pernah berkencan dengannya. Dan benar, aku yang menghamilinya. Aku... aku adalah ayah dari bayi itu, dan bayi itu adalah darah dagingku."**

(+244, -32) Cih, menjijikkan sendiri orang ini. Apa dia benar-benar tidak tahu malu?

(+92, -2) Sejak Sixey pertama debut, aku sudah memilihmu sebagai biasku, Oppa. Aku sudah setia menjadi fans selama bertahun-tahun, dan ini yang kudapatkan? Aku benar-benar kecewa.

(+192) Jujur, aku benar-benar kaget dan kecewa mendengar kalimat itu dari mulut Oppa sendiri. Tapi aku juga bangga, Oppa mengakui kesalahannya dan mau bertanggung jawab. Dan jujur saja, pengakuannya manis sekali. Aku berharap Chanyeol Oppa dan Baekhyun _eonni_ bisa bahagia bersama.

(+23) Idola sampah!

 **'** **ㅅ** **'**

 _BAMMM!_

Kim Yonghwan, sang wakil CEO melempar kasar majalah dengan _headline_ yang menampilkan wajah Chanyeol di sampulnya ke atas meja dan mengusap wajah. Pria yang dimaksud duduk di seberang meja, menatapnya menunggu dan seolah tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Kau tahu kesalahan besar apa yang telah kau perbuat?!" Geramnya, tidak mampu menahan amarah.

"Aku tahu, Sajangnim. Aku telah memikirkannya dengan matang."

Ada tawa sumbang, penuh sarkasme yang keluar dari bibir pria empat puluh delapan tahun tersebut. "Kau pikir kau sudah memikirkannya dengan matang? Chanyeol, kau itu benar-benar bodoh! Sangat bodoh! Kau sudah kehilangan karirmu dan aku bahkan tidak bisa membantu lagi!"

"Aku tahu. Dan aku tidak menyesalinya." Kalimat Chanyeol, ototmatis membuat sang wakil CEO menatapnya terperangah. Pria itu menatap Yonghwan tepat di mata, tidak ada lagi keraguan di dalamnya. Ia melanjutkan ucapannya dengan mantap. "Satu-satunya hal yang kusesali adalah kenapa aku tidak melakukannya sejak awal. Jika saja aku lebih berani, aku tidak akan kehilangan sebanyak ini."

"Apa kau mengerti bahkan kau mungkin kehilangan karirmu sekarang, Park?"

"Ya."

Ada jeda. Chanyeol menghela napas berat, seolah paru-parunya sesak dan kerongkongannya tersumbat.

" _Sajangnim,_ aku amat sangat menghormatimu. Aku mencintai musik dan karirku, sangat. Lebih dari separuh hidup, aku bermimpi dan berjuang untuk berada dalam posisiku sekarang. Tapi Byun Baekhyun hadir. Dan aku tidak menyadarinya, tapi, impianku berubah. Aku mencintai musik, tapi, terkenal atau tidak, menjadi Park Chanyeol dari grup Sixey di bawah naungan agensi besar milikmu atau tidak, aku masih bisa melakukannya. Aku masih bisa memulai semuanya dari awal, dari titik nol. Sixey akan bertahan tanpaku. Agensi ini akan terus berkembang tanpaku. Seiring waktu, masyarakat akan lupa soal ini dan semua orang akan baik-baik saja tanpaku. Tapi Byun Baekhyun, hanya ada satu di dunia ini. Dan aku tidak mungkin menggantikannya dengan siapapun."

Hening. Lalu terdengar bunyi kursi yang ditarik, dan Chanyeol sudah berdiri di sana. Sambil tersenyum seolah tanpa beban, ia membungkuk pada sang wakil CEO.

"Terimakasih telah membantuku dan bersabar denganku selama ini, _Hyung._ Aku sangat berterimakasih dan tidak akan melupakan kebaikanmu."

Dengan itu, ia meninggalkan ruangan. Meninggalkan sang wakil CEO yang dibekap kebingungan, serta ketakjuban.

 **'** **ㅅ** **'**

"Kau tidak pergi, kan?"

Jongin menyambut. Chanyeol bahkan belum menapakkan kaki di dalam asrama, tapi semua anggota Sixey telah berkumpul di ruang depan. Semuanya menatap Chanyeol, dan tiba-tiba saja, atmosfir hangat yang selalu ia rasakan tiap kali berada di asrama menguap. Ada begitu banyak kenangan di tempat itu. Ada kesedihan yang menggantung di udara.

"Hyung," pria berkulit kecokelatan itu mendesak lagi, mendapati kediaman sang rapper. "Kau tidak akan pergi, kan? Kau masih anggota Sixey!"

"Maaf, Jongin. Tapi aku harus."

"Hyung! Kita sudah bersama selama enam tahun! Kau mau meninggalkan kami begitu saja?! Kau lupa bahwa kita ini saudara?! Kita ini keluarga! Kau mau meninggalkan keluargamu begitu saja!"

Jongin berteriak, tepat di wajah Chanyeol. Matanya memerah dan kabur, dan mungkin saja ia sudah menghambur pada pria itu, menonjoknya, memeluknya, entah, karena Sehun telah lebih dulu mencegat, mencegah pria itu melakukan apa-apa.

"Jongin," Kris menegur. Sang _leader_ bangkit dari sofa, diikuti setiap pasang mata yang mengawasi setiap pergerakannya. Ia menepuk Jongin di pundak, mencoba menenangkan _dancer_ utama mereka sementara matanya terkunci pada Chanyeol.

Tinggi mereka yang hampir sama membuat keduanya seimbang. Saling menatap. Dan Sehun, atau siapapun yang berada di dekat situ berani bersumpah betapa intens atmosfir yang tercipta.

Lalu, Kris angkat bicara lebih dahulu. "Kau sudah memikirkannya? Kau tahu, kami marah. Kami marah sekali pada apa yang kau lakukan. Tapi, kau adalah Chanyeol kami. Chanyeol, tinggallah."

"Kami mencintaimu," Yixing menambahkan di belakang, dan beberapa suara lain menimpali. "Kita adalah keluarga. Jangan pergi."

"Ya, Hyung. Jangan pergi."

Tahu-tahu, Chanyeol merasakan matanya panas. Airmata yang berusaha ia tahan sekuat tenaga merebak begitu saja, seperti bendugan yang pecah. Ia ingin kuat. Ia ingin menjadi lebih kuat demi dirinya sendiri dan saudara-saudaranya yang lain, pria-pria ini, anak-anak yang ia sayangi seperti saudara kandung. Namun tidak bisa, detik berikutnya, ia sudah menemukan dirinya menangis di pelukan para member.

"Aku tahu... aku juga sangat mencintai kalian. Tapi aku harus melakukan ini. Demi Sixey. Demi semua orang."

"Chanyeol..."

"Aku mencintai kalian... sangat..."

Kehilangan itu sakit. Dan Chanyeol tidak pernah membayangkan dirinya dalam posisi ini. Ia tidak pernah membayangkan dirinya akan meninggalkan Sixey, tidak secepat ini. Tapi ia harus.

 **'** **ㅅ** **'**

Seakan mengurung diri di kamar adalah hobinya, atau semacam kebutuhan baru dalam hidupnya, Chanyeol melakukannya lagi. Kali ini bukan hanya karena ia sedang ingin mengasingkan diri, tapi ia juga perlu menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah hampir tak berbentuk—terimakasih untuk Zhang Yizing.

Sekarang benar bahwa ia perlu istirahat. Setelah dipanggil untuk bicara oleh sang CEO sendiri, dimaki-maki, dan terancam di keluarkan dari Sixey, Chanyeol bahkan tidak lagi dapat memedulikannya. Ia lelah. Ia tidak sanggup melihat kekecewaan di wajah para member yang lain. Ia tidak bisa bertemu fans atau mendengarkan komentar mereka. Ia menutup akun instagram dan semua sosial medianya.

Mungkin karirnya berakhir di sini. Mungkin segala mimpinya lebur di titik ini. Tapi, ada satu hal yang hilang, yang baru ia sadari lebih berharga dari semuanya. Ada rasa kosong yang kentara di dadanya setiap kali ia mengingat gadis itu. sialnya, ia mengingat Baekhyun setiap saat, setiap waktu.

Sekarang, berhari-hari tanpa berinteraksi dengan manusia lainnya, Chanyeol mulai merasa mati rasa. Dan mungkin itu lebih baik. Jadi ketika ketukan di pintu terdengar dan tidak berhenti bahkan ketika Chanyeol mengabaikannya, pria itu itu mulai mengumpat. Itu pasti Yoora, ia menetap di apartemennya sendiri, tapi demi menyiapkan acara perniakahan, ia sering menginap dan pergi bersama Ibunya.

"Hei, Nenek Sihir! Dokter mengatakan aku harus banyak istirahat jadi jangan coba-coba menggang—"

Ucapannya terhenti sampai di situ. Mulutnya menganga dan tidak bisa ia tutup. Karena yang berdiri di sana bukan Yoora. Ada ibunya, dan seorang gadis lain di sampingnya.

"Ibu akan pergi dulu." Kim Ha Na memberikan tatapan pengertiannya pada Chanyeol sebelum ia berputar pada tumitnya dan pergi, meninggalkan Chanyeol bersama tamunya.

"Hai," gadis itu memaksakan sebuah senyum tipis yang amat canggung.

Dan Chanyeol, tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak mengamatinya. Bibirnya pucat, pipinya menjadi lebih tirus, dan tubuhnya... jauh lebih kurus. Tidak ada yang tahu betapa rasa bersalah kembali dapat berkumpul di perut Chanyeol dengan mudahnya.

"Baekhyun?" ucapnya terbata sebagai pengganti sapaan 'hai'.

Chanyeol tidak pernah menyangka akan datang hari dimana Byun Baekhyun berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya. Kalau saja tidak pernah terjadi skandal dan semua masalah ini di belakang mereka, kalau saja semua itu hanya mimpi buruk semalam, ia pasti akan tersenyum dengan lebar sekali saat itu. Tapi semua terjadi, dan ia tahu ia tidak berhak tersenyum.

"Chanyeol- _ah._ Aku... ingin mengatakan sesuatu."

 **'** **ㅅ** **'**

Park Chanyeol hampir tidak menyadarinya. Ia tidak pernah lagi memperhatikan cuaca belakangan. Tapi pohon-pohon sakura yang mulai bertunas dan sebagian sudah bermekaran membentuk hujan salju berwarna _pink_ yang masih sedikit namun cantik, memberitahunya bahwa ternyata sekarang musim dingin sudah berakhir, digantikan musim semi. Di bawah pohon-pohon yang memagari sisi jalan lebar itu, mereka berjalan berdua. Berdampingan. Dengan tangan di saku mantel masing-masing.

Setelah jeda-jeda yang panjang dalam diam, Chanyeol berdeham dan memutuskan untuk membuka obrolan.

"Kau ada yang ingin dikatakan padaku?"

"Hm," jawab Baekhyun, _hanya_ itu sambil mengangguk. Chanyeol menunggu, namn kalimat berikutnya tidak pernah datang sehingga ia berpikir lagi untuk membuka obrolan yang lain.

"Kau... apa kabarmu?"

"Apanya?"

Chanyeol nyaris terhenti. Ia tidak bisa menjawab lagi pertanyaan balik itu. Apa sebenarnya yang ia tanyakan? Ia benar-benar ingin tahu, tentu saja. Tapi itu tetap saja pertanyaan bodoh. Baekhyun mungkin baru saja keluar dari rumah sakit setelah kegugurannya? Ini berarti ia menyinggung kembali soal bayi itu, mengorek luka barunya yang barusaja diobati. Mengorek lukanya sendiri. Ia selalu tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak menatap ke perut Baekhyun dan berpikir... berpikir bahwa seandainya masih ada bayi itu di sana.

Berpikir bahwa ia bisa melihatnya membesar dalam kandungan Baekhyun. Melihatnya lahir ke dunia dengan mata yang mirip dengan mata gadis itu, kesukaannya. Melihatnya tumbuh... Melihatnya tumbuh cukup besar sampai ia bisa memanggil Chanyeol dengan sebutan 'Papa'.

 _"Papa_!"

Chanyeol tersentak, dan menoleh. Teriakan itu terasa begitu nyata. Dan apa yang ia temukan... Ada seorang anak kecil di sana, empat tahun atau sekitarnya, tersenyum begitu manis sambil melambai ke arah pria itu. Untuk sesaat Chanyeol membeku. Hingga seseorang datang pada anak itu dan memeluknya. "Papa!" Tawa kecilnya pada pria yang mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi.

Ia berharap bahwa pria itu adalah dirinya.

"Buruk," jawaban dingin Baekhyun menarik perhatian Chanyeol kembali, yang kemudian menatap gadis itu seolah berusaha membacanya. "Kabarku buruk, Chanyeol- _ah._ "

Ya, itu jawaban yang jelas. Hanya saja... Baekhyun tidak pernah mengatakan hal semacam itu. Ia adalah tipe gadis yang akan tersenyum lebar dan mengatakan 'aku baik-baik saja' apapun situasinya. Kecuali hal itu mungkin sudah terlalu buruk. Dan yang satu ini... entah sudah seburuk apa.

Yang jelas, Chanyeol tidak punya amunisi apapun saat ini untuk sekedar memberikan balasan kalimat sederhana.

"Aku minta maaf," kata Chanyeol akhirnya.

"Aku sudah melihatnya," potong Baekhyun dengan cepat. "Kau mncul di tivi dan di mana-mana, hampir setiap saat. Mereka terus memutarnya ulang."

Perlu sekitar dua detik untuk kemudian mendengar bunyi klik di kepala tentang arah pembicaraan ini. Ini soal permintaan maaf tidak tahu malunya tempo hari.

"Entah bagaimana... itu kadang terasa lucu." Baekhyun tertawa sambil menatap kejauhan. Namun di kuping Chanyeol, itu tidak terdengar seperti tawa. Ia terlalu memaksakan diri. Itu... lebih terdengar seperti ia akan menangis. Langkah mereka berhenti tepat di bawah pohon sakura besar yang perlahan-lahan meniupkan kelopak merah muda sakura di atas kepala. "Kau tidak salah, tapi...," sekarang tatapannya beralih, gadis itu mencoba menatap Chanyeol dan bertahan, "aku masih tidak bisa memaafkanmu, Chanyeol. Aku belum bisa memaafkanmu dan diriku sendiri."

Ada desau pelan angin diiringi suara rintik bunga-bunga kecil yang berjatuhan mengisi pendengaran Chanyeol setelahnya. Pria itu terpaku, kesulitan mencerna kalimat sesederhana itu. Kemudian, ketika ia berhasil memahaminya, ia berharap ia tidak pernah melakukannya, tidak tahu rasa sakitnya adalah pilihan yang lebih aman. Tentu saja, ia tahu ia tidak dapat mengharapkan permintaan maafnya diterima setelah semua yang terjadi. Tapi menatap gadis itu dan mendengarnya langsung berbicara demikian rasanya seakan sesuatu yang besar dan berat melindas kepalanya.

Sebagian dirinya dengan tidak tahu diri berharap melihat gadis itu kembali tersenyum, untuknya. Sebagian dirinya yang tidak tahu malu itu masih mengharapkan Baekhyun untuk berada di sisinya. Namun sekarang sudah jelas. Gadis itu menolaknya.

"A-aku mengerti," kata Chanyeol terbata. Ia menunduk, tidak bisa lama-lama menatap gadis ituu.

"Aku akan pergi, _Oppa_."

Chanyeol tersentak dan mendongak. Aksinya terlalu cepat hingga lehernya mendadak sakit. "Ke... mana?"

"Sebuah tempat yang bisa membuatku merasa lebih damai," Baekhyun tersenyum tipis. "Kurasa aku perlu istirahat. Mereka tidak jadi mengeluarkanku. Tapi, aku ingin istirahat selama beberapa waktu sampai aku bisa menyanyi dan menari dengan perasaan nyaman lagi."

"B-berapa lama?"

Baekhyun hanya mengendikkan bahu sebagai jawaban. "Mungkin sebulan... dua bulan... setahun? Sampai aku dapat menyanyi dan menari tanpa merasa buruk lagi."

"Oh..."

"Yang ingin kukatakan adalah...," Baekhyun bergerak, mengambil sat langkah maju agar berada lebih dkeat dengan pria itu. Ia melepaskan syal merah yang melingkari lehernya dan memeindahkannya ke leher Chanyeol. Berjinjit saat melakukannya karena perbedaan tinggi mereka. "Suatu hari, jika aku kembali...," Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya sementara merapikan syal di leher Chanyeol, "kuharap kau masih memegang janjimu, Park Chanyeol. Suatu hari, jika aku kembali, aku akan menagihnya."

Chanyeol hanya menatap gadis itu hampir tanpa kedip. Tubuhnya hampir tidak bisa memberikan respon apa-apa lagi terhadap semua tindakan gadis itu, dan apa-apa yang ia ucapkan. Ia mendengarnya, dan berusaha merekam dengan benar setiap katanya, setiap nadanya, dan keseluruhan momen itu dengan benar di otaknya. Ia hanya tidak tahu bagaimana harus merespon. Ia bahkan tidak bisa menyimpulkan itu artinya apa. Masih ada jejak kesedihan yang memenuhi udara di sekitar mereka.

Baekhyun memberikan sentuhannya yang terakhir untuk lipatan syal Chanyeol agar menjadi sempurna, sebelum menaruh kembali tumitnya di tanah dan mengambil satu langkah mundur, kembali ke posisinya semula.

"Nah, kurasa ini saatnya kita berpisah. Kau pulanglah. Aku juga akan langsung pulang."

"Aku akan mengantar—"

"Aku sudah memanggil taksi. Akan tiba sebentar lagi, kurasa."

Tidak ada sanggahan. Keduanya terdiam dalam suasana canggung sampai akhirnya, Baekhyun bergerak lebih dulu.

"Selamat tinggal, Chanyeol- _ah._ "

Lalu Chanyeol melihat gadis itu memutar tumit dan memunggunginya. Mengambil satu langkah pertamanya untuk menjauh. Chanyeol meraihnya kembali detik itu juga. Ia mencengkeram lengan Baekhyun, memaksanya untuk berbalik menghadapnya kembali. Dan gadis itu kembali di hadapannya sekarang. Menatapnya bingung, putus asa... dan semua ekspresi yang tidak Chanyeol mengerti. Chanyeol mengambil satu langkah maju yang pendek untuk memotong jarak di antara mereka. Hingga tidak ada jarak, hingga kedua ujung sepatu mereka saling bersentuhan. Ia mengulurkan jemari panjangnya untuk menyentuh rambut gadis itu, mengambil sebuah kelopak sakura yang tersangkut di rambut Baekhyun.

Mereka bertatapan lama setelahnya. Saling bertukar perasaan lewat sorotan mata. Ada kerinduan, keputus asaan, keinginan, hasrat... di samping kesedihan yang mendominasi semuanya. Lalu, Chanyeol menyentuhkan bibirnya dengan bibir gadis itu. Bibir mereka yang sama-sama dingin. Sebelum mulai melumatnya pelan—sangat pelan. Sebuah ciuman yang terasa asin.

Segala yang terjadi setelah itu menjadi kabur bagi Chanyeol. Baekhyun yang akhirnya tetap berbalik pergi. Punggung sempit yang menjauhinya. Sosok yang... pada akhirnya tidak pernah ia lihat lagi setelahnya.

Hingga sebulan. Dua bulan. Semusim. Dua musim. Tiga musim. Hingga musim dingin berikutnya. Chanyeol tidak pernah bisa menemukannya lagi di manapun.

 **'** **ㅅ** **'**

* * *

 **A/N: Maaf telat update. Sibuk banget! Sampe hari minggu aja sibuk acara keluarga dll. Dan aku juga pengen bikin yang beda dari original versionnya.**

 **Anyway ini udah ending, next chap bakal jadi last chapter [happy ending kok]. Endingnya, menurut kalian lebih baik Chanyeol keluar dan mulai solo karir atau tetep di Sixey? Thank you!**


	22. Chapter 20

**Chanyeol/Baekhyun**

 **Genderswitch**

 **.**

 **"Snowdrop adalah satu-satunya bunga yang bertahan di musim dingin. Dia mungkin menghilang, tapi dia akan kembali musing dingin berikutnya. Pasti."**

* * *

 **Chapter** **20**

* * *

 **** **Ending**

 **.**

"Dan Pemenang Song of the Year tahun ini, diberikan kepada..."

Ada jeda, ribuan napas tertahan menanti ucapan selanjutnya. Jo Insuk, yang tengah memanen popularitas besar berkat akting piawainya dalam drama Gangnam Lady, aktor yang telah menikah dan beberapa bulan lalu dikarunia seorang bayi perempuan tersebut bertukar pandang dengan rekannya sebelum sama-sama dengan mantap mengumumkan. "SIXEY, LOVE SHOT!"

 _Na~ na na nanana. Na~ na na nanana. Oooh~ it's the love shot._

Lagu terbaru Sixey yang rilis awal musim panas lalu dan berhasil menyedot perhatian banyak orang segera berkumandang di antara riuh sorakan para diberi pelukan dan ucapan selamat di sana sini, para member berdiri, dan dengan Kris yang memimpin, naik ke atas panggung untuk menerima penghargaan. Semua member terharu, mereka saling memeluk dan bahkan Jongin kedapatan menyeka airmata di pundak Sehun.

Setelah beberapa tahun yang berat bagi Sixey; skandal besar, persaingan di dunia hiburan, dan kehilangan seorang anggota. Akhirnya... akhirnya mereka diterima kembali. Akhirnya mereka dicintai kembali.

"Terimakasih untuk semua Sexypie yang telah setia dan tidak pernah meninggalkan kami meskipun dalam masa-masa sulit," Kris memulai pidatonya, yang riuh disambut sorak sorai penggemar. "Penghargaan ini," sambungnya, mengangkat piala tinggi-tinggi. "untuk kalian semua! Dan untuk seseorang yang paling berjasa bagi kami. Dia adalah seseorang yang telah dengan brilian menciptakan Love Shot, dia juga adalah seorang yang sangat berharga bagi kami, kita semua... Park Chanyeol. Ini untukmu."

Penggemar bersorak dan bertepuk tangan lagi. Sebagian menangis. Ada satu tempat di sana, yang kosong, yang seharusnya diisi oleh satu orang lainnya. Karena Sixey seharusnya bukan lima orang, tapi enam. Tapi, Park Chanyeol tidak di sana. Ia telah pergi.

Setelah skandal Byun Baekhyun lebih dari dua tahun yang lalu, dan Chanyeol yang mengakui sebagai ayah dari bayinya. Kedua sama-sama mengundurkan diri dari grup masing-masing. Tahun itu merupakan pukulan berat bagi para fans. Namun, masa sulit itu telah berakhir, dan baik Sixey maupun FS Garden perlahan mulai bangkit, menunjukkan pada dunia bahwa mereka masih yang terkuat.

 **'** **ㅅ** **'**

"Dia berlebihan sekali," Chanyeol menyeringai pada layar ponsel yang sedang ia amati.

 _Well,_ dia bangga, sebenarnya. Tersanjung, sekaligus terharu. Tapi tetap saja, Kris tidak perlu menyebut-nyebutnya seperti itu kan? Seperti membuka luka lama. Ia melihat wajah para member lain dan kesedihan yang kental di sana. Ia melihat para penggemar yang berpelukan dan menangis.

Ia memejamkan mata. Betapa ia juga merindukan mereka. Betapa ia merindukan berada di atas panggung yang sama dengan Kris, Lay, Jongin, Sehun dan Tao. Betapa ia merindukan berinteraksi dengan semua orang dan memanggil mereka Sexypie-nya.

"Sudah menontonnya? Kau menangis tuh."

Komentar itu serta merta membuat Chanyeol membuka mata dan mendelik pada pemilik suara. Minseok mengambil posisi duduk di sampingnya, masih sambil terkekeh.

"Sudahlah, Yeol. Kau 'kan juga mendapat penghargaan di sana sebagai soloist, kau saja yang tidak bisa datang karena kita sudah ada kontrak dengan Tommy."

"Aku bukannya menangis karena tidak bisa memegang piala award, Hyung," Chanyeol berseru galak, dan Minseok terkekeh lagi.

Benar, seharusnya ia berada di Seoul sekarang, menghadiri acara penghargaan musik tahunan seperti member Sixey lainnya. Tapi, kontraknya pada Tommy Hilfinger mengharuskannya menghadiri pagelaran _fashion_ di Paris malam ini. Pidato penerimaannya diwakilkan pada salah seorang ssenior yang bernaung di agensi yang sama.

Ya, ia tidak lagi berada dalam agensi yang sama dengan Sixey. Ia bukan lagi menjadi bagian kelompok itu, bagaimana pahit kedengarannya.

Setelah mengundurkan diri, dan berita-berita yang meliput skandal tentangnya meredup, tidak mudah bagi Chanyeol untuk merangkak dari nol. Tapi ia melakukannya. Menandatangani kontrak dengan sebuah agensi kecil _,_ Chanyeol terus berkarya. Ia menciptakan musik. Sebagian ia berikan pada Sixey, atau sejumlah musisi lainnya, dan yang paling emosional ia simpan untuk diri sendiri. Satu tahun setelah kebungkamannya, Chanyeol menggebrak kembali dengan album solo yang melejit seketika.

 _Snowdrop,_ albummnya berjudul _Snowdrop._ Dan ada sebuah lagu di dalamnya, dengan judul yang sama, yang para penggemar tahu ditujukan untuk siapa.

"Terimakasih, Hyung," Chanyeol kembali bicara setelah sesaat keheningan. Minseok menoleh. "Terimakasih karena tinggal di sisiku waktu itu. Walaupun karirmu akan lebih terjamin seandainya kau tinggal bersama Sixey."

Pria yang lebih tua, namun berbadan jauh lebih pendek menepuk pundak Chanyeol. "Aku senang aku mengambil keputusan yang tepat. Kau tahu, Sixey bisa bertahan tanpa aku, manajemen pasti bisa mencarikan mereka manager pengganti yang lebih baik. Tapi kau, kau sendirian. Kau tidak hanya butuh manager, tapi juga teman, Chanyeol."

"Aku tahu, terimakasih..."

"Omong-omong, aku ke sini untuk menyampaikan kabar baik."

"Hmm. Apa?"

" _World tour_ solo pertamamu sudah diatur. Desember sampai Februari. Akan ada 13 negara di Asia, Eropa dan Amerika. Terakhir, si Seoul. Dan aku punya kejutan untukmu."

Wajah Chanyeol berbinar. Konser ini menjadi impiannya. Awalnya, ia pikir ia akan hancur setelah tidak lagi menjadi bagian dari agensi yang membesarkannya. Tapi ia salah. Ada kepuasan, dan kebebasan yang selama ini tidak pernah ia cecap sebelumnya. Menulis lagu-lagu yang ia suka, memilih _style-_ nya sendiri, menjadi diri sendiri. Seolah untuk pertama kalinya, ia benar-benar merasa hidup. Namun kalimat terakhir Minseok mau tidak mau membuat alisnya sedikit berkerut.

"Kejutan apa?"

"Namanya juga kejutan. Lihat saja nanti."

Sang soloist mendengus. "Baiklah terserah kau saja. Sekali lagi, terimakasih, hyung."

"Yeah... Haruskah sekarang aku bilang aku mencintaimu? Terdengar _gay_ sekali."

Seketika, Chanyeol terbahak. "Tidak terimakasih. Kau bukan tipeku."

"Tsk. Memangnya bagaimana tipemu? Si _Snowdrop_ itu?"

Ada jeda. Chanyeol tertegun dan Minseok segera menyesali ucapannya. Tidak seharusnya ia mengungkit-ungkit hal itu lagi.

"Musim dingin kali ini akan jadi musim dingin ketiga..."

"Chanyeol... kau tahu kapan saatnya untuk melepaskan, kan? Dia tidak kembali. Mungkin tidak akan pernah."

"Sebentar lagi, _hyung._ Dia berjanji akan kembali. Maka dia pasti akan kembali."

 **'** **ㅅ** **'**

Kejutan yang dimaksudkan Minseok datang pada satu Februari. Chanyeol ingat, hari itu adalah tanggal yang sama dengan saat skandal tentangnya pertama kali muncul di media. Sebuah skandal yang memutar hidupnya seratus delapan puluh derajat.

Hari ini, ditanggal yang sama, kejutan hadir dalam bentuk berbeda.

"SURPRISE!"

Chanyeol tergagap ketika ia membuka pintu studionya dan menemukan seluruh anggota Sixey di depan pintu. Ia tidak ulang tahun hari ini. Dan meskipun ia tetap berkomunikasi dengan baik dengan setiap anggota, hal dimana mereka semua bersama-sama datang ke tempatnya adalah hal yang sangat langka, mengingat sibuknya jadwal masing-masing.

"H-hei. Aku tidak ulang tahun hari ini."

"Memang tidak," Sehun menyahut. "Memangnya siapa yang mau repot-repot merayakannya," yang segera mendapat sentilan dari sang leader.

"Kami kesini untuk menjemputmu," Kris mengklarifikasi.

"Menjemput?"

Mengambil satu langkah mundur, Chanyeol akhirnya menyadari keberadaan manager baru Sixey dan seorang asisten di sana. Dan bahkan, Minseok managernya sendiri. "Mau kemana?"

Ia sibuk, belakangan, sangat. Bahkan sulit untuk mengingat jadwal sendiri karena terlalu banyak. Yang ia tahu hanya ia akan menggelar konser terakhir besar-besaran dalam rangkain _world tour_ nya malam ini di Gucheok Sky Dome, satu-satunya Dome di Korea.

"Kemana lagi. Tentu saja _rehearsal."_

"Apa?!"

Ia tidak tahu. Ia tidak diberitahu sebelumnya. Hanya bahwa ia akan mengundang dan berduet bersama beberapa grup idola lain. Ia tidak menyangka itu akan menjadi Sixey.

"Jangan menangis dulu, Park. Kita harus cepat latihan."

 **'** **ㅅ** **'**

 _Snowdrop berumur pendek. Tapi..., ia akan kembali di musim dingin berikutnya. Di saat semua bunga lain mati dan tidak bisa hidup dalam cuaca sangat dingin, snowdrop... adalah satu-satunya yang bertahan dan akan mekar dengan cantik._

Chanyeol membaca artikel itu berulang-ulang seperti orang gila. Lalu akan berhenti dalam waktu lama hanya untuk menatap foto bunga putih mungil yang tumbuh di tengah tumpukan salju tersebut. Tersenyum. Seolah itu adalah seseorang yang ia kenal. Seseorang yang ia rindukan...

"Sudah cukup main _game_ nya," tiba-tiba ponsel yang sedang Chanyeol pelototi direbut darinya. Chanyeol mendongak, menemukan Kris memberikan tatap memperingatkan padanya. "Kau harus bersiap-siap, sebentar lagi kita tampil."

"Hm."

Hari-hari Chanyeol terus berjalan dengan aktifitas yang sama: menyanyi, menari, latihan, menjadi MC, dan kadang penyiar radio. Selepas skandal, syuthing Home Sweet Home masih rutin dilakukan, meskipun ia tidak ikut, namun setelah mereka menyelasaikan _season_ pertama, sekarang mereka menyiapkan _season_ kedua, dan yeah, Chanyeol kembali diundang. Acara itu semakin meriah dengan kedatangan para idola populer setiap minggunya, namun Chanyeol tahu bahwa ia selalu merasa kosong di sana, di tempat yang digantikan oleh grup wanita baru yang lain. Sedikit demi sedikit, hidupnya mulai menjadi lebih normal. Masyarakat mungkin sudah lama melupakan masalah skandal yang pernah ia buat. Segalanya mulai menjadi lebih baik. Hampir. Chanyeol tidak bisa membohongi diri bahwa ia merasa selalu saja ada yang kurang. Gadis itu. Gadis itu adalah lubang besar yang tidak bisa ia tutupi dengan apapun.

 _Ia merindukannya. Sangat._

Malam itu Chanyeol mendapati dirinya bernyanyi lagi bersama Sixey dan berhasil membuat para penggemar bercucuran airmata dengan reuni mereka yang membawakan lagu-lagu lama Sixey. Disamping itu, ia juga mendapat tamu tak terduga. Di pertengahan akhir konsernya, ia menemukan dirinya berduet bersama FSGarden untuk yang kedua kali setelah Baekhyun pergi dan meninggalkan kelompok itu dalam formasi hanya tiga orang. Kim Junmyeon, sebagai _lead vocalist_ menggantikan Baekhyun telah selesai dengan baitnya. Sekarang giliran Chanyeol.

Dan ia gamang.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Chanyeol-ssi?" Luhan bertanya di akhir lagu, setelah gemuruh tepuk tangan penonton mulai mereda. Tadi, ialah yang mengambil alih bagian Chanyeol yang sepertinya pria itu lupa.

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja."

Tapi semua orang tahu ia tengah membohongi diri sendiri. Para member FSGarden pun satu-persatu menghilang di balik panggung dan Chanyeol menemukan dirinya kembali sendirian di tengah panggung yang luas, bermandi keringat dan segalanya.

"Sudah malam, apa kalian ingin pulang?!" Tanyanya, mengacungkan mic ke tengah-tengah penggemar.

Dan semuanya kompak menjawab. "TIDAAAAKKK!"

"Mau mendengar sebuah lagu lagi?"

"YAAAAAAA."

"Baiklah. Ini adalah lagu penutup dalam konser kali ini. Saya sangat berterimakasih untuk kalian semua. Dan lagu ini, kupersembahkan untuk kalian yang sedang jatuh cinta, yang mencintai, atau sakit karena terlalu merindukan seseorang. Lagu ini... untuk seseorang yang kurindukan setengah mati..."

Musik lembut mulai mengalih dan Chanyeol menghela napas.

" _Two People._ "

Pria itu menutup mata. _Two People._ Lagu ini justru semakin mengingatkannya dengan gadis itu. Lagu yang mereka nyanyikan saat pertama kali satu panggung. Lagu yang menjadi pengiring saat ia menatap gadis itu untuk pertama kali dan detik itu juga menyukainya. Lagu yang mungkin menjadi salah satu alasan kenapa ia jatuh cinta pada gadis itu.

 _Kita hanyalah dua orang berbeda... yang bertemu dan saling jatuh cinta_

 _Kita bertemu pada waktu yang salah, tempat yang salah..._

 _Tapi apakah cinta itu salah?_

 _Kita hanyalah dua orang berbeda... yang saling merindu..._

Ia ingat bagaimana gadis itu saat pertama kali melihatnya. Memakai dress putih selutut, dengan gerai rambut yang seperti berembun. Dengan suaranya yang seperti malaikat. Dan dengan aromanya yang manis seperti vanilla. Di bagian ini, Chanyeol merasa ingin tertawa untuk dirinya sendiri. Ia bahkan bisa mencium aroma vanilla yang sama dengan kuat seolah itu nyata.

Lalu, sebuah suara mengambil alih bait lagu Chanyeol berikutnya, membuat Chanyeol membeku di tempat.

Ia takut untuk membuka mata dan menoleh. Tapi ia harus melakukannya. Dan... rasanya aneh ketika melihat gadis itu berdiri di sisinya, bernyanyi dengan begitu nyata, bukan lagi khayalannyannya. Dibuktikan dengan riuh penonton yang sama terkejutnya dengan penampilan tiba-tiba Byun Baekhyun setelah tidak ada kabar sama sekali selama hampir tiga tahun. Rasnaya ada sesuatu yang bergejolak di perutnya. Bukan kupu-kupu. Mungkin... gajah? Sesuatu itu terlalu besar hingga membuat dada Chanyeol sesak. Hingga rasanya ia dapat meledak.

Gadis itu bernyanyi dengan indah, menyelipkan jemarinya di antara jemari-jemari Chanyeol, dan tersenyum, untuk Chanyeol. Mata berbintangnya menatap Chanyeol seolah menjawab semua pertanyaan pria itu, mengatakan 'apa kabar' dan 'aku juga merindukanmu' tanpa suara verbal.

Dan sampai akhir lagu, Chanyeol rasanya seperti bermimpi.

Musim dingin... gadis itu kembali. _Snowdrop_ nya kembali.

* * *

 **End**

* * *

 **A/N: Aku sudah mencoba menambahkan banyak di ending kali ini tapi aku masih enggak yakin sebenarnya apa ini terlalu terburu-buru. Omong-omong masih akan ada epilog dan mungkin bonus chapter! Jadi jangan buru-buru tinggalin FF ini ya! Stay tune! Juga, aku mau post FF baru so kalau penasaran, bisa subscribe dan tungguin ya guys!**

 **Appreciation Post: Dan karena ini ending, aku mau ngucapin banyak-banyak makasih untuk semua yang udah berkenan baca, review, vote, comments maupun yang DM-DM ngasih dukungan ataupun sekedar nanya-nanya. Semuanya sangat berarti buat aku. Aku bahkan nggak nyangka bisa sampai titik ini. Maafin aku yang nggak bisa balesin komen satu-satu karena apalah aku ini jadi budak kerjaan. Tapi terimakasih kalian semua! Saranghae!**

 **PS: Lagunya ngarang.**

 **PSS: Mau post tadi sore padahal sama di wattpad, tapi laptopnya keburu mati wkwk.**


	23. BREAKING NEWS

_**WARNING: Gambar nggak bisa dimasukin, bisa dilihat di wattpad username specialnay27**_

* * *

 _ **[BREAKING]**_ _ **BYUN BAEKHYUN MUNCUL KEMBALI DI ATAS PANGGUNG LOEY PARK**_

 _ **(Seoul, 02/02/2022)**_ _Setelah menghilang dari dunia hiburan selama nyaris tiga tahun, Byun Baekhyun berhasil sekali lagi mengejutkan publik dengan kemunculan perdananya di panggung konser solo yang dilakukan oleh soloist Loey Park._

 _Hal ini tentu membangkitkan kembali skandal besar tiga tahun silam, dimana mantan anggota dari grup wanita pendatang baru waktu itu, Four Season Garden yang digosipkan hamil, dan baru diketahui kemudian siapa ayah dari janin yang sayangnya tidak sempat lahir ke dunia tersebut. Siapa yang tidak ingat ketika Loey Park, atau yang saat itu masih berstatus sebagai anggota Sixey, Park Chanyeol, mengeluarkan pernyataan dramatisnya mengenai arti Byun Baekhyun dan bayi itu baginya. Sebuah pernyataan yang menyentuh bagi banyak orang, namun juga pernyataan yang mengakhiri karirnya dalam grup yang sudah bersama dengannya selama empat tahun._

 _Dan tadi malam, sejoli ini memberikan kejutan dengan mengatakan duet panggung di penghujung konser. Tidak hanya itu, mereka juga tampak berpegangan tangan dengan mesra, membuat publik bertanya-tanya, apakah keduanya masih menjalin hubungan? (source: )_

 **'** **ㅅ** **'**

 _ **[PANN] Byun Baekhyun setelah tiga tahun.**_

 _Tadi malam aku menonton konser Loey Oppa dan woaah lihat siapa yang datang?! Aku hampir tidak mengenalinya. Maksudku, aku tahu Byun Baekhyun itu cantik, tapi tadi malam, rasanya dia benar-benar cantik. Dan apa hanya aku yang melihatnya menjadi lebih dewasa dan anggun? Maksudku, coba lihat ini!_

 _[Byun Baekhyun 2_ 018-2019]

 _[Byun Baekhyun 2_ 022]

 _Dulu, dia benar-benar imut. Sekarang imagenya sudah cukup berubah menjadi wanita dewasa. Apa itu pengaruh bayi? Kkk~_

 **'** **ㅅ** **'**

 **A/N: Kok malah kayak nggak jadi tamat ya? -_-  
Jadi intinya aku post ini karena lupa nyempilin. Daaan awalnya skandal, akhirnya juga dong. Berikan komentar kalian ya sebagai Knetz, entah itu di Breaking-nya atau di PANN. Pokoknya yang kayak Knetz asli bakal dimuat. Thank you!**


	24. Epilog

**Chanyeol/Baekhyun**

 **Genderswitch**

 **.**

 **"Aku mencintaimu, Byun Baekhyun**

* * *

 **Chapter** **21**

* * *

 **Epilogue**

Sehun terus tersenyum pada ponselnya yang mengakibatkan Jongin mengerutkan kening

"Melihat foto bugil ya?" Tebaknya seraya menjatuhkan diri di sofa dekat Sehun dan mencoba mengintip, yang tentu saja tidak berhasil karena Sehun segera menyembunyikan ponselnya.

"Enak saja. Memangnya aku mesum sepertimu?!"

"Hei, yang kemarin membagi link video porno siapa? Dasar!" Sesaat, kedua pria itu adu jotos, sampai akhirnya Jongin berinisiatif untuk merebut ponsel yang Sehun mati-matian coba pertahankan. "Memangnya apa sih yang sedang kau tonton!"

"Bukan apa-apa! Pergi sana!"

"Lihat dulu!"

"Tidak boleh. Nanti mata mesummu terbakar. Pergi! Hush hush!"

Dengan beberapa tendangan, Sehun berhasil menggelongsorkan Jongin dari atas sofa, membuat teman yang sering dijodohkan dengannya tersebut dalam dunia _fanfiction_ terjatuh ke lantai. Jongin mendengus.

"Lihat saja nanti, menu makan malammu malam ini adalah Vivi Bakar."

"Jika kau berani, kupotong Jongin juniormu , kubikin sate, kubakar, dan kukasih saus kacang!"

Namun Jongin hanya tertawa seraya memeletkan lidahnya dan menggoyangkan pantat. Ketika bantalan sofa mendarat persis di bokong seksi yang sama, pria itu berlalu pergi sambil terbahak.

Sehun menghela napas, menggerutu, lalu menatap ponselnya lagi. Hal yang... serta merta membuatnya kembali mengulum senyum.

Di sana, di kolom _chat_ kakaotalknya, foto selfie seorang gadis terpampang, tersenyum manis padanya.

 _Pagi, Oppa._ 08.37 am.

 _Pagi... Baru bangun?_ 08.38 am.

 _Ah, apa kelihatan?_

 _Tidak. Hanya saja, aku bertanya-tanya kenapa pagi tadi mendung.  
Ternyata mataharinya baru bangun, hehe._

 _Oppa /_

Menyembunyikan ponsel di balik bantal, Sehun memberi jeda pada obrolan mereka. Hanya mencuri waktu untuk tersenyum-senyum kegirangan seperti orang gila sambil menanam wajahnya sendiri pada guling yang sedang ia peluk. Astaga! Apa tadi _cringey_ sekali? Tapi Luhan menyukainya, kan?

Ketika ia membuka _chat_ itu kembali, sebuah pesan baru masuk.

 _Sudah makan?_

 _Belum. Maunya disuapi Luhannie :c_

 _Ah datang kemari nanti kusuapi,_ _ㅋㅋㅋ_

 _Aaah inginnya , tapi hari ini sibuk sekali. Dan manager bilang aku harus  
hati-hati kalau tidak kita harus menyogok Catch-U lagi agar tutup mulut  
seperti waktu itu TT_

 _Aku tahu. Maaf itu salahku kita sempat ketahuan :c_

 _Aku tidak mau dibully fansmu TT mereka semua sangat kejam!_

 _Memangnya aku juga tidak tahut dengan fanboysmu?  
Di saat seperti ini, aku tidak bisa membayangkan berada di posisi  
Chanyeol hyung waktu itu. Soal pengakuannya, ingat?_

 _Tentu saja! Semua orang juga pasti ingat!_

 _Kapan kau bisa go publik seperti itu juga?_

 _Sebentar ya, sayang, aku sedang mengumpulkan uang untuk pernikahan kita TT  
Tidak ingin karirku diamuk massa dulu_

 _Hahahah aku mengerti. Hanya bercanda, hehe :v_

 _Datang sini, biar kucubit sayang 3_

 _Oppa yang ke sini._

 _Lagipula, kita akan ketemu lagi di konsernya Chanyeol Oppa, kan?_

 _Yeah, benar. Jadi tidak sabar._

 _Omong-omong, Baekhyun jadi datang, ya?_

 _Hm. Ini akan jadi kejutan besar bagi Chanyeol. Iya, kan?_

 _Haha, tentu saja. Anak itu_ _sudah dua tahun lebih uring-uringan.  
Aku senang Baekhyun hubungan mereka bi_ _sa_ _kembali baik._

 _Sehunnie-ku bijak sekali jadi makin cinta 3_

 _Mumumu 3 3 3_

 **'** **ㅅ** **'**

 _Ada seorang pria, yang aku menjatuhkan hati padanya. Jika garis kami bergerak lurus seperti hari-hari normal lainnya, maka kami hanya akan menjadi orang asing bagi satu sama lain. Tapi sesuatu terjadi, sebuah kesalahan yang tidak pernah kusesali._

 _Ada bayi._

 _Tapi sekarang, bayi itu pergi, dan perasaanku tertinggal bersamanya, bersama pria itu._

Baekhyun nyaris tersaruk begitu membawa kakinya menaiki panggung. Jika mengatakan bahwa ia gugup, itu terlalu menyepelekan. Dia sangat gugup! Nyaris limbung karenanya. Dua tahun, nyaris tiga, ia tidak pernah menginjakkan kaki di atas panggung lagi. Apalagi, untuk ditonton manusia dalam jumlah ribuan seperti sekarang. Ada banyak yang berseliweran di pikirannya; apakah ia masih bisa diterima? Apa bahkan publik masih mengingatnya? Apa ia pantas berdiri di sana, seperti yang lain?

Junmyeon, Kyungsoo dan Luhan menyemangatinya dari _backstage._ Tapi rasa gugup membuat Baekhyun kesulitan berpikir. Ia bahkan tidak tahu apa ide ini masuk akal sejak awal.

Namun kemudian ia melihat punggung itu, lalu hanya punggung itu yang ia pedulikan. Tidak ada lagi bising teriakan penonton. Tidak ada ratusan lampu panggung dan ribuan _lightsticks._ Tidak ada opini publik, tidak ada ketakutan. Yang ada hanya Park Chanyeol, dan kerinduannya pada pria itu.

 _Two people._ Lagu yang ia hafal di luar kepala. Lagu yang membuatnya berdebar sejak pertama ia mendengarnya. Ia tahu, itu lagu tentang mereka.

Berjalan mendekat dalam langkah yang teredam, Baekhyun memejamkan mata dan membiarkan aroma pria itu memenuhinya kembali, bersama kenangan-kenangan mereka yang tidak pernah ia lepaskan. Baekhyun mulai bernyanyi

Satu... Dua...

Chanyeol menoleh dan tatap mereka bersirobok. Sejenak, seluruh nada dan suara rasanya menghilang. Baekhyun terpaku, merasakan dadanya sesak karena rindu yang membuncah yang sekarang tidak mampu ia bendung. Dan Chanyeol, terlihat nyaris sama buruknya.

Dan tidak ada di antara keduanya yang tahu bagaimana mereka dapat bertahan hingga akhir lagu. Di antara bising sorak penonton. Di antara airmata yang mengalir mulus di wajah Baekhyun tanpa bisa ia tahan-tahan.

 **'** **ㅅ** **'**

Ada begitu banyak, terlalu banyak kata yang ingin keduanya tukar. Pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang mnecari jawaban. Alasan-alasan yang meminta pembenaran. Kisah-kisah yang mereka lewatkan. Namun saat itu, di panggung itu, mereka hanya mampu saling menatap, seolah itu cukup.

Bahkan begitu pertunjukan usai, begitu tepuk tangan yang membahani meredup dan semua orang satu persatu pulang. Chanyeol menawari gadis itu untuk mengantarnya pulang, yang hanya disambut Baekhyun dengan anggukan.

"Selama ini... kau tinggal dimana?" Itu Chanyeol, yang akhirnya membuka suara setelah keheningan yang kental menjadi satu-satu sahabat bagi alunan pelan lagu-lagu sendu di radio.

"Di suatu tempat dimana tidak ada seorang pun yang akan mengenaliku, dan menyebutku pelacur atau apa."

Jawaban itu menohok Chanyeol, mau tidak mau.

"Dan mereka menyebutku penjahat sex."

"Kita cocok kalau begitu," Baekhyun terkekeh pelan. Jemarinya yang cantik meski tanpa riasan kuku bermain dengan tali tasnya. "Kita hanya dua orang bodoh, kan? Yang mempertaruhkan karir dan semuanya, demi bayi kita. Walaupun akhirnya kita tetap gagal melindunginya."

Hening, melepaskan satu tangan dari kemudi, Chanyeol menemukan tangan lembut Baekhyun dan meremasnya pelan.

"Aku kadang memikirkannya. Ralat, aku sering memikirkannya. Apakah ia laki-laki atau perempuan. Bagaimana wajahnya. Apa ia akan memiliki matamu? Atau mewarisi milikku? Apa ia akan menjadi anak yang pendiam atau justru hiperaktif? Apa kata pertamanya? Apa makanan kesukaannya? Apa mainan favoritnya? Apa-"

Sampai situ, Chanyeol menekan rem dengan mendadak seraya memarkirkan mobilnya ke pinggir jalan. Menyesakkan. Perasaan kehilangan yang selalu menghantuinya. Tidak ada yang tahu bagaimana ia mengutuk diri setiap harinya. Mengutuk kebodohannya. Menangisi kekosongan yang seharusnya diisi oleh dua orang terpenting dalam hidupnya.

Lalu Chanyeol merasakannya. Usapan lembut pada sudut matanya, tempat dimana airmatanya mulai melesak keluar. Ia menoleh dan menemukan Baekhyun, airmata membanjiri wajahnya, namun gadis itu tersenyum. Dan dengan telaten menghapus jejak airmata Chanyeol.

"Seandainya..." Gadis itu tidak bisa menyembunyikan senggukannya. "Seandainya _dia_ ada... nama apa yang akan kau berikan?"

" _Miracle."_

Baekhyun tersenyum. Terkekeh, bahkan. Kontras dengan wajahnya yang basah. Membuat Chanyeol sedikit tersipu. "Apa itu terdengar konyol?"

"Sedikit. Tapi... aku menyukainya. Dia memang sebuah keajaiban, untukku..."

"Dan untukku."

Dengan kedua ibujarinya yang besar, Chanyeol menghapus airmata di pipi berisi itu. Namun sentuhan itu, sentuhan yang ia rindukan setengah mati membuat tangis Baekhyun kian deras tanpa terbendung. Ia sesenggukan.

Dan Chanyeol menciumnya detik itu juga. Bibirnya menyapa bibir mungil itu lembut, menularkan kehangatan, menawarkan penenang. Ia mengisapnya hati-hati di antara belah bibirnya hingga Baekhyun berhenti sesenggukan dan mereka tidak lagi mengenal waktu.

Ciuman itu seolah menjadi penebus bagi hari-hari saat mereka tidak bisa menjangkau satu sama lain.

 **'** **ㅅ** **'**

 ** _[BREAKING]_** _**BYUN BAEKHYUN MUNCUL KEMBALI DI ATAS PANGGUNG LOEY PARK**_

 ** _(Seoul, 02/02/2022)_** _Setelah menghilang dari dunia hiburan selama nyaris tiga tahun, Byun Baekhyun berhasil sekali lagi mengejutkan publik dengan kemunculan perdananya di panggung konser solo yang dilakukan oleh soloist Loey Park._

 _Hal ini tentu membangkitkan kembali skandal besar tiga tahun silam, dimana mantan anggota dari grup wanita pendatang baru waktu itu, Four Season Garden yang digosipkan hamil, dan baru diketahui kemudian siapa ayah dari janin yang sayangnya tidak sempat lahir ke dunia tersebut. Siapa yang tidak ingat ketika Loey Park, atau yang saat itu masih berstatus sebagai anggota Sixey, Park Chanyeol, mengeluarkan pernyataan dramatisnya mengenai arti Byun Baekhyun dan bayi itu baginya. Sebuah pernyataan yang menyentuh bagi banyak orang, namun juga pernyataan yang mengakhiri karirnya dalam grup yang sudah bersama dengannya selama empat tahun._

 _Dan tadi malam, sejoli ini memberikan kejutan dengan mengatakan duet panggung di penghujung konser. Tidak hanya itu, mereka juga tampak berpegangan tangan dengan mesra, membuat publik bertanya-tanya, apakah keduanya masih menjalin hubungan? (source: )_

(+1.228, -321) Omo... Omoooo... Kyaaaaaaaaaaa... Aku berfikir aku sedang bermimpi sampai saat rasa sakit karena cubitan temanku begitu terasa... Daebak... Jinja Daebak... Mereka bertemu kembali.. Apa artinya mereka akan bersama lagi? Aku begitu bahagia... Cepat menikahlah kalian dan buat aegideul yang lucu ^^

(+932, -21) Whooaa aku benar-benar terkejut dengan baekhyun eonni semalam.. Mereka sangat serasi, menikahlah.. Aku mendukungmu~

(+811, -13) Aku berharap hubungan mereka membaik terlepas dari skandal masa lalu mereka, dan aku akan menjadi shipper nomer satu mereka kyaaaaa.

 **'** **ㅅ** **'**

"Kenapa orang-orang mendadak gila, belakangan?"

Itu Jongin, setelah mneyaksikan Chanyeol yang berpamitan pergi setelah mengunjungi asrama Sixey dengan senyum lebar diwajahnya yang tidak mau luntur. Entah apa yang pria itu makan tadi pagi.

"Aku pergi dulu, semuanya! Masih harus rekaman! Jangan lupa menonton video teaserku, ya?"

"Pfft dibayarpun aku tidak mau," Jongin mendengus.

"Jangan begitu, nanti kukasih tanda tangan, _fanboy."_

"Hahaha tidak usah hyung! Aku tahu dia sudah preorder selusin untuk albummu hahaha." Itu Zitao, yang tertawa tanpa henti dan tidak akan berhenti seandainya Jongin tidak segera menyumpal mulutnya dengan bantal.

Chanyeol tersenyum, sekali lagi berpamitan pada member yang lain sebelum panggilan beruntun dari managernya, Kim Minseok membuatnya harus terburu-buru pulang. Senyum itu tidak luntur dari bibirnya.

"Kau kemana saja, Chanyeol!" Minseok, meski dengan tubuh mungil dan wajah imut-imutnya, kadang dapat terlihat cukup garang, seperti saat itu.

"Iya _hyung,"_ jawab Chanyeol, setengah ngos-ngosan setelah berlari di sepanjang koridor. _"_ Aku tadi mampir sebentar ke dorm!"

"Kau ini. Bahkan pasangan duetmu sudah datang dari tadi."

 _Deg._ Informasi itu otomatis membuat jantung Chanyeol berdegup lebih keras. "Dimana dia?"

"Di ruang rekaman."

 **'** **ㅅ** **'**

Sama seperti kali pertama, punggung sempit itu adalah yang pertama ia lihat. Sekarang berbalut sweater rajut berwarna putih yang kontras dengan warna cokelat gelap rambut sebahunya. Punggung itu, adalah magnet yang membuat Chanyeol ingin merengkuhnya, melindunginya, menghindarkan dirinya dari segala hal buruk seperti yang sudah-sudah.

Lalu, merasakan kehadiran Chanyeol, gadis itu menoleh, dan tersenyum.

Matanya... matanya tidak bulat seperti idola wanita kebanyakan. Mata itu kecil teruatama sekarang, saat ia tidak menggunakan riasan mata apapun. Tapi Baekhyun menyukainya, sangat. Ia terlihat jauh lebih imut, lebih manis dari yang diperbolehkan. Seperti anak anjing. Dan ketika tersenyum, sepasang iris itu membentuk bulan sabit. Dan Chanyeol harus mencengkeram gagang pintu dengan erat jika tidak ingin jatuh.

"Kau datang," sapanya. Suaranya... Chanyeol pernah lupa bagaimana rasanya mendengar suara merdu itu lagi secara langsung.

"Yeah. Kau sudah mau mulai?"

"Hm," Baekhyun meraih headphone di sampingnya dan menganjurkannya pada pria tinggi itu. "Ayo kita mulai!"

Musik mengalun lembut. Kertas-kertas nada dan lirik tersusun di hadapan mereka, namun Chanyeol tidak mampu mengalihkan tatapannya dari objek di sisinya.

" _Spring, Summer, Fall, Winter..."_ gadis itu membisikkan judul lagu yang akan menjadi duet perdana mereka.

Lagu dengan nuansa lembut dan ringan itu bercerita tentang empat musim, bagaimana mereka jatuh cinta di musim semi, bersatu di musim panas, merindu di musim gugur, dan bertemu kembali di musim dingin. Tentang bagaimana cinta itu bertahan meski musim berubah. Paduan suara lembut Baekhyun dan bariton Chanyeol berpadu menjadi sebuah komposisi yang hangat dan mengaduk emosi hanya dalam sebuah lagu.

Dan hanya perlu satu kali _take_ yang dibutuhkan untuk seluruh kru di sana bertepuk tangan heboh.

Namun, itu bukan akhirnya. Bersama-sama, mereka melantunkan nada panjang di akhir lirik. Chanyeol kemudian berhenti, gadis itu meneruskan. Lalu, dengan tatap masih terkunci pada Baekhyun, Chanyeol berbisik di perekam suaranya.

" _Aku mencintaimu... Byun Baekhyun."_

 **'** **ㅅ** **'**

 **[BREAKING]** Chanyeol dan Baekhyun kedapatan kembali berkencan!

U-catch merilis, Sabtu kemarin, tepat dua bulan setelah kembalinya Byun Baekhyun, former member dari grup idol FSGarden, yang kemudian semakin menghebohkan dengan _single_ solo berjudul SSFW yang ia rilis dengan berkolaborasi bersama Loey Park dan secara otomatis menempati posisi-posisi teratas di berbagai tangga lagu, U-Catch akhirnya merilis foto keduanya yang sedang berkencan di Saporo, Jepang.

Dalam rangkaian foto yang dirilis, tampak mereka tidak malu-malu untuk berpegangan tangan di publik bahkan tanpa mengenakan penyamaran apapun. Keduanya juga tampak menikmati makan malam romantis di salah satu restoran bintang lima. Kebahagiaan terpancar dari ekspresi dan tawa keduanya yang tertangkap jelas tanpa adanya masker pelindung di wajah mereka.

Foto-foto inipun mendapat berbagai tanggapan beragam dari netizen, ada yang mengungkit-ungkit mengenai skandal mereka di masa lalu. Namun tak sedikit juga yang memberikan reaksi positif dan dukungan untuk pasangan ini.

"Cepatlah go public!" Tulis seorang netizen yang segera mendapat ribuan like.

Nah, bagaimana pendapatmu? ()

* * *

 **See Author's Note at the next chapter ya!**


	25. Author's Note

Well, hello, my name is Naya, and actually I have a lot to say. So let me just make it into a chapter.

Pertama-tama aku mau ngucapin terimakasih yang sebesar-besarnya atas dukungan dan antusiasme yang kalian berikan untuk FF ini, yang bikin aku semangat sampai akhirnya berhasil nyelesain ni fanfic. Thank a lot guys! I love you!

Kedua, aku mau minta maaf sekiranya ada salah. Mungkin Author note ada yang menyinggung, atau dari cerita itu sendiri. Atau dari epilog yang baru aku publish dan mungkin itu yeah... nggak sesuai ekspektasi kalian.

Jujur, aku sudah berusaha yang terbaik.

Aku bukan orang baru di dunia FF, tapi bukan orang lama juga. Nggak ada yang kenal aku. AKu udah 3 tahun hiatus nulis, dan untuk kembali itu beraaat. Tapi aku nggak mau nyerah! Dukungan kalian selama ini sangat berarti meskipun kadang ada nyelip seupil komen yang ngeselin juga dari segelintir upil *slapped*

Intinya, aku bersyukur kita bertemu! Kalian jjang!

Jika berkenan, saya berharap bertemu kalian lagi di FF saya yang lain. Heuh...

Untuk Baby Scandal kayaknya bakal ada seupil bonus. Tapi jangan berharap banyak dari saya ya. Habis ini saya mau fokus lanjutin Paper Heart sama Nuna! Nuna!

Mohon dukungannya. Hehe. FIGHTING!

PS: Honorable mention to Queen Kalyca, ParkLouisYeol, neomuchanbaek1, wolfanddeer, realbee yang nggak bosen-bosen review. Dan yang lain yang pastinya aku lupa mention! TERIMAKASIH KALIAN SEMUA! Sekian!


	26. Bonus pt 1

**[BREAKING] Park Chanyeol menghebohkan Knetz dengan Instagram postnya!**

Kemarin, tepat enam Mei, tepat di hari ulang tahun Byun Baekhyun yang digosipkan berkencan dengannya, Rapper Park Chanyeol atau Loey Park mengejutkan publik dengan postingan-postingan yang sangat langsung dan manis.

Berikut yang ditulis pelantun hits Spring Summer Fall Winter tersebut.

 **[Mohon maaf, bonus kali ini mengandung banyak foto yang nggak bisa diupload di sini. Kalo penasaran, liat aja chapter ini di wattpad ya,**

 **wwwsssswattpadssssscom/729042898-baby-scandal-chanbaek-gs-bonus-part-1**

 **Ssss-nya tolong diilangin hehe]**

Postingan-postingan tersebut berawal dari pukul 23 malam KST, yang terus di unggah setiap sepuluh menit berikutnya. Menceritakan tentang bagian-bagian tubuh seseorang yang sepertinya sangat ia sukai.

Lalu, kecurigaan semua orang terbukti saat ia mengunggah foto Byun Baekhyun.

Tapi, yang mencengangkan semua orang adalah apa yang ia unggah terakhir kali. Foto tanpa _caption_ tersebut memperlihatkan sebuah pantai dengan sebuah tulisan di pasirnya, ' _Will you marry me?'_

Netizen berspekulasi bahwa ini adalah lamaran romantis Park Chanyeol. Bagaimana menurutmu?

* * *

 **A/N: Cerita lengkapnya menyusul, wkwk. Seperti biasa. Komen sebagai netizen hehehe. Anggap aja kalian lagi komen di IG Chanyeol. Saling balas di kolom reply juga bagus banget.**


End file.
